Regretful Past
by YaoiFan22
Summary: Hikaru has 'lived' for over 5,000 years. By 'lived' it means he's remembered every one of his past lives going back over 5,000 years ago. Hikaru is really smart and a Go prodigy. Because of this but he quit playing two years prior to the anime. Read if you want to know why, there are a lot of reasons why.
1. Ghost From the Past

**A/N: I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 ** _2604 words previous, 3495 words_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, nor do I want to. it would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter One: Ghost From the Past

Hikaru's POV

It started raining so Akari and I started running. "My grandfather's place is just up ahead Akari" I smiled really glad grandpa is letting me take anything I want from the attic. "I told you we should've gone straight home Hikaru!" Akari complained. I rolled my eyes at this. The rain feels good so I have no idea why she's complaining about it.

Upon reaching the house I knocked on the door calling grandpa's name. "I'm coming in grandfather!" I called out wondering if he's home or not. I think he is but I have no idea. "I brought Akari with me so I hope that's okay" I spoke when I closed the door.

"Are you sure this is okay?" she asked making me smile. "It's fine Akari" I smiled walking up the stairs that lead to the attic. "Grandfather gave me permission to look around" I elaborated when we reached the top. "This place is creepy Hikaru, can we leave?" she sounded nervous and scared. I don't think this place is creepy at all. I like anything to do with literature and history, even if I remember it all.

Opening a chest I heard Akari ask if I should be doing this. "It's fine Akari," I started annoyed now. "Grandfather said if I find something I like I can have it or sell it. I don't want to sell any of it anyway" I told her. Looking through the chest I was shocked to find something. "It's a Go Board, why is it up here?" I whispered/wondered aloud picking it up. Putting it down as gently as possible, to not damage it, I placed it on the floor. It was covered in dust making me frown.

"Oh look! It's an old five-in-a-row board" she sounded excited making me sigh. "It's an old Go Board Akari. My grandfather still plays but I wonder why he hasn't taken care of this one" I corrected her. I don't like the idea of a Go Board being treated badly. Grabbing a cloth I started getting the dust off.

Lightning crashed and thunder rolled in the background worrying me. I worried even more when I saw blood and tear stains on the board. I could barely look at it and it wasn't coming off either. Voicing my frustration without meaning to Akari spoke. She asked what I was talking about because there wasn't a stain. "It's right there" I spoke pointing to it.

Hearing a familiar voice I frowned. _You can see it?_ That can't be him. I thought I was hallucinating because of all the dust in here so I ignored it. "That's what I've been trying to tell you" I told Akari. _You can hear me?!_ The voice sounded excited now making my heart skip a few beats. Looking up and around he spoke again. _You can really hear what I'm saying!_

Third Person POV

Hikaru couldn't ignore the sound anymore and stood up. "Sai?" the boy asked in confusion and with a tinge of hope. Lightning crashed and Akari was terrified when Hikaru asked that. She had no idea who he was talking about or what was going on.

"How do you know my name? That doesn't matter right now. At last I can return" the owner of the disembodied voice sounded excited. Hikaru felt the same with just the idea that it could be Sai Fugiwara. Akari was so freaked out she ran to the stairs but fell on the way down.

"I offer my gratitude to the gods for this opportunity" the man spoke. The Go Board glowed a bright blue green as the man continued speaking. Hikaru was surprised when a gust of green wind and energy burst from behind him. "I can finally, finally return to this world!" the voice said enthused at the prospect of returning. A man with long purple hair and sharp silver/grey eyes appeared. He looked nothing like the voice made him out to be. Hikaru recognized the man anyway.

'I never thought I'd see him again after so long. I didn't think I ever could' Hikaru thought, heart filled with happiness at seeing this man again. Hikaru may have looked different back then but he always felt bad for doing that to Sai. For taking away his Go Instructor position for the emperor at the time. Hikaru was so excited and scared that he fainted from all the feelings rushing at him. He could still hear Sai's voice through his unconscious state of mind though.

"What happened Hikaru? Are you okay? Hikaru!" Akari yelled frantically. She was worried about the boy but so was Sai.

Hikaru's POV

"You know my name but it is polite to introduce yourself. My full name is Fugiwara no Sai" he told me. 'My name is Hikaru Shindo, you can call me Hikaru' I told the man. He started explaining the circumstances of his death where one of my former lives cheated in a game.

Back then he didn't know the reason for my cheating. I was going to tell him, but it was too late to do so. He killed himself by walking into a river, two days after the event. It was a Go match that would determine who would become the Emperor's Go Instructor during the Heian Era.

Thinking back on the times I had to listen to kids tell me I had to tell everyone they knew, face-to-face, the reason for their disappearance was because they lost to me. The guilt I felt right now hearing Sai explain what was going on with him, what he went through because I was too late. When I compare those two things the first one can't compare to the latter.

"Because I was unable to find peace my soul was trapped inside the Go Board. For what felt like an eternity, one day on the Island of Enoshima on the Seto Sea, I heard a child's voice" Sai explained. He continued saying that the boy, Torajiro, set him free. Torajiro was an aspiring Go player and allowed Sai the ability to enter his body. At the age of twenty Torajiro had surpassed his teacher and became known as Honninbo Shusaku the Fourteenth. At the age of 34 however, he fell victim to an epidemic.

'So they were the blood stains of the board's previous owner. Are you here because you still want to play Go Sai?' I asked wondering when I'll wake up. "Yes, that is correct. I have yet to play the Divine Move" he answered. Why does every Go player want to play that? So many are after it and no pair has achieved it.

Scene Change: Room 6-1

Walking into class I heard someone call my name. "Did you really ride in an ambulance yesterday?!" the boy sounded excited. "Yes, don't really know how it was though so please don't ask" I answered smiling slightly. He was surprised and didn't say anything else.

When I reached my seat I took my bag off setting it on my desk. "Hikaru?! Are you okay? What happened to you?" Akari asked. "Sorry Akari, it was normal two years ago so I don't know why it started again" I smiled sadly. The teacher came in telling us we were having a test today. Many groaned and complained but I didn't mind. I like tests, I finish them quickly to. She handed a stack of the quizzes to each person in the front row telling them to pass them back. When I got the quiz I sat up straight before she told us to flip it over.

"Ooh a history test!" jumping slightly from the scare I smiled at Sai. He sounded really excited about the fact it was a history test. As I smiled I answered the questions with ease in fifteen minutes. 'You want to play Go again really badly, huh Sai?' I asked him in my head. "Oh yes! More than anything!" he answered sounding really happy. I didn't want to say no but I have to.

'I can't play Go for you Sai, I'm sorry' I apologized immediately regretting it. As soon as I said it a wave of nausea hit me as I felt a large amount of sorrow enter my head. Running out of the room and down the stairs to the sinks I crouched down. What I ate at the hospital rose up my throat and into the sink.

'What was that for Sai?' was annoyed but I get the feeling. Teetering a bit on my feet when everything started to spin I sunk to the ground. "Are you okay Hikaru?!" I heard Akari yell as footsteps got closer. "Do you need to see the school nurse Hikaru? You worried me" my teacher asked when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "That's not necessary, I'm fine" I told her using the edge of the sinks to lift myself up. The world wasn't spinning anymore so I felt relieved. The rushing water of the faucet stopped so I think Akari turned it off.

"You must have felt my intense sorrow at the thought of not being able to play Go again" Sai suggested. 'I already know that Sai, please control your emotions' I told the man. I stumbled a bit before I felt two bodies on my sides. Akari and my teacher were still worried that something was wrong.

When we got to the classroom I sat down at my desk again. 'As long as it doesn't bother my parents I'll play Go for you Sai. When it starts to bother them too much I'm stopping' I warned the man. "What? Why? Nevermind, I get to play Go again!" he sounded confused but he was excited none the less. The teacher told us that there was ten minutes left to class. If we're done we should go over our work. I was done but I don't need to look it over.

"I think there's a Go Salon in front of the station we can play at when school ends, okay?" I whispered. "Are you done Hikaru?" the teacher asked and I nodded. "Finished before I left, sorry for causing you worry" I told her feeling bad about it. I'm used to falling unconscious and being comatose but throwing up is new. "You can still check your work. So long as you tell me if something's wrong it's fine" she commented making me nod. She smiled a small smile before walking away, right through Sai.

"Your teacher is so rude! Walking right through me with no manners what-so-ever" Sai complained. It made me cover my mouth to stifle a chuckle. 'She can't see you Sai so can you excuse her for now?' I asked smiling at the ghost. Taking out an old Go Book that I got when I was little I opened it to start reading.

Time Skip: After School

I know there's a Go Salon this way. I haven't gone inside but I have stopped to look at it. "Your city sure has a lot of people Hikaru!" Sai exclaimed when we were crossing the street. His excitement was contagious apparently because I felt myself smile. 'Tokyo's a big place Sai' I smiled at him opening my eyes.

"So where are we going to play Go?" he sounds really anxious now. "The closest Go Salon is Touya Meijin's. It's a medium sized place that's halfway popular" I whispered. He was confused when I said that so I elaborated. 'Kouyou Touya is a high level Go player and has a Go Salon named after him. My grandfather goes there sometimes but I haven't went inside yet' I finished.

"So people still enjoy Go like they did in my time?" Sai sounded surprised and elated at the same time. "Yes they do, it's really popular all across the world. Not as popular in Japan because, with the exception of a few people, there aren't many good players" I answered with a frown. I don't know why people don't like Go. It's a good strategy game with many ways to attack, defend, win, lose, tie. You can do so many things in a game of Go and can play multiple people at once.

Reaching the Go Salon I was amazed by it. I've never been in one before but I know I have to pay an entrance fee. "Welcome" a woman greeted so I looked to her. "Are you new here?" she asked making me nod. "Yes, it is. My grandpa comes here sometimes though" I smiled looking at the people playing. "Anyone can play in this Go Salon right? No requirements?" I asked and she nodded. "Just write your name here," she started showing me a clipboard. I signed my name in old Japanese, very neatly, surprising her.

"What's your skill level?" she asked making me frown. "I don't really know. I stopped playing it two years ago so I don't remember. Decent… maybe" I shrugged shocking her again. I'm actually past Honninbo level but I'm not saying that. "Since it's my first time playing here is there someone my age," looking around I saw my answer.

"Like him? Is it fine if I ask him to play me?" I asked gesturing to the green-haired boy. "I know he's your age but I don't think that's a good idea" she told me as the boy got up. My heart skipped a few beats when I saw him walk towards me. He's beautiful and looks really kind. I could tell from looking at him that he's a really good player to.

I didn't realize how close to me he was till he said something. "Are you looking for someone to play against?" he asked making me shake my head before smiling. I nodded with a smile telling him I was. "But this boy…" the green-haired male interrupted her when she was about to tell him something. It made it seem like I never played before.

"Let's go back there" the male said but I took my wallet out instead. "Since it's his first time it should be free for now" the male told the woman. It made her blush and I put my wallet back in my pocket. "If you say so Akira" the woman told the male. I knew I recognized him from somewhere. Akira Touya, Kouyou Touya's son and a Go prodigy since he was young.

Following Akira we reached the table he was sitting at when I came in. We both sat down, me in a chair, him in a booth. "My name is Akira Touya, what is your name?" he asked making me smile. "Hikaru Shindou, sixth grade, it's a pleasure to meet you Akira-san" bowing my head in greeting. "I'm also in sixth grade" he was really excited about that making me smile, just a bit, wider.

"This is going to be a lot more fun than playing against older guys! Their moves are easy to figure out" I smiled happily. "What skill level are you?" he asked making me frown as I shrugged. "No clue, never had to answer that before" I answered. He looked confused before I sighed. "I consider myself a really great player" I answered honestly. He laughed at that making my heart skip again. "Why don't you put four or five stones down for now?" I frowned at this. "I don't really like being placed on handicaps Akira, it seems rude to ask someone that in general. Can we not use them?" I asked. "No handicap against Akira Touya?" "Who does he think he is?" some elders asked. "You can go first" Akira suggested making me nod.

Picking up the stone I put it between my middle and pointer finger. I smiled at the feel of the stone before a saw tears fall in front of it. Looking up I saw that Sai was crying. Is he that happy to play again? Or is he sad he can't hold the stone? Even though we share a mind and soul I can't tell why he feels certain ways.

"Let's play Hikaru" Sai said when he stopped crying. "Upper right corner 4-17, one point left of the top right Star Point" he ordered. Akira placed his stone so Sai told me where to place the next one. He said 3-4 or 16 across and 17 down. Akira placed his and Sai told me to place another at 3-16. Akira placed his again and I put mine at 16-5. I knew it! Sai was playing one of his favorite moves, the Shuusaku Diagonal.

14-4

Placing the stones where Sai told me to it was like I was on autopilot. It has been ten moves so I know how Akira plays now. He really is good and will be even better later on in life. "It's your turn Akira-san" I smiled when he didn't go yet. He seemed out of it. "Ah… gomen" he apologized before playing.

14-11

I didn't like how Akira keeps playing. I could easily beat him the way his mind is now but I'm not playing how I used to. Anytime I played my style of Go someone got hurt somehow. I know Sai wouldn't lose easily so I continued playing as if I was someone else. As if I wasn't playing but observing.

Sai had me place a stone completing the form of a capture. Taking the lone white stone I placed it in the inside cover of the Go Bowl. Akira placed another stone.

19-15

Akira placed a stone where Sai had taken one. Sai told me to place a stone at 18-14 before I took the stone on the edge. It was surrounded on top, on the bottom, and on the left. I noticed a while ago that Akira was sacrificing the white stones near the one Sai just took.

I didn't ask Sai about it and I think that confused him. I continued following Sai's orders not sure if he can achieve what he came for. He can't play Go himself, the stones go right through him. I didn't let Sai know what I thought about it though.

4-13

Placing the stone started another battle. "8-5" that order made me growl inside my head. 'Sai that is a bad idea! Don't play with Akira like that' I told the man. "Why not?" he sounded proud but also like he was feigning ignorance. I didn't bother answering since I know he won't heed my advice.

Third Person's POV

"Finished with your game?" Ichikawa asked Hikaru when he was heading out. "Yes, I did" the young man smiled placing money on the counter. "I'd feel bad if I didn't pay the fee" he told her making her nod.

"There's a Go tournament for young players coming up. You should be there" Ichikawa told the boy handing him the flyer. "I'll think about it, I've never really been to one. Thanks for today, see ya later" the young man commented/waved before leaving. She liked the kid for his kindness and honesty.

On the other side of the room, with Akira, a crowd had gathered. They were asking if the boy had really won against Akira. The crowd's conversation had Akira frozen in shock and disappointment. 'It's more than just two stones' Akira thought looking at the board. 'He was playing on a way higher level than me. The young man was playing Teaching Go with me. Even with Komi I would've lost and he played for real' Akira thought in frustration.

Ichikawa rushed to the middle of the crowd in confusion. "Did you really lose to that boy Akira?" she asked really shocked and confused. She couldn't understand how Akira could lose. "That can't be. He said he quit playing Go two years ago, how could someone who quit playing win against you?" Ichikawa asked. This surprised and confused Akira. 'Why? Why would he quit playing Go and start again after two years? It makes no sense' the young man wondered. 'I need to know more about Hikaru Shindou, regardless of what I find out' Akira decided.

Hikaru's POV

Walking down a path leading to my house I had my hands behind my head. I wonder if playing Akira how I used to would be okay? If it is then I might play even after Sai leaves. "Not playing after two years is tiring. Did you have fun Sai?" I smiled looking over my shoulder at him. I stopped walking when I saw the huge smile on his face. He looked really happy for a ghost.

"It was really fun to play again" he sounds really happy, that made me happy to. "When we get home don't bug me, I want to read one of my books" I warned the ghost. When he nodded I told him I would race him home. I started counting down from three before running when I got to zero.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:04 A.M. on August 12, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 1:25 P.M. on March 22, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story, see you whenever.**


	2. Blanking Go

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 _ **2689 words previous, 3610 words**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, nor do I want to. It would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Blanking Go

Hikaru's POV

Calling mom from in front of the building where Go classes are held I heard the answering *click*. "Hello Hikaru, where are you?" mom asked making me take a breath. "Mom, I'm taking up Go again" I told my mother. "You know what happened last time dear. I don't think your father or I could take it if it happened again" mom said making me smile sadly.

I knew she was going to mention it again. "It won't be, I promise. I think I found someone that it won't happen with, if that's not the case I can always try his father. If it turns out to be the same as before I'll quit playing" I promised hearing her sigh.

"Very well, so where are you right now?" she conceded/asked. "Entering a building that holds Go classes. I don't know if anything has changed in the past two years so I'm making sure" I answered easily. "That's fine, but be careful. Don't strain yourself too much dear" I promised that I wouldn't before hanging up.

Third Person POV

Hearing the doorbell ring a few times Mitsuko went to open her front door. When she did it revealed Hikaru's friend, Akari. They greeted each other before Akari asked if Hikaru was home. "I'm sorry dear but he's not. He went to a Go class to relearn the rules" Mitsuko answered with a sad smile.

She loves her son with all she has but that's why she worries so much. "Go?" Akari asked making the mother nod. "Yes, he hasn't been playing it for two years so he wants to make sure nothing has changed" the woman smiled.

"Hikaru… played Go… two years ago?" Akari repeated brokenly due to shock. She didn't know he played Go though what she doesn't realize is that she knows barely anything about him at all.

Hikaru's POV

The teacher suggested taking a look at a game diagram. There are black stones at points: 2-18, 2-14, 3-14, 3-15, 3-17, 4-17, 5-17, and 5-18. White stones are at points: 2-15, 2-16, 2-17, 3-18, 4-18, and 2-19. Shirakawa said that black descending below 2-18, or 1-18, is a good move. Even if white plays to the left, or 1-17, black can still play at point 4-19.

"Even though white takes his two stones, the next move black can make is to take away white's potential eye. This means that all the white stones end up dead" Shirakawa told all of us. The class ended up being boring and I found that the reason it's boring is because the rules haven't changed. Though it is comparing two years to one thousand or 140 so Sai could benefit.

"I know all of these plays already. I guess the game hasn't changed much in the last two years" I complained under my breath. "Why did you quit Go again?" Sai asked, _again_. He's been asking that since I woke up this morning. 'Reasons Sai' I answered as I always do, simply and vaguely. "What if black was to take the potential eye _without_ the Atari?" Shirakawa asked. "19-16, easy" I mumbled under my breath. An older man answered correctly before Shirakawa put a black circle there.

"How good of a player is the instructor?" Sai asked making me tune out Shirakawa. 'He's a Pro Sai, he's someone good enough to make a living playing Go' I answered. "My lecture ends here so let's start up some games" Shirakawa informed/suggested.

The instructor walked over asking if I was Hikaru Shindo, so I nodded. "Yes I am" I smiled. "Is this going to be your first time playing Go?" he asked but I shook my head. "No, before I stopped playing two years ago I was playing for six years" I answered easily. "Why did you quit?" I told him the same thing I told Sai: "For reasons"

"May I ask why you joined a Beginner Course if you've played before?" he asked making me nod. "I wasn't sure if any of the rules had changed since I last played" he nodded asking if I've played a Ladder before. "Yes I have, it isn't impossible to get over" I told him making him smile. "You should look for it when you watch other players. This is in case you face them at some point" I agreed with that before asking something. "Is it alright if I get a drink before I do that Shirakawa-sensei?" I asked. He nodded with a smile telling me to come back soon.

Leaving the room I walked up to a vending machine in the lobby. A can of Oolong Tea flavored soda dropped down. Buying this is easier than buying a regular one from the café across the street. "What's this?" Sai asked making me realize he likes the vending machine. I also like them but only because they're convenient. I bent down to grab my drink before I answered him.

"It's a vending machine. You put money in and a bunch of things can come out depending on the type of machine you put your money in. The first modern one was invented in the 1880s in England for dispensing post cards" I explained sitting down. Sipping my drink I was glad Sai was enjoying this Era so much. It will be good for him to see how Go has changed. It's the main reason I joined the class.

Hearing the doors open I saw a woman I used to teach walk in. "Oh, I'm late again" she sounded frantic. "Is that you Hikaru-sensei?" I heard her ask making me look at her again. "Yes it's me, hello Natsuko-san" I smiled. "Why are you here sensei? Does your mom know you're here?" she was worried because she knows why I had to stop playing. She's great friends with my mom so she worries about me constantly to. "Yes she does, I told her before the session started. I promised her that if it happens again I'll stop playing" I won't have a problem so long as I play certain subcategories of Go*. "That's good" she smiled before I turned on the TV.

"Why are you in the sessions anyway sensei? You are way better than anyone I've met" she asked making me smile. "I wanted to see if any of the rules have changed, they haven't" I answered. She asked if I was going to start teaching again making me freeze. "I-I don't think I will" I answered shakily. I'd have to play to do that and to many people I'm just a nobody in the Go world.

"It looks like the Tengen Match is on today" she was excited about that. "What is that Hikaru? People are playing Go in that tiny box" Sai asked. I decided not to answer right now. I haven't watched a match on TV in a while and I just realized why. The way the announcers are talking is making me tired. "I feel that even on Touya Meijin's opening move he is striving for something better" one of the announcers commented. Is he playing for the Divine Move? I have a feeling he isn't at the moment.

"People say that he's the only one that has gotten close to the Divine Move," Natsuko told me before covering her mouth in shock. "Sorry dear, besides you he's been the closest" she corrected frantically. "I've mentioned many times that I don't care for the Divine Move as much as the others. I play Go because I love the game" I told her with a sad smile. "I know that, I didn't mean it like that either" her hand touched my shoulder as she spoke. I looked at her to see a small, kind smile.

"We're told that Kouyou has a son who is aspiring to be a Pro like his father" a female announcer spoke. I guess that could explain the hesitance I saw in his playing. "They say he's a strong player" the male announcer continued. He is strong but he isn't stronger than me, the current Meijin isn't stronger than me either. That comes from experience however.

"Don't you have class to get to Natsuko-san?" I reminded. "Yes, yes, thank you for reminding me dear. Be careful when you play" she thanked and reminded. "Thank you for the advice" I smiled. She talked about how good looking Shirakawa-sensei is making me chuckle as I shook my head.

Third Person POV

As the door to the Go Salon opened Ichikawa greeted another customer. "Is Akira-sensei here? I was hoping he would play a game with me" the man asked. "Well… he's here, but ever since the game last week he hasn't played anyone. He stays at that same table replaying the game over and over" Ichikawa explained.

She felt bad for the young man since it's the first time he lost to anyone but his father without meaning to. "You mean the boy his age people say he lost to by two points?" the man asked.

Akira's POV

When I looked up from the game I noticed it was almost seven. I need to leave now if I'm going to make the train home. Cleaning up I was careful when I put the stones in their correct bowls.

Grabbing my bag I went to leave. "I'm going home now" I told Ichikawa. I know she's worried about me. I could hear their conversation from where I was sitting. 'Who is Hikaru? Why did he quit?' I wondered not even hearing a man ask why I was still here.

I got to the train station just in time and rode it for a while to get home. A lot of the moves that Hikaru played were as if he was playing a Teaching Game. 'Is he really that strong?' I wondered wanting to meet him again. I want, no I _need_ , answers. There's no way a kid could be that strong. I don't understand any of this… just who are you Hikaru Shindo?

Hikaru's POV

"That's all for today! Don't forget to do your homework" the teacher informed. 'Should I go to the Library or the Go Tournament?' I wondered as I got up to leave. "See ya, sensei!" I smiled walking past her.

"You daydream a lot Shindo-kun but your grades are still the best in this school. What is your secret?" she asked making me stop. "I have a photographic memory" I smiled. "And what made you start applying it to all of your subjects instead of just history, literature, English, science, and art?" she asked.

"I met two new people over the past few days. I want to do a good job for them" I explained before bowing my head. "I'm sorry I haven't been applying myself to my other classes sensei. The ones I have been are my favorite classes" I apologized lifting my head. "Just keep it up Shindo-kun, you could get into a great high school if you do" she encouraged. "Of course!" I grinned happily leaving the room.

When I was halfway down the stairs Akari's voice stopped me. "What is up with you today Hikaru? You've gotten terrible at P.E., your best subject. You also did corrections on your history test" I frowned at her a bit annoyed. "I don't know what you're talking about Akari. I don't slack off in history, as you heard I'm at the top of our school. I don't check my work so I don't understand where you got that idea. I've never been good in P.E. either, the doctor told me not to overwork myself in Gym" I corrected sternly. She turned worried now.

"I promise you that it's nothing serious Akari" I smiled softly. "Tomorrow's Sunday so how about we go somewhere together?" she asked sounding really excited. "I'm busy tomorrow so I can't" I answered looking at the base of the steps. "It's Go class isn't it?" she asked making me nod. "Mom told you, didn't she?" I asked making her nod this time. "Do you want to come with?" she hesitated in saying yes. I'm guessing it's because she thinks it's an all-male game. "It'll be fun Akari! If you know the rules I can teach you so we have more time to hang out" her whole face lit up when I asked.

Time Skip: Sunday

Akari bowed as she greeted Shirakawa-sensei. "Is it alright that she comes along?" I asked making him smile. "It's more than alright, anyone with an interest in Go is welcome" he answered making me smile.

We took our seats and I decided not to come here anymore. If any with an interest in Go is welcome then I'm not. I haven't enjoyed playing Go since I was six but played for three more years. I was hoping to meet someone who would help me like it again but it didn't pan out.

"Many players open at a Star Point these days but the 3-4 point still has its fans" Shirakawa started making others laugh. He placed a black Go piece on 4-17, or 3-4, which is the start of a Shuusaku Diagonal. "Making a knight's move enclose like this," Shirakawa started placing another black piece to point 3-15. "This way you can effectively secure the corner" Shirakawa continued. "Do you understand what he's talking about Hikaru?" Akari asked making me nod.

"You should ask him later though. My explanation will be different from his because I use a mix of modern and old Joseki. He's talking about moves still used today which are ones you should start out with" I explained. She nodded before we tuned into what he was saying again.

He talked about how your opponent won't always allow that and replaced the black at 3-15 with a white one. "How should black respond to this?" Shirakawa asked making me smile. Raising my hand he looked at me. "Your name is Shindo-kun right? How would you play this?" he asked making me stand. "16-5, below the Star Point" I answered easily.

Everyone was silent before Akari laughed. "That is a great move, I'm surprised you know of this" he said surprising Akari. I could tell she was by her shocked expression when her head shot up. Sitting back down he talked about how not many people use it nowadays. "Despite this being a good move not many people use it today. It was popular with players of the past however" Shirakawa explained.

"Why isn't it used anymore Hikaru?" Akari asked making me sigh. "You should ask the instructor Akari" she needs to ask people besides me. She nodded doing just that. "Because of the Komi rule which allows white 5.5 extra points at the start. This atones for the fact that black goes first" he explained and I saw her nod in understanding. The example he gave her was that if white has 50 points black would need 56. The rule surprised Sai since we never had that rule back then.

"There was no such thing as Komi in Shusaku's time" Sai started making me frown. 'So you didn't know you lost to Akira when Komi is added?' I asked. "I never lost when I played black" that is such a childish answer. He at least got that Komi increases white's score by 5.5, so that's good. "Because of this rule people thought the move to be slow" this made me sigh because I knew he was playing Teaching Go against Akira. I had refrained from yelling at him thinking he wouldn't know how demeaning that is against someone who is a good player. Despite how slow the move is it is an 'exquisite' move making me smile.

After the lecture ended Shirakawa-sensei came over asking Akari and I to play each other. I agreed grabbing a handful of white stones. Placing them down I didn't uncover them. "If you think there is an odd number place down one stone, two if you think it's even" Shirakawa explained. If she puts down one then she gets black because I know I picked up nine.

She placed down one stone, just so they would know, I counted in pairs lining them up side-by-side. I counted out loud ending at nine, an odd number. "And correct!" she smiled. "Then you're black" Shirakawa told her. Shirakawa handed me a book telling me they're games played by Pros. "I want you to replay a game by one of them" I nodded in understanding opening the book. "I'll come back later to check on you" he told us walking off.

"Do you know what to do?" Akari asked as I flipped through the book. "It's not hard Akari, just set up the stones in the order and places of the numbers. Beyond that it's common sense" I explained. "Your first move would be 15-3… right here" I pointed placing my finger right below it. "That's six of your stones for me!" a man said excitedly. A woman said that 'Akoda' was picking on weaker players again making me angry. I saw black and that's never good.

Time Skip: Hallway After Incident

When I could see again the world spun as my vision came into focus. Leaning back against a wall outside the room I sunk to the floor. "What did I come here for… Hikaru?" Akari started yelling before stopping. My eyes were closed so I didn't see her facial expression.

"Are you alright Hikaru?" she asked sounding worried. "I'm fine but what happened? I can't remember" I asked opening my eyes to look at her. Her face was full of worry when I stood up. "You poured a bowl of Go stones over the man's head" she explained. I used stones like that? Really? "You can go home Akari, I'm sure your parents are worried" I suggested no longer light-headed.

She reluctantly went home before Sai threw a fit when I followed her out. "We can still watch Go Sai" I smiled making him blink at me. I rolled my eyes at the spirit taking out the flyer for the '19th National Youth Go Championships'. "We can go to this" I told him showing the flyer to him. He hugged me from behind with enthusiasm making me smile.

Scene Change: Japan Go Association Center

Walking into the room I saw crowds of people lining the walls and rows of tables with Gobans on them. There were so many kids that were younger than me to. I haven't felt so much tension in the air before. It's been about a thousand years since I have and it wasn't from the match. The people in the crowds must be one or a few kid's guardians or chaperones.

'What do you think Sai?' I asked. "It's incredible! Really incredible! There are so many young children. The children here share my passion for the game and it shows in their eyes" his answer made me really happy. I don't think Akira will be here but I might as well look around. I want to see if there's anyone that could be as good as him.

Looking and wandering around I was trying to find a game I could watch. Stopping after a minute or two I found one. If the boy doesn't place his stone at 1-2 he'll lose the game. Before he even placed the stone on the board my vision went black again. I hate when this happens.

Time Skip: After Hikaru Said 'Needed one higher'

When my vision started focusing I was still light-headed. After a second or two I realized someone had a hold of my arm. 'What did I do now?' I groaned internally. Apparently it's my day for Blank Go**.

"Are you okay?" the man asked before a blonde came over. "Calm down now" the man said before the one who had a hold of me spoke. "He looks pale Ogata-sama, what should I do with him?" the man asked looking concerned. "Take him to the other room, we'll sort the rest out later" the blonde, Ogata, answered. My arm was yanked forward so I started walking as the room spun.

When we reached the room I was told to sit on a chair. "Are you alright young man?" an older one asked as he walked in. I nodded bowing as I apologized. "It's fine for right now, please don't let us have a repeat of this mistake" I nodded not promising. "Of course sir" is all I said. He asked the men to my right, his left, what the ruling was because of this. The match was voided and they'll have to restart. "Go on home now" the older man told me and I followed his suggestion.

Leaving the room I continued walking down the hall intending to head to the library. That was before I told Sai that I can't remember any of that but I still feel bad. "I feel bad for the boys as well" Sai agreed before I ran into someone making me fall on my butt. "Sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention" I apologized getting up. He didn't say anything and just kept walking down the hall. Standing up I realized that it was Kouyou Touya. I continued on my way telling Sai to come on.

Walking to the doors I left the building. Walking down the street to the station I apologized to Sai. "I am so sorry Sai, you didn't get to watch any of the matches" I apologized before I heard my name. "Shindo-san!" I heard making me stop dead. Looking up I saw Akira who was breathing heavily.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hello, I finished writing this at 2:00 P.M. on August 12, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 6:20 P.M. on March 22, 2018.**

 ****Mentioned later so please don't ask if you don't know.**

 ****** **A condition the doctors can't explain. It's like blacking out but he still does everything as if he was conscious. The only reason it's like a black out is because he can't control his body, actions, speech, or anything else and cannot remember what he did when he wakes up. You can always tell when he has one when his eyes are foggy, has no pupils, and his voice gets deeper, darker.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you whenever.**


	3. The Outsider

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I am glad so many people like this story and have been reviewing.**

 ** _2185 words previously, 2920 words_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Outsider

Hikaru's POV

"I finally found you, Hikaru Shindo" Akira said breathing still ragged. "Touya-san? Are you okay? Why are you out of breath?" I worried walking up to him. "Um…" he didn't know how to answer so I waited. "I'm fine, weren't you entering the tournament?" he asked making me shake my head. "I only went to watch" and got in trouble instead. "I've never been to a tournament so I never felt that much tension in a room before. It was amazing how intense people can be in a match" I smiled looking back towards the building.

"You mean you haven't felt the intensity of a game before?" he asked making me sigh. "I haven't felt much for the game in five years Touya-san so no" I answered sadly. "Can I see your hand?" he asked out of the blue. Nodding I held up my right hand. He took it in both of his checking my nails.

"Your nails are flat so how come you didn't know your level?" he asked before I took my hand away. "I thought I took those off a while ago" I mumbled. From his shocked expression he must've heard me.

"Are you going to become a Pro?" I shook my head before speaking. "I have yet to think of it so no. The only ones who should become Pros are those who strive for the Divine Move" I elaborated. I said the last part under my breath though.

"Professionals get paid right? I think I heard someone mention it but I can't remember" I asked but it was a terrible question. "The winner of the Meijin title gets 36 million Yen and Kise gets 42 million" he answered shocking me. "How many titles are there?" I asked pretending to be an ignorant newbie. I didn't hear what he said after that because everything went black again. Come on! What is with my condition today?!

Akira's POV

"There are eight titles in all and you can win over 180 million Yen" I explained even when I grew worried. I saw his eyes grow dull and his pupils disappear. He looked dead.

"Maybe becoming Pro wouldn't be so bad" he didn't sound like he was talking to me or to himself. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. His voice, like his eyes, were dark and dull. It was as if he wasn't himself. "What I mean is I could dabble in Go as a Pro and win a title or two" he said as if it was all a joke. "What you just said is an insult to every professional Go player!" I yelled not caring that his eyes were bright again. It looked like he was wobbling a bit and a confused expression took over his face. It was like he wasn't even listening to anything he said.

"You are no Go player Hikaru Shindo!" I declared making him smile. I froze when I saw that. W-Why is he smiling? That's not something to smile about. "That's closer to the truth than what anyone has said about me before. Though it may hurt that someone told me that I can't deny it either" that shocked me. The pained smile that crossed his features made my heart clench and my blood run cold as my brain stopped working.

"In case I actually decide to play Go again, like I'm tempted to, how do you think Pros get to be Pros?" he asked making me force my brain to work. I processed what he said and how he said it feeling surprised again. That sounds just like he was talking before. Like a person who's dead inside. "Persistent perseverance, hard-work, sacrifice, struggling with despair before realizing they're not good enough…" I answered when I got over the shock. I stopped at that though because of the look in his eyes and the smile on his face.

"I can't tell by that alone if I'd already be considered a Pro or that I'm the opposite of one" he told me. I was about to ask what he meant before he asked why I was here.

Hikaru's POV

Persistent perseverance, playing Go for over or equal to a thousand years hoping things would change but being disappointed in the end. Hard-work, same reason as the first. Sacrifice, my health suffered every time I played. I struggled with despair as I listened to every person I've beaten in a game quit in some way because of me. Because I was too good, the opposite of not good enough.

"Why are you here Touya-san?" I asked since I don't remember getting an answer. I realized a bit too late that I asked that when he was about to say something. "I came here because I want to play another game against you" he answered making me sigh. "Fine" I conceded after a while.

We were on the train heading to the Go Salon when I looked at Akira. He was by the door of the train; he looked beautiful with the raindrops in his hair. Because of that, whatever I had said to make him yell at me, I felt terrible for.

'I intended to scold you for this while you were playing him for the first time,' I started getting Sai's attention. 'But you shouldn't play Teaching Go against him, it isn't fair to him' I told Sai. I moved to the other side of the pole farther away from Akira. I think he hates me now so I don't want to annoy him more than I already have.

"How is it not fair Hikaru? The point of Teaching Go is not to overwhelm your opponents. I don't think that was being unfair" he told me. 'Think about it Sai, please. He's not a beginner, he doesn't need to learn the rules or how to play or get used to the game. How would you feel if someone did that to you?" I asked the spirit. "Not good, I would feel like I was being looked down upon and they were underestimating me" he answered making me smile.

'See my point yet? Please don't play Teaching Go with him anymore. That subcategory of Go is hard to master. If anyone finds out you're playing it against them they'll know you stand over them no matter how many Moku they, or you, lose by" I told him making him nod. Looking at Akira again I saw that he became a Tiger, or Byakko, a good animal compared to my Kirin.

Scene Change: Touya Meijin's Go Salon

"We're taking the table in the back" Akira informed the woman at the counter. Walking into the salon I took out my wallet. Taking out the 1000Y, for both of us, I placed it in front of the woman. "I am so sorry about this" I bowed my head in apology before following Akira.

I was bumped forward when I reached the table looking up. A crowd was gathered around the table Akira was sitting at. I swallowed when my throat tightened at the crowd. Getting through I sat down where I sat last time. "We're playing even right?" he asked making me nod. "We were playing that before so I don't know why we're doing this" I mumbled.

He opened the Go bowl and said we were choosing for color. I nodded again taking the cover off the go-ke on my side. He took some of the white out and I took out two black stones placing them down. It turned out to be even making me smile. "Yes! That means I'm black" I smiled happily. Seeing his intense expression when he mentioned how much Komi counts for I looked down. "I-I know" I stammered remembering why I hated going to tournaments and crowded places. I hate it when I see such intense gazes, it's a game for crying out loud.

"Onigaishimasu" we simultaneously spoke and bowed our heads in thanks. Placing the stone at 3-4 in the upper right. 'Don't play Teaching Go with him this time Sai, it won't show that you're trying to win' I told him. I doubt he'll listen to what I say though.

Three minutes passed and I wondered how long Akira needs to think about this. It's going to be 4-4, the top left Star Point anyway. As I thought he played the top, left Star Point. He doesn't want Sai playing old Joseki moves. Sai told me to place the stone on 3-4 in the lower right corner. Akira chose the bottom, left Star Point this time. They are moves considered to be unthinkable in the days of Shuusaku. Hearing what Sai was thinking I smiled. Despite being a ghost he still wants to get better at Go.

15-3

Akira placed his stone at 15-17 before looking at me. His eyes held such hatred and confusion that my mouth went dry. What did I say to make him so angry with me? Sai decided to play along with Akira and play the Shuusaku Diagonal, point 15-16.

As the game continued I did as promised when I met Sai again, I allowed him to play. I wasn't in the game, just a specter with no memory of what orders he gave me that I followed to the number.

Time Skip: 5:34

"I resign" Akira said ending the game. His left hand tightened on his shirt before he grabbed a handful of go-ishi with his right. All of this as tears fell from his eyes. I sighed a bit depressed. I didn't like this outcome one bit. I wasn't playing my own style and I would've done a lot better than Sai and he's crying now.

"You're a great player Akira and will become one of the best in the world with every move you make. I know I'm not a real Go player Akira, but that's because I don't care for the Divine Move. I don't care about winning or losing" I tried to get a response but it was impossible. He didn't even twitch. Sighing I tightened my fists in my pants. "Good game Akira. I had hoped I found someone I could play against without restriction. If this is your reaction to barely 12% my all… I guess I'll never play you to my full strength" I frowned walking away from the table.

'What did you mean by that Hikaru?" Sai asked when I walked away from the crowd. 'I mastered a subcategory of Go when I was five. This type of Go can match a person's Go style play for play after watching ten or less of their moves. You have to know how they'll act and respond to every move you make. It's not a Go for those who play to win. If you imitate a person of a weaker level than your opponent, you _have_ to lose. If the one you imitate can't find a way to beat them, you can't either' I explained.

Walking out I didn't care about the rain. I don't care if I get sick. I thought I found someone I could play against, even with the 5000 years of difference in experience, without fear but I was wrong. I'll never be able to love Go again if this keeps up.

Time Skip: Next Day

Why was Akira so intense when it came to Go? I know I used to be like that, but I still had fun. Will I ever be like that again? Will I ever love Go again? When school was over I wasn't paying attention to Akari as she talked to me.

"Have you heard a single word I told you Hikaru?" Akari asked. "Yeah" I answered robotically. As we walked the street I turned left instead of going straight. "Where are you going Hikaru?! Home is this way" Akari said making me shrug. "I'm going to a Go Salon Akari, mom already knows so don't worry about it" I answered dully as I continued walking. 'Are you that intense because you're looking for the Divine Move like Sai and your father? Is it because of something else?' I wondered in my head.

Looking up I saw the sign that had the Go Salon's name on it. 'What is Go to you Akira? Is it your way of catching up to your father? Is it another thing to work at? Are you planning to make a career out of it? What?' I asked the air. Remembering the top of Akira's head shaking as he cried I closed my eyes tight, shaking my head. I want it out of my head. That time reminds me too much of the other kids. Those kids were furious, furious and broken, instead of upset and depressed like Akira was.

"Are we going to play Go again today?" Sai asked making me shake my head. "No way" I told him running off. Hearing a distant voice yelling stop I wasn't sure who they were talking to. Until there was an iron grip on my arm anyway. Looking up I saw it was the blonde from the championship. He dragged me into the Go Salon calling to his 'sensei'.

The place was full of people before they looked at me. "Oh! It's you again. Akira isn't here today" one of the men said. He was playing against Akira's father. "So you're the one who beat Akira?" the man asked turning towards me. I swallowed the lump in my throat when asked that. "More or less but I would choose barely" I answered. He looked at me with intense eyes similar to Akira's intense gaze. The gaze said something different though. 'Show me what you're capable of' is what his look implied.

"I want to know how good you are" he declared telling me to have a seat. I sighed in annoyance before speaking. "You just want me to show you how I played Akira right? That will be a small part of what I'm capable of" I told him sitting down. "How dare you talk to Touya-sensei like that?!" Ogata glared, angry with me. "What do you mean by that? Play me how you beat Akira when you answer" he ordered. I nodded before he told me to place down three stones.

"This is how I play with Akira" I grimaced at the mention of the name. I placed down the stones before he asked me what I meant. "I quit playing Go two years ago, I quit trying three years before that. I only play one type of Go in a game and no more than that. My actual playstyle includes every type that I play and a few personal touches. I played Imitation Go against Akira-san, not my Go" I answered. He nodded not asking anything about what I told him.

Placing the Stones I felt even more like an outsider in the game I created. I'm the only one with no intensity for the game. When I picked up the last stone I looked at it. I want to play like the others, I want to have the same intensity as them. I want to feel like I belong in the world I created.

Kouyou placed his stone but with the way my mind is now, feeling out of place in a world of Go players trying for the Divine Move, it echoed loud enough to hurt. The pain the sound caused made me wince. Even through that I heard Sai's order. I placed the stone at the 5-3 point in the corner. Seeing a bright light going down I winced at the noise again. All that was was Kouyou putting his stone down.

Sai told me to attack at 3-3 so I did. The way Akira places his stones is the epitome of grace and elegance with a hint of determination and sometimes fun. Kouyou has a forceful style that grabs your attention, like Cymbals in an orchestra.

"Akira and I play a game every morning and I taught him how to play when he was two. He's good enough to be a Pro," he started grabbing a stone. I smiled at the idea of Akira becoming Pro. 'Will he at least unwind just enough to have a little fun when he plays?' I wondered.

4-4, Tiger's Mouth

"I don't allow Akira to play in amateur tournaments, if he did he would crush the hopes of aspiring Go players" I flinched harshly at this. He placed another stone "He's on a completely different level! This is why I can't believe he lost to another kid his age" the man explained harshly.

"I can see to the end of a game after watching a few moves of a game. That's how far I can see into a game. If I make a move that I would make instead of the one I'm imitating I'm done playing. I will not remember my past with Go to satisfy another person's wishes" I explained coldly. I was surprised he didn't comment on my tone or what I confessed.

3-2

Kouyou placed his stone and I noticed his play style. He plays to get a read on his opponent, no matter the difference in age or skill level, he plays to play the Divine Move. "Play 10-16, the Star Point" Sai told me. Moving my hand to do so in accordance to the promise I made him, but it didn't happen that way. I didn't place it where he told me to.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:20 P.M. on August 12, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 9:15 P.M. on March 22, 2018**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am going to try to update these edited chapters every other Friday, so I will hopefully see you on September 21, 2018.**


	4. Festival's Problem

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I had meant to ask this in the last chapter but has anyone else noticed that the only difference in Akari's and Akira's names is the second 'a' and the 'i' is switched around?**

 **Mentioned in previous update of this chapter:**

 **I had rewritten this a while ago and thought I had already updated it, but apparently not. This will not be as good as I think it was before because of that, I am so sorry about that.**

 **2505 words previous, 3323 words**

 **It seems that I did have it on Doc Manager, I thought I didn't.**

 **The only reason I didn't update sooner on this is because until now I just got the missing chunk I was needing for this chapter which was when the tournament Kaga asks Hikaru to attend was. Also does anyone know why my story was added to a community thing? It was odd because that same day it was added to a community was the day I was wondering what the C2 or Cs thing is in the Legacy Story Stats.**

 ** _2505 words previous, 2839 words_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Four: Festival's Problem

Hikaru's POV

My body froze at the move I just made. "It seems I want to play again regardless of the consequences. I apologize for not being able to show you how I played Akira" I bowed before I felt something crawl in my throat. Coughing it up I was very much annoyed. Taking my hand away from my mouth I saw a shiny red liquid covering it.

Standing abruptly I left the place in a hurry. There wasn't much blood on my hand. Because of this I didn't notice that a drop fell to the ground when I ran out.

Third Person's POV

Everyone in the room was astonished by what they just saw. Even Kouyou Touya, who was looking at a drop of blood on the floor by the door pulled open not even a second ago, was shocked. 'What happened in your past with Go that would cause such an extreme reaction? Why did you cough up blood after you played how you wanted to play?' Kouyou wondered.

"I'm really sorry everyone, if I'd known this would've happened I would've just asked his name" Seiji Ogata apologized. "How good was the boy?" Seiji asked Kouyou when he turned to clean up. "Not many people can copy another's play style move for move. Even if he was lying they were still great moves with no faults that I could see. If he was lying you can't lie about the talent this boy possesses" Kouyou explained. The others in the room agreed with that description.

"So? It wasn't just luck?" Seiji asked. "You should keep in mind I've only seen a few moves and not an entire game" Kouyou reminded. He looked at the board again thinking of the last move Hikaru made. 'There's something about the last move he played, but what?' the man wondered. Then he remembered what Hikaru said.

'So that was your real move young man? You say you see until the end of the game but what did you see unfolding?' he wondered with a smile. Closing the Go-ke he was previously using he wondered what his son thinks of the boy.

Hikaru's POV: The Park

"I am so sorry about that Sai, I don't know why I did that" I apologized in a whisper. I know he heard it anyway because he made a comment. "So that was how you used to play Hikaru?" he asked making me nod. Taking out a handkerchief I coughed into it. "I can't play how I used to or I'll worry my parents. They have enough to worry about as it is" I told him.

Kneeling down I picked up a rock. Remembering the face of the professional Go player I played on my ninth birthday I crushed the large stone into dust. "I wish I didn't feel like I have to fit in with the other Go players. I probably wouldn't have made that move if I didn't think that" I sighed. "I didn't learn Go from anyone, let alone my father" I spoke to no one specific.

I created Go so I didn't need to learn the rules. They were stuck in my head because I thought tirelessly to create them. There was a few seconds of silence that I enjoyed. If I told anyone that they probably wouldn't have believed me. "Hikaru?" I frowned as the silence was broken. "Akari?" I was surprised to see her here. We decided to go back to the park to sit on the swings.

"I just came from your house… where were you?" she asked making me frown. "I was playing Go" I answered hesitantly. "Again?" I didn't like her tone. It was as if I shouldn't like the game. "You really like it huh?' she asked making me shrug. "I quit it two years ago and stopped trying to win five years ago. I used to love it, until it was more painful than fun. I want to love the game again, I want to play and be happy when the game is done regardless of the outcome" I told her.

It shocked her to hear that before she took out two tickets to a festival for Haze Junior High. "My sister gave them to me, her school is having an anniversary festival" she explained. "Want to go with me?" she asked annoying me. "No" I told her easily when I got off the swing. "I wanted to treat you to Takoyaki" she pouted making me frown. "Why would Takoyaki matter to me?" I asked her. "I'll meet you at the front gate this Sunday at 2'o'clock" she informed ignoring me. "I'll think about it Akari, but don't hold your breath. I think I'll have Meshi* and Atsumono** for dinner" I smiled. "You'd better be there Hikaru" her dog barked as her footsteps vanished in the background. "Why didn't you agree to go Hikaru?"

Her footsteps faded far enough away that I decided to answer Sai's question. "I haven't liked festivals for a while Sai, plus I don't want to lead Akari on in thinking it's a date when it's not" I explained. "Do you like Akari that way Hikaru?" I quickly shook my head no. I don't like her like that.

Time Skip: Two'o'Clock the day of the Festival

Standing outside the gates of Haze I was getting annoyed. I was in a plain black Haori, black slacks, black suede shoes, and a dark blue almost black Juban. I really wish my parents didn't send my applications for high school last week without my permission. Now I have an interview to go to on Sunday at one or eleven, I can't really remember which time.

I was here at the time Akari said because my mom wanted me to test out a formal suit for an interview at Kaio. I really didn't want to, but she kind of forced me. It was half an hour to an hour past two which was when she told me to meet her by. I was stood up by my friend, well this is just great.

I decided to look at the stands since I was thinking of applying to this school, instead of one of the Elite ones my parents want me to go to. "Is this a festival like the ones at a Temple School?" I smiled at this. 'Kind of, and they used to be fun for me but not after so many years of going to them' I smiled sadly. "Here! I got some Takoyaki" a brunette girl yelled at her friend as she ran by. Feeling Sai's weight on me and hearing my name got my attention away from the girl who was calling to someone she seems to care a lot for.

"They're playing Go, can we watch? Can we, can we, can we?" he was pushing my head with every 'can we' he said annoying me. He looked really excited about it so I couldn't say no. I wasn't sure if we should though before I walked over to the booth with them.

When we were closer I heard the young boy behind the booth talk about an Intermediate problem that the man has to solve in three moves. He placed black somewhere and white another place. The young man placed a white somewhere else and the older man conceded a loss. "What is that book Hikaru?" Sai asked before I looked over.

"It's the Go Matches of Touya Meijin"

"It's the grand prize for anyone who can solve all the problems. Do you want to give it a shot?" I already have the book but I might as well play for fun. Sai put his arms around me in enthusiasm as he asked for the book. 'I already have the book Sai, but I do want to take him up on the offer' I answered Sai.

Sitting down he asked me what grade I'm in. "Sixth grade" I answered simply. The young man opened his book telling me that he'll start with a simple one. "Of course" I smiled glad that he chose that one. This means more puzzles for me to solve.

Black: 12-1, 12-2, 12-3, 12-4, 13-4, 14-4, 15-4, 16-4, 17-3, 18-2, and 18-3

White: 13-1, 13-2, 13-3, 14-3, 15-3, 16-3, 17-1, and 17-2

I placed black on points 16,2, 15, 2, and 14,2 and white on points 16,1, 15,1, and 14,1 taking the three black on the 2 X-Axis. My move earned claps of approval from the crowd. "Here's your first prize" I gladly accepted the tissues he handed me. "Can you give me a harder puzzle this time?" he nodded opening his book again. "This one is for a Dan level player, even I'd have trouble with this one" the young man stated.

He placed the stones and I solved it easily before I was given an orange soda. "I'd like to play for the book up for the grand prize, so please give me the hardest one that book has to offer" he nodded still shocked as he looked for it. The ravenette found it and told me if I can solve this one I'm at Akira Touya's level. That would be fun since I would be weaker than I really am. I wouldn't have had to quit Go if I was at Akira's level. "I'll play it" I smiled.

Black: 18-16, 17-16, 17-17, 17-18, 16-15, 15-15, 14-15, 13-16, 12-17

White: 12-18, 13-17, 14-17, 16-17, 16-18, 17-19, 18-18

"Even Akira Touya might be able to solve this problem, but the first move is very important" I nodded before I saw a shadow of a person's head covering the Go Stones. I had a bad feeling about it before my hand moved instinctively over the place the Go Stone is supposed to go. As soon as I did a piece of gun was put on my hand. It was disgusting but it's better then it being placed on the Go Board. "What was that for?!" the black haired male asked but I ignored him for the most part.

Taking out my handkerchief I picked the light-green gum off my hand. "Go is for losers" that made my blood boil. It boiled even more when I heard him say he thought the same way about Akira. "I already beat Akira Touya and Shoji is a thousand times better" I won't disregard that because I know a few people who play it. I don't think he should say that about another game though.

"That's a lie, but say what you want. It won't change the truth in any way" I told the red-head. It seemed to anger him but I don't entirely regret it either. "His name is Tetsuo Kaga, he used to be in the same Go class as Akira Touya" the ravenette explained. "Hey Tsutsui! Are you still desperately looking for members for your little Go Club?" Mr. Kaga asked the boy. If I go here I could help him get members but I don't think he'd want that to be the reason I go here. "Is that true Tsutsui-senpai?" I asked, curious.

"Oh yeah, I was talking to the principal about it but I don't have three members to make it official yet. Three members also means that we'll be allowed to enter tournaments" Tsutsui explained putting the stones away. "I could help you out by joining" Kaga suggested but Tsutsui told him no. His reason was because he didn't want someone who would try to put gum on a Go Board into the Club.

"You interrupted this young man who was trying to win the grand prize. Since you won it's yours. Take it and get out of here" I really wish he didn't say that. "The Go Matches of Touya Meijin?" Kaga tore it up once he read that. Sighing I took out my wallet taking money from it. Handing the money to Mr. Tsutsui I smiled at his shocked expression. "You can give it back to me when I give you my set of the book" he was surprised before I turned to Mr. Kaga. "What _exactly_ did Akira-san do to you?"

"You givin' me attitude?" I sighed in annoyance because I was only asking a question. Mr. Kaga dug his hand into the Go Bowl full of white stones picking up one stones. "This is what happens to punks with big mouths" I only glared at him. "I like your guts, watch the stone" he started moving the stone between his hands. When he stopped he asked me which hand it was in. "Stop playing Tetsuo! Just go home" I shook my head at the man. "It's fine Tsutsui-senpai, but if he does something I don't like I'll leave" I told him before he stepped away.

I pointed to his left hand. He showed me it was empty making me smile, which confused him. "You're running away, aren't you?" I asked making him mad. "Akira let you win, for some reason, but's I'm guessing that he tried tying it and miscalculated" I suggested. "I'll play you to prove that I'm better" Mr. Kaga suggested. That means I was correct, about Akira letting him win anyway. "If I lose, I'll get down on my knees and apologize. If you lose you have to jump into a freezing pool!" I shrugged sitting down. Either of those options doesn't bother me.

'Sai, I'll be playing Imitation Go if that's alright with you' I told the man. "Who are you going to imitate? I want to see what you mean by imitate" he asked. I smiled at that telling him that I was going to imitate 'Sai Fujiwara' making him grin.

3-4, upper right

I continued placing stones where Sai would. I was apparently right from him saying: 'I would've put it there' and 'I would've put it there to' in a surprised but ecstatic voice.

Tetsuo's POV

'This boy doesn't understand what I went through back then' angrily I put down stones when I thought of what made me mad at Akira Touya in the first place.

I was at Go Class when my father kept telling me that I was older than Akira. I should be able to beat him because I'm three years older. He told me he doesn't tolerate losers and that I would regret it if I lost to Akira again. When I walked up the stairs to go back to class I saw Akira leaning against the column that kept the stairs in place. I guess back then, someone his age would've thought I would be in a lot of trouble if I lost.

When I had told him that I didn't have a chance at winning against him because he was better than the other kids there. That I would get better and he would have to watch out I was being a little too arrogant. He was two years younger than me at the time and he just heard that my father wouldn't tolerate losers in his house. When he asked if he should let me win I should've said something. I should've told him to play his hardest, I should've encouraged him. I guess in my anger of him asking if he should win at that time I didn't even think about it.

I thought he wasn't treating me as a rival like I was doing. Now that this boy said what he did at the end of the game I realized I couldn't have won by that much when I was that age. Maybe he did try to tie the game but miscalculated. I was angry at him for being a kid.

Hikaru's POV

I continued putting down stones seeing that he was playing without thinking of the past. I was glad because if he didn't I would've resigned out of anger. After a few minutes I smiled at the fact I had him on the run with my Imitation Go. I placed a stone at 11-15, Atari before Mr. Kaga placed a stone. I connected a stone with Atari at 11-14.

I heard Akari after I placed a stone at 9-19. Looking over to her to see she stood me up for some of her friends, I didn't really mind though. "Place a stone already!" Mr. Kaga said. I placed one but I had placed it where I would instead of where Sai would. "Not that spot Hikaru!" Sai yelled. I grabbed out the white handkerchief I had out earlier coughing into it.

Placing a stone a 12-15 I didn't know I showed them the blood on my handkerchief. Mr. Kaga placed down a stone with a surprised expression. He looked about to say something but stopped. He took the stones he'd captured but I found out the way he plays now. He plays to win, or at least that's what he's playing for now. Later he'll be a lot better and play for the sake of others, and sometimes their goals will be his.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hello, I finished writing this at 9:04 P.M. on August 14, 2016.**

 **I finished editing this at 5:16 P.M. on July 21, 2018.**

 ***I think it is a Japanese rice dish or one of two names for rice that was commonly boiled in the Heian Era.**

 ****I think it is the name of soup that contained chopped vegetables, fish or meat in the Heian Era.**

 **I do hope you like the edited version of this chapter and continue reading, see ya whenever.**


	5. A Winning Duck

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **1430 words previous, 1748 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Five: A Winning Duck

Hikaru's POV

Tetsuo took five of my stones asking if I want to give up. "And why would I want to do that?" I asked placing down a stone. He glared at me before we continued for a while. The territory was counted with Komi.

Black: 69

White: 68.5

Once Akari showed up I coughed into my handkerchief. "How'd you win even though you misplaced a stone?" I only shrugged. "There are a lot of things concerning Go that I'm good at, one of which being able to win despite making a supposed mistake. I don't think you asked me if I played before" I told him. He got down on his knees and apologized to me. "You don't have to do that Kaga-senpai"

After he got up he took off Tsutsui's jacket giving it to me. *Sneeze* "Why did you do that?" I felt bad for Tsutsui when I turned to the duo. "Because now we have enough players on our team to enter the Go Tournament coming up. Me, you… and this kid" I felt even worse for him then.

"Why do I have to do it?" I asked, a bit annoyed. "It's going to be fun for you, you like Go right?" he asked. I couldn't argue with that. "Where is it?" I asked needing to know date, time, and place. "It's at Kaio" he told me. "When then?" I asked curious now.

If it's at the time that I need to be there for the interview then I have a reason to skip it. "It's this Sunday at 10:00 A.M" Mr. Tsutsui answered. I have a reason to skip the interview. I have an excuse to not go to the interview or say that I'm going to it to please my parents. I'll get to wear my ensemble for most of it to make it sound believable.

"If I get hurt though, you're paying for it" I told the two. They agreed but they were still confused.

Time Skip: Sunday

Walking onto campus I was amazed at how big the school is.

Walking up to the map I memorized it and the directions. With how much of my brain I can use from the 5000 years of life it was easy. Throughout the 5000 years that I've lived, my soul and my brain capacity were the few things that never changed.

Walking through the school I heard laughter and talking. It was coming from outside the window. 'Seems they even practice on Sundays' I smiled looking at the baseball diamond.

I reached the room early and found that the two weren't here yet. When I see them in person I don't think I'll be able to call them by their first names like they want me to. "Don't try to play above your skill level, there's no shame in losing" I overheard a coach tell his group. Another coach wanted his group to play practice games against each other.

Walking around I wondered where Kimihiro and Tetsuo were. "What kind of tournament is this Hikaru?" I smiled looking up at him before I answered. 'It's a middle school tournament. There are three players so it's odd and whoever gets the most wins, 3-0 or 2-1, moves on to the next team to continue' I explained. He seemed to get it.

Looking at the chart I noticed there are only eight boy schools and six girl schools. There are more girl schools than that so there should be more than that. "This is absolutely thrilling" I frowned at my friend. 'Sai? Before you get all uppity, would you mind if I try playing?' I asked the man. "Why? You might get hurt if you start playing"

'I want to see if the more I play the less blood I spill. I want to play Go again without worrying my parents and I can't do that if I can't find out why it's happening' I explained. "That's fine then" he agreed. "I told you there would be a lot of people entering the tournament" I froze at the voice. Looking down I made sure Taketa's older brother wouldn't see me.

Looking down I saw that a practice match was being played so I watched it. Because I was practically leaning on their table I heard the light-haired man with glasses talk about Kaio.

"Kaio's Go Club is quite impressive. They get to use this entire room for their private practices" I watched the entire match memorizing every move they made. That's just how my brain works for some reason.

10% for normal body function

45% for things regarding Go

45% for things not regarding Go

I heard them talk about placing second if they work hard enough because they'll be facing Kaio in the final round. I was going to scold them for not thinking they can attain first place but, I don't want to ruin their game. In a way this game looks like a three-leaf clover, so it was really cool.

After a while it started looking like an ice-type pokemon before the blondish-brown haired player knocked some Stones off his bottom right side of the board.

"Sorry about that" the man replied. The strawberry blonde yelled at him before he tried fixing it. All he did was fix it in his favor since a lot of Stones fell off, not just one. "I can help with that" I told them since I got annoyed with their arguing about where their Stones were. They nodded and I think it was because I looked happy enough to do it.

I cleared the board and placed the stones exactly how their Kifu would look. For some reason, in my head, when I watch games it looks like Kifu. It's really cool but sometimes really hard to read when I look at a Go Board. It's the Go Board that looks like a Kifu after all.

After a while I finished. "How is that? Are the two of you done arguing now?" I asked happily. The one with light pink hair at the top and black at the bottom answered for the two. "Yes, that's right, thank you for the help" he told me. I nodded before leaving.

Time Skip: Hikaru Finds Tetsuo and Kimihiro

"There's someone that you know here?!" wincing at the loud whisper I nodded.

"Yes, so please try not to stand out too much. We won't be able to play for very long if you don't" I told him uncovering my ears. "We'll be just fine, just stay cool" Tetsuo was as calm as always. I heard Sai talk about how I'm not an ordinary boy despite my years of playing Go. I doubt he'd make the connection, but I really don't want him to. "It's time, the first round of the tournament will begin now" an administrator announced.

Girl's Division

Table A: Kaio Middle vs. Iwana Middle

Table B: Iyu Middle vs. Kawahagi Middle

Boy's Division

Table C: Kaio Middle vs. Hamachi Middle

Table D: Tai Middle vs. Iwana Middle

Table E: Iyu Middle vs. Suwara Middle

Table F: Haze Middle vs. Kawahagi Middle

When we sat down, I noticed the timer before I asked Kimihiro about it. "It's only used in game play" I nodded before he told me that you press a button after you play a move.

I didn't like the man Tetsuo was playing against. He was arrogant just because he was going against someone who isn't in a Go Club. Sure the man was a decent player when going against, maybe, ten-year-olds but I think that's it. Tetsuo put down two Black Stones, but the man had nine in his hand. That meant he was playing Black which he didn't seem to like. "So, I'm Black, that means you're White Hikaru" Tsutsui told me.

The tournament started, and I felt bad for Kimihiro because Tetsuo was yelling at him. All Tsutsui did was bring a Go book out as he was playing. I had decided to play Picture Go because Teaching Go is a bit too rude for me.

I placed a stone and clicked the timer when I was supposed to. I continued placing Stones as if I was making a picture, but also playing to where I was keeping territory and playing him as I was doing it.

"Good move, wish I could play to" I felt Sai's weight on my back when he asked me if he could play. 'If I go to another tournament or if I get tired of playing for a while then sure Sai' I told him. He seemed content with that.

"Say that again!" Tetsuo told the man. "You… You won the game"

"And in ten minutes like I told you I would" it surprised everyone but us. The one I'm playing is average, but he will get better. His style is a mix of both his teammates but he's more arrogant in his play. If he was backed into a wall he wouldn't be able to think clearly enough to see a way out.

"Keep playing, it's alright. It takes two victories to continue. You can win this round if the both of you win your matches" sighing I looked at the board. I decided to do a duck for the final image. "Your game is terrible" Tetsuo told me. I only shrugged. I'm not saying it's good but I'm not playing how I usually would.

I placed stones like usual and ended up winning the game, surprising everyone. It did wind up being a duck which I wasn't surprised about. Feeling something crawl up my throat again I took out my Handkerchief. Covering my mouth, I coughed into it. Pulling it away I saw the blood before folding it, putting it back in my pocket.

"Well it seems we can win even if you don't win Kimihiro, but you better win" Tetsuo said but I think his tone scared Kimihiro. "What were you doing with the horrible play anyway?" he asked.

"I was making a picture of a duck while protecting my Stones and capturing some in the process. I call it Picture Go" I told him. He looked confused but shook his head. "Well whatever it is keep it up" he told me as he put his arm around my shoulder.

Looking at Kimihiro's board I saw that his was a picture to. It looked like a giant black and white cat on a slide, it was funny.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 3:10 A.M. on August 22, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 7:12 P.M. on July 21, 2018**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	6. Sol-Sensei Part One

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am going by coordinates now. The far left, bottom corner of the board is the Y and X. Up one(Y) over one(X) and what not. This is easier for me to remember.**

 **1669 words previous, 1891 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did own any part of it**

* * *

Chapter Six: Sol-Sensei Part One

Hikaru's POV

I was watching the Match between Kimihiro and one of the other players as I adjusted my satchel. My mom brought it over when I called her, asking her to bring it over. I had forgotten something inside it.

I already knew that Kimihiro had just won the game before Sai even mentioned it. "Your friend won!" he told me. I only nodded with a smile as an answer.

Black: 61

White: 60.5

"Kimihiro made up the 20-point deficit in the second half of the game" I smiled at Kimihiro when the coach said that. I smiled even wider at what Kaga said.

"You know how to finish a game despite your start being terrible" Kaga told the boy. "I can count Territory just fine!" Kimihiro smiled. "At least you're not completely clueless!" Kaga praised him. "Why don't you report on the results, Captain" Kimihiro encouraged, pushing Kaga forward.

I walked over to the Scoreboard hearing Kaga tell the Announcer that Haze Middle won with the score of 3-0.

"Haze made it through to the second round?"

"For such an inexperienced team that is impressive"

"You guys played very good games" I smiled. Kaga tapped me on the head with his Fan making me look at him. "How'd you even win that Match when it looked like you were caught?" he asked. I just shrugged at him.

"Players, the next game is about to begin. Please take your seats" the Announcer told us. I decided I would try Teaching Go this time around.

It was early on in the game and I had already set up two traps on the board. One was on the top right and the other being in the middle left. "You're playing style is a bit crude" Kaga commented.

"People need to read ahead in a game like this, or didn't you know that?" I asked, surprising him. Sai was also surprised I said that.

I heard Kimihiro move his chair back, leaving in frustration. "Come back, Kimihiro!" Kaga told the boy. "Now we're tied with one win and one loss" Kimihiro's opponent said. "If we lose, there won't be a Go Club at Haze Middle anymore"

"The only reason he kept his mouth shut was because he thought you would buckle under the pressure" I shrugged at this. "A bunch of kids from the Shoji Club got together and threatened Kimihiro. Stop messing around already" Kaga told me.

"So, do you want me to keep playing Teaching Go? Do you want me to go for Picture Go like I did in the last Match? Or do you want me to play Speed Go?" I asked him. He looked surprised when I asked that. It wasn't just him though. Our opponents, their Coach, and Sai were also surprised.

"Any one is fine," Kaga said, still in shock. "Were you seriously playing Teaching Go against him?" he asked his shock turning to disbelief as he leaned forward.

"Yes" I said deciding to play Picture Go as soon as I placed a Stone on the Board.

Time Skip: Ten Minutes Later

I had wanted to make an Albatross but decided to ask Sai something when it was taking too long. 'Want me to play Imitation Go, or do you want to play yourself Sai?' I asked him. "Why are you asking now when you told me earlier that you wanted to play yourself?"

'This is taking too long, besides if I play the Go mini-games I already mastered it would be bad for my health' I explained. "That's a good enough reason" he told me.

I coughed into my Handkerchief before he seemed to realize I wasn't joking or making it up. "Play 8-3" he said, and I did. I continued playing where Sai told me to on autopilot. The game ended before too long.

Time Skip: Five Minutes After the Game Ended

"Will Teams from Kaio Middle and Haze Middle take their seats, please" the Announcer said. I stood up when I heard that, walking over to the table.

When I sat down I decided to play Imitation Go this round. At the moment, it was better than my other mini-games.

Kaga got White so I opened the lid of the Go Bowl closest to me. It had Black in it, so my opponent and I switched Go Bowls. I bowed to my opponent when the Matches were said to begin.

"Onegaishimasu" I said when I bowed, as did the others because it is polite to do so.

After a while the Black Stones were placed on the: top right Star, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4, 3-6, 3-15, 4-2, 4-6, 4-17, 6-2, 6-3, 7-2, 8-2, 10-3, 10-4, 13-3, 14-3, 14-6, and 15-4 points.

White Stones were placed on the: 4-3, 4-4, 4-5, 5-2, 5-3, 5-6, 5-7, 6-1, 6-4, 7-4, 8-3, 8-17, 9-4, 14-2, 15-3, 16-3, 16-6, and 17-4 points.

I placed a Stone at 10-5 before I saw my opponent place a Stone at 12-2. I placed a Stone at 17-9, tapping the Timer as I should. My opponent placed a Stone at 10-17 before I placed one at 6-17 tapping the Timer again. My opponent placed a Stone at 17-14. I attached at 15-16 where I figured Sai would put his Stone.

"Feel the flow of the Stones" Sai told me but I shook my head. 'I can't do that Sai, if I play like that again I will cough up blood. I can't worry the Principal here' I told him as I saw my opponent put down a Stone.

"Play at 15-18" Sai told me. I did so since I'm not paying much attention anyway. I know my opponent placed Stones at 16-18 and 15-17 at some point though.

I placed a Stone at 17-17. My opponent played a Stone at 17-18, hitting the Timer like we are supposed to. I placed a Stone at 15-16, hitting the Timer. I was feeling bored, like I normally do when I play this game nowadays.

I continued placing Stones, as did my opponent, before he captured one of my Stones. *Sigh* If I was playing as myself, this game would have been over already. I continued placing Stones regardless, knowing that I'm frowning.

I wasn't even sure where I was placing the Stones anymore, or if I was listening to Sai tell me what to do instead of playing Imitation Go.

"You guys hangin' in there?" I shrugged absent-mindedly at Kaga's question as I placed Stones.

I heard my opponent say that he resigned, the Go Board looking like an upside-down, tilted Queen Bee in cartoon form. "Your opponent did very well" I nodded at Sai before I heard crying. Looking up, I flinched at the tears I saw running down my opponent's face.

I took out my Handkerchief, now stained red with blood when it was fully white before. You could see tiny patches of white though. I coughed into it standing up in shock when I saw Akira. "It's good to see you, Akira" I bowed in greeting.

"You played a beautiful game, I'm quite envious of your opponent Shindo-san" he told me. I was surprised to see the small smile that graced his face.

"Sol-sensei! I didn't think you would make it" the Principal told me as a path was made behind Akira. It surprised me to see him here right now. I had intended to go to his office after this.

"Fubuki-san, hello" I smiled before I saw him look down at the Board. I frowned again at this. "If you had informed me you had a prior engagement I would have rescheduled the appointment" he continued.

"Do your parents and Doctor know you're playing Go again? They did forbid you from playing two years ago" he asked with a soft but stern expression. "Yes, they do"

A Handkerchief was in my line of sight when I was looking down at the floor. I accepted it gratefully, thanking him.

"I'm fine now, and I never intended to go to an Elite School like Kaio. I turned your School, as well as fifteen other Schools from across the World, down Fubuki-san. It was my parents who wanted me to go here" I explained before coughing into the cloth.

"Your acceptance isn't based on your mastery of Go, Sol-sensei. It is based on the Literacy Essay you wrote at the age of six" he told me. I only nodded. "Your medical expenses would be paid for if you were ever challenged to a game so that wouldn't be a problem either" he was trying really hard to get me to join Kaio.

"When you told me Akira had a meeting at the same time I was supposed to meet you, I decided I wouldn't go. I know Touya-san will hate me" I said seeing Akira's shocked look. "My parents' worry enough about the idea of me playing Go again without joining a School with a large and popular Go Club" I added to my explanation from earlier.

"If there is anything else you need now, can you tell me?" Fubuki-san asked. When I looked at Kaga and Kimihiro I nodded, thinking of one that he can help me with right now. "I don't want Haze Middle to be disqualified for having a sixth grader on their Team so they could compete" I hinted. He nodded with a smile.

"Of course!" he agreed easily. I sighed before putting my bag on the chair behind me. "What Kifu do you want? I was told that I had to bring a few for the Go Club and some extras just in case" I asked making him clap his hands like a giddy kid.

"Kirin, the three mini-game Go Style that you played that one time, or maybe the one you played against the third to last Meijin" he said in debate. I laughed when I turned around.

"So, you want either the Kirin Picture Go, the five simultaneous Tie games with two Dragons, two Tigers, and one Kirin, and the Match I played against the third to last Meijin?" I asked. I saw that everyone, but Akira and Fubuki, was shocked by that. "Yes!"

I smiled at the man's enthusiasm about getting those Kifus. "For who will they go to? I know you want at least one for the Go Club, one for the Sponsors, and one for yourself" I asked.

"My favorite is the Kirin so I will take that one. The Meijin Match will go to the Sponsors and the five Tie Matches for the Go Club" he answered. I nodded before grabbing the Kifus out of my bag. I also took out a cream-colored file folder that had a picture of a Kirin in golden scrawl on the front. I put the Kifu in the folder before I handed it to Fubuki-san.

"Can you stop calling me 'Sol-sensei', Fubuki-san? I quit teaching Go two and a half years ago" I asked. he frowned at me before opening his mouth. I don't think I will like what he has to say.

"Sol-sensei is Sol-sensei, it doesn't matter if you stopped teaching Go or not. You are still considered a teacher to fifteen to thirty of your old students" he told me. I sighed at this before he walked over to the scoreboard. He put Haze as the winner.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:04 P.M. on November 2, 2016. There's only two parts to this because I wanted to include the parts in the next chapter, this one would be too long if I added those parts as well.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 11:01 P.M. on September 18, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	7. Sol-Sensei Part Two

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. And here's the one with the parts I mentioned in the last chapter, I know his secrets are being spilled one after the other in this but that's sort of the point.**

 **1976 words previous, 2334 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did own any part of it**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Sol-Sensei Part Two

Akira's POV

I was sitting down in one of the chairs seeing that there was another one beside me. It made me curious.

"There's a Go Tournament going on right now. Why don't we drop in after we are done here?" the Kaio Principal asked me with a smile. "That's fine, and Sir?" I asked getting his attention.

"Why is there a second chair? I thought I was the only one who would be here at this time" I asked. "Ah, my Go Teacher was supposed to come by for a meeting and drop off some of his Kifu. I guess he couldn't make it today" he explained. He looked disappointed that his teacher couldn't come by.

"It has come to my attention that you just applied to our School. There is something I would like to ask you" he started. "Yes?" I asked, curious as to what it may be. "I would love it if you would join our Go Club, Akira. It would be a good experience for our members if they got to watch you play in person"

I shook my head at that. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not good enough to play Go in your Club" I told him looking at my lap. I heard him sigh before I looked up in shock at what he told me.

"I had heard from my Go Teacher that he played you before. He had thought he could go against you without having to use the Go Styles he mastered" Fubuki-sensei said which is what shocked me.

"My teacher had mastered Blind Go, One-Color Go, Imitation Go, Picture Go, Speed Go, Teaching Go, forcing a tie, and can even play five boards at once"

What he said surprised me. "He can do more than one of them at once as well. Talent can be a burden, especially for him. I'm sure you can understand that Akira" he said. I showed my agreement with a nod.

"My teacher had quit Go two years ago, but he had stopped enjoying the game five years ago. He still kept playing, hoping to find someone he could go against without fear" he explained sadly. I kept wondering who he was talking about as he kept talking. "Have I really played your teacher before, sir?" I asked.

"Yes, you have" he nodded. I know he already told me this, but I can't figure out who I played against that could be that strong.

"He said he played Imitation Go against you both times. After the first time he thought he might be able to play you at full strength, but after the second…" he stopped at that. I noticed the pained expression on his face then.

"I told him that if he finds someone he wants to strive for the Divine Move with, whether a boy or a girl, Go will finally be fun for him. As soon as he realized Go was boring he kept playing. On his ninth birthday though, he stopped all together" he explained. The connection to gender baffled me.

"Why did he stop, sir?" I asked, noticing his frown deepen at that.

"A Pro Player lost to him the day of his ninth birthday. He fell asleep suddenly after the Go Player left and it terrified everyone. When he woke up in the Hospital he found out that the Pro Player he beat had vanished right after the game. He didn't even tell anyone he was leaving. If Sol-sensei had been awake, I would guess he would think that the Pro Player died, like so many others did" Fubuki-san started. I didn't say anything since I don't think he is done yet.

"I don't know what the voicemail he got on his phone the day of the Match, right after it happened, said, but it changed him. Sol-sensei, right after listening to the message, apologized to everyone the Go Player met and talked to. No matter how far he had to go, didn't matter how many people he had to see, he apologized to each and every one of them. Sol-sensei had earned a lot of money from teaching Go to others and playing Matches against Pros, Dans, and Titles, but despite depleting most of it he had way more than he earned to spare" he explained. I didn't know what to say to that. I'm glad I didn't say anything though because Fubuki-sensei continued talking.

"Sol-sensei got his name because, in shortened terms, S-O-L in Spanish means Sun and he is as bright as one. It is pronounced as S-O-U-L though because he seems to have the knowledge, experience, wisdom, and money of someone who has lived for 5000 years"

I was impressed by how much this 'Sol-sensei' seemed to know. I would have loved to see how he plays and, maybe even, become friends with him… if that is even possible. After this was said though, he started talking about the School.

Time Skip: After the Talk

Third Person POV

"I am glad we had this chat, but I do hope you join the Go Club. Sol-sensei's Kifu will likely be framed and hanging on the walls by the time you join" Fubuki smiled at Akira while they were still in his office.

"And I would want to look at them. My father asked me to say hello since he's always talked about this School" Akira told the man.

"When your father came here, he was a very good Go Player. The few times I was able to say I wasn't ashamed of playing him was when I was taught by Sol-sensei" he said. Akira nodded at this. 'He is very obsessed with this 'Sol-sensei' person' Akira thought, sweat beading on his forehead.

"When I first saw how good Sol-sensei was, it was through a Kifu that had very old moves. Some of them are even used in his current style of play. One day when he was three, the day he showed us the Kifu, he said it was the first game someone killed themselves over for losing" Fubuki explained sadly. Akira jerked his head up from the floor when he heard that.

Time Lapse: A few Weeks ago

Akira's POV

I was in my father's Go Salon, hearing Ogata-sensei tell me that my father played a game against Hikaru. "Did he really play a game against Hikaru?!" I was shocked to hear this.

"I ran into him on the street, it was a terrible idea to bring him though" that shocked me even more. "Why was it a bad idea, Ogata-sensei?" I asked as he took a smoke.

"Hikaru ran out of the room after he coughed into his hand. Your father had wondered what was so bad about Go that would cause Hikaru to cough up blood after playing one of his own moves" that surprised me.

"I had asked your father if he was any good and he said he was. He said that after watching only a few moves" he said but he still wasn't done.

"Before the Match had even started, it was the strangest thing. He said he was going to show him how he played you, but not how he plays" he finished confusing me.

Time Skip: Present

I was brought out of the past by Fubuki-sensei. "Are you feeling alright, Akira?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine" I nodded looking at him. We were at the front of the School, in front of the Gymnasium where the Go Tournament he was talking about earlier was being held.

"I think you will enjoy watching this" he said making me curious. He brought me to the room where the Tournament was being held. I could already hear the Go Stones being placed on the Boards.

"That man right there is Mr. Yuen, he is the Coach of the Kaio Middle School's Go Club" Fubuki introduced. The man bowed to the principal making it clearer who he was talking about.

I watched the man, who was in front of Kaio's opponents move. I was shocked to see Hikaru here. He isn't in Middle School yet.

"It seems that young man in our Go Club is going to lose against Sol-sensei" Fubuki-sensei smiled. It surprised me because I didn't know Hikaru was the 'Sol-sensei' Fubuki was so obsessed with.

I watched them play before I saw Hikaru place a Stone at 16-15. "It seems Sol-sensei is bored" I heard the Principal say. I looked at Hikaru's face as he kept playing. He was playing the same way he played against me. Fubuki-sensei said he played Imitation Go the two times he played me.

When Hikaru's Stone was captured I noticed his frown. He really is bored.

"You guys hangin' in there?" a red-head asked his teammates. I saw Hikaru shrug his shoulders. He wasn't even paying any attention to anything that was going on around him. Is this how he plays when he's bored?

The game ended but when I saw the man he beat crying I looked at Hikaru. He flinched which is what caught my attention. There was a look of pain that crossed his facial features. I saw him grab out a red Handkerchief that looked to have been white before. He coughed into it before his eyes met mine.

He stood abruptly, before bowing. "It's good to see you, Akira" he greeted me.

"You played a beautiful game, I'm quite envious of your opponent Shindo-san" I praised with a small smile on my lips. I was concerned however. "Sol-sensei! I didn't think you would make it"

I moved out of the way so the Principal could get through. "Fubuki-san, hello" I saw Hikaru smile before I saw it morph into a frown when Fubuki-sensei looked down at the Board.

"If you had informed me you had a prior engagement I would have rescheduled the appointment" I heard him say. He also asked if his parents and Doctor know that he's playing Go again. "They did forbid you from playing two years ago" he mentioned. I frowned at this.

I saw Hikaru look at the ground with a sigh, worrying me, but I don't have any idea why. I haven't had a friend before, but I think I am starting to think of Hikaru as one.

I watched as Fubuki-sensei walked up to Hikaru, giving him a white Handkerchief to replace the old one. He told Fubuki-sensei that he had already turned down sixteen schools from across the World, including Kaio. His parents were the ones who were wanting him to go, surprising me again.

I was about to ask Hikaru if he was okay when his face turned as white as a sheet of paper. He coughed into the Handkerchief Fubuki-sensei gave him before I could even ask.

"Your acceptance isn't based on your mastery of Go, Sol-sensei. It is based on the Literacy Essay you wrote at the age of six" he explained to Hikaru.

Is this what he meant when he said Hikaru seemed to have knowledge beyond what he should? Not everyone can get accepted into Kaio as easily as Hikaru seems to have been. With something he wrote at the age of six no less.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard Hikaru say that I would hate him. I didn't say anything, if what I am thinking is correct, I can't blame him for thinking that.

I had demanded a game from him after obsessing about the first one for a month. I was surprised and angry and curious when I heard from Ichikawa that he quit a couple of years ago. I didn't even consider that he might have had a good reason for it. He had a terrible experience in Go and I made it even worse with my actions.

"I don't want Haze Middle to be disqualified for having a sixth grader on their Team so they could compete" Hikaru said. I realized I had gotten too caught up in my thoughts again today. I saw Hikaru turn around, picking up a black Satchel meant for School.

I was taken aback by Fubuki-sensei's enthusiastic response when Hikaru asked which Kifu he wanted. It was so similar to a kid's reaction to getting an ice cream or candy or something they wanted. I was surprised by how many Kifu Fubuki-sensei wanted and how excited he sounded when he asked for them.

"So, you want either the Kirin Picture Go, the five simultaneous Tie games with two Dragons, two Tigers, and one Kirin, and the Match I played against the third to last Meijin?" Hikaru asked. From what I was told about him I wasn't surprised by what he listed.

"My favorite is the Kirin so I will take that one. The Meijin Match will go to the Sponsors and the five Tie Matches for the Go Club" Fubuki-sensei said in a thinking pose from what I could see of his visage. I saw Hikaru nod before he turned around, digging through his black Satchel.

He pulled out a pile of Kifu before taking out a file folder with a golden Kirin on the front. He put the Kifu inside before handing it to Fubuki-sensei. "You can look at them, Akira" he told me when he handed the folder to me. I tuned everything out as soon as that happened.

I did look through them and what I saw surprised me. The Kirin that Fubuki-sensei asked for looked closer to the Divine Move than my father had gotten. The others weren't as surprising, but they were beautiful none the less.

I saw Fubuki-sensei go up to the scoreboard, putting Haze as the winner. When he came back I handed the folder back to him.

"Thank you, Akira. By the way…" Fubuki-sensei said getting my attention. "Hikaru would never lie to a friend, his words might be vague or coded but they're always true" he advised. I nodded storing that away in my brain for another time.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:52 P.M. on November 3, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 11:28 P.M. on September 18, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. See you on October 5, 2018.**


	8. New Schools, Newer Rivals

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I'm going to update three chapters every Friday for this like I've been doing for all my other stories.**

 **2959 words previous, 4388 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did own any part of it**

* * *

Chapter Eight: New Schools, Newer Rivals

Hikaru's POV

Walking up the steps of Haze Middle I was glad I got in. The supplies aren't that expensive either, so that's a plus.

Reaching the top, I turned to see the Cherry Blossom petals floating on the breeze. This place is beautiful this time of year. It's only Spring so there's also Summer, Autumn, and Winter that I can see this place in. I wonder if it is as beautiful then to.

Time Skip: English Class

I was sitting by the by the window in the farthest row. I can still read the board from here so it's fine. The sentences we were learning weren't hard as I can read, speak and write English as if I was raised in America. I still paid attention to what was being said though.

Time Skip: Chemistry Class

The chemical formulas of compounds were easy to understand and read, so that wasn't a problem. It basically means I was bored the entire time though which is terrible.

Time Skip: After Classes in the Hallway

"Will you join a Club this year?"

"I don't know"

"There are a bunch of posters on the bulletin board. Wanna check it out with me?"

That's where I was heading. I saw that she was right when I reached the bulletin board. There were a bunch of Club posters on it. "We should hang it here!"

Two guys in Basketball uniforms covered up our poster with theirs. I tapped the shoulder of a darker-haired young man, getting his attention. "What is it shrimp?" he asked, making me sigh. "I know your Club is popular, but why do you have to completely cover our Club's poster out of all the other ones?" I asked in a calm manner.

"It's taking up too much space" the lighter-haired of the duo told me. I just shrugged. "It's taking up as much space as the Basketball Club's poster" gesturing to it. They nodded since I was right. "Better get with the program, Hikaru. They're in a much better position than your Club is in" Kaga told me.

"In my opinion, if your Club's so popular why do you need a bigger poster than the ones that are less popular?" I asked in response. "Your Club isn't doing so well. It's a real shame since the Shogi Club is doing great" I frowned at this. "If you ever get bored of playing with Stones, come join us" I shook my head at this.

"I've played Shogi before, but I still like Go better" I told him. "What other games have you played then?" he asked me in shock.

"Chess, Checkers, Chinese Checkers, Battle Ship, Sequence*, Risk, Backgammon, Scrabble, Reversi. Basically any Strategy game you can think of" I answered. Everyone was shocked from the gaping mouths and wide eyes. "Good luck then, Hikaru" he wished me before he left.

"Listen to your friend"

"Have _fun_ with your Go Club. Try not to bore yourselves too much"

I sighed in annoyance before I took out another poster from my bag. "Where should we put it?" I asked, turning to Tsutsui. "Follow me" he smiled at Akari and I. We followed him without delay.

Scene Change: Outside

We were almost under a bridge that connects the second floor of one building to the other. Tsutsui took the poster I had with me, which wasn't the same as the one in the hallway as this one had two Kifu on it instead of one. "I have some good news you guys!" he said when he turned to us once he finished putting the poster up. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Mrs. Tamako gave me a Go Board for free. She is allowing us to use the Science Lab after school to play, so long as no one is using it to" I smiled at the news. "We still need new members, but that's a start!" I smiled ecstatically.

"Do you think you can find new members and set them up?" he asked. "What do you need me to do? I'll do whatever it takes!" I smiled happily. It has been a while since I did something with such enthusiasm for it. "That sounds really cool. I will go with you, Hikaru"

I was a bit surprised by this. I didn't think Akari was into Go. "Why are you so interested in helping us?" Tsutsui asked exactly what was on my mind. "It sounds like fun, that's why" I resisted the urge to plug my ears when I heard her giggle.

"Do you think Kaga would help us?" I asked curiously. "I doubt it, he really wants to focus on Shogi right now. He doesn't have time to help" Tsutsui informed. That means he asked already. "Too bad, when did you ask him?" I asked, leaning forward slightly. He started blushing, making me snicker.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about" I smiled happily.

Akira's POV

"Thank you for dropping me off" I smiled when I got out of Ichikawa-san's car. "I'm always happy to help, Akira. Why did you want to come here today? If you won't be long I can wait here so I can give you a ride home" she asked. I shook my head at this.

"Thank you for the offer, but I can always catch the bus" I smiled. "Oh, see you later then!" I shut the door at her hesitance. I watched her drive away before I turned to the stairs that lead to Haze Middle. Taking a breath, I started walking up them.

"That's a Kaio uniform"

"What is _he_ doing here?"

That girl was a bit rude, but I was doubtful she was specifically talking about me. It was more like to all the Kaio school students that she was referring to. "Hello" I greeted when I stopped walking, getting the duo's attention.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I am trying to find a seventh grader named Hikaru Shindou. He's new to this school and is a part of the Go Club here. Do you know where I can find the Club Room?" I asked.

"Does Haze even have a Go Club?"

"We might, I think I saw their poster on the bulletin board"

That wasn't very helpful. The poster was the only thing that indicated a Go Club even exists here, and that wasn't even concrete. "Thank you for stopping, I'll try to find it" bowing my head in thanks.

"Go Club? There are a lot of people who play Chess. Can you help him?" a Baseball player asked his teammate. "Wish I could, but I'm afraid not" the man said. "I'll keep looking, sorry for troubling you" I bowed again. I asked a trio if they knew. "A friend of mine is part of the Go Club here, have you heard of it?"

"Have you heard of Haze having a Go Club?"

"It is news to me"

They weren't that helpful either. "Thank you anyway" bowing my head.

When I looked around again I saw a woman in a lab coat reaching into a dark red car. Probably searching for something. She looked like a teacher or some other staff member. If anyone should know, I bet she would at least be able to help me find him or direct me to someone who might. "Excuse me, miss" I asked when I walked up to her.

"Yes?" she asked when I got her attention. "Kaio students are a rarity around here, what can I do for you?"

"I've been asking around about a Go Club here, but haven't been able to find anything about it, are you able to direct me to where they meet?" I asked. "Go Club? Oh yes!" she said with a bright smile.

"Hikaru Shindou and Kimihiro Tsutsui have been trying to set one up for a while now. For the time being they are using the Science Lab" she explained. Now it was starting to make sense. "You might be able to catch them if you hurry" she winked, pointing to my left. "How do I get there?"

"Not far down that way. All you have to do is walk until you see a large window. If you look inside you should be able to see the Lab. The door is on the right if you want to go inside" she directed. "Thank you so much" I smiled, bowing my head. I started my trek there with an anxious heart.

Hikaru's POV

I was wanting to make a Wheelchair in this game, so I was glad it was working out. As per usual, people kept thinking I was bad at this. "How did you convince Principal Fubuki to not disqualify us?" I shook my head at that.

"He used to be one of my students before I quit teaching Go when I was 8 and a half" I answered blandly as I placed a Stone down. "Didn't you have to lie about your age to even compete? Is Hikaru really that good?" Akari asked. It was starting to annoy me that people think I am bad at Go.

"Yes he is, but the last game he played wasn't that good for his standards. Akira Touya thought it was a beautiful game though, so I don't know why Hikaru said it was a bad game" I heard the man answer. I shook my head at that.

"The game was boring. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was doing, so of course I didn't like how I played" I informed when he placed another Stone down.

"I won the game!" Tsutsui cheered before I captured some of his Stones with a tired sigh. "You guys are way too quick to assume things" I told them. "I resign" he said sadly, head bowed in resignation. I felt something familiar crawl up my throat. I took out a Handkerchief, coughing into it before placing it on my lap.

"Akari? Are you even going to do anything besides watch?" I asked. She tried to hit me upside the head. Tilting my head to the right I dodged the hit. She almost hit her own head as a result though. "Hikaru!" that voice is familiar.

Turning around I saw Akira through the window. Standing up, I walked over to the window, surprised to see him here. "Might I ask why you're here, Touya-san?" I asked. I saw him sigh, which surprised me even more as I rarely ever see him do that.

"I want to apologize for my behavior after I lost to you the two times we played. How I acted was uncalled for" I nodded, knowing I looked confused. "I also came to ask why you're not going to try and go Pro?"

"Akira, I'm pretty sure I answered that when I told you I don't consider myself a Go player. I don't aspire to play the Divine Move, like others do, so becoming a Pro isn't something I _should_ do. Trying to become a Pro with those feeling will disrespect the Titles and Dans who are trying very hard for the same thing" I answered with a sigh. He nodded to show that he heard me. "Are you going to go to my father's Go Salon again? I've been wanting to play you again for some time now, but you're never there"

I frowned when I looked into his eyes to see that he was upset and disappointed that he hasn't seen me there. I was upsetting someone, and it wasn't because I won against them in Go. "Are you going to play me again, Hikaru?" he asked. I smiled slightly before shaking my head.

"I have to focus on getting this Go Club off the ground right now, Akira. Besides… I don't want you waiting for me" he looked surprised, his eyes did anyway as the rest of his face was blank. "You're stunting your growth as a Go player Akira. I don't want to be the reason that happens" I elaborated as I shut the window.

Before I closed the curtains, I made sure he was looking at me. 'If you want to play me so badly, enter the next Tournament Haze will be in' I mouthed seeing him nod with a determined expression. I closed the curtains so I could no longer see him.

I kept the curtain closed, leaning my head back against the window. I know the trio of Sai, Tsutsui and Akari were looking at me with confused and worried faces.

Akira's POV

I walked away from the school with little apprehension, but a lot more excitement than I have felt in a while.

'I don't want to ruin anyone else's chances at a future in the Go world', that's what I saw in his eyes. When he mouthed the words he did, I decided that is what I would do. Even if it's only to play him. I want to see if he will play me in any Go Form without running for fear of his past.

Time Skip: Next Day, Kaio Middle School

Walking down the hall, doing what I was about to do was the only thing I was apprehensive about. Joining a Go Club where people will do _anything_ in an attempt to try to chase me off.

I walked up the stairs, not wanting to stop to look out the window. It was a beautiful day out, but I don't want to get there when the Go Club is already leaving. Mainly because I don't know when the Go Club ends.

I reached the entrance to the Club Room not too long after I reached the top of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, I started to ready myself. When I considered myself calmed down enough, I opened the door. "You're here"

"I apologize for being late, sir. I had homework to finish and Fubuki-sensei stopped me in the hall not too long ago" bowing my head slightly in apology. "It's alright, why did Fubuki-san stop you in the hall?" the coach asked before I held up a 'Book of Kifu'. He nodded before turning to the others.

"This is the Kaio Go Club, we have several new players joining us this year. Will the new members come to the front of the room please?" the man asked. A whole table stood when he asked this. I could tell this place was popular just from that. No wonder Hikaru didn't want to go here.

"With Akira, we are welcoming 17 new members this year. I would like it if you would help them develop so all of us will be prepared for the Tournament occurring in June. Trying your hardest is all that I ask from you" the coach told all of us.

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" we all bowed and said simultaneously.

He told them to return to their games before he walked with me. "The seventh graders are playing against each other, so I will be able to assess their skill level. Now we need to find you a game" the coach explained. "I'll play him! I have been practicing a lot sir"

"Not today Miwa. Another time maybe, alright?" His name was Miwa apparently. "Come with me Akira" I was confused by this before I bowed to Miwa in apology. I hadn't meant anything by it, but I still heard annoyed groans. "He's protecting me from the mighty Touya. If a ninth grader lost to a seventh grader it would look pretty bad"

I sat down, across from Yun-sensei when he sat down at a Go Board in the middle of the room. "I will play White" Yun-sensei decided, and I agreed. "Onegaishimasu" I bowed politely. "Is it true that you're Touya-Meijin's son?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am" I told him in a polite tone that I normally always use. "Interesting, I am curious to see your skill level then"

Black Stones were at points: 3-4, 12-4, 14-5, 15-4 and 16-16 while the White Stones were at the 3-17, 13-3, 17-4 and 17-7 points. It was then that Yun-sensei started up conversation again.

"I started out in Korea as a Teacher and Go Instructor for children" he started. White was placed on point 16-3 when he spoke. I placed a Stone at 6-3 before he continued. "When I was offered the chance to come back to Japan, I jumped at the opportunity to teach Go here as well" I placed a Stone after he did. It went back and forth like this as he continued speaking.

"I was a little bit disappointed in the playing level when I arrived though. Many of my students weren't very good which contributed to such dissatisfaction"

"Go is very popular all around the World, Yun-sensei, but it is even more popular in China and Korea than it is in Japan. It's to be expected that Japan's Go players are like that" I suggested easily. I hope I didn't insult anyone by saying that. Those that do play tirelessly, or are a natural at the game, are very good at it.

"That is true, but there are also Private Go Schools in Korea. These schools are similarly structured like that of the Japanese Exam Preparation Academies. The students here, at Kaio, are good as well and take Go as seriously as their Korean counterparts. Every country has a Go master among their population" I smiled at this. Even if others may have a different opinion on who that is, I know our 'Go Master' is Hikaru.

I continued placing Stones in the game against Yun-sensei.

Black was at points: 2-7, 2-10, 2-11, 3-4, 3-7, 3-11, 3-13, 3-14, 3-15, 4-11, 6-3, 6-14, 6-16, 7-15, 8-15, 8-18, 9-17, 10-16, 10-18, 11-16, 12-4, 12-16, 13-16, 14-5, 14-12, 14-14, 15-4, 15-7, 15-8, 15-12, 15-13, 15-14, 16-8, 16-12, 16-16, 16-17, 16-18, 17-5, 17-8, 17-13, 17-14, 17-15, 18-9, and 18-17.

White Stones were at the 2-9, 2-16, 3-8, 3-10, 3-17, 4-10, 4-13, 4-16, 5-10, 5-11, 5-15, 6-15, 7-14, 8-3, 10-17, 11-17, 12-11, 12-17, 13-3, 13-4, 13-13, 13-14, 13-15, 13-17, 14-2, 14-13, 14-15, 14-16, 14-17, 15-15, 15-18, 16-3, 16-7, 16-13, 16-14, 16-15, 16-19, 17-4, 17-7, 17-18, 18-5, 18-7, and 18-8 points.**

All of that before Yun-sensei put a Stone at 6-13. "That is a good move, young man" he praised when I placed the Stone at 4-12. "Have you heard of a young man by the name of 'Hikaru Shindou'?" I jerked my head up at that.

"Yes, I have. The only reason I decided to join this Club is because of him" the man nodded before chuckling at what I said.

"Hikaru is very talented. His Matches at the Tournament, despite being very well done, pale in comparison to how he used to and actually plays" Yun-sensei told me. "I know, I was able to watch the second half of his last game" I smiled sadly as I placed a Stone down. "You might be the only one capable of defeating him"

"That's why I joined. When I asked him when we will get to play again, he told me that he will be busy starting up the Haze Middle Go Club, so they can participate in Tournaments. The only way he'll play me again is if I enter the Tournament, and the only way I can do that is if I join this Club's Team" I explained. I had placed down a Stone sometime during my explanation.

He placed his Stone back into the Go Bowl before speaking. "Let's end the game here, I know your skill level now" he suggested before continuing.

"We usually play a Round Robin Format, this is where your opponent is chosen based on skill level. You're in Category A. We work on Life and Death Problems as well as replaying Matches" he explained. We cleared the Board and closed the Go Bowls before placing them in the middle of the Goban.

"I hold a lecture called 'The Next Move' every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. Attendance is not mandatory, but you may stop by if that is what you would like to do" Yun-sensei informed. I heard giggling in front of me, getting my attention. The giggling came from a trio of girls.

"Excuse me?" one of the girls said, getting the man's attention. "We were wondering if Akira could play a Teaching Game with us" the girl in the middle suggested. "He is very busy girls, so I don't think so" I shook my head at this.

"It's not a problem, Yun-sensei. I have time to play a game or more with them" I smiled politely as I stood. The girls cheered happily before I heard another speak. "I don't think so. Because I'm a ninth-grader I should play him first" the female Senior told the girls.

I knew I didn't like her from her reasoning alone. Yes, being older does give you some privileges, but in these lines, it is 'first come, first serve' and whatnot.

"I apologize miss, but I have already agreed to play these three girls. If you had asked first I would've agreed to play you, but I can play you another time if you would like?" I apologized to her. From her annoyed and hurt facial expression, that wasn't the best move to spare her feelings.

Hikaru's POV

"How is this?" I asked holding up a poster in the hall. I was helping put them up for the Go Club. It wasn't a bad looking poster, but it still looked crooked, which is why I asked. "It looks fine to me" Akari answered.

"I do thank you for coloring it Akari, but it _is_ crooked" I told her. She huffed in annoyance which is exactly how I feel right now. "What do you think of it, Kimihiro?" Akari asked the man.

"It looks great!"

"We should head to the Science Lab to play a few games, if no one's using it" I suggested, still looking at the poster. "That's a good idea. If you didn't just suggest it, I was going to" Kimihiro told me. "Sorry about that" I apologized before following him to the Science Lab.

"Wait for me!"

Time Skip: Science Lab

I placed the Stones as I usually do, deciding to try and make the ending picture look like a Hasselblad Camera. "No one has signed up for the Club yet, I hope we get enough member to compete in the Tournament"

I nodded at this when I placed a Stone. "I'm going to try and recruit some people tomorrow. Maybe I will start making a new poster that will tell us if someone is good at the game or not" I told him before he placed a Stone. "We have to add some smart kids because they at least got to be smart to play against Pros" I shook my head at that.

"That's not true, Akari. They just have to be able to learn how to play, if they don't already know, and practice with others to get better" placing a Stone. "Bad move, Hikaru" Akari told me. "Read ahead, will ya?" I sighed in annoyance.

"Kaio Middle has a lot of gifted people in their Go Club, right?" Akari asked. "They are really good, but even F-students can go Pro" Tsutsui told her. "That is so cool, I guess that means Hikaru has a chance then"

"I'm a straight-A student, Akari. I also have experience in games similar to Go, even if Go is considered more complex than Chess, and is the longest living Board Game that is still played today" placing a Stone down. I captured four of Tsutsui's Stones. "Maybe I can play as well! You guys can teach me"

"It's not too hard to play. I had suggested that you play before but didn't mention it again when you said that you didn't want to play anymore" I commented when Tsutsui placed a Stone again. "Of course you can join us! Everyone is welcome, even beginners" Tsutsui said happily. I placed a Stone before he sighed in resignation.

"I resign"

"I'd like to get started right away, Hikaru" Akari said happily. I cleared the Board before placing four Stones down. Three were Black and one was White. When they were in a capture position on the Board, I turned to Akari. "You're White Akari. If Black goes here," I started, placing a Black Stone below the White Stone.

"The White Stone gets captured" I explained picking up the middle Stone. "Is that easy enough to understand?" I asked, annoyed. She said she didn't want to play before, so I didn't ask her to join earlier. Why does she suddenly want to play?

"Now, let's try something else" I suggested. I put the White Stone back where it was before, taking the Black one back. "Where do you move without getting captured?"

"I think I'd run away" she said, moving the White Stone where I put the Black one earlier. "Akari," I said, getting her attention. "That's Chess, not Go" I commented. Just like everyone else, Sai and Tsutsui, I sweat dropped at the move.

"You had the right idea actually, but you would place another White Stone where you had moved that one. It may not keep them from getting captured later-on, but it will delay it till you can find a way out" I explained. I had moved the White Stone back to where it was and placed another one where it should go if you don't want to sacrifice the Stone.

After a while, I was playing Tsutsui again. "Even after a thousand years, these Blossoms haven't changed. It is so very peaceful" I heard Sai comment behind me.

I think I heard Akari say something, but it was muffled. I wasn't paying much attention to her causing her to yell at me. I still didn't answer her though. Two, small Cherry Blossom petals fell on the Board near a cluster of Black and White Go Stones.

I looked out, over the railing of the open hallway we were in. Many of these petals were falling because of the breeze that blew through the Cherry Trees outside. It was beautiful.

'I can't wait to see you again, Akira. Will you act the same way as before when Sai beat you if we play again?'

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 3:53 P.M. on November 4, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 7:33 A.M. on October 4, 2018.**

 ***I love love love this game.**

 ****Pretty sure in future chapters, writing down these points on a Go Board would be the reason that I** ** _might_** **be late on updating chapters.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading**.


	9. Intellectual World

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am so sorry this is so short, I was wanting to do Akira's POV with this, however I put facts in this as well so I figured for those who don't mind a little facts over something that will relatively be the same I didn't add Akira's POV.**

 **Something that is different, as I can't remember if I mention this in later chapters, is that Akira uses the 'Book of Kifu' by Hikaru Shindou when he replays games instead of the school's book. I don't know which episode shows him replaying games, but I figured I would mention it now.**

 **861 words previous, 1043 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Intellectual World

Hikaru's POV

I found the book that Tetsuo ripped so I decided to buy it. I wonder if Tsutsui still has the money I gave him for the book when the red-head ripped it up.

I placed 'The Wind-Up Bird Chronicle' by Haruki Murakami and the 'Go Matches of Touya Meijin' on the counter. "Will there be anything else?" she asked me. "No" I answered before she scanned the books. "Your total is 2011.25 Yen" she told me.

Digging through my wallet, I took out the money she asked for. "Thank you" I smiled, handing her the money.

"You should let Akari read it as well. I'm sure she could learn a lot about the rules from the experience" Sai suggested. 'She can't even tell the difference between Othello, a Board Game played with Stone-like disks, and Go. I don't think she'll learn much from it' I told him on the way down the escalator.

When I got outside I realized how dark it was. I was glad that I called my parents ahead of time to tell them I might be late. I don't want to waste my phone's* battery. I looked up at the big clock to my left as I walked down the street. It was 7:24 but that didn't matter to me. What did was what was next to the clock.

Mr. Touya had won his fourth Title Match, he won the Judan Title. It was really good for him to win so many Titles.

"I hope Akira's thinking of becoming a Pro, but I might be wrong and he's actually trying to get into the next Tournament between Kaio and Haze" I said sadly. I continued walking so I could go home.

Time Skip: Haze Middle School, Next Day

"It's raining pretty hard out today" Tsutsui said. "Yes it is" I agreed as I put the Goban and Go Bowls away. "Here's your money back, I really don't know why you gave it to me" he told me once he took it out of his bag. "Here, I had gotten it yesterday and was wanting to give it to you today. I'm glad I brought it with me" I smiled as I grabbed the book out of my bag. Handing it to him I also took the money he wanted to give back to me.

"I wonder why Akari didn't show up today" Tsutsui wondered as we headed down the hallway. "It doesn't really matter, I'm sure she'll come back eventually" I shrugged. "You were kind of tough on her yesterday" he told me when we reached the school's entrance.

"She has a tougher skin than that, Tsutsui. Besides" I said putting my shoes on. "I was getting tired of her hiding that she likes me" I sighed, rolling my shoulders. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Akari doesn't really know me, Tsutsui. When she found out I didn't need to check a test over she was surprised even though I never check my tests over. She was also surprised when I told her that I always finish them before everyone else" I told him. "So, you don't consider her a friend then?" he asked. I shrugged at that.

I _want_ to consider her a friend. As soon as she realizes I'm not the Hikaru she thought she knew since we were small, she'll start treating me differently.

I walked to the door watching the rain fall when Tsutsui opened it. 'Hey, Sai?' I asked getting his attention. I pressed the button on my violet Shedrain Windjammer Vented Golf Rain Umbrella making it open. I chuckled lightly at his shocked expression.

'It's cool, isn't it?' I asked. Sai huffed as he turned his head away from me. "I was only playing along with your joke" he told me. I haven't used an umbrella before since my last one broke before I met Sai again. I just got this one a week ago and it hasn't rained at all in that time.

"What's so funny?" Tsutsui asked when I started laughing again. Sai's embarrassed face was funny. "It's nothing Tsutsui, just remembering a song I listened to that's very similar to someone I fell for" I smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow, Tsutsui. Be careful on your way home" I smiled politely when we faced opposite ways. "See you later" he returned before we headed home.

Scene Change: Busy Street

"The Go Board and Umbrella have remained unchanged for centuries"

I smiled at Sai's dazed comment. "What are your opinions on that Sai?" I asked. I want to know why he brought that up so suddenly.

"It has little use in keeping you dry" he told me. I smiled at this since I know all about that and can easily relate. They do have other uses in the Modern Era though.

"Did you know that the prototype Umbrella, inspired by Hans Haupt's Pocket Umbrellas, were called Flirt by Slawa Horowitz who had gotten the right of title for it on September 19, 1929?" I asked as I walked. "That is really interesting" Sai commented.

"Did you also know that Rockets, which can transport people or objects into space from Earth, are called Artificial Satellites when placed in Trajectory Orbit?" this surprised him. "What are these 'Rockets' used for?" he asked very curious about them.

"In the 20th Century they were in Industrial, Interplanetary, and Scientific use to put men on the Moon…" I started but was interrupted. "Are you joking with me? It isn't polite to spout such tall tales" he complained. "I wouldn't joke about this with you Sai"

"Now though, they are used for the Scientific purposes of: Human Spaceflight, Space Exploration, and Artificial Satellites. Their Military purposes include Weaponry and Launch Vehicles. Hobbies, Rescue, and Entertainment purposes like: Ejection Seats, Fireworks, and Emergency Flares" I finished looking back at him. I smiled at his excitement.

If I talked about stuff like this with Akari she'd probably be lost at some point. I think I might be able to have a conversation or a debate with Akira or Tsutsui about their uses and such though.

I'm glad that with Sai, I'm talking about something of common interest, even if it may not last for a long time.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:21 P.M. on November 10, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 3:04 P.M. on October 4, 2018.**

 ***I don't know if I mentioned this, if I have he got a new phone, but it's a Navy Blue Sharp Aquos Phone Zeta SH-01F.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	10. Challenging Deal

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am so sorry this is so short and missing a lot of information, at least I got the necessary information that was the basis of the Episode. I am so sorry if Akira's OC in this, I really don't mean him to be.**

 **771 words previous, 927 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Challenging Deal

Hikaru's POV

*Ring Ring* I stopped in the hallway, digging my phone from my pocket. It was Fubuki-san. I answered it, not liking what I was hearing one bit.

"Did you know that Akira was challenged to two or three Blind Go Matches today?" he asked. "No, he hadn't told me yet" I shook my head. "Someone stopped it before it could get out of hand though" Fubuki-san explained. I sighed in relief at that. "By the way, how is he doing at Kaio? I'm sure his grades are good, but I have a feeling the Go Club members aren't happy that he's there" I asked him.

"Your feeling is right, Sol-sensei" I sighed sadly at this. "He's not overconfident or smug and he definitely doesn't look down on others, he's just not good with people his own age"

"I know that, Sol-sensei" he told me. I could hear the smile in his voice as I turned to the Science Lab's door to open it. "I have to go Fubuki-san, please tell me if something like that happens again" I told him. "I will. I hope to talk to you again, Sol-sensei" we said our goodbyes at that when I opened the door and walked inside. "Who's Fubuki-san?" Akari asked before I pocketed my phone with a sigh.

"Fubuki-san is the Principal of Kaio Middle School and an old acquaintance of mine" I explained as I sat down to play a Match with Tsutsui.

"We still need one more male player to compete in the competitions though" I frowned, placing my Stone on the Board. "So, you need three to compete?" Akari asked when I leaned against the table behind me.

"Yes, we do. It's an odd number but I actually never checked why there has to be three player teams to compete" I explained. I placed more Stones as Tsutsui did the same. After a few more moves I got an idea.

"How about we put up a new poster? This one will have a Life and Death Problem on it to see if any other students have an interest in Go, or even an idea about how the game works" I suggested. "That _could_ work, or they might just answer it out of boredom" Tsutsui commented. I sighed before I placed down another Stone.

"Doesn't Kaio have dozens of players to choose from?" Akari asked. I nodded at this. "Over fifty or over a hundred, I'm not completely sure though" I told her. It surprised her from the intake of breath I heard from beside me.

"They get a lot of players, but I don't really like big schools" placing another Stone. I heard Tsutsui sigh when I did that. "I, resign"

The picture at the end looked like a blue and green Deco Butterfly, but in black and white instead of color.

Akira's POV

"Wait up!" I heard someone yell when I was walking to go home. I stopped but didn't turn around to face him. "Ito just told me he is quitting the Go Club, I just thought you might want to know that" I didn't speak, knowing he still has more to say.

"Everyone is nervous around you. Your presence puts them on edge. Even I get nervous around you and I am the Captain of the Club" he told me. This is Kaoru Kishimoto, the 1st seat of the Kaio Go Team.

"I have been meaning to ask you to play a Teaching Game with me, but I won't. I don't have the luxury of battling it out with you like Aoki did. You're here for some childish vendetta" that angered me. He doesn't know anything about that, he doesn't know anything about Hikaru or me either.

"I've heard all about your showdowns with that boy from Haze Middle School, Hikaru Shindou. It must have been a hard blow to lose to someone your own age. Is the suffering of the whole Go Club worth it for your childish vendetta? All you have done since you arrived is cause problems for others"

Is that really even true though? All I've done was play alone because I'm not used to kids my own age. They're too afraid to even approach someone their own age despite being surrounded by and hanging out with them all the time. "Who, might I ask, has been causing trouble? I've been minding my own business in a place that is unfamiliar to me" I started, turning to face him.

"I'm not used to interacting with people my own age, so I don't talk to them. Anytime I try they run away or make rude remarks. The only person that I've been able to talk to normally is Hikaru, who was better than a Meijin at the age of four" I told him, ignoring his shocked expression.

"The Club members can talk to me, challenge me, or whatever whenever they like" I continued. "I may only be here because it is the only way Hikaru will play me again. I want to convince him to play me at his full strength, without any of those minigames he's been playing his whole life. I don't mind playing others if it means I will get better at the game, or even to get them use to me so they won't try childish things to get me to quit" I informed.

"As soon as I face Hikaru in a Match, on _your_ Team, then I will leave the Club. Is that deal good enough for you?" I asked. He nodded, still in shock.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:44 P.M. on November 10, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 4:01 P.M. on October 4, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you October 19, 2018.**


	11. Cheating Habit?

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am so sorry if Hikaru and/or Mitani are OC in this. Troy is the coolest Red Power Ranger I have ever seen.**

 **I am so sorry for not updating on Friday. I was in Washington DC all day and when I got home I was really tired. Watching Power Rangers was a lot more interesting than writing yesterday as well.**

 **2781 words previous, 3148 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Cheating Habit?

Hikaru's POV

"You guys!"

Looking to the door I saw Tsutsui walk in. He looked excited. "I got news guys! Do you remember that poster we put up with the Life and Death problem?" he really is excited. "Well? What happened?!"

I was trying to decide whether I should ask the family who owns the Go Board I'm holding if I should fix it up when Akari asked that. Tsutsui put the poster down on the table so we could see for ourselves what he was so excited about. Someone solved the problem, which is good, _if_ we knew who solved it.

I placed the Go Board on the table very carefully to make sure that I won't damage it any more than it already was. It looks like it'll break apart very soon.

"Someone at this school is really good because they solved an Advance Problem" that made me smile. The only things we have to do now, is find who solved it, and if it's a man, convince them to join our team so we can compete.

I saw Akari was shuffling slightly before I turned to walk up to her. "You know who it is, don't you Akari?"

"I saw him write it down" she told me. 'So, it is a he? That's good at least' I thought before Tsutsui spoke. "Who is it? Please tell us"

"Yuuki Mitani from Class 3" she said making me nod. Tilting my head, I remembered something that has to do with him. I've seen him enter Go Salons, but I've never seen him play or if he plays a clean Go, no cheating involved. "You could've asked him to join you know"

"Don't be mean to me!"

"I wasn't being mean, that's common sense, especially since that was the whole point of the poster" I sighed, shaking my head at her. "How was I supposed to bring him here when he doesn't seem that interested in Go? If he was interested in it, he would've come in here by now"

I rubbed my forehead with a sigh of annoyance. "The posters weren't in very good places where people often pass, so he probably wouldn't have seen it. He probably likes Go but doesn't think it is worth it to join a Club that isn't popular. Another reason he probably wouldn't have known about the Go Club. From what I know of him, he's a good Go Player and he likes it enough to play it constantly even if he didn't have an ulterior motive"

She scoffed at me when I finished. "I'm leaving" she huffed making me frown slightly as she left. Besides the obvious I haven't said anything to make her _that_ mad.

She slammed the door, which was overkill in my opinion. Though, I am similar to Akira in that I am not good with people my own age, especially with girls.

I went over to the Wash Bowl that some Black Stones were in. I poured water into it before I gently washed the Stones. I was careful of the cracks in them. When I felt more cracks, I frowned.

'They should take better care of their Stones. They may not play often but taking care of a game is a part of owning one' I sighed.

"I'll have to find Mitani-san and ask him if he would like to join our Club" I told Tsutsui when he started washing the White Stones. "Yeah, you should. If you're able to get him to join, then we'll have enough players to compete"

What he said brought me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, we would, wouldn't we?" I said with a small smile. I wonder if Akira will face me in the next Match between our schools. "I won because my opponent made a mistake, and even then we would've gotten disqualified if it wasn't for Fubuki-sama know you so well. Man! What luck we had that day"

I nodded at this before I heard Sai chuckling. I sighed at this because I don't know why he's laughing. "I wish Akira was going Pro, but I know that's not going to happen when he wants to play me" I frowned as I washed the delicate, cracked Stones.

"What do you mean Hikaru? Of course he's going Pro, what else would he be doing?"

"He joined the Kaio Go Club to go against me in a Tournament since I won't play him voluntarily" I told the man with a frown. I can't play Akira, despite him saying that he was wrong to have reacted how he did. I can't play someone with my own strength, let alone someone else's if they show those signs.

"Why won't you play him?" he asked as I placed the washed Stones on the towel, careful not to chip or crack them any further. "I can't play him again, he was so upset when a friend of mine beat him" I answered.

"I play Imitation Go where you imitate someone's play Stone-by-Stone every move. Playing Imitation Go correctly means that you have to be okay with losing if the one you're imitating is weaker than the one you're playing. Akira knows I didn't play him with my own strength, so he wants to play me until I do" I elaborated as I dried the Stones once I saw his confused expression.

Time Skip: Half Hour Later

I was walking down the street listening to Sai tell me that he wants to play Mr. Touya. I smiled at how happy and determined he sounded.

'And I know you will Sai, but I have to find the third member of our Team before I can even think of trying to make that happen' I told him before my stomach growled.

Sniffing the air, I turned to the right to see a Ramen Shop. I smelled Ramen, so it makes sense that there would be a Ramen Shop nearby. It was the best Ramen in the City to. 'I have to eat first though, Sai' I told the spirit as I went inside.

"You really like this Ramen, don't you?" Sai asked as I dug into the food. "They're the best noodles I've ever eaten" I smiled as I ate. "You want this delivered to the Go Salon nearby, right?" my ears perked up at the Delivery Man's voice. 'Do you want to go, Sai?'

My small smile became larger when the spirit asked if I meant it. I nodded with a small, confused smile now. "There's also a Middle Schooler down there, he's pretty good" another man, a customer, told the Chef or Owner.

It got my attention the most because I know the Go Salon they're talking about. I had wanted to bring Sai there, so he could play, which is why I had come to this part of the City. Yuki Mitani also plays there, so it's a win-win for the both of us. I would get to talk to Mitani and Sai could, possibly, play Go there.

I paid for the Miso Ramen with Shitake and Chicken as well as the Genmaicha Tea* before I left. "Thank you for the food!" I told the Chef before I started to walk outside. 'Come on Sai' I told the spirit as I passed through the doors of the shop.

I turned right, down the street to the Go Salon. It is basically just an underground room though. Turning right again, I walked down the alley and through the glass double doors. I went down the stairs not long after that.

I opened the door, hearing the owner give the Delivery Man 700 Yen. "Sol-sensei? What are you doing here?" the owner asked me.

"I told Fubuki-san to stop calling me that, you should to, Shu-san" I told the man with a light smile. It made him chuckle. "Are you looking for someone today, Hikaru-sensei? Or are you going to play a game?"

"If you don't mind, I might do both" I shrugged with a smile still on my face as I walked up to him. "Who're you lookin' for?" he asked me.

I only smiled before I motioned my head to the farthest table closest to the wall. Mitani-san was sitting there, playing a game. I sighed when I noticed Shu-san's frown.

"We're out of Tea, will you bring us some more Shu?!" a man asked the owner as I walked over to Mitani's table to watch the game. Mitani and the other man were just about to finish the game. "Here you go, Hikaru-sensei. Sakura Tea, just how you like it"

I thanked Shu-san for the Tea with a small smile on my face. I watched as the two counted the Territory, seeing what Sai was talking about with ease before he even said it. "That boy is cheating Hikaru!" Sai told me passionately. He was very upset that Mitani was cheating.

I may have noticed the cheating, but I also noticed how natural cheating was to Mitani. He's been doing it for many years. It started out being for a good reason, until it became a habit.

Black: 44

White: 46

I sipped the Tea that was given to me, noticing that it was better than how he made it five years ago. "I owe you some money now, don't I?" I frowned when the man stood up.

'So, he needed money before and they were happy to give it to him… before it became habit, is that it?' I theorized as I watched the man hand Mitani 1000 Yen. The man sat back down but Mitani stood up. "Don't tell me you're leaving already? I want to at least win my money back"

"I have to get home since my parents think I'm at the Library" was the boy's excuse for leaving. "Greetings, Mitani-san" I greeted, surprising the man who was playing him.

"You know how to play Go, don't you? We can bet by game or by points if you want?" I shook my head at the man. "I do have enough money to do so, but I'd rather not play Go as a Gambling Session" I told the man.

"Don't be like that Hikaru-sensei. This boy is a good player as well as my teacher, so I wouldn't ask him that" Shu-san said. It made me smile slightly. Mitani left before I could ask him what I had come here to ask him. "Do you go to School with him, Hikaru-sensei?"

"I do, but I never saw him at School before. I sometimes see him come in here but that's the only time I've ever seen him" I explained with a frown. "He keeps winning but his playing style doesn't change" the man told me. I rolled my eyes at that.

"You already know he's cheating, so it's not a surprise that you say that" I told him. He jerked his head towards me in surprise. "He's a good man and that shows in his Go. He's too used to cheating to stop now" I informed, looking at Shu-san. He shook his head regretfully. "We know it's our fault, Hikaru-sensei. We apologize for getting him so wrapped up in Avarice**"

I smiled slightly at this. "The first step in fixing mistakes, is to admit to them" I told him before he nodded. "We can't let Mitani-kun cheat any longer Hikaru" Sai said in an angry tone. I know he hates cheaters, and the reason for it made me wince as I remembered that game.

Time Skip: School the Next Day

"Mitani-san! Mitani-san!" I called the man's name as I walked over to him. It got his attention, making him stop so I could catch up to him. "Mind joining the Go Club? If you want to play only for money, despite liking Go, I'll pay for the games as long as you join" I smiled. He stopped by his shoe locker when I mentioned paying him for every game he plays.

"I have to buy clothes and shoes later, so I can't take that offer" he told me, about to put on his Outdoor Shoes. "I tried asking nicely, gave you a proposition you seemed to like, but now you're coming with me" I shrugged.

I grabbed his arm, lightly enough to pull him along without hurting him, but firmly enough to actually have a grip on his arm. If he really didn't want to, like he keeps saying, he could pull free at any time.

Reaching the Science Lab, I opened the door. "I found Mitani-san, Akari, Tsutsui" I told the duo. They turned to me before greeting me. I, lightly, pushed Mitani into the room. I put him into a chair, not hurting him, and he could've gotten free if he really wanted to.

"Mitani-san is really good at Go and Shu-san agrees with me" I smiled when Mitani was sitting down. "Is he always so direct and forceful?" Mitani asked them, pointing his thumb at me.

"Don't tell me you dragged him here?!" I sighed at Akari's question. "I may have had a firm grip on his arm to pull him here, but my grip wasn't that strong. He could have gotten out with a weak tug if he really didn't want to come here" narrowing my eyes at the boy.

"Maybe we can still play a game or two?" Tsutsui suggested as he sat down. "This is so lame" Mitani complained as he scratched the back of his head. "We know you like Go. You wouldn't have solved the Problem on our poster if you didn't" Tsutsui told him.

"Why do I have to though?"

"2000 Yen, but only if you do what you did at Shu-san's Go Salon, agreed?" It's two times more than at the Go Salon, so it's worth more, don't you think?"

I want to see if he really is more into money than he is into the game. If he cares so much for money then he will cheat, but if he doesn't cheat, he actually loves the game more than the money.

"Let's get this over with then"

"Is it alright if I play Black?" Tsutsui asked when he opened the Go Bowl on his side. "Sure" Mitani told him before they set their Go Bowls to the right side. "That's great!" Tsutsui was really excited to play him.

I watched as they played and so far, Mitani hasn't cheated. It was good that he hasn't cheated yet, but he was bored, his facial expression and mannerisms isn't what told me that though.

"I wanted you to come here, or more likely to join, because I was hoping you'd have fun in the Middle School Competition that's coming up" I told him when there were five White and six Black Stones on the Board. "Why?" he asked me. I can't really tell him yet, he'll be upset no matter when it happens, but I know it will at some point.

"Because, Go is a game and games are supposed to be fun" I answered simply. "You're a deep thinker, aren't you?" Mitani asked. "I'm sorry" I frowned at this. Tsutsui doesn't need to apologize for that so why did he?

After a few more moves, I saw Tsutsui was thinking again. I feel like he's thinking too much on the wrong thing than the most important thing. I saw Mitani tap the edge of the Go Board with his Stone. Tsutsui placed a Stone, making Mitani the winner.

"Here you go Mitani, as I promised you" I smiled. I handed him the 2000 Yen I mentioned. His shocked face and Sai's shouting made me smile. "But, I broke that part of the deal" he told me. I only smiled at him.

"I've noticed that many Go Players develop a habit of tapping the side of a Go Board in thought during their turn***. Those who are often too focused on a specific part of the Board end up calling those with that habit cheaters because they think they do it on purpose" I told him. I saw his eyes widen in shock.

"I've noticed many times during your games that you have developed the same habit as well. However, those who are not too absorbed in the game notice and don't fall for it" I explained, looking at Tsutsui. "I have to go now, you wasted too much of my time"

I could tell Mitani was just nervous about me figuring it out. "You're going to Shu-san's Gambling Salon, correct?" I asked him. "Yeah, I am" he answered before shutting the door.

"I have to figure out a way to help him get rid of his habit without hurting him in any way" I frowned, turning to the others. I wasn't looking at them in my thinking position. "He's a Gambler?! Seriously?!" Akari yelled furiously. It jolted me from my thoughts.

"Yes, he was doing it for a good reason until the resident Go Players decided to egg him on. Their encouragement resulted in Mitani-san's current Avarice" I explained. It surprised them.

"He has the habit that many say is cheating and I've seen many players quit Go because their habits were thought of as such. For those who pay attention to the whole Board, the habits don't work as they will see if their opponent places a Stone down or not. But for those like you, Tsutsui, who pay more attention to winning the game in a certain portion of the Board, call it cheating" I explained.

"It will be bad for the Team if someone sees him doing that in a Tournament though" Tsutsui told me. "I know that, I made the deal to see if he really likes Go or if he likes money more than Go" I explained, surprising them again.

"He didn't cheat, your concentration got the best of you. So, he actually likes Go" I smiled when I looked back at the door. "I'm going to get him to stop cheating in other ways that aren't habits. I've done it many times before. If that works, he might join the Team"

"If you still think of him as a cheater and doubt him regardless, you don't think people deserve a second chance no matter who they are or what they've done" I said before I left the room. I went to the Salon, knowing something bad is going to happen.

I was running the whole way, worrying Sai apparently. "Why are you running Hikaru?" Sai asked me. He sounded concerned.

'I have a feeling Shu-san is going to take care of this himself. The last times that I've seen him take care of things himself, the Go Players quit for long periods of time' I answered.

I walked into the Go Salon, greeting the people there. Turns out it was only Shu-san, Mitani-san, and Heihachi-kun****.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:22 P.M. on November 11, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 1:36 P.M. on October 21, 2018.**

 ***I think it's a Green Tea and Roasted Brown Rice combination.**

 ****For those who don't know what it is it's another word for Greed, just as Vanity is another word for Pride.**

 *****I know this isn't true but I don't really want to have Mitani cheating every time he plays before he joins them.**

 ******Made up name since I don't think his name is mentioned in the show.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. See you on November 2, 2018 for the rest that I was supposed to update.**


	12. Cheaters Never Prosper

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I really don't like my mom right now. She said she would get a White Cheddar Noodles Microwave meal for me as well as Pokemon Sun and Moon today but I don't have it.**

 **1722 words previous, 2361 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters, if I did it would be terrible**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Cheaters Never Prosper

Hikaru's POV

I greeted the patrons that were in the room before Shu-san said my name. "Hikaru-sensei, what brings you here today?"

I walked all the way inside after I closed the door. It's rude to leave it open.

"I came to watch Mitani-san play," I told the man. "Though, I really do hope you're not betting more than he normally does" I said, turning to face Mitani and Heihachi-san.

"I hope you brought your money with you kid, after I win his 10,000 Yen, I will gladly play a game with you"

That was a lot more than Mitani's usual bet. 10x more I think. "Why don't you pull up a seat and watch our Match?"

I decided to take his suggestion and sat down, seeing where the Stones were as soon as I did.

Black Stones: 3-6, 4-4, 4-10, 5-3, 10-3, 11-16, 14-5, 14-7, 14-17, 15-4, 15-5, 15-8, 16-18, 17-3, 17-4, 17-9

White Stones: 4-16, 6-3, 6-4, 9-4, 9-17, 12-3, 13-4, 13-5, 13-6, 14-4, 15-3, 16-3, 16-10, 16-16, 17-10, 17-14, 17-17

I watched as Heihachi placed a Black Stone down on point 18-10. Mitani put his White Stone right next to it, on point 18-11. Heihachi connected his 18-10 Stone with a Stone at 18-9. Mitani placed his Stone at point 11-18 and Heihachi put his down at 12-17.

'Mitani-san's going to lose this Match' I said in my head. "How can you tell? The Match has barely begun" Sai asked me.

'This man isn't using his dominate hand' I answered simply as I continued watching their game. "I really want to know what is wrong with the kids these days. Do an old man like me a favor and convince your friend to go easier on me? People are supposed to respect their elders" my lip quirked up a bit at this.

"Most people who are older have more experience in certain situations than those of the younger generation, so I would say he is going plenty easy" I answered with a smile. "What do you think you're doing here, Hikaru?"

I looked at the young man before speaking.

"Your habit intrigues me, Mitani-san. Besides, I love watching people play Go" I told him, smile still on my face. None of it was a _complete_ lie, just not the whole truth either.

"You've wasted your time by coming here then"

I frowned at his comment. "I hope you're not planning on teaching anyone a lesson today, Shu-san" I said. He was surprised I said that. I know this because I heard his shuffling stop for a millisecond before it started again.

Time Skip: Many Moves Later

"You think you've already won, haven't you? Have you heard of any of the old sayings? Ones like 'it ain't over 'til it's over' or 'don't count your chicken before they've hatched'?"

"Heihachi-san, stop being mean" I told the man. He started chuckling at that before I looked at Shu-san. He looked back down at a glass he was cleaning when he noticed me looking at him. "This game is far from over"

I shook my head at the man when he said that. He's too arrogant from the number of games that he's won. Shu-san always chooses ways to stop someone from cheating by pushing that person, the cheater, to their breaking point. I grimaced when I saw him take out a box of Cigarettes. I grabbed the Ashtray on the front counter and placed it by Heihachi's Go Bowl.

"You even let people smoke in here, Shu-san?" I asked aloud. It earned a soft apology from the man behind me. I watched as Heihachi-san took out a Mulberry purple lighter, lighting his Cigarette with it.

I saw Mitani's eyes widen at the action. Heihachi was lighting it with his left hand. "I hope you finally realized that he's left-handed, Mitani-san" I commented.

"Shu-senpai was right when he said that you can understand a person and how they play by watching only ten of their moves" I nodded at what the man said.

"Fun and games are over now I guess. You're about to learn how adults play Go" I rolled my eyes at him when Heihachi rolled up his sleeves. "Luckily your tuition will only cost 10,000 Yen" he switched arms, moving his Go Bowl to the left side of the Go Board.

"Play time is officially over"

"Now you're playing Speed Go, seriously Heihachi-san?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, head titled to the right.

"Shu-senpai said you can play faster than this, Hikaru-sensei" he commented instead of answering my sarcastic question. I rolled my eyes again as he continued playing. He isn't wrong though. I would've played a move a millisecond after my opponent placed their Stone.

His playing has gotten better, but a lot more forceful. I scowled at him when I realized this. He's being rough on the Go Board and the Stones. "Guess I am catching up, huh?"

I couldn't help my frown when I saw Mitani's jaw clench in concentration. "Five Points for me!" the man announced. 'You're playing well against someone who's stronger than you Mitani. You shouldn't feel bad' I said in my head.

"Ten Points!"

"Fifteen Points!"

I watched as Heihachi moved a Go Stone with his pinkie. "Heihachi is cheating!" Sai yelled in anger. 'I know he is Sai, you don't have to say it. We can't do anything about it though. If we call him out it will be hypocritical of us for not calling Mitani out on it'

I continued watching, feeling bad for Mitani throughout the game. I can't say anything about it though, those who cheat will often be done it by their own cheating or someone else's. Some people call it 'a taste of your own medicine', but it's also considered a harsh punishment.

"There's a lot of money riding on this for the both of us. If I win though, you'll be losing a lot of money"

I saw Mitani's jaw clench again. I saw him place a Stone, but he was hesitant to do so. It looks like he just realized something. It might have been that he noticed a Stone has been moved, or that Heihachi also cheats. I can't say for sure which.

I had seen throughout Heihachi's playing that, even when he was using his right hand, he was still at least trying. His moves say: 'I have to get this money, they're in trouble.' It's even more pronounced ever since he started using his left hand.

Time Skip: Two Cigarettes Later

When Heihachi was on his third Cigarette, I didn't like where this game was headed.

'I need to win this or else…' that is what Mitani's moves are saying. They're not finishing their sentence though.

As the Match continued, of all the things I noticed, I noticed a Black Stone in the lighting. I only noticed it because with this lighting, that's the only Black Stone. The rest of the Stones, White and Black, look dark blue or indigo.

On Heihachi's sixth Cigarette, I saw him cheating by moving Stones as they counted territory.

Heihachi ended up winning, with Komi, by 12.5 Points. 7.5 Points if Komi wasn't included. I frowned as I remembered the reason that he won by that much. "At least you played a clean and honest game"

"Heihachi-san?" I asked, bangs covering my eyes.

"What's wrong, Hikaru-sensei?"

"If you want to beat someone who cheats, all you have to do is play better than them. If you cheat against or lose to someone who cheats, you're no better than the person you're playing"

Looking up at him, I saw his gaping mouth and wide eyes. I guess he was surprised I said that.

I watched as Mitani gave the man the money, but I also know he's 20 Yen short. "You're twenty Yen short, give it up"

"I'll give Heihachi-san the 20 Yen, Mitani. You don't have to worry about it" I told him, already having the money out. "Can you give me 20 Yen, Shu? I can pay you back first thing in the morning" Mitani asked the owner instead.

I heard him thank the man once Shu gave him the 20 Yen. "Do you think you'll stop cheating now, kid? When someone cheats customers in Go Salons, they call me" I saw Mitani narrow his eyes at Shu when Heihachi said that.

"Dake!" why didn't he call Heihachi by his first name instead of his last name? He does the same for Shu. *Slam*

I held out the Yen that I had in my hand for the young man. "Thank you" I nodded with a small, sad smile when he took the money.

I didn't go after Mitani, I just watched him run out of the Salon once he grabbed his stuff. I don't see a need to get him when he's this upset about what happened. I would rather scold Shu and Heihachi.

It's Shu's fault for encouraging it and Heihachi's for agreeing to do this to him.

'What do you think we should do Sai? I know you don't want this to go unpunished'

'I think we should teach that man a lesson for doing such a thing to a child' Sai answered. I smiled at his answer. "Who do you think is the best Go player in the World, living or dead?"

"Touya Meijin, but there are decent players like Kurata 4-Dan and Ogata 9-Dan"

"There was a Pro that was asked the same question. He said Honinbo Shusaku from Edo"

I smiled at this, I want to meet that Pro. My smile morphed into a scowl when I heard the same man telling the story say that he nearly fell out of his seat laughing when he heard it.

"Go was much simpler back then, they couldn't stand a chance at playing today's game"

I snickered when Sai scoffed at what Heihachi said.

Time Skip: After Two Players Left

"He wasn't always so mischievous, he only recently began cheating. No one minded it since it was like giving money to your grandson"

"Stop making excuses, Shu-san. Do you really think losing 10,000 Yen will make him stop cheating? He'll quit Go because of you. You should've just said something and not encouraged him to cheat in the first place" I reprimanded. I saw him look down, looking at bit regretful. "I tried to stop him, that's why I called Heihachi in" that's not an excuse!

"You and I did what we had to do. It's pointless to feel guilty about it" I heard Heihachi try to console the man. "My usual fee, plus the 10,000 I gave you earlier, is a total of 30,000 Yen. What a lucky day" the man chuckled. "I am sorry, Hikaru-sensei. He still needed to be taught a lesson" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Quit letting people do things that are considered, and rightfully so, illegal in many Countries tomorrow and I _might_ forgive you for making the same mistakes over and over again. And I mean: second-hand smoking, gambling, etc." I told the man. He nodded before giving Heihachi his money.

"Before you leave, Heihachi-san, you're going to play me for the 10,000 Yen you wrongfully took from Mitani-san" I told the man. "That's fine, so long as you give me 10,000 Yen if I win"

I took out my black Royce Leather Euro Commuter Wallet that I got at Staples when I was younger and visiting America.

"I'm pretty sure this is more than enough" taking out the stack of one hundred 10,000Y bills, showing it to him. It shocked him to see how much I have. "How did you get that much money? You're only a kid" he asked in surprise. I sighed at this.

"This is pocket change compared to how much I have in Banks all over the World" rolling my eyes at him. "So… do we have a deal or don't we?"

He nodded before I included a condition. "No tricks by the way, I'll call them. Tricks will result in an automatic resignation" I told him before I took a seat. "Don't bother with a handicap either just because I look like a kid" I told him when he sat down across from me.

"Just how strong are you kid?"

I sighed in annoyance at this question. Why do people always ask this?

"I never had to check before. Right now I would say about… Honinbo Shuusaku" I said, tapping my chin in thought. "You're a funny guy, kid" the man laughed.

We uncovered the Go Bowls as the man kept laughing. I gave him the Go Bowl with the Black Stones without counting out loud. "Aren't you going to count?"

I glared at the man when he asked that. His tone sounded condescending, like he thought I didn't know I was supposed to.

"I don't need to count them out loud. I counted them as soon as I placed them on the Board" lifting my hand to show him. There were as many Black Stones on the Board as he needed to get Black.

"I'll be using my left hand in respect for the Great Shuusaku. Shall we begin, Honinbo?"

"3-4, upper left"

I followed Sai's order without hesitance.

17,5

I placed a Stone at 6-17 when Heihachi played his third Stone. I decided to surrender my hands to playing at Sai's command. I wasn't even paying attention to the game all that well as a result. I know Sai will tell me if/when Heihachi cheats. So there's no reason to worry about that.

Time Skip: End of Match

After a while, I realized that Sai had won.

I took Mitani's 10,000 Yen and placed 500 of my own money on the counter for Shu. "Thanks for the game, I hope to play you without imitating someone soon" I smiled at Heihachi as I left.

I was running home hoping that Mitani will agree to join the Go Club once I give his money back to him. With how he is though, I don't think he will agree to it so easily.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:22 P.M. on November 17, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 3:14 P.M. on November 1, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	13. Second Tournament

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. So many Lapses, Skips, and POV Change I am so so sorry about that.**

 **2368 words previous, 3238 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters, if I did it would be terrible**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Second Tournament

Hikaru's POV

I was glad that I convinced Mitani to come to the Science Lab. All I have to do now… is convince him to join.

"I came here, like you asked me to, now give me my 10,000 Yen" he told me as he examined a Conical Flask. I sighed at his one-track mind. "First, you have to join the Go Club, then I will give it to you"

"If that's all it takes, I might as well, it's not like I can go back to the Go Salon"

I frowned at his reasoning. "You can still play there, Mitani-san, you just can't Gamble" I explained. He turned to face me, holding out his hand.

Sighing, I grabbed my wallet from my satchel. I'm guessing he saw how much money I have from the sharp intake of breath that I heard when I opened my wallet.

I opened a secret pocket in the wallet, taking out his 10000 Yen. "Here you go, your 10000 Yen" I smiled when I gave it to him. He took it, allowing me to close my wallet and put it back in my bag.

"Want to play a game?" gesturing to the Go Board. It was no longer chipped and/or scratched since I had gotten permission from the owners to restore it. "It's going to cost you 1000 Yen" he told me.

Sai 'hmphed', making me scratch the back of my neck before I headed over to the Board.

"Outside of Go Matches, that aren't Teaching Go where I am the one playing you, we're not betting. In other words, if I'm not playing a Teaching Game with you, you aren't getting money from Matches" I told him as I took my seat. "We're playing a clean game, Mitani-san. No cheating. Do you mind if I play White?"

"I don't care, and… I won't cheat"

I smiled at this when I saw a light, almost invisible, pink cross his nose and cheeks. He's telling the truth.

"Hey, Kimihiro!" I greeted when I saw him walk in. "Mitani-san has agreed to join the Go Club, and he promised he wouldn't cheat" I cheered.

"I did promise. Plus… if you're good enough at a game, you can win against someone who cheats"

"That's right Mitani-san! Kimihiro? Do you still think no one deserves a second chance?" I smiled happily.

"There are many ways people can cheat, Hikaru" he told me when he set his bag on the table. I sighed in annoyance. Why is he so stubborn? All Mitani did that day was show him where he needs to improve when he plays.

"Are you ready to play, Hikaru?"

I heard the door open when I went to grab something for Kimihiro and Mitani. It was in my bag. "Hikaru?"

I saw Akari at the door. She was smiling before she realized that Mitani was here. I frowned when I saw/heard her hesitate in saying 'hello' to him. "What are you doing here Akari?" I asked in annoyance. If she's going to be rude, she should leave. If Tsutsui wasn't in the Go Club, I would think the same way

"I dropped by to give you some cookies that we baked in Home Economics today"

She gave a small pouch of them to Tsutsui who thanked her. "Can I have one to? I'm starving" I heard the young man ask. "Cheaters don't need cookies" she scowled at him, but her voice was sing-songy.

"It's fine Mitani-san, here" I smiled, handing him a box. It was a rose-colored box with a shimmering, yellow bow.

He opened the box and I couldn't wait to see his reaction. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside. I made small, Japanese-Style Cotton Cheesecakes* for them since I didn't know Akari would be here.

"Thank you, it's a beautiful design" he thanked me. I gave the Candy red box with a silk, yellow bow to Tsutsui. He also thanked me for it when he saw the design. Each of them had their own designs.

Mitani's had a crimson, crescent Moon in the middle with a bright, yellow Lark standing on the bottom of it.

Tsutsui's cake had an angled yellow Lady's Slipper flower in the middle of it. There was a Black Go Stone on its left, right below the flower's petals, and a White Go Stone on the right, right above the end of the stem.

"Why don't I get one?" Akari was pouting childishly, sadly, at me.

"You didn't give Mitani-san one, single Cookie because you think he's a cheater outside the Go Salon. Why should I give you something when you leave him out? Now you know how it feels" I told her.

"But Kimihiro called him a cheater, too! He was the first one to do it and you still gave him one"

"I made these yesterday after I arrived home from Shu-san's Go Salon. I figured you weren't going to be here, so I made Kimihiro and Mitani-san one" I answered with a shrug. She scoffed at me. "Mitani-san promised he wouldn't cheat though, so I do hope he'll join the Tournament when it comes around"

"You promise you won't cheat?" Akari asked, holding out the Blush pink bag the cookies are in.

"I promised I wouldn't, so I won't" he answered, taking a cookie. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to participate in the Tournament" I smiled sadly at the young man.

"You'll get to play stronger people than the ones here" I baited. I saw his hand twitch when he touched the Go Bowl. "I wonder if Kimihiro will even agree to this though. After all, he might not want a chance to beat Kaio as much as he keeps saying he does" leaning back on the counter. I saw Mitani look towards where I last saw Kimihiro when I said that.

"There's no guarantee we'll win, even if Yuki does agree to join" I frowned at the comment.

"I didn't lose, and I was playing Imitation Go. They're not even close to a Pro or 1-Dan level player and you're saying that no one can beat them?" I commented. I watched him turn to look at me with his gaping mouth and widened eyes.

"They're just a Middle School Team, and from what Hikaru is saying, they can't be _that_ hard to beat" that angered Kimihiro.

"We have no chance against Hikaru, and you're in the same boat as us. You have no chance what-so-ever of beating Kaio if you're not better than us against Hikaru"

I grew angry at this now. "You won against one of Kaio's members. Don't say it was because your opponent made a mistake, that's no excuse" standing between Tsutsui and Mitani.

"What's the point you're trying to make, Tsutsui? Are you saying I don't stand a chance at beating one of Kaio's members? I'll join the Tournament Hikaru"

"Thank you!" I smiled, bowing deep. "He's not a bad guy, Mitani-san. I know you'll do well in the Tournament" I smiled wider. Looking at him, I saw his head was down. 'He's embarrassed?!'

I was surprised to see him blushing in embarrassment. I smiled softly at the young man since it was the first time I saw him blush that red before. "Let's play already"

He tightened his grip on the Black Go Stone he picked up before I nodded in agreement. "Of course! Sorry for the interruptions" I smiled, placing down a Stone.

Akira's POV

In Kaio's Go Club, I was replaying a game from the book Fubuki gave me. The game I was replaying was 'Picture Go—Kirin', a Match from Hikaru's _Book of Kifu_. It was a really good game.

I looked to the front of the room to see the Kifu of Hikaru's five Tie Matches. He's a really good player, I really want to play him again.

"Touya?" I was jolted from replaying Hikaru's game when I heard the familiar voice.

I looked up to see the Captain of Kaio's Go Team/Club. "What is it?" I asked the man.

"Will you play a game with me?"

"Of course," I smiled politely with a nod. He sat down across from me as I cleared the Board. I could tell he was angry from the cheery tone of voice.

"We will play a game without handicaps, is that alright?"

His cheery voice was covering up his underlying anger. I know many people act differently when it comes to emotions, but I want to see if Hikaru acts the same way. "That's fine" I smiled politely. I just found another reason why Hikaru didn't want to join this Club.

I kept placing Stones, trying not to pay attention to the game, but it was hard. 'How do you play without paying attention, Hikaru? Is Go really that boring to you? How can you play without paying any attention?'

I kept placing down Stones when I was supposed to. 'I want to catch up to you Hikaru. I want you to play me as beautifully as the Kifus in your book'

Time Lapse: The Other Day

"The application form for Haze Middle has been decided. Do you want to take a look, Touya?"

Yun-sensei handed me the form when I nodded my head yes. "Hikaru is playing Third Position?" I guess he wants to see how badly I want to play him.

"Some Schools don't always put their strongest players first, it's a strategic move" Yun-sensei theorized. "I want to play as this School's number three, Yun-sensei! Please" I pleaded.

"I'll think about it, Touya. Fubuki-senpai will likely want you to play Hikaru-san since he holds you two with the highest regards" he answered. What he said surprised me.

"Thank you for telling me" I bowed before turning to leave the room. I walked down the hall to head to the Club Room. 'I want to play you, Hikaru! I just hope I'm given the chance to'

Time Skip: Present

"I withdraw"

That was easy. "The better player won this time" he told me. "You're…" I tried to tell him he was a good player, but it didn't get that far. I stopped talking when I heard his pessimistic ramblings.

Is this what happened to you every time you won a game against someone, Hikaru? No, I know it was worse. They didn't talk after they lost to you. They just looked dead to the World.

"I understand it now, I can never become a Pro" I was going to say something before the door opened. "May I have your attention everyone?"

"I have received a lot of Applications for the Kaio Team this year. I will read the line-up for the Boy's Division first" Yun-sensei told all of us. I didn't like where I was positioned, but I could tell he was hiding something when he announced it.

Captain: Akira Touya

Co-Captain: Kishimoto

Third Position: Kouno**

"Yun-sensei! I asked to be placed in the Third Position, you even said that Fubuki-sensei wanted that as well. Why am I Team Captain?" I exclaimed, standing up. I didn't care that everyone was looking at me in shock and/or surprise. I was the one who should be.

Scene Change: Akira's Home, After Go Club

I was sitting in front of a Go Board in my father's Study. My father was playing a Match to my right.

"I allowed you to play Go at Kaio when you said you wanted to, Akira. It helped that the Principal thought it would help encourage the other students. Why do you insist on entering the Tournament? You're too skilled to play those Middle School students" father asked me.

"I'm not going to worry about what everyone else thinks of me, father. I only care about what Hikaru thinks of me right now. I have no choice but to make him play me. I want to show him he can play someone without the fear that they'll quit Go and/or disappear forever. Or do something that ruins their chances at getting better. Hikaru hates that more than anything" he stopped placing Stones when I said that.

"I want to reach your level, father. I have spent years developing my skills to become confident and proud of them. I thought that if I kept studying, kept continuing forward, I would eventually reach the Divine Move. But, Hikaru almost achieved it without even trying! He didn't complete it, but it was one move away from happening" I smiled. He turned to me when I said this.

"What are you talking about, son?"

"He's reached the point in the Divine Move where he only needed one more Stone so many times, but his opponents never played the right move" I explained, looking down at the Kifu in my lap. It was Hikaru's 'Divine Move–Kirin' from his _Book of Kifu_.

"I want to play him as many times as it takes to see moves like he played back then. His moves aren't like yours or Ogata-sensei's. He has so many secrets that have to do with the game to" clenching my hand into a fist in front of me. My father continued replaying a game from long ago, before he became Meijin.

"I do hope so, Akira. From how you're acting, I do believe you'll change each other for the better" I smiled at what my father said.

Scene Change: School

"Why can't I face Hikaru?! You said that Fubuki-sensei wanted me to" I asked Yun-sensei. His back was to me as he looked out the window.

"The strongest players are first, then second, then third. That's how it has always been" I shook my head in annoyance at this stubborn man. "There are plenty of strong players here though" I commented. Mr. Yun wasn't having it though.

"Kaio sets a standard of excellence, even in Clubs. This standard is something that the other Schools follow and respect. I did say that you were the only one with a shot at defeating Hikaru, but this is a place of learning"

"Every day I come here, I see why Hikaru didn't want to join a School like Kaio or its Go Club. But…" I felt my shoulders shaking as I looked at the ground. My vision blurred before I continued.

"I'll quit the Club if, just this once, you let me face Hikaru in the Tournament" I bargained with the man when I looked at him. "This could be my only chance to play him! He doesn't want to ruin another Go player's chance to become better. The Tournament is the only place that I can face him where he can't run away"

"Fine" the man finally agreed. "Fubuki-senpai had said that if you showed enough determination to face Hikaru, then I could tell you the real line-up"

I knew he was hiding something.

Hikaru's POV: Tournament

Looking at the door, I finally saw Mitani walk in. "Mitani! You made it" I smiled as I stood. Waving my arm in the air got his attention.

I sat back down, across from Tsutsui, as we were playing a practice game. "I'm glad you made it" I exclaimed when the young man came over. "Why are you running with the Black Stones, Kimihiro? If you keep that up, all the Stones on the other side will be captured"

I smiled when I heard that. He was giving Tsutsui advice, something he desperately needs right now. "Who asked you?!" I frowned at the man when he yelled at Mitani.

"He's not wrong Kimihiro. Though I would suggest not yelling in a public place" I advised the man tiredly. His tenseness with Mitani is very tiresome. "There you guys are!"

That was Akari. I saw her by the door as soon as I told Tsutsui not to yell in a public place.

When she walked over, I was confused as to why she was here. "Why are you here Akari? Aren't you going to get bored or something?" I asked. Placing a Stone, I captured three others.

"I wanted to be here! I've been looking forward to this! Kimihiro has even been teaching me. Do you want me to prove it to you? I know how to capture Stones and count Territory" she argued with me. "That's basic stuff, Akari. Four-year-olds, who've never played but have watched games before, know how to do that. I would know, I've taught some who had just started"

"You're a jerk!" she scoffed at me. "And to think I've spent so many hours making lunches for all of you!"

"Since you went through all the trouble… Kimihiro can show you where I put the ones I made" I told her before the mentioned man stood up. I was glad that he didn't mess up the game when he did. "Lead the way!" Akari smiled cheerfully before she followed the irritated man.

"I'm going to watch the other Teams' games" I nodded at this, letting him know that I heard him. "Your friends aren't getting along, are they?" I nodded at this worried inquiry.

'They're not getting along at all, but it doesn't surprise me' I frowned.

"Isn't that Hikaru from Haze Middle?"

"Yeah, it is!"

I turned around to see a Coach and his Team. I looked back at the Goban. I decided I might as well replay a game I had when I was younger.

'Are they still looking Sai'

"You shouldn't let their comments affect you, Hikaru. You can't be too arrogant in this Tournament" I sighed at his advice. 'I'm not going to be arrogant, but I am going to hope that we face Kaio. Even with all this negative energy Tsutsui is putting out _and_ Mitani's habit of clicking a Stone against the Go Board in thought' I told the spirit.

My lips quirked up in a small smile as I remembered Fubuki's call last night. He told me that Akira is in Third Position, just like me. "Kaio's Third Seat will be trying their hardest to beat you Hikaru" I nodded when Sai told me that.

'Akira's more determined than I thought he was to go against me. I wonder… what will happen if I play how I used to?' I asked myself as Sai finished the last move in the game. I smiled when I looked down to see the familiar design of the Potoo Bird***.

"I wonder who else I will be playing against?" I wondered with a tired sigh. I tried to clear the Go Board once I finished that spoken thought.

"Well, you will be playing against me. I don't know about the rest"

The familiarity of the voice made me stop clearing the Goban. I looked up to see Akira standing there. "Have you met any of your other opponents"

I shook my head before verbally answering him. "No, I haven't. Fubuki-san told me last night that you're Kaio's Third Seat" he nodded at this. "I remember what you told me when you were about to close the curtains at Haze" it was my turn to nod now. It was only to show that I was listening though.

"So, you're here because of that? I bet Kaio wasn't thrilled when you arrived, and from what Fubuki-san told me, they weren't too friendly either"

He looked shocked when I told him that. Only his eyes showed that though as they widened by a smidgen.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:06 P.M. on November 18, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 8:00 P.M. on November 1, 2018.**

 ***With Forks and on a plate.**

 ****I don't know how to spell his name, sorry if I spelled it wrong.**

 *****The Potoo Bird is considered the funniest looking bird in the World but to me he's adorable.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	14. Overheard History

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I didn't know what else to name this chapter so sorry if it's a terrible name to describe what happens in it.**

 **1994 words previous, 2915 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters, if I did it would be terrible**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Overheard History

Hikaru's POV

I wasn't paying attention to the whispers that floated around us. "I guess you showed a lot of determination, huh?" I smiled. He nodded before he asked a question. "So, you were the one that decided on that condition?"

I nodded as well. "You really don't want to play me, do you?"

I saw just how hurt he was at the idea that I didn't. His feelings, his expressions, normally only show in his eyes. Seeing it on his face made me feel worse about this.

"You know why I don't want to play you Akira. Don't say it won't happen, it always does eventually. And you showed it _twice_ " I emphasized the word 'twice', as it didn't happen once, it happened twice. I heard someone speak after I told Akira this.

"Are you really this famous 'Sol-sensei' and 'Hikaru-san' that Akira and Fubuki-sensei always talk about?" that was a girl's voice. She was rude-sounding to. I looked to her to see a girl with short, mauve-colored hair and reddish-brown eyes.

"Oh, so Akira talks about me? I'm glad I'm important enough to be talked about" scratching the back of my neck with a small smile. I made it sound _slightly_ sarcastic. "I want to see if you're as good as people make you out to be"

I sighed in annoyance at this. Why? Why is everyone so obsessed with how I play Go?!

"If you only want to see how good I am, just look at the five Tie Games at the front of the room your Go Club uses. I played them simultaneously" I sighed tiredly.

*Click* *Sigh* I looked to my right to see Mitani. "Are you the ones who are representing Kaio? I keep hearing that you guys are good, but that you lost to Haze last year, that's too bad"

"Who are you?" the young woman asked him. I watched him place another Stone on the Goban he was in front of.

"We're facing Kaio in the second round, and I'm the one who will defeat their Captain" he declared arrogantly. He really shouldn't talk like that.

"Do you honestly think you're strong enough to beat Kishimoto?" I sighed at this. I grew concerned when I saw Tsutsui walk up. "Mitani will do anything to win, even go so far as to cheat"

"Kimihiro!" I shouted, shocking everyone. "For the last time: It. Is. A. Habit" I reiterated before I continued, stepping closer to him.

"I've already talked to the Judges about his habit. They agreed that if Mitani taps the Goban with a Stone when it's his turn, causing his opponent to place two Stones in a row out of their own idiocy, his opponent is allowed to take it off and wait for him to place his Stone, no time lost" I informed. He closed his mouth, which had fallen sometime within my long dialogue. "Calling him a cheater because of a habit every time he is around a Goban only makes you look bad"

I saw those around us nod when I said that. "My older brother has the same habit, so does Kishimoto's little sister. My senpai admits that if he didn't make a mistake, he would have won. Just because you won on a fluke doesn't mean you can tarnish the reputation of a fellow Go player. It sounds like Haze relies on luck and even belittles their own teammates" I clenched my fists at this.

"Since you think that the man relies only on cheating because of his habit, I bet Mitani is only First Seat because you think he'll lose. Do you consider it a strategic loss putting him in First Position?" please don't say anything bad about Mitani, Tsutsui! Please!

"Mitani is a player ten times better than Kaio is" I smiled at this. He finally defended Mitani!

She was shocked that he did that. You can easily tell this by the stiffness in her posture. I watched as Kishimoto-san stood in front of the girl. He was holding his hand out to Mitani. "It's nice to meet you, Mitani. I am Kaio's Team Captain, Kishimoto, and I look forward to playing you in the second round"

I smiled when Mitani shook the man's hand. "You won't even make it past the first round" I thought the girl was kind, she did help Akira out when he was being stubborn. Now I see that I was wrong.

"I'm sorry about her, Hikaru-san, Mitani-san, Tsutsui-san. She's very strict when it comes to School and cares a lot about it. She thinks very highly of some of the students" Akira bowed. "It's fine, Touya-san, just go with your Team" I smiled. He nodded before leaving to follow them.

I turned back to Mitani and Tsutsui, seeing Mitani's pointed expression and Tsutsui's frown.

"Come on! Stop looking so blue, Kimihiro" I told the man, getting his attention.

"I'm sorry about telling everyone about your habit, Mitani-san. It's not easy to keep one from occurring, especially in a Tournament, Competition and/or Match. I would rather have them watch out for it than find out you've been beating yourself up over it later" I told the man. He nodded, thanking me for doing so.

"Nice job, Kimihiro. You stood up for Mitani-san, despite your obvious dislike of him" I smiled. He flinched slightly at this. I'm guessing he didn't realize how obvious it was until now. "Now, I hope you can get along for the rest of the Tournament"

"Well, I meant what I said. He's our strongest player, without any consequences, as well as our Captain. Of course I would stand up for him" Tsutsui left with those, somewhat, kind words.

"The Matches are about to begin, head to your Table when I call out your School's name" the Announcer told everyone.

Boys' Division

Table A: Iyu Middle vs. Hamachi Middle

Table B: Kawahagi Middle vs. Tai Middle

Table C: Haze Middle vs. Iwata Middle

I went to Table C, ignoring the rest of the Schools. All except Table D which was Kaio Middle vs. Sowara Middle.

Mitani and his opponent chose for color. Mitani got Black which means I do as well.

After a while, I heard Mitani's opponent despair. "What did I just do?!" the boy despaired.

I looked over at Mitani's Board as I continued placing Stones. The boy had made a grave mistake, but it isn't one that can't be fixed. I'm guessing he doesn't have enough skill to win the game when he makes a mistake like that though. It's likely why he is acting that way.

Time Skip: A While Later

I felt Mitani's presence behind me when I was playing. I sighed without meaning to. I was still deciding whether I should make it look like a Bow and Arrow, a Bouquet, or even a Satellite Dish. So far… that's not going very well.

"You're going to lose, why does Kimihiro think you're a stronger player than me?" I sighed at this.

"You do know that the game isn't over yet, right?" I asked. *Clack* I flinched at the sound since I placed the Stone a bit harder on the Board than I meant to. From Mitani's wince, he also felt the ringing in his ears. "I don't plan to lose to you before I play Akira. I want him to become an Insei and then a Pro, he won't do that until he faces me" I told me opponent, placing Stones when I was supposed to.

After a while, I heard that Tsutsui had 72.5 Points and his opponent had 56 Points. That means he won. "Thank you for the excellent Match" I heard Tsutsui thank his opponent.

"Thank you for the Match! I hope we can play again" I smiled. I took out my white Handkerchief with Navy Blue and Violet flowers on the edges when I felt something familiar crawling up my throat. I coughed into it, seeing red when I took it away from my mouth.

"Thank you, you're a skilled opponent, I wouldn't mind playing you again" he bowed. I flinched though when he looked up. His eyes were lifeless. I turned to Mitani and Tsutsui before speaking.

"Picture Go for the win!" I smiled. It made them smile to. Mitani's smile however, was paired with a look of confusion in his eyes.

Akira's POV

"I resign"

"Thank you for the game" I bowed. "Your game was slower than usual" I looked behind me to see Mr. Yun.

"I didn't want to make any mistakes" I answered easily. "Haze won all of their Matches you know" I nodded. "How did Hikaru do? Was he paying attention to the game?" I was helping my opponent clear the Board when I asked.

"You sound worried, so I'll tell you"

I stopped putting Stones away when he said this. "Hikaru-kun played very well, but his eyes… his is eyes looked a bit, 'lifeless' I would say the word is" I frowned before he continued.

"I didn't stay for all of it, but I did hear coughing from his direction. I turned around to see he had a white Handkerchief with red splotches in his hands" I froze at this.

"We will break for lunch now. The afternoon session is going to start at 1:00, so make sure to be back on time"

I cleared all of the Stones by the time the Judge said that. I was going to head to the Cafeteria, but when I made to stand up, I saw a box. This box was wrapped in a Cherry red Furoshiki cloth with Violet purple Triquetras, more specifically a Celtic Trinity Knot in the shape of a triangle.

There was a note on it. Picking up the beautifully designed card, I saw it was addressed to… me?

Hikaru's POV

I had grabbed a box I had with me. It had a note attached to it. "Where are you going Hikaru?" I heard Akari ask behind me.

"I'm not hungry" I answered simply. I walked to the table that Akira was at, just to see him stand up. I placed the box on the table, getting his attention. I touched the note that had his name on it. More specifically, the note said:

' _For you, Akira Touya'_

I saw that it surprised him when he saw it. I continued walking. I hadn't really stayed long enough to talk to him.

Scene Change: Connector Bridge

I was on a bridge, talking to Sai. "You made a wonderful comeback, Hikaru"

The game was hazy, so I don't know why he said that. "Can you show me how I played when we get back home? Most of the game was a blur" I asked him.

"Of course I will" his tone was full of concern. "If Akira wants to play me as badly as I think he does, can you play instead? I don't think he will like my playing" I asked Sai. He asked me why I thought that, making me sigh tiredly.

"Akira might think my moves are bad when I play them. I see twenty or thirty moves ahead and they're considered bad moves, especially when I play them that early" I explained. I know he nodded to show that he heard me. He didn't have to say anything for me to know that.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Turning around, I saw the girl from Kaio. She was with Kishimoto. "Did you hear about the story of Touya getting bullied? Is that why you called me out here?"

"Did that really happen?"

"Of course it did, those students got in trouble with Fubuki-sensei for it. Though Touya doesn't know about that" I knew they got in trouble but I told Fubuki not to. If Akira found out he would be upset. It was his problem and he thinks he doesn't need his problems fixed for him. He's a proud and stubborn person.

"I'm not surprised it happened, he's had a lot of trouble fitting in"

"A group of kids got together to humiliate him so he would be too ashamed to return to the Club. The jerks should have just realized that he only joined the Club for one reason and he wasn't going to leave till it happened"

That is true, he's very stubborn. "He doesn't back down. I saw the intense look he had in his eyes when he was yelling at Yun-sensei. He finally agreed to tell Touya the real line-up when he started crying. I bet he feels guilty now that he realizes how selfish he was being" Kishimoto told the girl. I looked at the ground.

'Why?! Why does he have to do that?' I asked myself as I saw the ground blurring. 'He didn't need to act like that! He said it was determination that got Mr. Yun to tell him the real line-up, not sympathy!'

"What's wrong Hikaru?"

I realized tears were starting to fall when Sai asked me that. When I saw them leave, I went to the stairs leading to the second floor outside.

"Why would they push Akira around like that?" Sai asked. I was dabbing my eyes with my second Handkerchief. This one is Violet purple with Cobalt blue Lilies on it.

"Those who are different from other people get bullied because of it. That's how it's always been, Sai" I answered the spirit. "It must have been hard for him to get the Third Position on the Team when he was the best option for Captain"

"Yeah, sympathy's the best way to get what you want" I nodded, my tone sarcastic.

"You're going to play Akira for as long as I can do so without my hand taking over. Is that alright, Sai?" I know it won't be long into the game when that happens, but he came here to play Go.

"You were so excited to be in the Tournament, and to hear that Akira was playing against you. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Go nuts Sai"

I heard footsteps getting louder, in other words closer, when I said that. Looking up, I saw Akari walking up the steps. "The second round of the Tournament is about to start you know. Do you want lunch?" I shook my head at this.

"What is everyone doing?" I asked when I looked at my nails. I remembered the day Akira asked to look at them, the same day he asked me to play a second game with him. They were still flat from the Go Stones when Akari sat next to me.

"They're playing a practice game together" I smiled at this, chuckling lightly. "They are _really_ determined to win against Kaio, so they're working together. Mitani wants to try as hard as he can to beat Kaio's Captain, Kishimoto. I really don't think he likes him all that much. Kimihiro's just as determined. We should probably head back now" she giggled.

I shook my head at that, confusing and worrying her. "I'll meet you there, promise" I promised the girl.

"You're troubled Hikaru" Sai observed. I chuckled dryly at that before I stood up. "You're going to lose if you don't focus on your game. You came out of my grandpa's Goban to play Go, not worry about others" walking down the steps to go to the Tournament.

I walked over to my Team when I entered the room the Tournament is being held in. "What happened to you man?" Mitani asked when Akari said my name.

"It's nothing you need to worry about" I shrugged with a small smile.

"Are you okay? I heard you didn't eat lunch"

"Are you going to be able to beat Akira on an empty stomach? I'm pretty sure that's not healthy at all man"

I smiled at Tsutsui and Mitani. They sounded genuinely worried about me. "It's fine. Besides, I'm more worried about Akira than I am the Match" I frowned, seeing their confused expressions.

I finally looked at Akira. He's been watching me since I walked in, but I didn't want to make eye contact. I had seen pictures of what the three Blind Go Matches looked like. From what Fubuki showed me, they looked taxing on Akira. He hadn't played three simultaneous games blind before.

"Please put away the Stones if you're playing a practice game, we're about to begin the second round of Matches"

I looked away from Akira when I saw his tense expression. He was wearing that same one, coupled with frustration, the day he played those three games. "Table A is Kaio Middle vs. Haze Middle"

I went to the assigned table as soon as it was called. I never looked up from the ground the whole way there.

"I hope you're ready" Tsutsui said when I sat down. "We've been waiting for this day for a very long time, isn't that right? This is our big chance to beat Kaio. We'll play to the best of our ability, won't we Hikaru?" he asked. I didn't answer right away though.

"I just hope I won't anger someone" I commented softly. I know everyone at the table heard me though. "You won't anger me, Hikaru. I won't get upset like the last time either" Akira told me when he took a seat across from me.

"Heard that before, it never works out" I answered in despair as I looked at the Go Board.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:54 P.M. on November 18, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 12:50 P.M. on November 2, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	15. Win! Motion Picture Go

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. With the fact I had thought this would take longer to write because I really wanted to watch Beyblade: Burst and that I didn't want to watch Akira's outburst I didn't think I would be able to finish this in less than an hour. I started a job on Monday and I won't be able to write as much until Tuesday but I have two stories I have to write, publish, update, and finish within two days. It's something I decided I would make annually, on the anniversary of my Uncle's and Step Cousin's death, last year.**

 **991 words previous, 1154 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters. If I did, for either, they would be terrible, even more so if I owned both**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Win! Motion Picture Go

Hikaru's POV

"Are you guys ready?"

I never answered Tsutsui's question, I just kept my head down. I had wanted to play Akira for a long time, even when he came to Haze and asked me to play him again.

"Let's just get this over with, I want Akira to go Pro already" I said, mumbling the last part. I know Mitani, Kishimoto and Akira heard me however. Their shocked looks proved this.

"Let's choose for color" Kishimoto said.

Mitani got Black which means I do as well. Well, Sai does anyway. "I want you to play like you used to, Hikaru"

I looked up at Akira when he said that. The intensity of his gaze is the one thing I noticed most about his expression. 'Until I can have those same eyes and strive for the Divine Move like you, that won't happen, Akira'

I watched as his hand shook when he picked up the cover of the Goke. My arm shot forward when I saw his hand shaking _too_ much. I caught the cover before it was a foot away from touching the ground.

"Whether you want to fight the player I used to be, or the player I am now, Akira. I would suggest making sure you actually _want_ to first" I advised, smiling sadly when I gave him the cover.

"Thank you" he said taking the Goke cover. He placed it in front of the Goke, closest to me. I saw his right hand clench the middle of his shirt. He was trying to steady his nerves.

"3-4 Point"

I placed the Stone on Sai's usual starting point. Akira placed his Stone on point 16-4, a second after I tapped the timer. I placed a Stone down two points to the left of Sai's first Stone, 16-15. Akira placed his at 5-16.

"3-5, lower left corner"

I was beginning to let my hand follow Sai's orders as he gave them out.

After a while, I looked up to see Akira had the same look as before. The same look he had when he declared his second challenge to me at Haze. I can see that he's also a bit angry.

'Is it because you want to battle my Go? Or is it because you expected something different?' I wondered. I only wondered this because I saw the eyes that dream of becoming better.

I picked up a Stone from the Goke, but I put it back. I didn't hear a command, so I have no reason to have it out. 'Sai?' I asked the spirit. He didn't answer. I took out my Handkerchief because I know that if Sai doesn't call a move soon, I'll play and _not_ of my own, conscious, volition.

I placed my Handkerchief on the table, getting Akira's attention. I didn't notice this until he said something though. "Have I gotten stronger since our last meeting, Hikaru?"

"Of course you have" my lips quirking up into a small smile. "That's exactly why you should stop chasing a nobody and become a Pro, a somebody, already"

What I said surprised him from his widened eyes and, slightly, dropped jaw. "You're not a nobody Hikaru" I sighed at this. "Have I made a lasting mark in Go, or anything at all, that a lot of people know about, Akira?" I asked. He tilted his head.

"That would be a 'no'. That was a definition of a somebody, which makes me a nobody. A 'nobody' is someone who isn't known by a lot of people and has yet to make a lasting mark" I explained with a frown.

I looked over at my teammates to see that Mitani was playing too aggressively, that will make losing a lot easier for him. Tsutsui's playing way too cautiously.

'I took advantage…' 'last year' 'he's playing…' 'flawlessly' I shook my head slightly at what the moves were saying.

"I am so sorry about this, both of you" I mumbled. I know both Sai and Akira heard me though. I placed a Stone where I had asked Sai about earlier.

11-8

I looked up to see a really confused Akira. I continued playing, hoping he won't try and walk away from the game. I don't want him thinking that I am only playing around, I am trying here.

I continued setting traps, playing as I used to. It didn't last long though.

I grabbed my Handkerchief, coughing into it. My coughing grabbed everyone's attention. I watched as the blood dribbled down the cloth before I folded it, making the material absorb it. I set it down on the table, glad that the Handkerchief is made of a thick material.

'Picture Go it is then'

Sighing tiredly, I continued playing with a single thing in mind. Whether I win or lose this Match, Akira will become an Insei and then a Pro.

Looking at the Goban I saw an upside-down Hospital bed. It looks like the one I was in when I was nine. I clenched my hand on my jeans, gaining Akira's attention.

"It seems you're going to see something by the time this Match ends, doesn't matter if I win or lose today" I said, surprising him.

I started playing Speed Go for a few moves. His eyes going wide before the Match ended. "A kid in a Hospital bed, he's on the phone. What is this Hikaru?"

I smiled sadly at the question. "This is an advanced version of Picture Go. It is still Picture Go, but you see it as a motion picture instead" I explained. He nodded at this. "This is a motion picture of the Hospital room I was in when I collapsed at nine-years-old"

Believe it or not, his eyes were able to widen even more. "I do apologize if my technique wasn't to your liking before, Akira" I apologized. He was looking at the Goban before, a second after I said that, his head shot up to look at me.

"I won the Match, but are you still going to become a Pro like you told Yun-san? Or are you going to continue chasing someone who can't even play how they want to?"

"I'm going to become a Pro, but you have to as well Hikaru" I smiled slightly at his answer. "Only if something I don't want to happen happens, Akira" clearing the Goban. I know he's going to replay it when he gets home.

"I can clear the Board, I think you want to leave right now. You want to replay the Match, right?" I asked before he stood up. He didn't say anything when he turned around, leaving the room.

"Kaio wins two to one" I heard someone announce. I turned to my teammates.

They were looking at me in shock. None of them won their Matches so I think it was because I was the only one left who could have won.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:08 P.M. on November 24, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 2:21 P.M. on November 2, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you November 16, 2018.**


	16. NetGo and International Students

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I finally found the movie I watched at my grandma's when I was younger! I couldn't remember the name, just what it was about. It's** ** _'Chupacabra: Dark Seas'_** **or** ** _'Chupacabra Terror'_** **. Though I also watched '** ** _Piranhaconda'_** **,** ** _'Arachnoquake'_** **,** ** _'Ice Spiders'_** **,** ** _'Take Me Out'_** **,** ** _'The Choice'_** **,** ** _'Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'_** **, and a few others.**

 **Hopefully, the reading is slightly better, I used Grammarly so I hope it is. I probably won't be able to post all of the chapters I was intending to post today. I have to clean my room by tomorrow so my granny and papa can use it.**

 **2146 words previous, 2781 words**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: NetGo and International Students

Third Person POV

"I hear Akira-sensei is taking the Pro-Test"

"Oh"

"That seems to be the case"

"I heard the same thing from Mr. Muroi"

"Miss Ichikawa, is Touya taking the test?"

"Ye," she sounded sad about this fact. But not for reasons one might think. "So it's true, that is really big news. The Go world is going to be exciting next year" the older man commented with a smile. "I was under the impression that Akira-sensei wasn't going to take it this year, so I'm a little surprised. Do you know why he changed his mind?"

"He said he made a promise to someone he admires and thinks of like a friend that if he loses to them, he would take the test. The only reason he joined the Go Club at Kaio was to play them" Ichikawa answered the older man. "I see, it's good that he has friends"

Ichikawa nodded at that, still a bit upset. She couldn't understand why Akira was so happy that he lost to the same boy for the third time. All the other times he wasn't happy, he was devasted.

Hikaru's POV

"Sign-up for an annual subscription to Go Weekly Magazine and save 10% off the cover price"

"You can now play Go against people all over the world thanks to the internet. This one is already online, so why not give it a go?"

The 14th Annual NCC Cup was very busy. Tsutsui invited me which is the only reason that I am here.

"Our seats are over here"

Tsutsui finally found his seat and I followed suit when he sat down in Seat 29-F. My seat was Seat 30-F, so I sat down in the seat on his left, the isle seat.

"I wonder how Akira's doing"

"I'm sure he's fine, Hikaru. He seemed to have liked the Match"

His comment surprised me since I didn't know I spoke out loud. I nodded to show that I heard him.

"That Go Board is so big!"

I know Sai was happy because of the tone he used when he said that. I'm glad he's having fun. I promised him he could play, and I ruined his game twice, maybe three times, now.

Tsutsui: "The game should be starting soon!"

Announcer: "Good afternoon, everyone, and welcome to the 14th annual NCC Cup. We're almost ready to begin the fifth game of the first round. This Match will be between Kikuo Fujisawa 9-Dan and Koichi Takada 7-Dan. A round of applause for these two players"

He also introduced the commentators, who were Murase 9-Dan and Yoshinaga 2-Dan.

I knew Fujisawa-san when he was a 7-Dan, or 6-Dan, and Takata-san when he was a 5-Dan. I knew the Commentators when they were still Pros which is very weird to me. It's only weird because I know so many of the people here and vice versa. It can be dangerous for my health if I bump into them sometime today.

I didn't bother listening to the Commentator who would be placing Stones on the large Go Board. Instead, I watched Sai. I wasn't happy with what I did during the Tournament, I hadn't meant to do any of it when it occurred.

"My guess is, white will probably take this point here"

I looked to the big Go Board to see Yoshinaga's prediction. I saw the man was right when I saw he was thinking White would play at 8-4. I saw the other moves as well. Kikuo and Koichi have gotten a lot better in three years.

Announcer: "White 8-4"

Murase: "It seems your prediction was spot on, sensei"

I didn't bother listening to the rest however.

I can't have Sai always watching my Matches and not play at all as a result of me always playing. Doing that will ruin my reason for playing Go again. I can't have him play as me for a majority of the time till he has to leave either; Akira and the others will get mad at me if I let Sai play for me too much.

If my parents ever let me have a Go Board in the house again, I can't have him play me all the time either.

I could try NetGo, but I don't have a personal Computer at home or at Grandpa's. I could see if there's an Internet Café around here, or if I can get a Computer for myself.

"I'm going to the lobby, Kimihiro. I already know Takata-san is going to win"* I said, getting up. Leaving the room I heard Sai complain.

"We have to go back Hikaru! I've been looking forward to this game all week!"

I sighed in annoyance at his complaining. 'I'll play the game for you when we find a Goban or something, okay Sai?' I asked him. He sniffled when he looked up at me.

"What do you mean?"

'I can see to the end of a Match . It isn't going to be hard to replay the game, even if I don't stay till the end' I explained. I looked to my left to see Go Books, then to my right. It was NetGo.

'There's NetGo over there, Sai' I informed the sniffling spirit. He looked over his shoulder since he was still on his knees on the ground.

I walked over to the light Brunet, almost Blond, kid with thick black glasses. I knew he was about to lose when I saw his screen.

"Did you come here with your father?"

Looking at the man behind me, I shook my head. "No sir, I came with a friend who is watching the Match" I answered the man with a polite bow in greeting.

"You're a Go Fan? Do you have your own Computer?"

"No, I don't. My parents don't completely like the idea that I am playing Go again" I answered the man, scratching the back of my neck. "Do you need any help learning to play Go on the internet?"

"It wouldn't hurt learning something new" I smiled. "This boy is in the middle of an online game right now"

I saw the boy was just about to lose. "He is playing Black, and his opponent just placed a White stone on the Board" the man explained.

"I wouldn't play there" I warned the boy when he was about to fill in his territory. As soon as he did White played, capturing all his Stones, including the one he just placed.

He growled, slamming his fist on the keyboard, before leaving. I sat down in his place and typed an apology to the one he was playing. It was typed and sent fast enough to relieve that one who was trying to 'help' me. I already know how to play, but Sai doesn't.

There was an instant reply.

Zelda:

Why play at all if you have to leave so early in the Match?

'I apologize, but the one you were playing was in a hurry and has already left' I answered the rude player.

Zelda:

That jerk! He left without saying anything.

"'zelda' must be a kid. It's obvious by the messages he writes" I nodded at this. "Yeah, but he is trying to become a Pro" I observed. "How do you know that?"

"I can just tell by how he played" I answered before vacating my seat. The man sat down in the seat I vacated to explain more about NetGo. "All these people from other Countries are playing this as we speak, see?"

I only wanted an explanation of NetGo for Sai, but I'm glad to see there were a lot of people still playing online. "JPN is Japan, CHN is China, CAN is Canada. There are many players from Germany and the United States as well" he started. "NLD is for the Netherlands, right?"

"That is correct, many players challenge each other to online Matches. The process of learning is very efficient" he answered/commented. He then started explaining, and demonstrating, what to do to start a Match online.

Step 1: Pick an opponent

Step 2: Click 'Match'

Step 3: Wait for a reply

"Would you like to give it a try?"

"Not right now sir, but I would like to know how to find the Website to sign-up for it"

He started explaining how to do that, but I didn't really listen. I already know how to find the website and sign-up for it. I want to see/hear Sai's reaction when he figures out why I'm asking in the first place.

After a while, he asked me to do it myself. All so he can make sure that I know how to do it.

I sat down and did it at a quick pace. I was done in half the time it took him to do it. "That's good" he smiled before I saw Kimihiro walk out of the auditorium.

"I'll talk with you when I have time to, Tsutsui. I have to get home" I smiled when I got his attention.

Time Skip: Next Day

I was sitting at one of the tables at the Internet Café Mitani's sister works at. "I can help you get started" she volunteered as she walked over. She placed down her clipboard, asking if I wanted to check the World E-Go Net**.

"Yes, I do" I smiled politely at the woman. I haven't used a Computer in a while since I've mainly been reading or writing or doing school work.

"I can help you find the website, but I don't know very much about Go" I shook my head at that.

"That's fine, ma'am. I'll figure it out, I'm a quick study"

She typed 'World E-Go Net' into the search engine before searching it. "Is this the site you wanted?" she asked when the page came up.

"Yes, it is. I haven't used a Computer in a while so thank you. With this site, you can play people from different places all over the Globe" I smiled. "That sounds amazing, do you know how to search the web now?"

I nodded my answer. "I only need to know about this Website because I just want to play Go" I commented. "Why is this device flatter than the one from yesterday?"

I smiled at the spirit's question. 'There are different kinds of Computers, Sai. Some even have more, or different, purposes' I explained. He looked at me when I did so.

'Some are flat, like the ones at the NCC Cup, because they're portable Computers. Portable Computers are flatter because it makes them lighter and, in turn, easier to carry from place to place. Ones like these are bigger which makes them heavier. Because of this, they can't be moved very often, or long distances, by one's own strength' I explained. "That makes sense" he nodded.***

'I didn't go to the Go Club today, so I could head here. I wanted to come here because you'll be able to play as many Go games as you want' I frowned after a while. He was really excited about the idea of playing more. It morphed my frown into a smile.

"Do you know where Mitani-san learned to play Go?" I asked the girl. I only ask because I think she might know.

"He first learned to play from our Grandfather. When he was in Elementary School there was one teacher that practiced with him all the time. After graduating, he hung out in Go Salons. Is he a good player?"

"He's one of the best I've seen that's around my age" I nodded with a smile. "I feel bad for him though since I've met many people who have the same habit as him. Their habits are often mistaken as cheating"

"What habit does he, and others, have? I don't remember my brother having any habits" she asked me. I nodded before explaining.

"Mitani-san taps the side of the Goban, Go Board, with a Go-ishi, Go Stone, when he thinks about his next move. The tapping sounds it makes when it impacts with the Goban sounds exactly like it would if he placed a Stone. This makes their opponent, if they aren't paying attention to the whole board, think that they went and end up taking a second turn in a row. Many call it cheating since it _is_ a way to cheat, but I found that it is also a habit" I explained. She nodded to tell me that she understood now.

"How good are you then?"

I sighed as I shook my head. Even people who don't play Go want to know how good I am. This is annoying. "Many say I am, but I don't consider myself a Go Player" I answered. "Would you be a good Go Player if you considered yourself to be one?"

"Yes, I would consider myself to be a good Go Player in that scenario" I answered. It made the woman smile.

"Do you think you can handle it from here?"

I nodded at her question. "Are you sure that I don't need to pay you? it's fine if I have to" I asked.

"It will be fine, don't worry. If you don't want to pay for whatever reason though, make sure you come in on days that I am working"

She left when I nodded at her in acknowledgement. I turned to the screen and filled in the information asked of me.

"Is this really happening? Can I truly play as much as I want?"

I smiled at the spirit's enthusiasm. 'Yes, until it becomes too dangerous. If people find out that this account belongs to me, it would mean big trouble' I explained in a stern tone. He nodded at this.

I had already used the Username GoldenKirin on another account. For the Username, I typed 'Sai' in English. The 'Sai' I put in had an uppercase 'S' as it is the man's name. I chose a familiar name which I am sure I should not have done. Oh well, at least if Sai plays him and he finds me, he'll know it isn't me.

I looked behind me when I clicked 'OK' to see that Sai was speechless, and shocked.

I saw a familiar name on the site. I figured I might as well ask him to play a game with Sai.

'He accepted it Sai' I cheered inside my head. I want to see what he can do against Sai. I don't know how good of a player he is now.

Sai pointed on the points of the Board where he wanted me to place the Stones. He laughed in glee when I clicked the point on the virtual Board. I smiled wider before I continued placing more virtual Stones where he asked me to.

I'm glad I found a way for Sai to play Go without me interfering. I'm not used to playing NetGo enough to where my hands will gain a mind of their own.

I kept challenging familiar Usernames. I know that's bad since I know these particular players will be coming to Japan for the Amateur International Championship. It lasts for about a week.

I chose the United States Representative Curtis Caldwell**** and the Netherlands Representative Aldert De Jong` for Sai.

I asked a bunch more people to play. I figured it was getting late, and I was right. It was almost sunset, so I logged off of Sai's account.

'How were some of my students Sai? I hope they gave you a challenge' I asked when we walked out of the café.

"They were your students Hikaru? I thought you didn't want anyone to find out?"

'They know what I look like since I've been to their Countries before. If they do find out it's my account, they'll know I wasn't the one who was playing' I explained. 'So it was fun then?'

He nodded enthusiastically before saying that it was really fun playing NetGo. 'Well, we can play every day until the end of Summer, if you want to Sai' I smiled. "Do you really mean it?!"

'Of course! The reason I left the Match at the NCC Cup early was to show you how NetGo works. I left School early to find a place with a Computer that I could use so you could play' I smiled.

"Thank you!" he cheered, hugging me from behind. Despite being a ghost, he's very heavy. 'You're welcome' I chuckled at the spirit.

When he let go of me, I was finally able to move again. I walked home, hearing him talk about my students'. More specifically the strengths and weaknesses he observed during the Matches.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:51 P.M. on November 25, 2016. Anyone with a heart will cry if you read A Star Without A Glow by shuusetsu, it is so sad that I was crying before chapter 18 and couldn't even read chapter 18 over a quarter of the way through it.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 7:18 P.M. on November 12, 2018.**

 ***I do not know if he wins or not so that's just a guess.**

 ****I don't know if that was how it was spelled so I'm very sorry if I spelled it wrong.**

 *****I couldn't find the real reason so I hope I'm close enough, I got the idea of this explanation from World Trigger where Yūma Kuga asked Replica about the money in Vending Machines.**

 ******Should be an English name meaning 'a refined or accomplished person' and 'cold water source'. I know the last name makes no sense but it at least sounds okay if you don't know the meaning.**

 **`Should be a Dutch name meaning 'Noble strength' and 'the young'. I was debating between that, Dewitt 'white complexioned', and Hubert 'Man with clever mind' as first names and 'De Jong', 'Van de Berg' and 'Visser' for last names.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	17. NetGo Sai's Reveal

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. What I hate right now, is that I could've kept editing instead of cleaning. My granny and papa had to head back to Florida before they even came over.**

 **1039 words previous, 1373 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: NetGo Sai's Reveal

Hikaru's POV

"Another one? This is annoying" I sighed in annoyance when I got another of the same message.

too good!

are you a Professional Player?

"Is something the matter?"

Looking at the red-head I shook my head. "No, ma'am. I just don't like getting these kinds of messages" I answered. She looked at the message.

"Are you one?"

"No, I'm not. Someone I know wants me to be though" I frowned, looking at the message again. "You should if someone thinks you're good enough to be one"

I'm not a Pro, no. I don't really want to be one either.

I sent the message in the correct language. "I'm amazed! How can this box allow us to play so many different opponents?" I smiled when Sai tapped the corner of his closed fan on the corner of the Computer. He's such a curious spirit.

'It's through programming, mathematical coding, inside of the Computer' I explained. I gave a short history about it when he still looked confused. 'Originally, Computers were inspired by a device that was made to calculate formulas in the pre-twentieth century'

I gave up when he nodded, but was still confused, deciding to look for an opponent in Japan. I want to see if any of my Japanese students are online, I don't think that's a possibility though.

I didn't really mind that Sai was still tapping the Computer since it wasn't bothering me. His quirks are interesting actually. Scrolling down, I found a name I didn't expect to see: zelda

'Do you want to play zelda, Sai?'

I watched his enthusiastic nod through my peripheral vision. "This is the happiest day of my life! I get to play more Go games!" he sung and danced. I haven't seen him _this_ excited before now. It makes me happy to see him like this.

I clicked on zelda's name before clicking the 'Match' button. I was glad he accepted the game. I started placing the virtual Go Stones where Sai asked me to, watching zelda's playing style the whole time.

Time Skip: A While Later

'What level do you think zelda plays at, Sai?'

"I don't know, but he's a skilled player, skilled as any I've faced before" I smiled at this. 'He's an Insei, so that's not surprising' I told the spirit. I continued clicking where he wanted me to.

zelda

resign

[X Exit]

I was surprised to see he was skilled enough to know when he should resign. A child, like the man at the NCC Cup described him as, would have continued. Same as most stubborn and/or prideful people. I leaned back in the chair, cracking my back.

I heard footsteps behind me before greeting Mitani's sister. "Do you need any help?"

"No, but thank you" I answered. I turned to the screen to type a message back to zelda.

Sai:

Thanks for the game. You're an Insei, right?

If you see Akira Touya, can you tell him 'hi' for a student of mine. He will know who you are talking about if you play this match for him.

It would really help a lot since he doesn't play NetGo.

I sent the message confusing Sai. "You don't want anyone to know you're playing as 'Sai', so why would you do that?"

'Akira knows who plays like that, so he won't try to find me. If that does happen though, we'll stop playing here' I answered. My answer upset the spirit. 'I said 'here' not anywhere else, Sai'

zelda:

You're an excellent player!

Who are you? How do you know that I'm an Insei?

Sai:

Akira might tell you if you show him, but I have no idea if he will. He's obsessed with getting my student to play how he used to.

"Hikaru?" Mitani's sister asked, getting my attention. "Could you finish up when you have the chance?"

"Of course" I smiled before turning to the Computer again. He messaged me back.

zelda:

You can tell him yourself when your student becomes an Insei. He can introduce you to him.

I shook my head before I started typing another message.

Sai:

He might, but he won't play as I do. This is how he usually plays since he can copy another person's play style move for move. Akira and many others want him to stop doing that since he's supposedly better than I am.

I sent the message before signing out of the account.

'I wonder what it would be like to meet zelda' I thought as I left he Café. "No idea Hikaru, but you should become an Insei if you want to find out" I shrugged at Sai's suggestion.

Akira's POV

I was in the building I am to take the Pro-Test in. I did promise Hikaru I would take it if he won against me. "You're Akira Touya!"

I looked up from Hikaru's book in shock at the exclamation. A red-head was the one that yelled it. I think he's friends with the raven who is sitting across from me.

"Yes?" I asked the red-head before I heard whispers.

"Isn't he famous?"

"Touya Meijin is his dad, right? I can't believe he has to take the test"

"Are you sure it's him? I thought he would be taller. I hope I don't have to play him"

"Did you really not know he was here?" the raven asked his red-headed friend. I watched the man lean back on his hands before he answered him.

"Someone who beat me the other day on NetGo told me he would be and to say 'Hi' to him for him, but I didn't know he was telling the truth"

That made me curious.

"What do you mean? Do you know who it was?"

"He said that you keep chasing his student or something and to show you the Match he played me" my eyes went wide at this. "I see, do you know why he won't tell you himself?"

From his expression when I asked that, he was confused. "He just said you don't play NetGo" I nodded at this. That is true, I don't play NetGo. "Are you both Insei then?" I asked as I continued reading the book.

"Yes, we are. I'm playing you in our next Match. I have no chance"

I covered a chuckle when Waya put the raven in a chokehold. Apparently, he shouldn't talk like that because the Pros never complain about the strength of their opponent.

"What are your names? I don't think I caught them earlier" I asked the duo.

"My name is Fuku, it's my first time taking the Pro-Test. This is Waya, it will be his third time since he failed the first two times" 'Fuku' answered, and more. I did not ask if this was their first time taking the test or not. "What luck! The first time I try to become a Pro, I have no chance of winning my first Match"

'Waya' yelled at the boy to get it together. Does everyone around Hikaru's and my own age act this way? It could explain why Hikaru doesn't get along well with people his own age.

"How bad did the player beat you? You're acting really odd"

"Well, the first message he sends asks if I'm an Insei. It was weird because I never said I was until after I resigned, which is when he asked " Waya started. I smiled at this.

"Then he mentions what I already told you guys: saying 'hi' to Akira and showing him the game we played to jog his memory" he finished. I frowned at this part. 'Do you not want people to know who you are? Or do you want people to know, Hikaru?'

I was still listening to Waya as I continued reading my friend's book. "When I told him he can tell Akira himself when he becomes an Insei, he just said his student might, but he won't play how he usually does"

Hikaru doesn't want other people to know.

"He said that Akira and others want him to stop doing that because he's 'supposedly' stronger than Sai is"

"You're being too loud Waya" Fuku warned, making me look up. Everyone was staring at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:03 A.M. on November 26, 2016. I am so sorry if what I wrote about the Computers is wrong in the first part of the chapter. I get all the facts I write from Wikipedia, if not mentioned otherwise.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 8:38 P.M. on November 12, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	18. NetGo Code Deullo

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am really tired and irritated, so hopefully, I will update the next** ** _edited_** **chapter tomorrow.**

 **1643 words previous, 2292 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: NetGo Code Duello

Third Person POV

"Who is this?" Ogata asked when Waya told everyone that Sai isn't a Pro.

"His name is Waya, he is one of Morishita's students"

"What is Sai like?"

"It's hard to describe, but apparently he's friends with someone who knows Akira Touya. Akira asked me not to tell anyone when I told him this because 'Sai' doesn't want anyone to know who he is" Waya answered the man. What he said caused an uproar in the crowd again.

"His playing reminds me of Honninbo Shusaku though, or at least, how he would play in modern times. But apparently, his friend is way better than him" Waya was confusing himself on how to explain 'Sai'. It is what the man asked him about. "How is that possible? Shusaku's abilities are unmatched in the public Go World"

"Because I've seen a lot of his games, I've noticed that he was getting stronger over the Summer with every Match. He might even become a legend himself soon. Apparently, because he's using the account of his friend's, he doesn't want to give away anything about himself" Waya finished.

Ogata: "What do you mean by that?"

"Sai messaged me saying that his friend used to play a lot before. That his friend's acquaintances don't want him to play like Sai anymore because he can copy the play style of anyone move for move. Sai is the one he normally plays Go as and it annoys his friends" Waya answered the older man.

This caused another uproar of murmurs in the crowd. Even more than before.

At the other end of the large hall, the doors opened. They revealed a short, green-haired male

Akira's POV

Walking into the room, I saw a large crowd in the middle of it. I was very confused as to what they were talking about. All I heard was 'a ghost roaming around on the internet' or something.

"What's going on?" I asked everyone. "You made it" the man who invited me said. "Is everything alright in here? Why have all the Matches stopped?"

"This is none of your business!"

I looked in front of me to see the red-head from the Pro-Test. I think his name was, Waya?

"Have you ever played anyone on the internet before, Akira?"

I think I know what this is about now. "No, not really anyway. I've only played one person from Kansai and that was it. And someone named the GoldenKirin" I answered Ogata-sensei. I saw the shocked looks on three Representatives faces but they didn't say anything.

"It seems there is some kind of 'Go Wizard' online. We think he's an amateur, but he beat one of Korea's best" I nodded at this. "Yes, I know. Waya mentioned him before" looking at the man.

The one I mentioned finally burst a fuse. "What right does he have to come in here and interrupt our conversation?" the red-head yelled.

"I do apologize Waya, I had not meant to" I apologized in slight shock. He gets upset way too easily when it involves someone who beat him. "I think Sai is actually a kid"

"Yes, he is. But he doesn't want to be known Waya. You should respect another Go player's wishes and just let it be" I suggested sternly. Just the idea that it could be a kid caused a rise in the volume of the crowd.

Waya: "He goes online from July to August, which is when Summer Break starts"

"Yes, but from his messages, he doesn't seem that childish"

"Touya doesn't come off as childish when he talks"

"Please tell me you didn't tell them anything about Sai or his friend, Waya?" I asked strictly. My tone was strict to disguise my underlying anger at the idea. I noticed everyone was staring at me because of this, but I didn't care. My sole focus was on Waya.

"Do you know who he is Akira?"

Ogata's voice was laced with shock and confusion. "No, but I know you're thinking about Hikaru" shaking my head 'no'. I haven't taken my eyes off of Waya.

"No, I haven't told them. Stop staring at me like that, it's creepy" Waya finally answered me.

"Good, in my opinion, if he doesn't want to be known, he shouldn't be found" giving my opinion on the matter in monotone. It irritated Waya.

"Excuse me"

I turned around to see a man holding a laptop in the air. "This Laptop's ready for the internet"

Everyone gathered around the Laptop for some reason. It's not open and there's no way of knowing if 'Sai' is on right now either. "Come over here Touya"

Opening the Computer, Ogata typed in what was needed to find Sai. "Sai may be online, I want you to see him play" the man explained. He scrolled down until I saw the username 'Sai'. Everyone was murmuring, I think it was because they saw that he was really online.

I heard the surprised gasps from behind me. Sai just challenged me to a Match.

I accepted the challenge with ease. I watched as Sai picked Black, placing a virtual Stone at 17-4. The move made me remember the first game I played with Hikaru. Or at least, with his friend.

'At least this is your friend and not you. I would be very annoyed if it wasn't' I thought when Black placed a Stone at point 15-16. It's the same game as before. "So, this is the person you imitated when we played?"

What I said garnered Waya's attention.

"Sai is using a very old strategy called Shusaku's Diagonal" a man said. I wasn't really paying attention though.

"You want me to play as I did in the first game, right? To see if I'm really 'Akira Touya'? Your friend showing you the game is the only way you would know exactly what moves to play" I asked out loud. I know they heard me, but I took a breath, ignoring everyone else but my opponent.

I played the move I had before since I remember the game like it was yesterday.

I was surprised when he played at point 4-14. Seems he doesn't want me to say anything and thinks I don't know who his friend is.

I resigned, a message being the furthest thing from my mind before I got one.

Sai:

Hi Akira, I'm with my friend right now. Why did you resign? My friend really wanted to play you. I hope you will not tell anyone that I am Sai's friend.

I read the message before anyone else could read it, making me smile. So he is Sai's friend, I knew it. I typed a short reply in return.

"Why did you resign?"

That was one of the Representatives, the one from the Netherlands, I think. "It would be bad if we delayed the Matches anymore than we already have. If you ask Sai questions, not regarding his identity or the identity of his friend, I'm sure he will answer you. They will be answers that do not lead to himself or his friend though" I told them. It ended their conversations.

"I can always ask him for a rematch"

Sitting back down, I sent another message. It only said that I wanted to set up a time to play another game.

Sai:

This Sunday at 9:40 A.M works for me if you are not busy with any Insei matches. Are you at the 20th Annual Amateur Championship? Can you say 'hi' to the United States, Korean, and Netherland Representatives for me? And, maybe, apologize to them for not being able to go to visit them in about four years now?

"So, we know Sai's friend then, and it was four years ago. Oh! I see now"

"Great player with skills in Go beyond that of Sai? About four years ago? Oh!"

"A Go Player that surpasses Sai and I know him from about four years ago? I know!"

The Representatives said in their native tongue. I'm guessing it was so everyone else can't hear what they're saying. I know because I, like Hikaru, am a polyglot. Though I do not know as many as he does.

"It's Sol-sensei, both him and his teacher can't play Go normally so him being with Sai makes sense," the trio said in a language they all understand.

I was surprised, and confused, by what they just said.

I sent my agreement with the time without hesitation. I know Hikaru will be upset with me if he finds out I'm skipping a Match to play his teacher, but I don't care so much right now.

"Thank you for letting me borrow the Laptop" I bowed at the man once I closed the device he brought. "I apologize for interrupting the Tournament as well" turning to the rest. I passed Ogata and the US Representative so I could leave the room.

Netherlands: "Who was he anyway?"

US: "Who cares? He's a friend of our Go Teacher and a mutual friend. He doesn't have that many, let alone someone he'd play Go again for"

Korea: "That is true, I'm glad he found a friend to play Go with in Akira"

"This is the first time I've seen Sai agree to a rematch. I don't think he's ever asked for one either"

I learned something new about Hikaru. He has never had many friends, even after four years.

Hikaru's POV

I was in the Internet Café, still not used to the requests for a game when a box appeared on the screen.

mica

resign

[X Exit]

'You won again Sai' I smiled seeing that 'mica' resigned. "It's unfortunate that our last opponent wasn't very good"

Scrolling down the list of players, I found the username 'Akira'. For some, I feel as if it's Akira Touya. He should be at the Amateur Tournament though, why is he online?

Another request flooded the screen. Looking at it, I memorized the username and Country, before I clicked 'NO'. I was going to send them a message or request later to apologize.

'taro' sent another request, and again, I declined it. "I think you should take a break, this is on me" Mitani's sister suggested when she set a drink down. "Thank you" I smiled before sipping the Tea. It tastes like Egyptian Mint Green Tea.

'We should request a game, it would be nice to see if it's really him'

I set the Tea down when he agreed with my suggestion. I did the normal routine and requested a game.

*Ding* 'He accepted the request' I smiled. 'I hope this is Akira, I feel bad for playing when I asked you to during the Tournament'

"Pick Black, Hikaru. To see if it is him or not, we'll play the first game I played since you and I met" I nodded before choosing the Black, virtual Stone.

17-4

I wonder if Akira will think it's a ploy or something. The upper left Star Point was played.

16-17

4-17 was played before I saw Sai's face through my peripheral vision. He was directly in front of the screen. "Next is 15-3"

I followed his directions and waited a while. 'He figured it out, didn't he Sai?' I asked in a sad voice. He placed a Stone in the exact place he did in the first game.

"Yes, he did. We are now playing the same game as last time"

I looked back at the screen. I listened to what Sai was talking about, but I wasn't really paying much attention to it either. I was there so I don't _really_ need to listen.

15-16, Diagonal

"He's taking a while to move because he's recalling the game, don't you think so Sai?"

"Yes, I believe so"

'I'm glad it's him, I really am. But you do know that if he tells someone, we will have to stop playing here, right?' I asked the spirit blankly.

"I forgot about that!" the spirit worried, freaking out now.

"4-14, the Two Point High approach, stat!" He really wants to continue playing here. Akira didn't make a move for a while.

Akira

resign

[X Exit]

I was surprised to see this before I started typing a message. I was surprised to get one back and that he hasn't logged off yet.

Akira:

Yes, I know, and I haven't. I'm surrounded by people right now though.

I smiled at this. I was going to send a reply before I got another message from him. He was asking for a rematch. I sent him the time once I brought out my calendar. I was only free next week, Sunday at 9:40 A.M. at the earliest.

Akira:

Of course. Yes, I am at the Tournament. They apparently know who you are, they won't say anything outside of their own, or a shared, language.

I smiled when I finished reading the quick reply.

Time Skip: Internet Café, Sunday, 9:30

I reached the Café a bit earlier than I intended. Putting my umbrella in the Umbrella stand, I walked up to the counter where Mitani's sister was waiting.

"Could I have my normal Tea?" putting money on the counter to pay for it. She took it before I looked outside.

"The rainy weather indicates someone's in a bad mood, don't you think?" I asked the woman. Her confused expression when she looked at me made me shake my head. "Nevermind"

I went to a Computer to log on as Sai and get ready for the Match.

I ignored the constant Match requests from people really wanting to play Sai. 'Are you ready Sai?' I asked the man. He nodded before I started vaguely answering questions from Usernames I know don't know me or Sai.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:29 A.M. on November 26, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 4:17 P.M. on November 14, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	19. NetGo Termination

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **1899 words previous, 2257 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: NetGo Termination

Hikaru's POV

"I've been waiting for a chance to play him again"

I was glad to hear so much excitement in the spirit's voice. 'I really am sorry about butting in the other times you were supposed to play Sai. This time, I will make sure it doesn't happen again' I frowned. I really had not meant to do that to him.

I signed into the account again when I saw the clock. It was 9:40. I signed out after answering, about, fifteen messages in seven minutes.

A request from Akira came as soon as I saw the list of players currently online. I accepted it with ease.

Akira's POV

As I watched the screen, waiting for Hikaru's teacher to sign-in, I remembered the things people have said about 'Sai'. They were all good things, great things even, but Hikaru and Sai don't want people to know who they are.

'God' and 'Ghost' are the only reasons I can think of that explain how good Hikaru and his teacher are. I don't believe in those things in this context, but I do know that Hikaru is a kid, just like me.

It was only 9:39 so I know he won't be on yet. It would fit Hikaru, and maybe his teacher, to be right on time.

'Sai' appeared at exactly 9:40. Immediately, I asked him for a Match.

I was able to choose who would go first and chose myself. Clicking the top, right Star Point. As soon as I did, a holographic, Sky blue Go Board appeared in my head.

A pale hand with a White Go Stone appeared from the darkness in front of me. Sai was wearing a pristine white Kimono. I do not know how I know that. The person on the other side of this Computer _must_ be Hikaru though. I don't know why he would have to accompany his teacher to the games otherwise.

I don't even care that I am missing the Pro Exam right now. If I declined the rematch, he would know something was wrong. I only decided to become a Pro because Hikaru made me promise to at the Tournament.

Time Skip: Several Moves Later

This is the same way Hikaru played the first two times I played him. I heard that Hikaru beat this player when he was very young.

I played the man move for move, wondering how this game will end. At the same time, I was scared of the result.

He put up a wall in front of me. This man must be a Ghost, it would explain many things. Why Hikaru must be with his teacher when he plays Go, why they don't want anyone to know it's Hikaru's account, and why his playing emulates Shuusaku's so well. It would also explain the new moves that are not a part of Shuusaku's play.

I placed down a Black Stone to threaten one of the shapes Sai was making.

It took a while, but he finally made his move. He connected his Stone to the left of the one I just put down. He saw through my moves.

If I didn't know this was Hikaru's teacher, I would've thought it really was Hikaru. He's the only one who can see right through me. Not just on, but off the Goban to.

Sai's strategy against me is different from the ones he has used against other players. He has yet to lose with the strategies he was using before. Why did he change it now?

There are only a few more positions that I can attack from. I'll lose no matter which one I choose though.

I lost my chance to cut him off a while back. Because I didn't do so when I had the chance, Sai now controls the left side and center of the board. That's not something that would give anyone in my position an advantage.

How long have my center Stones been dead? How has the game even progressed to this point?

After a few more moves I saw there wasn't any other move I could make. I have lost to Hikaru's teacher. It didn't surprise me however.

Hikaru's POV

Seeing that Akira resigned, I wasn't surprised. I decided to ask Sai a question when I leaned back in the chair.

'Do you know his level now, Sai? I know that's why you wanted to go against him'

He didn't answer for a while, but when he did it wasn't the answer I was expecting. "He's very skilled, his instincts for the game are also quite developed"

'I know that already Sai. He's supposed to turn into a Byakko, someone who waits for the right time to attack. Ryu's overpower their opponent or prey. I'm a unique kind of Ryu called a Kirin though' I explained monotonously.

"I've gotten much stronger than Akira has since the last time we played"

I was slightly confused by this. He wants to achieve the Divine Move, but strength has nothing to do with it. "When do you think you will be able to play as you used to, Hikaru?"

I shook my head at this, looking back at the Computer screen.

"You know a lot more strategies now, don't you? From watching all of my Matches"

'Sure, but I knew the result of all of them way too quickly' I commented with an irritated sigh. Sai's disposition was still cheery, despite what I had said. It made me smile.

I'm glad you're having fun, Sai. Looking at the screen, I frowned at the question that popped up in my head. How much longer can we keep this up?

Akira's POV

I closed my eyes as I leaned back in my chair. It was easier to replay the game in my head this way.

Who does that sleeved arm belong to?

It makes no sense to me. This person plays a lot like Shuusaku, just like Waya said. Fubuki-sensei said that Hikaru got the moniker 'Sol-sensei' because he seems wiser than his age, that he may have lived for over 5000 years. It's impossible though.

Leaning forward, I looked back at the virtual Go Board. Who is this person, this friend, that you always imitate Hikaru?

My hands tightened into fists before I even knew what I was doing. I loosened my grip once I realized this. I don't want to be mad about this. I was mad last time, even if hurt was the main reason he quit playing in the first place. Anger was still a part of it.

Time Skip: Next Day

Entering my father's Go Salon, I was taken from my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Touya-kun. How did the first Match of the Pro Exam go?"

I was going to answer before she asked if it was any fun. "You won, I shouldn't even bother asking how it went"

I was finally able to speak since it didn't look like she was going to say anything more. "Actually, I missed the first Match…" I tried to explain why but was stopped when she thought I said something else. Her dumbfounded expression after she realized what I just said almost made me smile.

"I had a prior engagement that couldn't be rescheduled. We were both busy any other time" I smiled nervously. "What were you thinking?" she was really shocked about it, but I only shook my head.

"I promise, the Exam isn't over. I have another Match tomorrow, and this time I won't miss it" I assured the woman. I can't break my promise to Hikaru.

"Touya-sensei?"

I turned to see Hirose come into the Salon. "Good afternoon, Hirose-san" I smiled in greeting. "How was the Pro Exam?"

I smiled awkwardly at this. "I missed the first Match because of a prior engagement that I couldn't reschedule at the time" I answered easily. "Stop bothering him about it! He needs to focus on his Exams. Pay the Entrance Fee now"

Hirose gave her the money before I turned around, about to find a table. "Touya-sensei," I turned back around at this.

"I saw a friend of yours while I was on my way here" the only one I can think of though is Hikaru. "It was the same boy that beat you a while ago and ran out after he won. What was his name? I forget. Haruki… Hideo…"

"Hikaru?"

"Yes! That was it! He was in a Café place that has a bunch of Computers that you can use to connect to the internet"

The only Internet Café that I know Hikaru could have a connection to would be one or two Train Stops away. "Where did you see him?" I asked. It was just in case I was wrong. I wasn't.

Running out of the Salon, I hoped I would be able to catch him before he leaves.

'I hope you're still there Hikaru'

Scene Change: Internet Café

Running down the street, I looked through the window of the Café. Hikaru was sitting right in front of a Computer.

I need to see if he's on the NetGo Website as 'Sai', or if he's doing something else. I mainly just want an excuse to talk to him. I haven't talked to him face-to-face in a while.

Hikaru's POV

I saw a bunch of them on sale when I typed in the Website. I was truly surprised to see that many.

Suddenly, there was a weight on my shoulder. I turned around to see who had their hand on my shoulder. I was a surprised to see Akira. "Long time, no see. What are you doing here Akira?" I asked in shock.

"What are you doing?"

I looked back at the screen when I answered him. "I haven't used a Computer in a few years and I don't have a personal one at home. I'm trying to see where I can buy one using the internet here" I answered easily. "I see"

Looking back at him, I was confused by the expression he wore. I opened my mouth, about to ask what was wrong, when Mitani's sister asked if he was a friend of mine.

"Yes, he is. I apologize for the inconvenience" I bowed in apology. I took Akira's left wrist in my hand, leading him out of the Café. I feel bad for the disturbance of the Café's patrons that Akira might have caused because he was looking for me.

As soon as we were outside the Café, I leaned on a column that was outside.

"Your sudden appearances are messing with my heart Akira. What's wrong?" I asked the young man. I was bored but still concerned. My hands in the pockets of my black Skinny Jeans showed Akira my boredom. "I was wondering if you were still going to keep your promise, Hikaru"

I sighed at this question. "Of course I will, I still have to find a reason to buy a Goban for domestic use though" I answered.

"What do you mean 'domestic use'?"

I was a bit caught off guard by the question. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. He turned to me instead of looking at me through his peripheral vision, something I was glad about when I looked up at him.

"No real reason. I won't have much time to come here anymore since School is starting up again soon" I answered simply. I messed with the cuff of my Navy-blue Button-Up shirt. It had a Ballet Slipper pink China flower on the right breast pocket.

"So, you intend to play Go by yourself?"

"You'll be busy with Pro Matches, Tsutsui and Kaga are graduating next year, Akari is terrible at the game. Thanks to my previous NetGo account I can play two people at once at my house for practice once I get a Goban and personal Computer" I smiled. "And the promise?"

"When I'm forced to, or make a mistake, I will become an Insei. I am going to restart my Go life from scratch though" I answered the young man with a sigh. I saw he was shocked when I looked up at him. I can't really blame him for it though.

"I think you should go now, Akira. Don't you have a Pro Match tomorrow?" what I asked surprised him from the minuscule widening of his eyes and the slight drop in his jaw. "I want to play as I used to Akira, I truly do. You will be the first person I play against when that happens"

He was five meters away when I told him that. He was taking my suggestion of leaving now to heart.

"I can't wait"

I went back inside with a smile gracing my lips. I sat back down in the chair I was sitting on before Akira came in.

I ordered what I wanted and saw that it would be at my house by the time School starts up again. I shut the Computer down once I was finished with what I was doing. I was just about to leave when Mitani's sister spoke.

"When will you be visiting again?"

"It won't be for a while, that's for sure. School's starting soon so I will be a bit too busy to visit very often" I answered politely. She nodded before I looked to the sky.

"Thank you for helping me all this time, I better be getting home" bowing my head slightly in thanks when I turned to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:04 A.M. on December 28, 2016.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 7:21 P.M. on November 14, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I have a lot of chapters to write for the second or third week of December, so I won't be rewriting the rest of this till sometime in January. I am so sorry about this.**


	20. Itame and Yakusugi

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Um a term or something like that is mentioned in this, ' _Mini-Go_ ' I think I had it. I don't know what the _Category_ is actually called but _One-Color Go_ , _Blind Go_ , etc. is in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Itame and Yakusugi

Hikaru's POV

I placed _Stones_ wondering what shape I should make it. 'I hope you don't mind playing against me Sai? I haven't asked you before I explained it to Akira' I asked placing more _Stones_.

If Sai's expression from my _Peripheral Vision_ didn't tell me he was shocked or happy his tone did. He was shocked because I never offered to play him before. Happy most likely because he can still play without _NetGo_.

Hearing Mitani say he was resigning I looked down at the _Board_. Turns out it was a _Swan_.

'I don't have a _Board_ at home so I'll have to ask my grandfather or buy one myself' I told him as Mitani cleared the _Board_. "You got stronger Mitani" smiling as I said this I put the _Black Go Stones_ in their correct _Bowl_. I don't really know why Mitani made me _Black_.

"Do you want a handicap Mitani-San? It's only a question and nothing more" I said quickly. He was annoyed by the fact he had to resign and I think I made it worse.

"I'm fine thank you" Mitani said annoyed making me sigh. He was irritated and I didn't even mean to do that. Hearing the doors open I turned to see Tsutsui with a pink gift bag in hand.

Mrs. Tamako got money from the _School's Budget_ to buy some _Go Boards_ and two _Stone Sets_. I stood up walking over to him.

I covered a laugh when I heard Mitani say 'new _Boards_ ' which seemed like he was more interested in those than anything else. I asked if I could see them before I picked out a _Folding Board_. "This is made from _Kaya Wood_ isn't it?

It has the same color and grain direction" I asked confusing Tsutsui. "I don't really know what it's made from since I wasn't the one who bought it" he informed making me nod.

Hearing the door open again I looked towards it to see Akari who said she found a new member. "Hey Kamiko, it's been a while" I said politely surprising them. "Hello Hikaru" was the shy answer.

She was still blushing when she said this. "How do you know her?" Akari asked me so I looked at her.

"I asked her if she wanted to join not too long ago, she said she doesn't know anything about the _Game_. I asked if she could think about it and apparently she did" I said scowling slightly. "We're looking more for male members however Akari.

Kimihiro is graduating soon and my mom and dad are trying to get me to become an _Insei_ " shaking my head slightly as I said this. They didn't hear what my predicament was though since they never mentioned it.

Kimihiro was upset that he had to study most of this year making me smile slightly. "You'll still be able to play Kimihiro, I can help you if you need it" I said smiling before Mitani punched my shoulder. "This guy's getting a little arrogant" he said making me sigh.

"I only suggested it since you don't like saying you resign as often as you keep having to" I explained but that just made it worse. I ended up in a head lock because of what I said.

Tsutsui asked if I would play a _Teaching Game_ with him making me smile. "Sure but do you want a handicap with the _Teaching Game_?" I asked smiling. He shook his head before I started the _Game_ with him.

Time Skip: After the _Match_

It was almost _Sunset_ by the time I reached the _Railroad_. I had searched how much an _Itame Go Board_ and _Yakusugi Go Bowls_ cost and it was about 1148000 _Yen_ (1) all together.

When I reached grandpa's _House_ I sat on the _Porch_ with him. "I hear you started playing _Go_ again Hikaru" he had told me and I nodded. "I've been playing for about a year now grandpa.

It's a lot of fun but I don't know where to find certain items to play it at home" I told him. He told me that if I have the money and play a _Teaching Game_ with him then he'll buy it for me.

"Are you sure grandpa? It's kind of specific" I know I was wearing a concerned frown when I spoke. "No problem Hikaru" I smiled at his answer before I nodded. "Are you going to try and win some _Trophies_ that I have Hikaru?" I smiled at this when he gestured to his _Trophy Case_.

"No grandpa I'm not planning on competing, when conditions are met in a promise I'll be taking the _Insei Test_ though" I told him as I cleaned the _Go Board_ he brought out. Grandpa told me that after the _Teaching Game_ he'll get me whatever _Board_ I want, with his own money.

"If that's the case grandpa can I have the _Board_ that's in the _Attic_?" I asked opening the _Go Bowl_ to see it was _Black_. "Sorry boy but that's a no _Go_ " he told me making both of us laugh. "Okay but I'm still paying for it grandpa, mom doesn't want you spending money on _Go_ " I told him when we picked for color.

"My brother bought the old thing at an _Antique Store_ Hikaru. You know the story about the _Board_ " he told me when we placed the _Go Bowls_ beside us.

"Yes I do and I don't mind the story one bit. I believe the story more than most can believe in it" I told him opening the _Bowl_. "Yea I know Hikaru, you were always into reincarnation and such" I smiled at how he put this before we started.

Time Skip: _Sunset_

"Have you learned anything grandpa?" I asked smiling when I saw what I did. _Teaching Go_ and _Picture Go_ put into one.

"Yea you haven't changed when it comes to _Mini-Go_ " he said making me sigh. "Grandpa! You know that isn't the point of this" I said clearing the _Stones_. "Yes yes I know Hikaru, what ones do you want and I'll get them" I smiled happily when I heard this.

"It's an _Itame Go Board_ and _Yakusugi Go Bowls_ , the _Site_ I looked at had them at _1148000 Yen_ which is why I said I'd pay for them" I told him. "And the _Go Stones_?" he asked making me think a bit.

"I believe I have some at the _House_ under my bed with a few other things" I answered rubbing my chin. "Alright it should be at the _House_ later in the _Week_ then Hikaru" he told me. Putting his _Stones_ up I did the same putting the envelope of money on the _Board_.

Time Skip: Later in the _Week_

I walked down the stairs when I heard the _Doorbell_ ring hearing someone say _Delivery_. When mom said it was for me I nodded thanking her.

I signed the paper where I was supposed to before opening the package I put on the floor. "How much did these things cost Hikaru _Tensei_ Shindou?!" (2) mom yelled in my ear. "I asked grandpa to buy it yes but I gave him the 1148000 _Yen_ " I told her.

I picked out the _Go Board_ placing the _Go Bowls_ on top before I walked up the stairs. "I did thank him for this so you don't have to worry mom" walking up the stairs as I said this.

I set the _Go Board_ up grabbing the _Chest_ from in my _Closet_. I had moved it from where it was before and just remembered that was where I put everything. I placed the _Stones_ in the _Go Bowls_ before I set them on my right side.

"Are you ready to play or not Sai?" I asked smiling at the man who's over 5000 years old. He was running around like a child on _Christmas Day_.

"How do you want play Sai? _Even Game_?" I asked him opening the _Go Bowls_. " _Even_ since you seem to be a better _Player_ than I am" I frowned at this before I asked which _Color_ he wanted. "You should pick Hikaru, how am I going to play though?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'll be placing the _Stones_ for you Sai" I said smiling at him before I told him I'll be _Black_. I placed the _Stone_ in a _Shusaku Diagonal_ before Sai said _4,3_.

I took the _White Stone_ placing it where he told me to but where it would be on his side of the _Board_. Placing mine on the bottom left _Star Point_ I took his _Stone_ out. Playing almost blankly the whole time following orders and my own mind at the same time wasn't hard.

"Sai would you possibly mind sitting on your side of the _Board_? I don't mind it truly but it would be a lot easier" I suggested rolling my neck.

I heard it crack from the ten minutes of play. "Sai if talking makes it harder for you because of observation for so many years you can point it out instead" I said softly when he started freaking out. He for some reason thought that he was on the wrong side of the _Board_.

He started pointing it out so I played deciding to force a _Tie_ since he did say an _Even Game_. I placed _Stones_ without thinking about it.

Personally I don't mind if Sai isn't playing his hardest, I don't mind if anyone doesn't against me. That was the reason I wasn't getting mad at Sai for doing it right now. After a while the _Game_ ended, as I figured it was a _Tie_.

I cleaned up the _Board_ and _Stones_ before telling Sai it was time for bed. "I'll play you in the _Morning_ or when we get home from _School_ alright Sai?" I asked and he relented.

Time Skip: After _School_ Next Day

When the _Territory_ was being _Counted_ I heard Tsutsui say that I beat him by two points. I froze when I heard him curse out loud not long after that. Everyone looked at him before he apologized to me.

"It's not your fault Hikaru, I'm just upset that I won't be able to hang out with you guys anymore because of _Entrance Exams_ " he said making me smile. I helped him clean up the _Stones_ smiling as I did so.

"It's fine Kimihiro, besides we can still hang out regardless. I can help you study anything you might have trouble with. I did suggest that the other day" I told him when we finished cleaning the _Stones_ up.

"I know and I am grateful that you're willing to help Hikaru" smiling at this I stood up. "I'm going to make a new _Poster_ for the _Club_ , we'll need new members later on" I suggested and they nodded.

"Do you want to take the _Pro Exam_ Hikaru?" Akari asked me making me freeze as I reached into my bag. "Not entirely no, it is something I haven't done and I did promise Akira if I made a mistake I would" I explained. "I want to keep my promise to Akira since he kept his" I finished drawing up the _Poster_.

"But that won't be for while, I'd rather keep my friends" I said sadly picking up a _Stone_. I smiled at the _Board_ and apparently I had a look in my eye.

Time Skip: Next Day

I was in the _Go Building_ I was in before playing a game against Hakota-San. I wasn't even trying before the _Go Pro_ asked if I was trying. "No I'm not trying, I can tell he has a reason to play me" I said simply.

Hearing the _Pro_ ask me if I would come by again I nodded smiling slightly. "Of course" saying this happily I set up a trap.

Time Skip: _Sunset_

"Thank you for the game both of you! It was really fun, and I would pay attention to all of the _Board_ instead of one you think you'll win with" I told Hakota-San. "See ya I have to head somewhere" saying this happily I ran off. I continued walking not really paying attention to Akari.

I was only answering her questions and commenting without bothering to hear her. We reached a _Park_ before I realized it making me sigh.

"Hakota's strong and will get stronger, if he didn't pay so much attention to where he was winning he would've lasted longer" I told her. She told me I won and that's all that matters making me sigh. "You don't understand a thing Akari, can't blame ya though" walking past her I knew she was shocked.

I headed home ignoring most of what she said. When I got to my room I played a _Game_ against Sai which I wasn't worried about.

Time Skip: After _School_ the Next Day

"Why can't I beat you" I laughed lightly at what Mitani said before I heard the door open. I didn't bother turning around since I know it's Tsutsui. "Here Mitani" I said handing him a piece of paper.

"I have one for Kimihiro as well" smiling as I said this I held one out to him since I saw him walk closer towards me. "Thank you but what is it Hikaru" smiling at Kimihiro's question I answered simply.

"My number of course" I said happily shocking them. "What?! You got a _Phone_!" someone yelled making me plug my ears. "I've had one for four years Akari" I told her a bit annoyed.

"Why don't I get your number?" she asked making me sigh. "I never intended to give you my number since you don't know me at all.

They've been the closest to getting to know me" explaining this I got up. "I'm going now I have to get something from somewhere" I told them. I grabbed my bag leaving for the _Book Store_.

Scene Change: _Book Store_

Walking up to a _Shelf_ I heard Sai ask if we were going to read _History Books_ all day today. "Actually I need a book for my _Literature Class_ " I answered in a dull tone.

Walking down the Isle to find the book I ended up seeing Akira's previous _Teammate_. "You're Kishimoto-San right?" I asked shocked to see him here when I shouldn't be. "Yes I am, do you have time right now?" he asked and I nodded slightly when he stood in front of me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:00 P.M. on December 28, 2016.**

 **1) I'm pretty sure the Site I used, I don't remember the name, had at least close to this in Yen:**

 **998000 Yen Itame Go Board**

 **150000 Yen Yakusugi Go Bowls**

 **2) I do know Japanese people do not have middle names but since Hikaru is part Italian or similar he has a middle name even if it is a Japanese word. Tensei I'm pretty sure means Reincarnation.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	21. Sponsored Kifu

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Sponsored Kifu

Hikaru's POV

I ended up going to what seemed like a _Go Salon_ which was odd. Personally I'm glad I'm wearing a light blue _Polo Shirt_ and white _Skinny Jeans_.

Taking a seat I wondered why he wants to talk to me. I don't have anything of value to him that we can discuss. Maybe it's the fact Akira's been after me for a long while.

When he returned I sighed. "I'm guessing this is going to take a while yes?" I asked when I looked back at him.

He nodded saying he wants to find out how strong I am. "Alright but I won't be as strong as I used to be" I told him opening the _Go Bowl_. I got _Black_.

After a while of playing I was ten points ahead. I messed with my _Hyacinth Choker_ again but it was still only on my wrist.

"What did you mean by 'as strong as I used to be'?" he asked making me sigh as I placed a _Stone_. "I quit playing _Go_ three years ago for reasons I won't divulge" I answered simply before he placed his _Stone_. Placing mine I caught two of his _Stones_.

"Yes you're very strong but what are you playing right now?" when he asked this I sighed placing my _Stone_ back in the _Bowl_. " _Picture Go_ " I simply said crossing my arms since I have nowhere else.

"Then how do you figure out this _Picture Go_?" he asked making me smile slightly. "All it is is the basics of _Teaching Go_ except you make it so it ends up being a picture. At least by the time the _Board_ is full or when the opposition resigns" I answered messing with the _Choker_.

"Did Akira pass the _Pro Exam_ yet? He promised me he would go _Pro_ once the _Tournament_ ended" I asked looking at him. When he nodded I smiled.

"All that's left in the _Promise_ is to make a mistake" I said but I don't want to. At the same time I do as well. The man behind the _Counter_ came up asking if we were talking about Akira Touya and I nodded.

"It's good to see you again _Sol-Sensei_ " he told me confusing me until I remembered him. "The pleasure's mine, I haven't seen you in three years" smiling at him when I looked up.

"I didn't know you knew my teacher Kishimoto-Kun, he's a good _Player_ isn't he?" he asked surprising Kishimoto. "What do you mean by ' _Teacher_ '?" another man asked. "Hikaru-Sensei, or _Sol-Sensei_ , was a _Go Teacher_ since he was very young.

He quit playing three years ago though due to an accident with one of the people he beat" I sighed at this explanation. "I don't consider myself a _Go Player_ since I don't strive for the _Divine Move_ now if you'll excuse me" I said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Kishimoto asked making me sigh. "I came here despite needing a book for my _Advanced_ _Literature Class_ so I need to go somewhere to find it" I answered him. I never looked behind me nor did I turn when my past student asked me what book it is.

" _Bless Me, Ultima_ by Rudolfo Anaya" I answered without much emotion. "I have it here if you want to use it _Sensei_ " he told me so I looked over my shoulder at him.

"If it doesn't hinder you in anyway I don't mind" I smiled walking over to him. "No it won't Hikaru-Sensei, you've helped me many times in the past with _Go_ and not with _Go_. Now it's my turn to help you" he said with a smile.

After a bit of searching and talking with the other man since Kishimoto wished me luck before he left I got the book. "Thank you Kazuzi-San" (1) I smiled brightly before I accepted the book.

"I hope to talk to you again Kichirou-San" (2) I smiled waving at them as I left the _Salon_. Despite knowing that the next time I can apply for the _Insei Test_ is in the _Summer_ I decided I should try. I feel like I can sign up for it tomorrow if I wait a bit.

I walked through the _Park_ feeling the wind before Sai asked if I was okay. "I'm fine Sai" I smiled looking over my shoulder at him.

"Are you going to take the _Insei Test_? I thought your parents wanted you to stop playing _Go_ " he asked but I shook my head looking at the ground. "It's not that they don't want me to play but that they don't want me getting hurt" I explained to him. "I'm going to take the _Insei Test_ Sai, but I want to fulfill the promise when I do it" I continued walking when I told him this.

"Come on Sai we have to go to the _National Go Association_ tomorrow" I said smiling at him. I continued walking home to get some sleep before tomorrow.

Time Skip: _Morning_

We passed a familiar sign when Sai asked if we've been here before. "Yes we have, it was for the _Kids' Tournament_ " I answered. I didn't look up from _Bless Me, Ultima_ though since I like the book.

I've had to come here before for things besides becoming an _Insei_. "Come on Sai" I said walking to where the _Information Desk_ is at.

"This is going to take time away from the _Go Club_ and I might lose Mitani as a friend" I told him making him scold me. "If he's really you're friend then he won't do that" he said but I shook my head. "If he's really my friend he'll help me even when he's hurt that he's doing it" I said frowning.

When we reached the floor I sighed texting mom on my black _DOCOMO PANASONIC_. 'Sai they're _Fish_ , if you want I'll take you to an _Aquarium_ ' I said before he asked what it is.

'A place with a lot of _Sea Animals_ , _Fish_ included' I told him when I sent the text to my mom. "Hello Hikaru-Sensei! I haven't seen you in so long" the man told me making me smile slightly. "Yeah sorry about leaving so suddenly" I said scratching my head.

"It wasn't suddenly Hikaru so why are you here?" he asked before I dug through my bag. "I want to take the _Insei Test_ , I brought this for the men in charge in case they don't believe me" placing the book of _Kifu_ on the _Counter_. "The _Insei Test_ in _December_ right? I'm sorry Hikaru but you'll have to sign up at a different time" he told me making me sigh.

"I won't be able to see Akira if that's the case" I said before I heard a familiar voice. The voice asked what the problem was.

"Hello sir" bowing my head slightly in greeting as the man said his name. "This is Hikaru-Sensei, he's taught many of the _Insei_ before and wants to take the _Insei Test_. He only has _Kifu_ but no _Sponsor_ and the _Application Date_ has already past" he explained and I nodded.

"I've met him before, I'll _Sponsor_ him and since that's the only reason give him the _Application_ " Ogata-San said confusing me. He left after that thanking the man.

"Thank you sir" I said taking the _Application Form_ when he handed them to me. "On the day of your _Exam_ bring this, three _Kifu_ , your parent or parents, the _Game_ and _Application Fee_ , and _Resume_ " he told me. Nodding I thanked him.

"Here's a _Pad_ of _Kifu Youshi_ for you Hikaru-Sensei, I don't think you have any do you?" he asked and I nodded. "Thank you sir" I said taking the _Pad_ of _Kifu Youshi_.

Time Skip: After School

In the _Go Club Room_ I was trying to figure out how to tell my friends about the _Insei Test_. Ironically I wasn't really meaning to fill it out. _Blank Go_ is annoying in so many ways.

I placed the _Pad_ on the _Counter_ I was sitting at crossing my arms before I laid my head on them. I jolted when Mitani said he has good news.

"What is it?" I asked him seeing he was worried but it disappeared as soon as I asked. "I found a new _Member_ for the _Go Club_ " he told me. I nodded when Mitani told him to come out.

Mitani told me his name's Natsume so I greeted him. He knows how to play _Go_ and is in Mitani's _Class_. "It's nice to see you again Natsume, I bet you got into _Go_ because of you father right?" I asked bowing slightly.

"Yeah I did, I only played my first _Game_ this _Summer_ though" he told me scratching the back of his head. "That's fine but I have to tell everyone in the _Go Club_ something" I said placing the _Pad_ down. Seeing Mitani sit down he started tossing _Stones_ in the air catching them again and again.

Akari and Kamiko walked in before the former asked who Natsume is. "He's joining the _Go Club_ all that's left is for Kimihiro to join us" I said before she asked why.

"Hikaru has something to tell us and Kimihiro needs to be here for it" Mitani said making me flinch slightly. "Hey Kimihiro come on in" I said when I saw him. "What's going on?" he asked with a confused expression.

"We got a new _Player_ " I said trying to prolong this confession as long as I can. " _Haze's_ going to have a _Boy's_ and a _Girl's Team_ " Akari told him making me flinch again.

I know Tsutsui saw this before he asked who Akari found as a _Member_ for her _Team_. "Hikaru brought her in and she said that if she plays in the _Tournaments_ she'll join the _Club_ " Akari explained. "That's great Akari" I said smiling at her.

Kimihiro said that he has something he didn't believe making me smile slightly. "It has an _Article_ that says Akira passed the _Pro Exam_ , and a man named _Sol-Sensei_ is taking the _Insei Test_ " he said making me frown slightly.

"Yeah I found out not too long ago actually and neither of which is wrong" I said surprising him. "Is that what you wanted to tell us?" Kimihiro and Mitani asked making me nod. "My parents are persistent about it for reasons" I said looking out the _Window_.

"Kishimoto said that Akira was going to start his _Pro Career_ next _April_. I learned about it a _Month_ ago" I informed them. "Where did you run into Kishimoto?" Mitani asked scornfully.

I smiled when I looked at him. "I said I had to go somewhere, I went to the _Book Store_ to get _Bless Me, Ultima_ and ran into him" I explained. "The problem with this however is the fact I need new _Kifu_ " I said looking at the _Pad_ in my hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:04 P.M. on December 29, 2016.**

 **1) I don't know if his name is mentioned, sorry if it is. I'm pretty sure it means 'Harmonious Hope' or 'One/First Shine'**

 **2) I don't know if his name is mentioned, sorry if it is. I think it means 'Lucky Son'**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	22. Insei Test Part One

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Insei Test Part One

Hikaru's POV

Akari asked if I was quitting the _Go Club_ making me sigh. "I don't intend to quit no, I did give you fair warning for this though" I said leaning against the _Window_.

"Why are your parents so insistent on it though? I thought they didn't want you to play" I smiled slightly at what Tsutsui asked. "Reasons that will only work if I travel, _Go Pros_ travel all the time" I told them. "So you thought this through then?" Tsutsui asked and I nodded.

"I fulfilled my promise with Akira now I just have to go through with it" I told him. I smiled when I looked at him.

"You seemed so excited about the _Go Tournament_ earlier" Akari said making me sigh. "What made you think he was excited Akari?" Mitani and Tsutsui asked. "He said it was amazing that both _Haze Teams_ get to compete" she said making me snicker.

"He was talking about you getting a new _Player_ Akari" Tsutsui said sweat dropping making me nod. "The mistake that I mentioned in the promise was regarding _Blank Go_ , anything having to do with making fun of the _Game_ etc.

but not remembering it" I explained. "My mom saw the filled out sheet in the _Garbage_ and called my dad, they both agreed and pestered me about going for it" I said. I felt myself being lifted slightly but it didn't hurt.

I heard him say that I got him to play in the _Go Club_ and now I'm leaving. He sounded angry.

"Mitani stop this right now!" Kimihiro yelled before the _Window_ opened surprising us. Kaga told Kimihiro that he needs to hide out here. When Kimihiro asked if he was in trouble he just shushed him.

The _Coach_ for the _Shoji Club_ leaned the front of his body through the _Window_ looking at me. "Hikaru-Kun?" he asked surprising me.

"Yes what is it _Sensei_?" I asked confused on why he called my name. "Do you know where Kaga is?" he asked making me shake my head. "Sorry _Sensei_ but I do not know where he's at" I answered acting lost.

"I see thank you, nice work on the _Paper_ by the way, it was a work of art" he told me making me smile. "Thank you _Sensei_ " I smiled before he handed me an _Envelope_ and left.

I opened the _Envelope_ before I pulled out what it contained. It was a reward for those in the _Advanced Literature Section_. I smiled slightly ignoring what Kimihiro and Kaga were talking about.

I looked up from the _Award_ and _Invitation_ when I heard Kaga say he was happy. "You seem depressed for someone who gets to do what many others won't Hikaru" Kaga told me.

I nodded smiling slightly. "I won't be able to continue _Tournaments_ with my friends when I become an _Insei_ " I told him making him sigh. "Good riddance, they're not friends if they're not happy for ya Hikaru" he said making me smile.

"They're true friends if they're hurt by it" I said looking out the _Window_ again. "There's something else right? You seem more hurt than you do on the outside" Kaga said making me cover my mouth.

"What?! What's so funny?" he asked before I looked at Tsutsui who was shocked. "When have you said something like that Kaga?" I asked him before I saw him turn to the _Window_ that Tsutsui isn't in front of. Across his nose from eye to eye was dusted a light pink.

He doesn't want anyone to know he's blushing. Hearing Kaga say that I'm chasing something bigger than _Tournaments_ confused me.

"I wouldn't say it's bigger" I said as I continued looking out the window. "Why are you even considering this? Why aren't you stopping him Kimihiro?" Mitani asked me and then the latter. "I don't see why he can't, he's a good _Player_ and I know there's something else going on" he answered.

Kimihiro and Kaga are the only ones so far to outright say there's something wrong. It won't happen for another nine years, ten at the most though.

Mitani yelled at me for what that reason is then making me sigh. "What is your problem? People can join and leave the _Club_ if they want to" Kaga yelled. Before Mitani could object that I spoke.

"You do know I never forced you to come here, you had the money that made you join you could've left. I never had a tight enough hold on you that you couldn't have pull out of.

You were never forced here" I said simply. "How many _Boards_ do you have?" Kaga asked Kimihiro who said three. "Alright then how about this _Usuratonkachi_? If any of us beats Hikaru then he doesn't go" Kaga said making me smile.

"We'll play a _Simultaneous_ three _Game_ , us against Hikaru" Kaga said winking at me. Mitani doesn't know I can play _Simultaneous Go_ , only Kimihiro and Kaga know that here.

"Yeah let's play, Akari you're going to help me set up the _Boards_. Are you going to play or not Yuki? It won't work with two _Boards_ " Tsutsui said making me smile.

"I know you're mad Yuki, this is the whole reason why I debated saying anything. Can you please play? Only one loss and I'm not taking it" I told him. He put his bag on the _Counter_ and said that this was the last time.

When all of the _Boards_ were set up on the floor I already decided what I was going to do. _Picture Go_.

Tsutsui: a _Tiger_

Mitani: **ありがとう** (1)

Kaga: a _Dragon_

"Alright let's play, maybe you'll beat me like you said Mitani-San" I said monotonously. Kaga, Mitani, and Kimihiro went first in that order. I used both hands to place _Stones_.

I used my left for Kimihiro and right for Kaga using my right for Mitani last. The next moves I grabbed three _Stones_ placing them down where I was going to place them each _Board_ I passed.

I saw Mitani grit his teeth after a while, I guess he saw the message. After a few more moves Kimihiro quit as well. That was as soon as the picture showed to.

" _Picture Go_ for the win" I said softly smiling at him. "Did you read yours yet?" I asked Mitani looking at the _Board_ to see we don't need to count _Territory_.

I looked to Kaga's _Board_ to see that the picture was almost complete. All I need to do is take away a few _Stones_ in the bottom left area on Kaga's side and I'm done. I heard Mitani say he resigns in a sad tone but I know saying something will make it worse.

"I resign, you're taking the test Hikaru" Kaga said making me smile slightly. "I guess I am and I finished my picture to" I said smiling at him.

He looked down and looked very surprised to see that it was a _Dragon_. "I'm a _Kirin_ , you're a _Dragon_ , Kimihiro's a _Tiger_ , and Mitani's a _Tiger-Dragon_ " I said confusing them. "A _Go Player_ either becomes a _Dragon_ or a _Tiger_ a _Yang_ or a _Yin_ " I explained and they nodded.

I stood up asking Kimihiro if he has a black and red _Pen_ , separate of course. "Yes but why?" he asked making me smile at him.

"I said I needed three new _Kifu_ , I just got them" I said smiling at him. He nodded before Kaga asked me if I remember all of the _Games_. "Of course Kaga, it's not hard" I told him smiling walking over to where Kimihiro is at.

"Thank you, idiotically I forgot to bring some" I told him but he shook his head. I know I'm betraying Mitani and that's the reason I was debating telling them.

I looked behind me to see _Sensei_ before he yelled Kaga's name making the latter run out of the _Room_. I sighed at this before I tossed an _Ice Pack_ to Mitani. "Take it if you want it, throw it away if you don't" I said watching to see what he'll do.

He hesitated which means there's still a chance he'll be my friend. With Akari's pestering he used it which is bad for me.

Time Skip: _Sunday_

I was heading to the _Insei Test_ with my mom before she asked who was going to pay these expensive fees. "I will mom, it's _Go_ so I have money saved up plus dad needs it for travel" I told her. Walking into the building I heard mom talk about the other _Go Class Building_.

"You want me to pass the _Insei Test_ , go _Pro_ , etc. just so I'm out of the house in at most ten years the least five" I told her making her sigh. "Hello sir" I bowed my head lightly in greeting when the man asked my name.

He gestured to the _Elevator_ telling my mom and I to follow him to the _Exam Room_. We arrived at the _Sixth Floor_ so I looked around a bit. Despite coming here often that was only three years ago.

When I put my shoes up I noticed someone that matched Akira's description of ' _zelda_ ' which was odd. I nodded to him when he walked past me.

I saw a place where _Insei_ get ready for the _Pro Exam_. I think the _Room_ itself is called the _Main Room_. Walking into the _Room_ I messed with the _Hyacinth Choker_ on my wrist again.

The man told me to take a seat. "You can sit however you want, I don't think it will be very comfortable for a kid like you to sit in that" the man said gesturing to my pants.

I decided to wear a _Navy Blue T-Shirt_ with a _China Pink Flower_ on the bottom right edge of it. I also had on black _Skinny Jeans_ which is likely what he's gesturing towards. I _had_ black _Converse High Tops_ as well with a white star before I took them off earlier.

"I'll sit how you are sir" I sat down on my knees before I shut my phone off. He asked for the _Application_ and _Kifu_ before my mom handed them over.

I saw a surprised look take over his features when he saw the _Kifu_ before he looked up at me. "Who's Tsutsui?" he asked. "My _Sempai_ , Mitani's a friend of mine who was upset when he found out about this.

And Kaga is the _Captain_ of the _Shoji Club_ and self-claimed best _Go Player_ in _Haze_ " I told him before he could ask. "I see well let's get started.

"Excuse me, I've been here before because of Hikaru but how long does this usually take?" mom asked. I spoke before the man could though. "You can call dad if you want to mom, this would normally take an hour" I told her and she nodded.

"I'll be on the _First Floor_ dear, be sure to pass, you know why" she told me and I nodded sadly. "Personal matters sir so please don't ask" I said smiling at him.

Third Person POV

Mitsuoko left the _Room_ putting on her shoes before a little girl with curly brown hair hugged her leg. "Hello Rei-Chan (2) how are you doing?" she asked grabbing Waya and Izumi's attention. "Great! If you're here that means Hikaru-Sensei is here right? Right?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah he is, he's not teaching the _Insei_ this time around though" she said ruffling the girl's hair. What Mitsuoko said surprised Waya and Izumi.

"Excuse me but what are you talking about?" Waya asked before Izumi apologized about him. "My son's taking the _Test_ , my father and I had him quit _Go_ a few years ago for reasons and now he's playing again" she explained. 'Her eyes look dead' were what Waya and Izumi noticed.

Hikaru's POV

I placed three _Stones_ already deciding I would make it so it would be an _Arrow_. We started the _Match_ after I placed the third _Stone_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:25 P.M. on December 29, 2016.**

 **1) Means 'Thank You' in Japanese Character.**

 **2) Means 'Bell' 'Nothing, Zero' 'Lovely' or 'Spirit'. I mainly wanted her to have a name that starts with Rei and I found the actual name.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you whenever.**


	23. Insei Test Part Two

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I did not like this _Week_ whatsoever. The mug that I made in _Pottery_ shattered on _Tuesday_ when I was holding it, I was holding it by the handle and the handle broke making it shatter on the ground. It had taken two full weeks to make it, the body I had finally finished on the third try and the handle the second. I also missed my favorite _Class_ three days in a row so far. I had a _Snow Day_ yesterday, _Thursday_ , so I hope my _Mug_ isn't _Leatherhard_.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Insei Test Part Two

Hikaru's POV

I grabbed another _Stone_ since it seems I'm four _Stones_ ahead of him. I've captured five he's captured one. Continuing the _Game_ it was starting to get boring.

Placing more _Stones_ I wasn't even paying attention, only playing when I should. "Hikaru-Kun? Are you even paying attention to the _Game_?" hearing this being said I looked up.

"Um not really, _Games_ get boring quickly for me, sorry" answering this I placed another _Stone_. I ended up capturing two of his. He's paying attention to three _Star Points_ on the board.

The bottom right, the top left, and the middle. He's not paying attention to any of the others.

I heard Sai say something about me being about to lose or something which confused me. 'That's not true Sai' I sighed before placing another _Stone_ capturing two. "You're very good let's stop" the man said and I nodded.

He asked if I've never had any formal training, I nodded saying I didn't. "Your mother mentioned about you being here before, why is that?" he asked but I shook my head.

"Nothing really important" I shrugged and he nodded. "You played these on the same day right? Their shapes are weird" I nodded shrugging. "I did play them on the same day, same time to.

The _Game_ I played is _Picture Go_ " I told him. He said I can start next _Month_ and I can let my mother in now.

I nodded standing up when I heard Sai cheer . "Thank you for the _Game_ " I said smiling at him. Leaving the _Room_ I got mom who wanted to see the place.

We arrived at the _Main Room_ which the man explained telling my mother what happens here. When they left I heard Sai say we should watch something.

I decided it wouldn't hurt since he was already leaving, when I did I saw two men playing a _Game_. "Actually if you want to win I would choose the top right corner" I pointed to the place I was talking about. When I did that the red-head looked up asking if I passed.

I nodded saying I would've won as well if the _Examiner_ didn't end the _Game_ so quickly. This made him laugh so I smiled.

The dark haired man called the red-head 'Waya' before asking the latter if he's met me before. "No but I heard him say something about finally completing a promise for Akira Touya" Waya explained and I nodded. He said something about not liking Akira Touya making me frown.

"He's not a bad person, he plays very well to" I said a little irritation flooding my tone. "Have you played him before?" Waya asked, he seemed a bit surprised.

"Yes I have, I told him at the _Go Tournament_ that he has to take the _Insei Test_ after it. Once we finished playing the _Game_ between _Kaio_ and _Haze_ " I explained. They were shocked but no one can blame them for it.

A female _Insei_ said that two men were laughing at that idea. Our conversation brought on a lot of attention since a male _Insei_ came over as well.

Apparently they thought Akira would be the _Team Captain_. I smiled before I shook my head. "Sorry to ruin your idea but he wasn't the _Team Captain_ " this again surprised them.

It was getting boring to see their surprise before the dark haired male asked what position he played. "Third with me, he was surprised at the picture I made in the _Go Game_ " I smiled softly.

"Who won the _Game_ " Waya asked but I shook my head when I saw mom coming. "I did" I shrugged smiling before I saw Rei and Kei (1) who were happy to see me. They lunged at me exclaiming 'Hikaru-Sensei' before I caught them.

"Hey Kei-Kun, Rei-Chan, shouldn't you be at home?" I asked putting them down. "No mom got better! The _Cancer's_ all gone!" "are you teaching the _Insei_ again?!" they asked at once making me smile.

"No I'm not teaching the _Insei_ again Kei-Kun, I came to take the _Insei Test_. I'm glad Mrs. Kuroko is doing well, you two are very lucky" I smiled at the two. "Who are you two with by the way? You shouldn't be here alone" I asked worried for the two.

"It's fine Hikaru-Sensei!" "dad's with us" they said making me smile again. "I see" ruffling their hair they started more questions.

"Sorry you two but I have to go, I have to help mom make food for dad" I stood waving at them. They nodded waving back at me with smiles on their faces. "Teach us again Hikaru-Sensei!" "we really miss you!" they yelled and I nodded.

Time Skip: A _Month_ Later

I was going up the _Elevator_ texting Akira who I didn't know had my number. I was going 'kid casual' today since not many people would call what I wear daily 'casual'.

I was only wearing a black _Hooded Faux Leather Vest_ , white _Skinny Jeans_ , a dark blue _V-Neck Shirt_ , and black _Skechers_. When the door opened I sighed hearing the dark haired male from a month ago, most likely, talking about me. Texting Akira that I had to go I walked out of the _Elevator_.

"If you have something to say say it when I'm watching, not when I'm not looking" I said taking my shoes off. When Waya arrived I sighed again.

"If you think I'm lying or something just say it, I don't mind" I told them walking into the _Main Room_. When I walked into the _Room_ I heard one girl say something about me being her opponent. They noticed me when I sighed.

"From what I just heard you must be Mrs. Uchida, my name's Hikaru Shindo" I bowed my head slightly. She nodded before she sat down by the _Board_ that was most likely for our _Game_.

I nodded when she said that we would be using this _Board_. I sighed sitting down knowing from the start this would be like a _Ladder_. Starting from bottom to top.

We started the _Game_ quickly and the moves were odd in my opinion. I finished quickly but she took a while.

She resigned when her _Timer_ had _Five Minutes_ left while mine had _Fifty-Five Minutes_ left. "You should've tried looking at the whole _Board_ , you were paying more attention to the tail" I told her. I had made the picture of a _Snake_ , the tail facing me.

"He's right Mrs. Uchida" my _Examiner_ was the one who spoke. I heard a familiar voice say something about me winning.

On my next _Match_ the young man resigned but there was no picture. This was one thing I didn't see. I'm apparently not used to a crowd.

Just like last time though it took me barely any time to think while it took my opponent a long while. "The main problem, just like last time it seems, _Insei_ don't look at the _Board_ as a whole" I sighed.

"I _am_ sorry, my brother and sister said you used to teach _Insei_. Is it true?" my opponent asked making me shrug. "The past doesn't matter, I stopped playing _Go_ at that time but now I'm playing again end of story" I said standing up.

I had already cleaned up the _Stones_ so I left the _Main Room_. Waya and 'Isumi' decided to ask me to go to lunch with them but I knew why they asked.

"If you want to 'grill' me on Akira tell me outright, that would be the only reason you'd choose to talk to me" I sighed. Putting my shoes on I asked them if they were coming or not. Hearing hurried footsteps I pushed the door to the _Elevator_ closed when they got in. (2)

Walking across the street I heard Waya ask if Akira and I went to the same _Elementary School_. I shook my head.

Upon reaching the _Sidewalk_ Waya asked how I knew Akira. "I met him when I went to his father's _Go Salon_ " I answered flipping a page in my book. "What about the _Go Tournament_?" he asked when a _Car_ drove by.

"He wanted to challenge me to a third _Go Game_ but I said no. He knew the only way to play against me was that" flipping the page again I turned a corner.

"Why would he want to play you so badly after you said no?" he asked sounding desperate. I hate not being able to complete my _Picture Go_. I have a headache from all of those questions.

"Don't know about then, maybe because he heard that I quit _Go_ four years ago" I suggested. They seemed shocked by this.

Scene Change: _Go Institute_

I sipped my _Acai Berry Herbal Tea_ before I bit into a _Japanese Egg Salad Sandwich_. Seeing them looking at me made me sigh in exasperation. "If you want to ask me ask me, I won't bite" I said in monotone.

Isumi asked what happened with the _Kaio Team_ before I put the _Sandwich_ down. " _Haze_ lost 1-2, I was the only one to win the _Match_ " I sipped my _Tea_ once I answered them.

" _Kaio_ has a lot of good players, their _Captain_ was very good but I won the _Match_ " I answered blankly. I was reading a text from Rei making me smile. I heard screaming before I asked the young man what was wrong.

He just said that he hit the wrong button before I threw a _Can_ of _Tea_ which he caught. "You can have it if you want, I don't think screaming helps anything" I smiled catching the _Black Coffee_ that he dropped.

"Are you going to drink that? Even I would need a ton of _Cream_ and maybe six _Sugars_ " he told me with wide eyes. Opening the _Can_ I grabbed out a _Packet_. "This should be enough for it not to taste bad" I smiled handing him the _Packet_ and _Coffee_.

"There was a kid who used to drink _Black Coffee_ , he never used this before" Isumi said after he took a drink. "You can drink that?" Waya asked and Isumi nodded.

"Yeah doesn't taste too bitter now" he said before I asked who they were talking about. Waya said he was an _Insei_ but he didn't stick around long. Apparently he was in _Seventh Grade_.

He only stuck around for a year before he quit, only made it to _A-League_ once where Waya played him. He kept explaining how he was at the time: _Geeky_ , smart, wore _Glasses_ , tall, and goes to _Kaio_.

Waya remembered his name as Kishimoto. When I heard the name and how they were talking about him I really didn't want to go here anymore. If everyone talks about someone like this Akira's promise isn't worth it.

"I had thought it would be fun to come here so I won't worry my parents but it seems I was wrong" I said under my breath. I stood when I saw they heard what I said.

"Kishimoto's a good person and a good _Go Player_ , everyone here seems to talk behind others' backs a lot" I said walking out of the _Room_. I ignored everything they were trying to say when I headed for the _Elevator_. It wasn't worth it to me, I might continue but Waya and Isumi don't seem like 'great' people to be around.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:23 P.M. on January 5, 2017.**

 **1) Means 'blessed, lucky' 'excellent' 'respect' 'square jewel' or 'wise'**

 **2) He asked if they were coming after he was in the _Elevator_. His eyes were closed so he didn't see them walk in.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	24. Pro and Insei

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Pro and Insei

Hikaru's POV

I sighed when I placed down another win. I was getting annoyed with this.

"Why are you upset of all people? You should be happy that you've won six _Matches_ in a row" Waya said in my ear. I took a step to the right so he wasn't so close. "I don't care about winning Waya.

I'm only here because my mom and dad didn't give me a choice" I told him placing the sheet down. "Despite being sixth in the _A-League_ you still lose to Akira and Fuku" I smiled slightly.

"Yeah so?!" Waya yelled. I sat down since I knew this would take a while and he won't let me leave till then. He told me that he's closer to Akira's level but he still hasn't grabbed his attention.

Be over 5000 years old spiritually and you will. Fuku's attention was grabbed when Waya said that Akira couldn't care less if he existed.

Apparently Waya lost the _Match_ before it even began by being intimidated by him. Fuku also played Akira but he was happy about the loss. Or at least he sounded happy when he said it.

A _Pinkette_ with black underneath asked who even cares about Akira grabbing my attention. He placed his stamp which was red.

He had won his _Match_ before he left saying he was going to rise to the top. Looking over my shoulder I asked who the young man was. "Ochi, he got here a year before you did" Waya told me, I only nodded.

"His attitude isn't right for a kid like him and being third in the _A-League_ " I said hearing Waya ask how I knew that. "I saw his stamp, above it was his _Rank_ " I stated blandly.

Waya said he might be taking the _Pro Exam_ and that he hopes to pass because he doesn't want to go to his _School_. "You really don't like _School_ huh?" I asked smiling slightly. He said that it's boring sitting in _Class_ day to day before I sighed.

"You don't like _School_ so you're quitting it 'real knowledge is to know the extent of one's ignorance'" I quoted. Isumi said that he has to pass the _Test_ after I said this.

I could tell it wasn't because it would be the last time he's eligible though. "Waya don't ask that" I said when he told Isumi the age limit. Eighteen for _Insei_ , thirty for _Pro Exam_.

"It's about how I feel Waya, it will be my third time going as number one and I still haven't passed. If I don't pass this time I won't be able to take it" Isumi said walking out of the room.

"I told you not to ask" I sighed before he told me I'll be fine. I don't particularly care about that though. "I don't really care about there being only three that pass, I just have to make sure I do" I smiled as he left.

Akira's POV

I was worried about Hikaru, he hasn't texted me back. I had asked a question but he hasn't responded.

I wasn't even paying attention to the _Game_ that was being played in front of me. That was until Ashiwara asked my opinion on it. I shook my head apologizing for spacing out.

They asked if I was too busy dreaming about finally becoming a _Pro_ but I shook my head. Ashiwara said something that sounded like mocking after that.

The man across asked why I would play in a _School's Club_ asking Ogata what he thought. Ogata just said that I had more spirit back then. Hearing Ogata say it's more than just technique I looked at him.

I had already known that mental strength ultimately wins in _Go_. Similar technique, like against Hikaru if he copies yours, you'll need to last longer mentally.

When he told me I don't have it I was wanting to say he's right if he means Hikaru but opted for me not being any different. Besides learning new things about Hikaru I don't see/feel any difference. Ashiwara said that he doesn't see any difference in me but that doesn't count.

The one who was coaching him said that I always beat him. Ogata decided to bring my father into this when he asked what differences he must've noticed.

He only asked because dad and I play every Morning _though_. *Click* "When he starts _Professionally_ those results will prove right or wrong" my father answered. I was slightly confused by the meaning though.

My father went on to tell Ashiwara to focus on his own _Game_. This made the mentioned blush a second time since the _Game_ ended.

I felt wind on my ear when Ogata asked if I have plans this Sunday. He was very close to me. "I want you to see someone" he told me _Glasses_ gleaming.

Time Skip: _Sunday_

Hikaru's POV

I placed another _Red Stamp_ sighing before I heard Waya say that I won again. He was getting tired of it to apparently.

"I don't really like it though, I thought this would be fun but it isn't" I told him before I saw Akira. I stood when he saw me before walking over. "Hey sorry I didn't answer your question" I told him but he shook his head.

"It's fine but what was so important?" I saw he was concerned but his face was neutral. "I had a _Game_ and people were talking that was it" I told him shrugging.

I was glad he didn't ask what they were talking about but instead mentioned the promise. "Yeah I kept it, it wasn't very hard to keep though my parents somewhat forced me to as well" I sighed. He asked what was wrong but I shook my head.

"Nothing don't you have something to be doing right now?" I asked tilting my head. "No but I do have to go" he answered and I nodded before we left.

I decided to walk with him till where I had to put on shoes waving bye to him as the _Elevator_ closed. Waya asked me why Akira was here but I shrugged. "Don't really know, Ogata-San probably told him that I was here" I suggested.

Time Skip: After Akira Leaves

I was playing Imanishi when he ruined the _Game_ because he lost. Feeling something crawl up my throat I took a _Handkerchief_ out of the breast pocket of my navy blue _Flannel Shirt_.

The observer of the room told the young man that he can't storm off because he lost. I coughed into the light blue _Handkerchief_ prompting Waya to ask if I was okay. I only nodded being sure he won't see the blood.

I cleaned up the _Stones_ when Waya sat across from me before hearing Fuku say that Imanishi has to study for _Entrance Exams_. Hearing Waya say that he knows which to choose out of Studying and _Go_ I sighed.

"Well that makes sense but he should've figured he'd lose to Shindo" Waya said eyes closed as he leaned back on his hands. "I'm going to ask the one at the _Front Desk_ something later" I told them. They asked what it was but I shook my head.

"Akira's really smart don't you think Waya?" I asked putting on my black _Suede Loafers_. He asked if that makes me mad but I shook my head.

"Doesn't bother me" I shrugged before he said it bothers him. He's mad about Akira being smart and passing the _Pro Test_ on the first try. Hearing Waya mention Akira playing in a _Series_ of some sort I smiled. (1)

"That's where new _Pros_ play against _Top_ _Veteran Players_ right?" I asked and he nodded. "New _Pros_ start in _April_ but till then they play in the _Series_ " he told me.

I just nodded before he mentioned a really cool _Match_ between Kuwabara and Mashima. I didn't know who Mashima was so I asked getting Fuku to answer. Apparently he was an _Insei_ like us before I asked how the _Game_ turned out.

Waya said that Kuwabara won so easily that it was joke. When the _Elevator_ opened we entered it before Waya mentioned Akira's _Debut Game_.

"What is your opinion on a _Player's_ strength after becoming _Pros_?" I asked no one in particular. Waya said that everyone becomes better when they reach _Pro_. That we won't have a chance if we continuously fail the _Test_.

In my opinion he was a ' _Glass-Half-Empty_ ' kind of person. I saw an _Oza_ so I bowed my head as he walked by. (2)

After a few days I heard Waya say that Akira was playing the _Oza_ today. "Is there any way we can watch?" I asked at the same time Sai did. We both really wanted to watch apparently.

When Waya told me to follow him I nodded doing so. As we walked down the stairs Waya explained how it works but I wasn't paying much attention.

We walked into the _Room_ and I got a bad feeling. When Waya mentioned that we can't watch all of it because we have our _Matches_ I knew we won't be able to, or a majority of it anyway. I was surprised to hear Waya ask if I wanted to see the _Room_.

Asking if we were allowed he nodded opening a door near to us. When the door opened Sai and I felt the intensity of the _Room_ where the _Championship Players_ had played in time's past.

It was an odd feeling to me since I haven't felt _that_ much intensity before. Sai really wanted to play in the _Room_ because of this intensity. Waya asked what I thought of the _Room_ but I only shrugged.

"No matter where you play it's the same Waya, no matter what anyone else says" I sighed. Apparently they use this _Room_ to get newcomers excited about winning _Titles_ which I can get.

A new scene for a new part of your career as a _Go Player_. Waya said he was going to be in here next year. I was confused at his intensity but envious at the same time.

Akira's POV

I was surprised to see Hikaru but I was glad that he didn't ignore my text because it wasn't something he wanted to answer. I saw Hikaru waving when I entered the _Elevator_ so I waved back.

It's weird to me how I act differently around Hikaru than I do everyone else. I want to know more about him but I know there's more to it. Walking out of the _Elevator_ I turned to Ogata when he spoke.

He asked if I didn't know Hikaru was an _Insei_. "So you wanted to show me Hikaru right?

Show me that he's an _Insei_ , why?" I asked. He only put his _Cigar_ to his lips, eyes gleaming again before I shook my head. "He doesn't need to chase after me though.

He's just fulfilling a promise" I told him looking at a crack in the ground. One of the men from the _Institute_ asked if I could partake in an _Interview_.

He mentioned that it would be my thoughts on turning _Pro_ and my father. I accepted it since I really didn't have anything else to do. I told Ogata that I would head to the _PR Department_ right now since that's where the _Interview_ will take place.

Before I pressed the button Ogata said that the reason he asked me here was that seeing my friend might motivate me. "I was motivated after I learned of most of his vague past and about what he thinks of himself as a _Go Player_.

I want to be strong enough to face him without him playing those _Mini-Go Games_ " I spoke looking at him. "I made that decision long ago" I said knowing from his wide eyes that I had a clear emotion in my eyes. I have been motivated.

Him mentioning Hikaru just made it more clear than before. That made me smile slightly when the _Elevator_ door closed.

Time Skip: Day of the _Match_

Hearing the man from earlier say that there has to be a picture I was standing next to Zama-Sensei. When we were told to talk to each other I faced the man. He asked what I wanted to talk about but I didn't have anything.

"I will give more than my best during the _Game_ , I hope you enjoy it" I bowed. He told me that he's counting on it before saying something about not being too timid.

I'm guessing he doesn't think much of me because I'm a child. He said to treat him like he's my _Title_ and I nodded again. "I will" I smiled facing the _Camera_ when I heard it shutter. (3)

Hikaru's POV

I looked at the _Clock_ wondering if Akira's _Match_ ended yet. I placed a _Stone_ right when she put her's down showing Sai I was paying attention.

He for some reason thought I wasn't.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:20 P.M. on January 6, 2017.**

 **1) I don't know how to spell it sorry.**

 **2) In the Scene where Zama-Sensei asks about a clean sweep the man says it's only Hikaru which surprises, amuses, and peaks the Oza's interest.**

 **3) When Akira is in the Room he acts the same way. I don't really see a reason why he shouldn't in this.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	25. Predictive Game

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Predictive Game

Hikaru's POV

Hearing Sai say that they're lucky I looked up to see Waya and Isumi leaving. I listened to Sai say that he knows we've played him four times now.

But that we haven't seen him play anyone else. I placed more _Stones_ as she made her moves.

When the _Game_ was over I had _58_ _Points_ while she was two and a half points behind. The _Picture_ was a _Swan_ making me smile. When she asked if she should've counterattacked I smiled.

"Why don't you replay the _Game_ and try it to see? See where you might've messed up and where you could improve.

That's the best option in my opinion" I told her standing up. She nodded asking me if I could play her again to teach her, I nodded smiling politely. "Yes but now I have to go, catch me after okay?" I asked seeing her nod.

I headed to the _Room_ to watch the _Match_ surprising Isumi and Waya when I arrived. I asked how the _Game_ was going but they told me they can replay it.

"Actually can you only play ten moves from each _Player_?" I asked and they nodded. Their eyes and facial expressions showed confusion. They did what I asked and I saw that _Black_ was Akira.

He was deciding to show me something. I decided to try and place _Stones_ where I thought they would go.

To Waya and Isumi's surprise I was right the whole way through. "How did you do that?" they asked at the same time gaining the other occupants' attention. "If you can read far into a _Game_ it's not hard to replay parts of a _Game_ you never saw" I told them smiling.

"It seems the _Oza_ doesn't like Akira, his moves are defensive and offensive. A strong attack and defense meaning he's trying to destroy Akira but it's not working" I suggested.

Continuing to place _Stones_ I placed them until I ran past where they were currently at confusing the two. "Akira knows I'm going to see this since it's going to be in a _Public Record_. He wants to prove something in this _Match_ because of that" I finished placing the _Stones_.

"Akira resigns here" I said simply. Hearing someone say something about 'going in for the attack' the four of us turned.

Waya and Isumi were in shock while I wasn't surprised. This is going exactly as I thought it would. I smiled when I saw it was _Snowing_.

In _Literature_ it can mean many things but it normally means _Unification_. All things are equal, life and death are connected, etc.

I looked at the _Board_ again to see that it's close to where Akira loses the _Game_. "That move that Akira didn't play made him lose the _Game_ , his strategy is see through" I spoke confusing the occupants. Hearing the man from before speak I smiled.

He said that that move will make it hard to predict the outcome before I went over to their _Board_. They were placing _Stones_ how the _Players_ on _Screen_ were.

"May I borrow this?" I asked the man jolting him but he nodded asking why. "You'll see" I said placing the _Stones_ where I know Akira and Zama-Oza will. This grabbed the others' attention.

"You did the same thing when you arrived, you got it exactly Hikaru" Isumi said grabbing the other man's attention. "How…?" he tried to ask when he saw what I did with the _Board_.

"If you can really read a _Game_ you'll know the outcome before it even starts. I can only do that once I see ten of someone's moves" I said blankly. I wasn't really paying attention to what I said.

After the _Oza_ played one above the bottom right _Star Point_ I spoke. "Game over, Akira resigns" I mumbled knowing everyone heard.

Everyone watched as Akira did indeed resign. They were all surprised that I got it right. Ashiwara, I think his name is, asked me how I knew this but I shrugged.

He asked if I could review the _Game_ with them but I shook my head. "I wish I could but I have another _Game_ to review soon" I told him smiling politely.

I bowed apologetically to him but he shook his head asking if we could do it another time. "I don't mind another time I really don't but don't all of you have other things to worry about?" I asked. They seemed surprised that I asked but gave me their contact information.

Isumi and Waya were surprised as the men left the _Room_ before I turned back to the screen. I listened to the conversation between Waya and Isumi smiling slightly.

They seem happy but all too serious for their age. I may be their age as well but I sort of have an excuse. Hearing Waya say they were leaving I waved my hand in acknowledgement.

"So you're not coming with?" he asked and I nodded. He said 'fine' leaving with Isumi before I spoke to Sai when the door closed.

"How was the _Match_ in your opinion Sai?" I asked leaning against the _Table_. He told me he'll remember it for a long time making me nod. "It was a beautiful _Game_.

I'm envious at how well he can play now, he can play as he wishes without barriers" I smiled sadly. I headed home in my black _Faux Fur-Trimmed Puffer Coat_ smiling through the _Snow_.

"He's a very good _Player_ , for once I'm actually excited about playing someone" I told Sai turning to face him. I haven't however decided whether I'm ready for the consequences that might occur. I twirled in the _Snow_ which I haven't seen much of since _Italy_.

Akira's POV During the _Game_

I continued playing knowing that Hikaru will see it at some point. It will be in a _Public Record_ after all.

Placing a _Stone_ in a _Knight's Move_ I know it would be a surprise. Others at the _Institute_ will probably tell me to protect the lower half but I don't think I should. I want to prove to Hikaru I can chase him and still evolve.

I watched Zama-Oza bite his _Fan_ , it looked like it was about to crack. I feel like I should try harder but also that I made my point.

My sights are only on Hikaru. He likes the _Game_ but he's hurting because of it. I want to find out why, I _need_ to find out why. I want to see how good of a _Player_ Hikaru really is.

I want to know what happened in his past that he would make him hate this _Game_. I noticed a spot on the _Board_ Hikaru would probably point out to me.

It was odd that I hadn't realized that. Maybe Hikaru did though. I'm far behind them but I'm going to get stronger.

Zama-Oza put his _Stone_ where I had messed up. How he was talking was a bit weird. Some people would call it scary.

Internally in doesn't scare me but from his smirk I can tell it must scare me externally. I furrowed my brows when he filled his _Cup_ with _Tea_ saying the _Game_ 's even. The next time I see Hikaru, if I ever do, I might have to ask him what he thought of the _Game_.

Placing a _Stone_ down he placed down his _Cup_. I continued playing knowing I would have to resign at one point.

Eventually I did when I knew the _Game_ was over. There are not enough spaces to take back the lead. In other words a lost cause.

I do wonder what Hikaru would do if he heard me say that? At this thought I smiled slightly as I resigned.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:24 P.M. on January 6, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next week.**


	26. Study the Game

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I am so sorry about not updating more chapters at the same time, I was being too obsessed with** ** _The Librarians_** **and** ** _Perception_** **to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Study the Game

Hikaru's POV

My reading of the book ' _All The Light We Cannot See_ ' by Anthony Doerr was interrupted when Waya asked why I haven't had a _Go Teacher_. I was confused when he continued on saying that I can't improve by myself. "Who was your _Teacher_ first" I asked putting my book down.

He said it was Morishita _9-Dan_ which wasn't a surprise. He explained what he does before asking me how I train.

"I don't, I play _Games_ every once in a while but I never had to train myself. Others maybe but I never needed a _Teacher_ " I told him simply. When a female _Insei_ came over she asked if I reconstruct _Games_.

I shook my head seeing her sit down next to Waya. At some point he sat down across from me in the _Café_.

I winced slightly at hearing Waya say you can't get stronger without playing someone better than yourself. I hadn't paid attention to anything Sai was saying until Waya asked me to join their _Session_. "I don't think I should" I smiled slightly worried that if I might it would be a bad idea.

I had helped Shigeo Morishita before so he might recognize me. Waya continued as if he didn't hear me saying everyone there was a _Pro_.

I know this had gotten Sai's attention so I have no way out of it anymore. He asked me if I wanted to come every week before I sighed. 'You want me to go don't you Sai?' I asked hearing him agree.

"I'll go but I won't guarantee I'll like it" I told him sighing as I picked up my book. I started to read before we all left when we finished eating.

Scene Change: _Go Association_

Watching the _Fish_ I heard Sai ask me what I was doing. Messing with the _Bracelet_ I normally wear I looked at him. "Just wait a minute okay Sai?" I asked him putting my hands in my pockets.

I was wearing black _Cargo Jeans_ , a light blue _V-Neck Shirt_ , black _Leather Jacket_ that goes to my ribs in length, and navy blue new balance _Sneakers_. When I took a few deep breaths I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Ogata-San which was a surprise to me. He asked why I was here since there's no _Insei Tests_ making me bow slightly. "An acquaintance of mine invited me to a _Study Session_ " I smiled.

He asked who the _Teacher_ was making me shrug. "Shigeo Morishita a _9-Dan_ if I remember correctly" I smiled.

He nodded before he asked if I wanted to study. I know there's an ulterior motive so I didn't answer. He then asked if I wanted to join Touya Meijin's class making me shake my head.

"Sorry but I don't. I know that in a _Study Session_ you play against other people to analyze a _Game_.

Sometimes analyzing _Title Matches_. I don't need to do that" I smiled bowing slightly. "Akira might be there and may not hate me but I don't want him focusing on one thing and get trapped in a loop" this confused him.

"I see though I had wanted to apologize for my behavior from before" he told me. I could tell he was telling the truth but I don't think he's entirely apologetic.

"I accept the apology" I said cautiously when his _Glasses_ glinted. He wanted me to join the _Session_ to gauge the level I'm at and if I could really beat Akira. "I'll see you around Hikaru" he told me but I didn't like how he said it.

As soon as he left Waya asked why Ogata was taking to me. "He wanted me to join Touya Meijin's _Study Session_ , I knew there was an ulterior motive so I said no" I shrugged.

He doesn't need to know why or what else there was to it so I didn't say. Ogata mentioned the _Young Lions Tournament_ which I also didn't want to go to. "Personally I don't care about it nor do I want to go to it" I sighed feeling Waya's shocked eyes on me.

"You don't want to go because Akira Touya might be there right?" he asked making me nod. "He won't be so you're good" he told me making my eyes narrow.

"I still have to make it to _A-League_ Ogata-San" I told him making him nod. Sighing I heard Sai crying. Looking over to him I could tell it was because of my eighth place in the _B-League_.

When the _Elevator_ reached the designated floor Sai was still crying making me frown. 'There's _Pro Players_ here Sai' I told him making him pop up as I left the _Elevator_.

When we entered the room I heard Waya say my last name. One person I recognized as Shigeo Morishita looked up at me with a shocked expression. When the three others realized this they turned to me.

One of them happened to be the one who runs the _Go Class_ I attended when I didn't know if the rules changed. "Sol-Sensei!" Morishita yelled when he was out of his shock making me wince.

"Hello Morishita-San how are you?" I asked waving slightly. "Good good, how are you? Why are you here?" he asked excitedly when he walked over to me. "I'm good, Waya asked me to come and said it was okay a few days ago that I could" I smiled.

"So you're the _Insei_ he was talking about, I'm _so_ glad to see you again" he smiled putting hands on both my shoulders. I nodded a little uncomfortable which Shirakawa noticed.

"I think that's enough Morishita-Sensei, Shindo-Kun seems to be uncomfortable" he said making Morishita let go. "Right right, sorry about that" he said taking his seat again. "So why'd you become an _Insei_? Your parents made you quit _Go_ " he asked.

I was really not having this conversation today. "Made a promise and being an _Insei_ was a part of it" I told him.

The tone I used was one that meant the conversation was over. "How far are you in the _B-League_?" Morishita asked making me shrug again. "Eighth" I said simply surprising him.

"Technically with your skills you should've been _A-League_ or a _Pro Level_ by now" He told me shocked making me sigh. "I decided I would start over when I passed the _Insei Test_ " I told him before he nodded.

"Alright we have three _Months_ to get you into the _A-League_ and from what I've heard it'll be no problem" the man on my right said. I nodded taking a seat where Waya was near the wall. I took out a _Kifu Book_ when Morishita just told us to wait a bit.

Time Skip: A Week Later

I sighed when I won the _Game_ again. I was in fifth _Place_ or something in the _B-League_.

I wasn't really paying attention to my _Place_. Looking over to Sai I saw he was worried. 'What's wrong? I'm not losing yet' I told him.

He nodded saying that he's worried since we don't know what place I'm in. "Shindo?" I heard a male voice say so I looked up.

It was a _Bluenette_ with black rimmed _Glasses_. He said he was my next opponent making me nod. We started the _Game_ and I played _Teaching Go_ like usual.

The _Game_ ended quickly regardless of that with me as the _Winner_. 'I'm thirsty Sai let's go' I told him bowing my head.

I left the room paying for an _Herbal Tea_ from the _Vending Machine_. Hearing a young man mention that he wants to quit made me look up. I had opened the _Can_ when I heard this.

He said that he wasn't any good since he hasn't been doing well making me smile slightly. He's lucky, he at least has someone who can beat him.

I frowned when I heard the young man say that he needs a _Go Teacher_. Not for encouragement, like his friend thought, but for him to tell him that he should find something else. The friend said he just had a run of bad luck and not to let it get to him making me smile.

Time Skip: _Weekend_

For some reason the _Class_ was discussing one of my _Game's_ which was odd. I never asked them to do that and I don't remember any of them at the _Game_.

They were discussing my opponent's moves during the _Game_ before Shirakawa asked me what I think. I decided to ask Sai in my head since he hasn't played. He told me what move so I pointed where he did.

Apparently they didn't see it before I looked to Sai. I saw he was very happy making me frown.

I frowned not because he was happy but that he doesn't get to play as much since I became an _Insei_. When I got home after helping Morishita's students with their _Games_ I got the results. I ended up in second place in the _B-League_.

"You do know that being an _Insei_ isn't very fun right Sai?" I asked making him scold me. "I always win no matter what _Game_ I play, it's bound to get boring Sai" I told him matter of factly on my floor.

He told me I should stop playing him all of the time making me sigh. "So what is it that you're thinking Sai?" I leaned back on my hands. "Am I boring you?" he asked making me shake my head.

"Definitely not Sai, you're a great player and it's fun seeing you play" I smiled but I know he's not looking for that. "I constantly attack you and you dodge/block it like it's nothing Hikaru.

That is bound to get boring" he told me making me frown. When he had said that for some reason it looked like we were on a _Go Board_. We both had some sort of _Katana_ in our hands.

Sai had a _1549 Nagayuki Katana_ and I a _Cold Steel Warrior Katana Sword 88BKW_. When it was done I was back in my room, we played another _Game_.

Akira's POV

I was barely listening to what the _Teacher_ was saying when I saw the _Game_ that was played. It looks so similar to how Hikaru played in the first and second _Match_ against me. I did hear Ogata say that _Go_ is a _Game_ based on character and _Skill_ however.

I do agree with that but I still wasn't paying much attention. The _Teacher_ however did say that it was like _Shusaku_ knew every possible outcome.

Hikaru is a lot better than _Shuusaku_ from what I've seen and heard. When I heard Ashiwara mention the fusion of _Modern_ and older _Joseki_ I knew what Ogata thought. Or at least _who_ he thought of anyway.

My father mentioned the article on the greatest _Player_ making Ashiwara stutter. Ishikawa asked my father what they were discussing about _Shusaku_.

About whether or not he'd still be the best _Player_ if he were still around today. Hearing Ashiwara speak to me I looked up. Apparently all the new _Pros_ think I'm the one to beat.

They continued talking about it before I heard Ogata speak. "When I bumped into Shindo-Kun the other day he mentioned something about you being in a loop" hearing this I narrowed my eyes.

"He said he's joining the _Tournament_ but he only said that because I said you weren't going" he told me but I wasn't surprised. "I'll still enter it Ogata-Sensei" I told him sternly. This caught my father's attention because he said Hikaru's name.

This also caught the other's attention in the process. I was a little curious as to why my father is interested in him right now.

Time Skip: _Weekend_

Hikaru's POV

People kept asking my opinion so I kept telling them what I thought. Shirakawa, at some point, asked if I wanted to play a _Game_. Before I could answer however Shigeo spoke.

"You won't win against him Shirakawa, no one can" was what he said making me frown. We started a _Game_ after Shirakawa told me it wasn't a _Teaching Game_.

I smiled at him since I knew it wasn't but that means I'll either have to play _Picture Go_ , _Speed Go_ , or another one. I do want to play Akira at some point so I will try playing how I used to. That's all I can do really.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:23 P.M. on January 12, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	27. B to A

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: B to A

Hikaru's POV

I was reading my book when I reached the _Go Association's_ sixth floor. When I put my _Nike Air Force 1_ shoes up I also placed the book in my _Satchel_.

Adjusting my light blue _Jean Jacket_ I walked into the room to see Waya setting up a _Board_. "Hey Waya, seems I'm in the _A-League_ " I told him handing him the paper. "You're still in last _Place_ " he told me as Fuku and Isumi arrived.

"You should at least be happy for him Waya" Isumi said making me smile at him. "Now all that's left is sixteenth _Place_ or higher, do you happen to know when I go against you three?" I asked.

This surprised them most likely since I asked so bluntly. "It's not going to be that easy Shindo" Waya said in an agitated tone. "I know I know" I smiled putting my hands in my _Cargo Shorts_ (1).

"How come it took you so long to get here by the way?" Isumi asked once everyone congratulated me. "Um… that would be because with the fact I used to help _Insei_ in the past I'm supposed to help _Insei_ now.

The more _Insei_ who need help in the _League_ I'm in the longer I stay in that _League_ " I told him shrugging. "I can't tell if that's a reward or a punishment" Waya said making me shrug again. "It's neither to me" I told him.

Time Skip: Ten Minutes Later

We were told to start our _Games_. My opponent turned out to be the one who wanted to quit.

Ryo Iijima placed his _Stones_ when he was supposed to, same as me. I had to go first since I was _White_. After a while of playing I saw that he was being cautious.

He didn't want to lose but he was going to. I was playing a _Teaching Game_ with him.

I hadn't thought long about my moves at all while he takes two to ten minutes. After a few more plays I sighed, he had resigned but he could've played at least three others. He would've taken more _Territory_ , taken a certain amount of mine, or both.

I had started playing Fuku after a bit of waiting. It was my first time but I can tell he'll be a strong _Player_ in a few _Months_.

I smiled when the _Game_ ended, despite it not being a _Mini-Game_ of _Go_ it was fun. I took a _Handkerchief_ out of my shorts pocket coughing into it. "I won by two points" I said taking the cloth from my mouth.

We started discussing the _Game_ before he asked if we should play another. I smiled agreeing to it.

We started talking about _Go_ and how Fuku always beats Waya. I looked at the _Board_ when it was my turn smiling. I smiled because I saw why he was spreading out.

I figured I would play along. I decided to do something similar to _Diplomacy_ , a _Strategic Board Game_ based in _Europe_ before the beginning of _World War I_.

When that _Game_ finished we started cleaning up again. Waya sat down to my right asking who won the _Game_. "I did" I sighed.

He told me that I won two _Games_ in a row making me shake my head. "Three if you count the one I just won" I smiled before he told me not to get cocky.

"I won't" I sighed before Fuku asked about the red on the cloth I used earlier. "What cloth?" Waya asked, his voice was confused. "The one Hikaru coughed in once he won the _Match_ against me" Fuku said making me freeze.

"Part of the design is all" I smiled but they didn't believe me. Fuku asked if I was sick making me take deep breaths.

"No not really" I said putting the _Stones_ in the _Bowl_. "You don't need to worry about it" I said looking at them. They had worried expressions on when they looked at each other.

Time Skip: _Night_

I was playing a _Game_ with Sai when he asked if I was going to tell them. I shook my head telling him no.

"They'll find out on their own if they really want to know" I told him placing his _Stone_. "Are you ready for the _Game_ against Waya next _Week_?" Sai asked narrowing his eyes at me. "I'm tempted to play _Imitation Go_ " I smiled making him scold me.

When he attacked I saw the place we were in last time. I blocked with the _Sword_ and as usual I made it a _Tie_.

Time Skip: Next _Week_

When I entered the _Main Room_ I asked Fuku where Waya was at. He gestured to where Waya was and heard him talking about _NetGo_. Apparently the one he's talking to is getting a _Computer_.

It's no surprise Waya knows how to access it since he's ' _zelda_ ' but still. "So _NetGo_ huh?" I smiled not realizing I said it out loud until Waya asked if I play.

"I played at an _Internet_ _Café_ , I didn't have a _Personal Computer_ at home at the time" I told him. He said that was too bad when I sat down. They were talking about _Pros_ playing _Online_ making me smile.

I hadn't paid attention to much of it just that. That was until Waya mentioned the _Player_ that I know is Sai.

As strong as the _Pros_ and only on for two _Months_. When the man left I asked Waya if he remembered the _User_ for the _Player_. He told me it was _Sai_ making me sigh.

He started explaining how he met _Sai_ _Online_ before he mentioned that he watched a lot of _Sai's_ other _Games_. _Sai_ asked if he has played Waya before.

'Yes you have, Waya's _zelda_ ' I told him before Waya said that _Sai's_ never lost. Waya told me that _Sai_ even played against _Korean Pros_ making me smile. 'One of my students' I told Sai when he asked.

Waya continued saying that Akira skipped an _Exam_ to play _Sai_ making me crush the _Stones_ in my hand. I hadn't even realized I was holding them.

I lifted my hand seeing _Glass_ in it but let it be for right now. I frowned when Waya told me he logged on continuously after _Summer Break_ to see if _Sai_ was on. When I heard Waya say that he wants to play _Sai_ again I smiled slightly.

"He chatted with a bunch of people but Akira said that he'd never say anything about who he was. It was annoying how right he was" Waya said making me cover my mouth.

Waya had crossed his arms and was making a funny expression. It was like an annoyed pout but he wasn't really pouting either. "So you're z _elda_ " I smiled when he said that _Sai_ sent a message to him mentioning that Waya was an _Insei_.

I didn't cover my mouth at the mistake, I actually smiled a bit wider almost laughing at his wide eyes. "You look funny like that Waya" I smiled before we started the _Game_.

'So should I play _Imitation Go_?' I asked making Sai scold me. 'He won't figure it out Sai, I've played _NetGo_ before' I smiled placing a _Stone_. I decided to play _Picture Go_ instead.

After a few more moves I smiled as the left side of the word came together. It's supposed to say ' _GoldenKirin_ ' which is the _User_ I used.

When I tapped the _Timer_ I saw Waya glaring at me. Sighing I placed another _Stone_ listening as Sai got flustered. It made me smile since he's not even playing the _Game_.

'I'm listening Sai, don't get so flustered' I told him making him calm down. I could tell Waya was too busy thinking about the connection between _Sai_ and I so I pulled the _Glass_ out of my hand.

Waya told me he resigns after I had gotten all the _Glass_ out making me sigh. When Waya was in my face it startled me so much that I dropped the _Glass_ on the _Board_. "You don't pay attention much do you?" I asked him making him angry.

"The _Game Board_ Waya, with your _Stones_ what does it say?" I asked him making him look down at it. " _GoldenKirin_?" he said confused making me nod.

"I played _NetGo_ four to six years ago and that's my _User_ for it, I watched _Sai's Games_ with it" I told him. Sai told me I'm getting better at lying. 'It's not really a lie Sai, my _Account_ holds more wins than yours does.

In one _Month_ I got your scores doubled' I told him. Waya nodded still uncertain making me sigh again.

"Search it if you don't believe me, even the _Internet_ itself has lore about the _Username_ now" I told him confusing him again. "I haven't played in four to six years Waya, it holds the largest number of wins in a _Week_ , in a _Day_ , and in a _Month_. There's always lore and myths about things like that" I told him.

He nodded determinedly. It seems he's going to search the _User_ when he gets home.

On my next _Game_ it seems my opponent saw how many _Games_ I've won in a row and who with. He was nervous the whole time so I played _Teaching Go_ against him. The _Game_ ended up being an _Opossum_ scared by a _Snake_ by the time he resigned.

Scene Change: _Café_ / _Restaurant_

Waya was telling me that he's surprised how fast I made it to the top sixteen. Isumi said that I can enter the _Young Lions Tournament_ now making me smile.

I cut a piece of my _Salad Cake_ from the _Café_ taking a bite. It was very good but it's the least popular item on the _Menu_. Taking a sip of the _Kinkan Organic Fruit Juice_ I heard Ochi say that I can't beat them yet.

"Do you happen to know when the _Tournament_ starts?" I asked hearing the man across from me and to my right say it was next _Month_. With the fact that there are a lot of _Matches_ to be played it isn't on just one day.

It's every _Saturday_ that there isn't an _Insei Class_. Three _Saturdays_ in total and it starts with _Pro vs. Insei Matches_. Without a _Handicap_.

Apparently the young man and Isumi won to the _Second Round_ but that was it. "I'm guessing that doesn't pass very well?" I asked hearing Ochi say that you have to beat at least some. The _Tournament_ helps see if you're ready.

I was glad that they were talking about the people they don't want to face, it was funny. I finished my food not long after telling them that I have to go.

Time Skip: _Haze Graduation Ceremony_

I was glad to see the _Cheery Blossoms_ before I found Tetsuo. "Tetsuo!" I said getting his attention as I walked up to him. "Thank you for a year ago, it helped me out a lot" I smiled making him nod.

"Don't mention it, just take care ya hear" he told me. I nodded smiling at him.

Tsutsui said that he can't wait to see my name in the papers making me smile. "You won't have to wait long I promise!" I yelled back at him. Seeing them wave I smiled waving back.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:36 P.M. on January 12, 2017.**

 **1) Military Green color plus he's wearing his usual Hyacinth Bracelet and a light grey T-Shirt.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	28. Go Club

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Go Club

Hikaru's POV

Looking at the sheet of paper I sighed. I was getting tired of winning.

Hearing Waya say my name I looked up greeting him. He told me that we have _Class_ on _Tuesday_ making me nod. "I know, I'm not forgetful" I told him before Asumi appeared.

She asked if I was a part of Morishita's _Class_ making me nod. She asked me what it was like but I just shrugged.

"All he does is teach the other students, I don't think he really learns anything" Waya said making me sigh. "I learned why _Japan_ is so weak compared to the _US_ , _Chinese_ , and _Korean Pros_ " I said putting the paper down. "The _Pros_ here are weaker than the other places" I frowned.

Asumi asked if there was room before another girl asked if she really wanted to play 24/7. She rethought the question deciding against it as she cracked her shoulders.

I left the _Go Association_ after that putting on my black _Parka_. On the walk home I got a text from dad saying he won't be coming home for a bit. Frowning at the text I told him it was fine.

Time Skip: After _School_ Next Day

I wanted to see the _Go Club Room_ but I'm not sure I'm welcome. If they're there anyway.

When I arrived at the window I smiled when I saw how well they were doing. I got Akari's attention without meaning to but she came over opening the window. She asked me what I was doing since I normally leave right after _School_.

She thinks that anyway. "Um I wanted to see how the _Club_ was doing was all, you're doing fine so I'll be going" I lied turning to leave.

"In what way are we doing fine? You didn't even come in to see" Akari told me. Sighing I turned to face her.

"You look sad but that's normal, has been since Mitani and I left. I did see that Natsume was congratulating you so you must be getting better" I told her.

I was only wanting to visit with them there not have a whole conversation. "You could see for yourself" she told me. I angered her somehow but figured there was no way out of it either.

I asked them how many they wanted to put on, their _Stones_ filled the _Star Points_. I beat Natsume, Kamiko, and Akari easily which she complained about.

I had seen a shadow by the window and just realized I had forgotten to get his _Notes_. Sighing I went over to the _Desk_ near the window taking them out and sighing. I walked out the room handing them to Mitani.

"Sorry Mitani, Akari asked me to play a _Game_ against them. I figured I could get it before you got impatient but I was too late it seems" I said frowning.

"It's fine thanks for getting them" he told me making me nod. I smiled knowing that he really wanted that as an excuse. He shook his head at me leaving before I walked back into the _Club Room_.

Grabbing my bag I apologized to them. "Well I got to go, I probably won't see ya again" I smiled leaving the room.

I caught the _Go Stones_ that Akari threw at me placing them on the _Table_. Not long after I had left I had gotten a call from Mitani. When I answered he tol me he's canceling.

Sighing I told him it was fine. "I can help you study over the _Weekend_ if you want?" I asked leaning against the wall of the _School_.

"That's fine, thanks for helping. If I fail this _Class_ my mom's gonna ground me for it" he said making me laugh. "Yeah yeah I know, see you then" I told hearing him say the same. Ending the call I shut my _Phone_ heading home.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:25 P.M. on January 13, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you whenever.**


	29. Young Lions

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I don't think I said this yet but when Rei and Kei talk, since I don't say who says what, it'll say who in order after they finish talking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Young Lions

Hikaru's POV

I had to hurry to get to the _Tournament_ since my mom decided I needed to make an impression. I had to wear formal clothes to it.

I was wearing a navy blue _Haori_ , black _Khakis_ , blue _Suede Shoes_ , and a white _Juban_. It was annoying that I had to buy a whole new outfit that was almost the exact same (1). When I arrived I waved at Waya and the others.

"Sorry, my mom had me put this on since it's a _Tournament_ " I said reaching them. "Why do you have to wear it?" Waya asked making me sigh.

"' _Tournaments_ are formal events' was the reason she gave me" I told him. I looked to my right to see the other _Insei_. "Are you here to watch the _Matches_?" I asked since they're not in the top sixteen.

"Yeah we are" the one in front told me making me nod telling them they should have fun. "Where are the _Pros_ by the way? They all look the same" I turned to Waya.

"Over there" he told me gesturing to the older men and women. They were talking amongst themselves making me smile. Hearing a familiar tone I turned around.

When I saw who it was I really hoped he won't cause trouble. I was lucky he didn't during Akira's _Match_.

Waya said it was Mashiba adding 'just our luck' in a sarcastic tone. Mashiba was fixing his _Tie_ when Waya said this before he spoke. He said that he hopes we've been studying hard before looking at me.

"Why are you here Hikaru?!" he almost yelled making me sigh. "I'm an _Insei_ Mashiba-Kun" I shrugged.

"I meant why are _you_ here? You can't be an _Insei_ " I narrowed my eyes at him for saying that before sighing. "I think you should go now the _Tournament's_ starting soon" I told him. He was about to say something before his friends called him over.

Waya was angry for some reason when he said he's going to go to the _Second Round_. Saeki said he was glad we weren't playing each other in the _First Round_.

I'd have to agree with him on that before he mentioned Akira's name. "What do you mean?" I asked confusing him. "He's a part of the _Tournament_ , didn't you know that?" he asked.

I shook my head a bit irritated with Ogata. I knew he was planning something but I thought it just was for Touya Meijin's _Class_.

I turned around looking frantically for Akira because I really hope he isn't here. I felt someone tap my shoulder before turning my head. It was Akira.

"Hello Hikaru, who are you looking for?" he asked making me sigh. "You actually, Ogata-San told me you weren't entering" I told him smiling.

"Why didn't you want to come if I was?" he asked surprising me. "Well I guess it's because…" I tried to say before Akira's companions called him over. "You should go" I smiled but he was hesitant.

"Go I'll tell you later, maybe" I said mumbling the last part but I know he heard. He left regardless telling me we'll talk later.

Waya asked why Akira talked to me making me sigh. "He just asked why I didn't want to enter if he did" I shrugged twiddling my _Phone_. I had it in the sleeves of my _Haori_ wondering when mom was going to call.

Or even which day. Waya said that no one cares about _Insei_ anymore before Isumi mentioned my opponent.

Murakami was the name. "You don't mean Shinichi Murakami do you?" I asked confusing him. "Yes I do why?" he asked making me sigh.

I looked over to the man smiling sadly. "No reason" I told him.

"Come on tell us" Waya said draping an arm around my shoulder making me sigh. "No" I told him when the _Microphone_ was turned on. The man who had the _Mic_ welcomed us to the _Tournament_.

He said it was the _9th Annual Young Lions Tournament_ which isn't a surprise. When he told us we should take our seats I headed to mine.

I bowed my head in greeting when I sat down. The man from earlier explained the rules saying that _Insei_ are _Black_. We did the usual routine when the man said we can start.

After a while I heard familiar voices (2) before hearing another man speak. He said he knows me and if I remember the voice correctly it was the man who was watching Akira's _Match_.

"Hikaru's playing well isn't he dad?" "yeah! He's playing very well" I heard Kei and Rei say. They were very enthusiastic in how they spoke making me smile. I continued placing _Stones_ down trying to ignore the voices around me.

I was wanting to do a _Nautical Royal Emblem_ with _Shield Vectors_. Frowning I heard Sai's thoughts.

He may think it works one way but it works both ways. I smiled though at his other thought. The one where he was grateful we met.

I was glad that we met again as well even if he doesn't remember me. Honestly I'm glad he doesn't remember me.

Despite my reasons for getting us kicked out of that _City_ I did have a backup plan, I was just too late acting on it. After a while of playing since he took so long I noticed his _Skill Level_. It was the same as when I last saw him.

I placed a _Stone_ in a terrible spot seeing if he'll catch it. "Hikaru-San please don't do that" Shinichi said making me smile.

"Whatever do you mean?" I smiled innocently. He glowered at me making me cover my mouth to stifle a laugh. "Hikaru's messing with daddy" "it's funny to" Kei and Rei said laughing themselves.

We continued playing smiling as I turned the whole _Game_ around with very few moves. Shinichi took his _Jacket_ off making me smile.

He's actually trying now. "Glad you're taking this seriously" I smiled making him laugh with sarcasm. "I have been, you may have beaten my younger brother before he left the _Country_ but I still have respect for you" he told me.

Frowning at this I placed more _Stones_. Hearing a familiar clacking made me smile.

Akira had decided to watch my _Match_ apparently. After a few more turns I heard Shinichi resign surprising the ones surrounding me. "Yay Hikaru-Sensei won!" "Hikaru-Sensei beat daddy!" Kei and Rei said making me smile.

"It's a _Tie_ " I told them coughing into a _Handkerchief_. "You might as well have beaten me since it's not easy to _Tie_ a _Game_ " Shinichi said before I thanked him for the _Game_.

Akira's POV

I wasn't really paying attention to the _Match_ I was playing. I was playing when I should but I was listening to Hikaru. What was being said peaked my curiosity even more than it already was.

The one I was playing resigned after a bit more time passed by. This left me time to listen to Hikaru playing his _Match_.

After a few more turns I decided it would be better to watch the _Game_ instead. When I saw how it was progressing I wondered why it was shaped how it was. After a bit I saw how the _Game_ had started till where it ended, it was an amazing _Match_ as always.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:11 P.M. on January 17, 2017.**

 **1) If no one remembers it's from the chapter where he meets Tsutsui and Kaga.**

 **2) It's Rei and Kei, they're Murakami's son and daughter which is why they're there. They got a ride with Ogata.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	30. Texts and Games

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. The reason for turning _Pro_ has to do with his father's job. Because this isn't based on real life the condition he has is slowed down a bit for the story and the _Sequel_.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Texts and Games

Hikaru's POV

We rearranged the _Board_ and counted the _Stones_. "You're still a whole lot better than me Hikaru-San" Shinichi said.

I shrugged since it's just a _Game_. " _Go's_ supposed to be fun remember?" I asked making him chuckle. "Yes you're right" he told me putting the _Stones_ up.

"I'll see you later Hikaru-San, come on Rei Kei let go of Hikaru" Shinichi said making me realize the weight. "I didn't even notice I hope you liked watching the _Game_ " I smiled.

"It was great!" "you're as good as ever Hikaru-Sensei" Rei and Kei said making me smile. "You won against him?" Waya asked when everyone who gathered left. " _Tie_ " I told him with a shrug.

It wasn't that big of a deal. There are some _Insei_ who can beat _Pros_ , Akira and Isumi to name a few.

"How did Akira do?" I asked standing up. He told me Akira won which was obvious. "He was watching your _Game_ like a _Hawk_ when he finished" he told me.

My lip twitched up but I frowned instead. "It was that intense huh?" I asked making him nod.

Time Skip: Next Day

Akira's POV

I decided to find Ogata to ask him what exactly happened. It was amazing how the _Game_ ended. I have a feeling something interesting happened before then though.

I walked up to Ogata stopping a few feet from him. He was buying _Fish Food_ but staring at _Fish_.

He asked how I knew where he was making me bite back a sigh. "I've seen you here before" I told him simply but sternly. Ogata mentioned my progress in the _Tournament_ but that I wasn't happy.

He walked into the direction of the _Counter_ as he continued. He was talking about how something was bothering me and that it was obvious.

I caught up to him when he ventured a guess. His guess was that it was Hikaru who was bothering me. "I had wanted to ask you something the other day but you had already left" I told him.

I was being predictable apparently since he said he was surprised I didn't ask sooner. He asked the woman about more _Fish Food_ than before when we reached her.

I was about to ask him what I wanted to know but he mentioned his _Match_ with Kuwabara. I don't really know why though. He said he'll be gone often and that he needs to focus on winning.

He said he needs to watch out for me or else I'll take the _Title_ before him. I don't really want the _Title_ at present though.

When we left the _Store_ he told me he'll give me a ride. I didn't even give an answer before he asked if we should stop to get _Sushi_. "Ogata-Sensei?

What happened during the _Match_ before I started watching it?" I asked a little irritated. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked his voice hiding a bit of sarcasm making me sigh.

"You know very well what I mean" I told him. "Hop in the _Car_ " he told me making me sigh. "What about asking Murakami about it?" he asked while driving.

"He never answered" I told him remembering why he didn't. I told Ogata what happened when I did ask.

Time Lapse: After Young Lions Ended

"Hikaru's a strong _Player_ Akira, you can ask him" Murakami told me lifting his daughter up. "Yeah ask Hikaru!" "he can replay the _Game_ easy" the son said before the daughter. "I don't know where he is or how to ask him" I told them.

Murakami said that it's easy to talk to him. "I know it is but he's busy being an _Insei_ " I told him a bit irritated.

"I have to leave now Akira-San. Ogata-San can tell you, he was there the whole _Game_. I'll see you next time for our _Match_ " he told me leaving.

Time Skip: Present

"So he told you to ask me then?" he asked. He sounded a bit contemplative so I looked over to him.

His _Facial Expression_ was that of a hard thinker. He's thinking about what to say next from what I can see. "He made a careless mistake on purpose" he spoke.

I was a bit surprised by this before he continued. "I don't know why he did but it seems Murakami-San had realized right away that it was on purpose. Hikaru used the _Map_ to his advantage afterwards making it a _Tie_.

No one knew he was planning it either" he told me. I smiled at this seeing Ogata smiling as well.

Ogata told me I don't need all the answers right now. In my head I looked for a reason why he would say that to find a mental _Calendar_. "You mean the _Pro Exam_ right?" I asked confused.

"Yes he's following the same path as you" he told me before he continued. 'Just a year later' is how he finished speeding up a bit.

Hikaru's POV

Apparently it was boring going back to normal. That was what Asumi was saying anyway. We were at the _Café_ that we were at earlier that _Week_.

I sipped my _Red Lavender Herbal Tea_ as Waya listed off the people who passed the _First Round_. Only three did: Isumi, Adachi, and Ochi.

"Why aren't you getting another _Game_ Hikaru?" I heard Asumi ask making me look up. "It was a _Tie_ so the one with a higher _Rank_ goes on" I told her. I cut a piece of my _Vegetable Cake_ that cost 735 _Yen_ , pretty cheap in my opinion.

They decided to talk about the _Games_ themselves which I was glad for. Fuku said that Ochi won his _Second Match_.

I started blanking out the rest unless my name was called. When I heard them mention Ochi going to the _Bathroom_ when he loses I was curious. Hearing what he does when in there I smiled.

"He's going over his _Game_ " I said smiling a bit wider. "What do you mean?" Isumi asked so I looked up.

"He's tapping on the door like it's a _Go Board_ , going through different ways that he could've played differently" I said taking a bite of my _Cake_. "I'm going to be playing him this _Afternoon_ " I told them after a while. Waya told me to beat him before I got a _Text_ jumping from it.

Because of this action my knee bumped the _Table_ causing my _Tea_ to spill. "Sorry Fuku" I said quickly dabbing the mess with my _Handkerchief_.

We left after we finished eating before Asumi mentioned watching out for me this _Summer_. "Why is that?" I asked messing with the chain connected to my _Studded Belt_. She told me it's because of the _Pro Exam_ which I almost forgot about.

Waya asked how I could forget about that since it's the only reason we're _Insei_. I checked the _Text_ since I couldn't earlier seeing it was from mom.

Waya said that when the _Exam_ comes around we'll get to play dozens of _Games_ day after day. I smiled slightly at that putting my _Phone_ up. He said we'd even have to fight each other which is a given.

When we reached the _Go Association_ Waya wished me luck in beating Ochi. I thanked him when we walked through the doors.

I messed with the collar of my light blue _Golf Shirt_. I saw that the violet _China Pink Button_ was coming undone earlier. Hearing Waya say it was bad luck that keeps making him lose against Fuku made me smile.

Adachi said that Komiya has the same problem before Isumi said he can beat him easily. I don't really know who exactly he was talking about though.

I heard the _Elevator_ ding before I saw Kuwabara-San walk out. We made a path for him the others bowing their heads. When he walked past me he stopped confusing me.

When he turned his head he was looking directly at Sai. I looked at Sai as well smiling slightly.

'He sees you it seems' I told him which made him nod. I felt someone tap my shoulder when I looked back at Kuwabara. Turning my head I saw Waya who was telling me to snap out of it.

I nodded apologizing before I followed them into the _Elevator_. Before the doors closed I waved at Kuwabara with a smile.

Waya asked what was up since I was in a daze. Adachi asked if it had to do with Kuwabara making me shrug. "No not really, he's the _Honninbo_ right?" I asked.

Asumi asked how I didn't know that making me sigh. "The last _Honninbo_ I remember is Kazuhiro Sasaki (1)" I told them.

"That was five years ago Hikaru" Fuku told me as we got off the _Elevator_. "Well I haven't been playing _Go_ in a while" I told him. Isumi started telling me about the _Honninbo Title_ after that making me smile.

I untied my white _Van High Tops_ when Asumi asked if I heard of the other _Titles_. I nodded asking her if _Honninbo_ is older than the others.

She nodded a bit shocked making me smile. Waya said that right now Ogata's challenging Kuwabara for the _Title_. I wasn't really surprised before Waya and Asumi explained the process.

He told me I should do research on _Go_ but I shook my head. "I don't need to Waya, turning _Pro_ and playing _Games_ are the only things I'm focusing on" I told him.

Time Skip: _Night_

"Sai do you want me to play _Imitation_?" I asked when I realized he was thinking. More specifically he was replaying what he thought at the _Tournament_. I was growing worried about where his thoughts were leading and I don't want them going further.

"I'm fine with how we've been playing" I frowned at this. I know he's lying but I don't know why.

"Very well" I told him placing a _Stone_. It was where Akira might play it. We continued playing when I got a _Text_ from mom.

I continued playing when I was supposed to alternating between people. Akira, Touya-Meijin, Waya, Fuku, etc.

As I read the _Text_ I was frowning, I didn't like what she told me. The time limit has increased for when I have to turn _Pro_. Now it's three to five years, or five to seven by the time I can travel.

"Seems I have to become _Pro_ this year or the next" I told him placing a Stone down. "Of course you do, _Summer's_ closing in fast" he told me making me smile. (2)

Time Skip: Next Day

I entered the _Main Room_ to see the _Group_ surrounding a _Newspaper_. I greeted them before Waya asked if I've heard the _News_. I asked him what he was talking about before he said that Akira made it to _2-Dan_ the other day.

"I'm not surprised" I smiled walking over to him. "I'm glad he's focusing on moving up" I said sitting down.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:10 P.M. on January 18, 2017.**

 **1) I think Kazuhiro means 'Prosperous One' but I don't know what Sasaki means.**

 **2) In the scene where Kuwabara is signing an _Autograph_ the man says that he's a fan of 'Hikaru-Sensei' who Ogata talks about once he's told it's Hikaru.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	31. Sai Plays

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I know this is short so I am very sorry for those who like long chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Sai Plays

Hikaru's POV

I took off my white _Leather Jacket_ revealing my violet _Button-Up_ before walking out of the _Elevator_. I stopped right away though to not bump into a _Red-Head_. I don't really like the man right now and I don't even know him.

He asked if I was one of the _Insei_ making me nod. I had forgotten my _Phone_ in my _Jacket_ pocket so I took it out.

The man asked if the _Pro Test_ was happening soon so I nodded. I put the _Phone_ in the back of my black _Cargo Pants_ wondering why he's talking to me. He asked if I was taking the test once I put my _Phone_ away, I didn't want it falling out.

I nodded not really wanting to speak to him. He asked if I wanted to play making me smile.

"Sure" I said going back up the _Elevator_ leaving when we reached a _Public Floor_. Clicking the front of my black _Leather Military Combat Ankle Boot_ on the ground I found a Board. "Is a place for public use alright?" I asked putting my _Jacket_ on the seat.

"Of course it's fine" he told me when I set my leather _Waist Pouch_ on the floor. 'You can play him Sai' I said sitting down.

'It's not official so it's fine, plus you keep denying I play _Imitation_ with you' I told him. He said he'll play but I still felt bad. I don't think he's very good but he seems decent.

I placed down two _Stones_ which made us able to go first. I said what I should when the _Game_ started before asking Sai if he was ready.

He said he hasn't played anyone other than me in a long time making me frown. 'Don't spend too much time thinking. I'd have to call mom otherwise' I told him.

I placed the _Stone_ on the 3,4 Point smiling at the familiar move. I continued placing _Stones_ when and where Sai told me to.

I smiled at how much fun _Sai_ is having though. I should let him play on my _NetGo_ _Account_ sometime. After a while I could see that the man was nervous before I saw that he hasn't played in a while.

The man is decent like I thought. After many more moves the man resigned.

"That was a good _Game_ I hope to play you on a later date" I smiled. I saw that he wasn't listening though. He asked if I was really an _Insei_ making me nod.

"Yes I am, I quit _Go_ about four years ago and started again last year" I told him smiling. I started cleaning up the _Board_ before I told him I had to go.

"Can you tell me how long you've been playing?" he asked making me frown. "Many people say I've played for over _Five Thousand_ years. My friend over a _Thousand_ " I smiled leaving.

Time Skip: Next Day

"So why are you skipping the _Preliminaries_?" I asked buying a _Can_ of _Tea_. Waya told me that the _Top_ _Eight_ _Insei_ can bypass those _Matches_.

I nodded since it makes sense. He continued in an irritated tone that he was close to doing that last year to. He was in ninth place.

"You're lucky, I made it to seven but not on average" I said before he asked what I meant. "I was asked if I wanted to become a _Pro_ without taking the _Exam_ or treat half of my wins as losses.

I told them to treat half as losses because I want to take the test" I told him sipping my _Tea_ after. They asked if I was serious with shocked expressions making me nod. "Come on Waya you have your last study session soon" I told him finishing the drink.

"Then it's _Summer Break_ and _Prelims_ " he told me making me smile. I know we'll be opponents by the time _Exams_ start but I'm happy today.

Dad stopped work in _Xikuangshan Mine_ in _Lengshuijiang_ , _China_ and is coming home today. Even if it's for a little while I'm glad he's coming back. It was _Doctor's_ orders to stop working in the _Mine_.

Time Skip: _Pro Exam Prelims_

I ran up the stairs really hoping I wasn't late. Mom made me wear another formal outfit.

I personally don't mind it but I want to wear my usual clothes. I was wearing a violet _Haori Jacket_ , a navy blue _Polo_ , black _Lace Up Wing Tip Dress Shoes_ , and white _Jeans_.

"I made it to the Pro Exams at least" I said smiling. "This is just the start Hikaru" Sai told me and I nodded. "I know, I just have to pass" I smiled knowing it was a bit sad.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:04 P.M. on January 18, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	32. Exam's First Match

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I was working with my friend on a _Statistics Project_ at _School_ till 5:10 and my _Internet_ hates me so I wasn't able to write a lot of the _Story_ to publish today, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Exam's First Match

Hikaru's POV

Sai asked me if I win three of my five _Matches_ I get to play in the _Finals_. "Yeah though I never seem to lose" I frowned.

"Waya and Isumi made it so I know I'll see them there" I smiled messing with my _Phone_. Dad was supposed to call an hour ago. Walking along the road Sai asked if I was in the right emotional state to play.

"I'm fine Sai, even if I'm not I still have four other _Matches_ " I smiled at him seeing his concern. An older man walked past me but I can't tell who he is.

He was holding a _Grocery Bag_ and papers or something. Hearing the roar of an _Engine_ I looked to my left to see a man on a _Motorcycle_. He complained that it isn't the time of year to wear a _Helmet_.

"Are you takin' the _Pro Exam_ to kid?" he asked making me nod. "Yes I am, why?" I tilted my head a bit confused.

"Guess I'll see ya inside" was his only answer before he headed towards the building. I looked at my _Phone_ still not seeing a _Text_ or call from my dad. "What are you still doing outside Shindo-San?" Ryo asked so I turned around.

"Sorry guess I spaced" I smiled but I know it's uneasy. "Come on then" he told me and I complied when he passed me.

When we entered the building I checked my _Phone_ again not seeing anything from mom _or_ dad. "What's wrong Shindo-San?" Ryo asked but I shook my head. "Nothing to worry about" I smiled.

He was unsure I was telling the truth from his concerned eyes but let it go. We entered the _Elevator_ going up.

Apparently some of the _Entrees_ used to be _Insei_ while the others were from _Amateur Tournaments_. I nodded telling him that was cool before he asked if I had a good rest. "Yeah I did, I fell asleep playing _Go_ though" I smiled chuckling a little.

He chuckled with me saying that that might be the reason I'm so good. It was actually 5000 years of experience but can't tell him that.

Walking completely out of the _Elevator_ I saw the man from earlier. He was yelling at a young man to answer his question. Ryo asked what his problem was, I only shrugged.

He started yelling annoying the _Purplette_ in front of him. He told the annoyed adult that the man didn't want to talk and that many people want it quiet before the test.

I do agree but friendly conversation is also nice to dissipate tension. The man said he'd never make it as a _Pro_ with the manners he has. For not answering a simple question as where he's from.

People already disliked the man but I'd have to play him to see what kind of person he is. Sai suggested I put my stuff away and I nodded.

'You're right let's go' I smiled turning left to follow Sai's suggestion. I took off my shoes before walking towards the room we're supposed to go to before playing. Hearing my name I looked up to see Fuku.

I walked over to him greeting him on the way. Sitting down he asked if I was okay.

"He was spacing out earlier, kept saying he's fine but always looked at his _Phone_ " Ryo told him as I fiddled with what was mentioned in my sleeve. I was glad mom told me to wear long ones. They only go up to my wrist though.

"Can you stop mentioning it already?" I was irritated by the conversation as I took my bag off my shoulder. The one next to me was way more worried than I've seen anyone making me frown.

I wanted to say something but I'm not sure if it would make it worse or better. "I had to face Akira Touya in the first round last year" Fuku smiled drawing my attention. "On one of the _Lunch Breaks_ Akira wanted to talk to Waya more but he wasn't having it, it was weird" he said making me smile.

Akira's very determined if he wants something, though that normally has to do with Sai or I. I took two of each _Go Stone_ out of my pocket fiddling with them.

I don't want to check my _Phone_ and be asked what was wrong again. Fuku said it was almost time before we walked to the room we would be playing in. We sat in two rows, me being in the middle of Asumi and Fuku.

Apparently if our name is called we walk up to the three in front to pick a number. Asumi didn't like the man she was sitting next to and it was the same one as before.

He was being loud and rude. When his name was called, Tsubaki was the name called, he yelled 'here' surprising many people. He walked up to the three before Asumi said she doesn't like him.

She asked if he does it on purpose making me shrug. Tsubaki was going to regret it if he messes with her before her _Match_ apparently.

I wasn't really sure he would be the one to ruin the _Match_ since it would be her fault for messing up. No one can make you do anything. My name was called so I got up walking over to them.

I took a number handing it to them. "Your seat is number _21_ Shindo-Sama" the man said making me sigh.

I wish people would either stop with '-San' and '-Sama' or just stop adding _Honorifics_ to my name in general. After everyone got their numbers we were told to take our seats. I didn't pay attention to any seats besides mine so when I sat down I was slightly shocked to see Tsubaki.

The man greeted me and I did the same bowing my head. Asumi whispered that I had the worst person to go against making me shrug.

She said I wasn't having the luckiest day today making me sigh. "It wasn't my lucky day before I even entered the building" I whispered back frowning. The man told us to set our _Clocks_ to two hours and our allowed over time is a minute.

Our _Stones_ were already assigned so we didn't have to choose for color. I had gotten _Black_ so I made the first move doing what I should.

He left the _Match_ for half an hour after so I didn't do anything about that. He placed a _Stone_ when he got back so I did the same. This continued for a bit before I saw what looks to be a _Sun_ in the corner.

I looked below to see a horizon and I didn't like that. There was a bump to that looked somewhat like a _Cave Opening_.

I got a bad feeling making me hesitate in picking up a _Stone_. I'm too worried about my dad to play as I normally do. Placing a _Stone_ he did the same.

Tsubaki looked at the _Clock_ when he took out a _Stone_ placing it back after. I looked there as well to see it was almost time for a break.

Tsubaki asked if I wanted to grab a bite to eat when the man said to stop our _Clocks_. I was confused before I nodded. As we walked out of the room he put his arm over my shoulder.

"You're an _Insei_ right? You must know the best places to eat" he asked. I shook my head with a shrug.

"Sorry but my taste in food is a bit different from others so I don't know any" I answered politely. I looked back when Sai said I don't have to go with him. 'Don't really have a choice Sai' I told him seeing concerned looks from the others.

"There is a _Ramen Shop_ nearby" I answered as we reached a _Crosswalk_. "That seems good, where is it?" Tsubaki asked making me smile.

"Just right over here, I mentioned it because it was close" I pointed in front of us. There were blue _Banners_ with _Kanji_ on it before we entered the _Shop_. I had ordered an _Italian Chamomile Herbal Tea_ and _Salt flavor Sapporo Ramen_.

Tsubaki told me not to look worried but I wasn't, not eating with him or money wise anyway. "It has nothing to do with money Tsubaki" I smiled uneasily.

"Then why? What's your name again?" he asked. I wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or if he was just hyperactive with a short attention span (1). "It's Hikaru Shindo" I answered smiling as I sipped my _Tea_.

He started talking about Sanjuro Tsubaki a mighty _Samurai_. Asking if I didn't believe him after a while I tried the _Ramen_.

It was really good despite being very different from the _Tea_. "Were you riding your _Motorcycle_ the thirty minutes you were gone?" I asked when I stopped eating. "How'd you know?" he was a bit shocked but intrigued.

"It's easy for me to tell how a person is or will play after seeing them play ten moves of _Go_ " I told him. "That's cool how long you've been playing?" he asked finally breaking his _Chopsticks_ to use them.

"Over five years but I stopped playing four years ago for reasons I won't disclose" picking up my _Chopsticks_ to eat again. "How long did you have to play as an _Insei_?" he asked eating his _Ramen_. " _A League_ is an hour while the _B League_ is thirty minutes" I replied eating a bit.

"So it's your first time playing two hours then? You can choose how you use them so it's not a surprise that you're wound up" he said confusing me.

He said that I don't know where he'll move making me sigh. "I know exactly how the _Game_ will end actually" I told him taking a drink. "Ten moves is all I need to derive what kind of _Player_ or person someone is.

Ten moves is all I need to predict exactly how a _Game_ will go. So far I've been correct" I told him stoically but casually as I ate again.

I was almost finished with the _Ramen_ while he was barely even half way done. When we arrived to the building we had twelve minutes before the break ended. "Shindo-Sama?

It seems you have a call" the man from earlier told me. I nodded before I went to where the _Phone_ was.

What I heard when I answered it wasn't something I didn't want to hear but knew was going to happen. I ended the call telling the woman I would be there soon. "Sorry but I have to go" I told the man in charge of the _Games_.

"I see, will you resign and give Tsubaki-Kun the win or wait and start from there at a later date?" the man asked with a frown. "You can give him the win, the _Game_ wasn't finished anyway" I felt bad for Tsubaki though.

Time Skip: An Hour and ten Minutes Later

I arrived back at the building to see my friends walking out of the _Elevator_. "Hey guys" I waved slowly. What I heard from the _Doctor_ I wasn't happy about.

My time limit for going _Pro_ and traveling decreased by a _Month_. "What happened to you?

I heard you had to resign before the break ended" Asumi and Ryo asked and I nodded. "Yeah family things" I told them smiling. "Is that why you were spacey earlier?

Something was wrong in your family but you didn't know anything?" Ryo asked. I nodded but I was hesitant to even answer with that.

We walked out of the building again before they asked what was wrong. "Nothing really important right now" I told them shrugging. "We should stop talking about it now" Fuku spoke up making me smile.

We reached my _Station_ so I told them 'see ya' with Fuku being the only one to answer. Getting on the _Train_ I hoped mom wasn't home.

Scene Change: _Kitchen_

Greeting mom i got something to drink from the _Tea Maker_. "Dear could you watch the house tomorrow? I have to move your father to the _Facility_ " mom asked making me freeze.

"I can't, I have a _Pro Exam_ tomorrow" I told her. "I see, I'll have to ask Akari or Mitani then" she mumbled.

I heard her loud and clear though I don't think she meant for me to. "I'm going up to my room" I told her heading there before I smelled smoke. I heard scrambling before some flapping so I'm guessing she burned the _Stew_.

I forced down a smile at her clumsiness. Mom was the same as always which made me happy.

Time Skip: Next Day

I reached the building wearing close to the same thing as yesterday but navy blue, white, and black. Yesterday it was violet, navy blue, and white. Walking to the _Elevator_ I messed with my _Phone_.

Mom said she would text me when she got to the _Hospital_ but she hasn't yet. When I reached the room I saw Fuku wave at me.

I did the same about to go over but stopped when I felt my _Phone_ vibrate. It was mom making me smile. That was until I saw the _Text_ anyway.

She said she was stuck in _Traffic_ so she was going to be late moving dad and coming home. Sighing I jumped slightly when I felt breath on my ear.

"Yo kiddo! Why'd ya forfeit so easily? Did the break worry ya that much?" Tsubaki asked making me shake my head. "No it didn't just had some stuff to do was all" I told him putting my _Phone_ in my pocket.

He mentioned forfeiting more _Games_ for no reason making me clench my fist. Sighing when he left I pulled my _Phone_ out again.

'It's fine mom, just be careful. Tell dad I love him for me' texting this back I sat down in front of Fuku again. Not long after did the _Games_ start making me frown when my opponent snapped his _Fan_ closed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:11 P.M. on January 26, 2017. If you can't tell Hikaru isn't nervous at all about the _Exam_. Any _Game_ he loses in this by the way are _Games_ he had to forfeit for some reason, or he's imitating someone who will lose.**

 **1) My sister is like this but way more active, can't sit still and hates the _Goalie_ position in _Soccer_.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	33. Worried Match

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I was going to put what his dad has in the _Sequel_ and only so Akira and someone else will know besides the family but oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Worried Matches

Hikaru's POV

I placed the _Stones_ when I was supposed to before it was time for _Lunch_. A hand was on my shoulder before Tsubaki asked me to join him.

"Sorry but not today" I smiled as I got up walking over to Fuku with a _Can_ of _Tea_. I had forgotten a _Lunch_ of all things. "Have you lost your appetite?" Fuku asked making me shake my head.

"No forgot my _Lunch_ today" I answered with a smile. Sipping my _Tea_ I heard Sai ask something but I didn't hear what.

I got a _Text_ from my mom telling me she's at the _Hospital_ moving dad. I didn't want to know that right now but I'm glad she's okay. The _Break_ ended and I was back to playing.

The man resigned after a while before I took out my _Handkerchief_. Coughing into it it felt a bit moist making me realize that it soaked through.

I decided to _Text_ Akira what happened when he asked me what was wrong. I only said that a relative was being moved to a _Facility_ and why but not who. Walking to grab my stuff since I had to head home I heard Tsubaki ask how 'kiddo' did.

I didn't know who he was talking to though so I kept walking. This time he said my name when he said he won both _Matches_.

He also asked if I'm not answering because I lost both of mine. "I resigned from ours for reasons having nothing to do with _Go_ and I won the other one" I sighed. I grabbed my stuff putting it on.

Time Skip: day of Next _Match_

Leaning back on the _Bench_ in the _Park_ Sai asked what I was doing. His tone was worried so I tilted my head back to see his face.

"Relaxing Sai, trying to get my mind off things" I told him smiling a bit. His worry increased before he asked if I was going to win my next _Games_. "Of course I will Sai" I smiled pulling myself off the _Bench_.

I started my _Trek_ to the building I would be playing Fuku in when Sai asked if I was okay now. "Fine Sai, besides I'm more worried about you than anything" I smiled.

"What do you mean?" he asked but I only shrugged. "You're the reason I started playing again but you've only been playing me. That wasn't what I agreed to helping you with" I frowned reaching the building.

Reaching the _Elevator_ I looked to see it was ten minutes before the _Games_ were even supposed to start. I hurried the whole way there glad I made it in time.

"I'm glad you're here Shindo-San the _Games_ are about to start" the man from the days before told me. I nodded thanking him before I located Fuku. Sitting down I played the _Game_ when we were told to start.

Remembering Akira for some reason made me smile as I placed down _Stones_ after a while. We were told it was time for _Lunch_ but we stayed where we were.

We were almost done anyway. The man from earlier came over asking us if we want to continue. "Of course!" I smiled glad that Fuku's actually making the _Game_ fun.

I said it at the same time Fuku did before we resumed the _Game_. The _Game_ ended not long after that with me winning by nine points.

Fuku: 50 Points

Hikaru: 59 Points

"Do you want me to record your _Score_ Fuku?" I asked as I stood up. "Sure" he said cleaning up the _Stones_. Since I was doing the _Scores_ he would do the cleaning, his idea.

"Why were you running in here Hikaru?" Fuku asked making me frown but he didn't see it. "I was at the _Park_ relaxing for a bit, lost track of time" I smiled.

I wrote down how much I won by after I placed a dark circle _Stamp_ in Fuku's column. I placed the red circle _Stamp_ on the palm of my hand for some reason. 'One more _Game_ ' I thought sadly knowing mom is talking to _Grandpa_ about dad today.

Time Skip: Next Day

Asumi told me Waya and Isumi were here yesterday surprising me. "I told them you had gone home already" she told me when we walked.

We entered the room when she told me Waya didn't believe that we played so quickly. "We took longer than normal but it was still quick" I smiled. Asumi was being pessimistic with her words when she said those who had three losses left.

I told her that the ones with one or two more wins were still here. I was down almost this whole week I don't want to be anymore.

"Waya was worried when he saw you had one loss" Asumi said confusing me. "Did you tell him why?" I was worried that she did. My anxiousness was back to.

"Fuku and I are the only ones who are two down" Asumi said in a sad tone ignoring my question. "And you won't know till you play" I told her sternly.

Asumi said Ryo and the others are already in the _Finals_ when she sat down. "Do you know where Tsubaki is? I haven't seen him since last time and I was a bit rude to him" I asked.

I was a bit worried that he was upset with me or thought I was odd for how I acted. "We won't see him till the _Finals_ " Asumi said making me nod.

The man from earlier told us the _Drawings_ will begin. He also said if we're paired with someone we've already faced then tell them so you can redraw. I got my card and started playing.

The kid was decent compared to other _Insei_ so I was glad. The kid resigned after a while of playing because he made a mistake.

That means I'm in the _Finals_ so I _Stamped_ my spot as well as his. I asked beforehand if he wanted me to and he said it was fine as long as I help him. He was having trouble in _School_ and _Go_ , he saw my _Flyer_ but couldn't call.

I looked at Fuku's and Asumi's to see that Fuku won his but Asumi hasn't finished yet. Not long after looking did I hear Asumi ask me to mark hers down.

"You won then?" I asked and she nodded saying he resigned. "You and Fuku are two _Games_ each now" I smiled _Stamping_ her spot. "I might have to play Fuku next then" she told me.

If it's true I'll feel bad for both because when the _Game_ ends that would mean one of them isn't in the _Finals_. I decided I would go see who goes against who the next day.

Time Skip: Next Day

Arriving at the building I heard the man say that everyone was here. I was very confused at this before the young boy from earlier came up to me. He wanted to set up a time and place for studying, my number more specifically.

I gave it to him before the _Drawings_ started. "Has anyone played the other before?" the man asked making the others shake their heads.

Fuku got _Table B_ before his opponent spoke his name. Asumi got _Table A_ before I left since I didn't need to see their _Matches_. I was on the street when I asked Sai what I should do till the _Finals_.

He told me I should train but that made little sense to me. I don't need to train in _Go_ I've had too much of it already.

I remembered Morishita has a _Study Session_ today with some _Pros_ coming. I also remembered I was asked to teach them. "We can play on this _Magnetic Travel Board_ till Morishita's _Study Session_ " I told Sai who was really excited.

We played for a bit before the _Game_ ended since I saw Waya running through the halls. He was worried that I had lost since he didn't see me there when I approached him.

I tapped his shoulder making him jump and making me laugh. We sat down in another room where Waya asked why I lost. "My dad was in the _Hospital_ and I was asked to go see him.

It was either save the _Game_ for another day or take it as a loss" I smiled sheepishly. "That's good… well not for your father" Waya sighed quickly fixing his 'mistake' as he most likely thought.

"What does he have?" he asked me making me frown looking to the side. " _Silicosis_ , he got it from his job in _Asia_ , one of the eight most dangerous jobs in the _World_ to" I told him. "He returned home the day I asked you why you and Isumi were going straight to the _Finals_ " I explained.

"So that's why you were so happy that day" he said a bit out of it. I guess he's remembering something he thought about that day.

"He was moved to a _Facility_ to keep careful watch on him the second day" I told him before he spoke. "The next time Isumi and I go to a _Go Salon_ you're comin' with" I was surprised by this but nodded smiling. "That sounds like fun" I smiled.

"Good, the others probably finished their _Matches_ so let's go" Waya stood and I followed. When we were about to reach the room I heard Asumi's voice.

We turned to our right to see her half-hidden near a corner at the end of the _Hall_. She was talking on the _Phone_ with her mom telling her she won. "Only Fuku's left" I smiled before we turned to see him and the other man walk out.

Fuku greeted us with a sad expression before Waya asked how he did. He was overly excited when he said he won.

"All three of you made it to the _Finals_ then" Waya said making my smile widen. By the time we were near the _Park_ it was dark and Waya said he was worried we wouldn't pass. "I knew we would so it shouldn't be a surprise Waya" I told him a bit childishly.

"Why did you want to talk to _Gorilla Man_ again anyway?" Asumi asked gaining Waya and Fuku's attention. "I was being rude to him twice in one day without meaning to.

I wanted to apologize to him" I told them tilting my head. For some reason Asumi decided to grab my bag. It was around my neck and left arm almost making me fall backwards.

Asumi was laughing as I tried to get free while Waya and Fuku were concerned. The bag was close to my neck almost choking me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:57 P.M. on January 27, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	34. Betting in a Go Salon

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Betting in a Go Salon

Hikaru's POV

We were walking to a _Go Salon_ with Waya and Isumi. The former was surprised to find out that I've never played adults in a _Go Salon_. "I've only been to Touya _Meijin's_ _Go Salon_ and Shu-San's _Go Salon_ " I shrugged.

I put my hands in the pockets of my blue _Jeans_ when he asked why. "Mom and dad told me not to because if something bad happens they won't be there" I answered simply.

They were gaping at me before Isumi pointed out a place. We walked up the stairs as Waya warned me about _Cigarette_ smoke. "Aren't you supposed to be in the _Nine Stars Club_ today Isumi?" I tilted my head out of curiosity.

"They gave us the day off" he smiled making me do the same. We walked out of the _Elevator_ when Waya said it's going to be boring playing solo.

Isumi was confused by that asking it as 'boring?' blinking a few times. We walked in to see a bunch of _Tables_ with a multitude of men playing. The woman behind the _Counter_ asked if there was three of us.

Isumi was the only polite one who spoke. Waya just asked for the strongest _Players_ because we'll be facing them.

The woman said she hates bratty kids who are all talk more than bratty kids. A voice I recognize said that he'll take us on making me look at him. It was Arata-San (1).

He said Waya wasn't going to be disappointed before the latter said we just need two more _Players_. Isumi asked why there's supposed to be three confusing me.

There's three of us so of course it should be three opponents. Waya said that it'll be like a _Team Competition_. "It'll be a lot more fun than playing separately, don't you think?" Waya asked looking at me.

"Yeah" I smiled before Waya picked our _Positions_. Isumi was the _Team Leader_ and I was number three.

"This is going to be a lot of fun don't you think so Isumi?" I turned to him smiling. He was shocked before he nodded smiling softly. The woman mumbled something before another man came over.

He said a _Team Competition_ sounds like fun. The _Owner_ said that if we win he'll waive our _Table Fee_.

That was the only reason I think he's the _Owner_. I was about to decline before Waya said it was a deal. The woman got in Waya's face telling him the conditions for if we lose.

If we lose we clean all the _Stones_ till they shine and we pay our _Table Fee_. Another man joined calling the _Owner_ 'boss', he was wanting to see us 'bratty' kids wash _Stones_.

Arata asked if the _Table_ they were in front of was alright. I nodded telling them it was fine. Isumi was facing the _Owner_ , Waya was facing the older man, and I was facing Arata.

Isumi and the other man chose for color. I ended up with _White_. Arata said he never played on a _Team_ before so he didn't know we can't choose our own color.

I don't mind being in third position especially since I'm going against Arata-San again. I decided to play _Motion Picture Go_ against him to show him something.

"I-I resign" Arata said staring flabbergasted at the _Board_. It was of him and I playing a _Game_ six years ago. Everyone resigned after that making me sigh.

"You're still the same as six years ago Arata-San" I smiled shocking him. "Let's start the real _Match_ now.

Hikaru here hasn't played adults in a _Go Salon_ before so I wanted to show him what it's like" Waya told them. Waya put his _Go Bowl_ closer to his opponent saying that it'll be a two _Stone Handicap_. He gave the same conditions as before so I spoke up.

"Waya I can pay for the _Tables_ if you don't have money I can wash the _Stones_ to" I told him. "I brought you here for a reason Hikaru, it's my treat not yours or Isumi's.

Besides if _Insei_ can't beat a few older _Players_ we can't become _Pros_ " he said surprising those present. "You're an Insei now Sol-Sensei? I thought the _Doctor_ forbid you from playing _Go_ because of your ninth _Birthday_?" Arata asked.

"Yeah they did, things happened" I said before Waya spoke. "Well come on! Let's start" he exclaimed making me cover my mouth to muffle a laugh.

We started playing with Arata being a lot kinder than the others. "Is Kawai-San coming here as well? I haven't seen him since you last visited" I asked smiling as I placed down more _Stones_.

Arata resigned after a bit and it wasn't surprising. "Yeah he visits here all of the time when he should be working" Arata said making me smile.

Waya said he won his _Match_ making me smile slightly. "Waya you seriously don't have to put down a condition like that. I told you I was fine paying the _Fees_ " I worried for what others would think of this.

"I said no Hikaru" he told me stubbornly making me sigh before Isumi won his _Match_. Waya said it was another warm-up making me want to stop.

"I'm sure it's fine Hikaru-Sensei. No one can blame you for his actions" Arata said making me smile slightly. "I guess it can't be helped" I sighed making Kawai mad from him yelling at me.

"Kawai don't yell at Sol-Sensei, you know he doesn't like things like this" Arata said as he stood up. "How about you play Hikaru-Sensei?" he suggested and I nodded.

Kawai yelled asking if I still think I can beat him with a three _Stone_ _Handicap_. This was embarrassing me from all the attention. I'm used to it being on the _Board_ not me.

Isumi asked if Waya was really sure about this mentioning the conditions again. "I told you I don't mind doing all of that" I told him.

"Hikaru, you've been upset for weeks over your father being in the _Hospital_. I'm sure it costs a lot for your family to" Waya said making me frown. It was going fairly well before he brought it up.

"Let's just play, even if we win I'm going to wash the _Stones_ at least" I told him. He was regretful for mentioning it and I saw the looks people gave me to.

I placed _Stones_ left and right wanting these stares off of me. Kawai plays to have fun but also to win. Right now however he's upset for misjudging the situation.

He was being a bit arrogant from the _Handicap_ but playing cautiously regardless. The last time he played a _Handicap_ , that I remember, was a little over six years ago.

I froze when I heard Sai's thoughts. This is supposed to be about him, that's the reason I started playing again. I shouldn't have other opponents to play against he should.

I didn't bother listening to Sai's thoughts or words after that. If I get challenged and I'm not in some way angry or offended by it I'll ask him to play.

Time Skip: _Sunset_

Kawai decided to pay for drinks for us. He got a _Can_ of _Tea_ and two _Sodas_. "The _Tea's_ for Hikaru-Sensei" he told us.

I smiled at this thanking Waya and Kawai for it. Kawai, for some reason, ruffled my hair saying I was the same as always.

"Compliment or no?" I asked and he nodded not answering. "You beat us easily to, we hope to see you on the _Pro Circuit_ " the _Owner_ smiled. I left thanking Kawai and the _Owner_ for the _Games_.

I finished first and the quickest so I washed the _Stones_ as they played. Isumi complained to Waya about him losing while the two of us won.

Waya said he was really good worrying himself when Isumi got in his face. He mentioned the condition regarding the _Stones_ taking all night. "I was the one who did them Isumi" cutting in since that won't change anything.

"Thanks for taking me with you Waya, Isumi" I smiled leaving with them. After a bit we had to split off.

"When can we do this again? It was really fun" I asked them. They said next week is fine for them and I nodded agreeing with it. I got a call from mom after I said that.

Answering it I heard her ask where I was. I had missed visiting my father today.

"You said earlier the only reason I'm going _Pro_ is so I don't have to see him" I told her walking away from the two. I know I worried the two when I said this but that's the least of my concerns right now. "I'll visit him tomorrow mom" I told her hanging up when she agreed.

Time Skip: Next Week

I was on the _Train_ with Waya and Isumi telling them where I've been the past week. Minus the part about my dad anyway.

They were surprised to hear that I've been going there every day the past week. Waya decided to mention the _Study Session_ and how Morishita was upset when I wasn't there. "All I do there is play _Teaching Go_ against some _5_ or higher _Dans_ " I told him puffing my cheeks.

He asked me how it was with a slight chuckle making me smile. "Everyone there wanted to play me so it was fun.

I even got Hajime (2) to go to it" I told him smiling as we walked off the _Train_. I explained what happened there impressing Waya. I was glad the _Owner_ wanted me there.

"Would you guys want to play a _Team Game_ like last time if there are three opponents?" I asked making him smile. "Of course!" he laughed.

Isumi mentioned a big _Go Salon_ near here after that. Waya was wanting to make bets again and I really didn't want to. "Ask Isumi" I told him before he said I was no fun.

"That's better than people thinking you play only to scam others" I scowled. Isumi asked what Waya did before he asked Isumi if he wants to make a bet.

They started arguing about it making my head hurt before I coughed into my _Handkerchief_. This stopped their bickering before I told them it was nothing. They stopped believing my lies months ago.

"Can I just pay for it? It's easier that way" I told them before they had concerned looks again.

The man asked if it was for three when we walked in. Waya said we'll play the strongest they got just like he did last time. "Here's the deal, if two of us lose we'll wash all of the _Stones_ but if all three of us win the _Fee_ for the _Table_ is waived" Waya said.

This keeps worrying me every time it happens. "So it's a _Team Competition_ then?" the man asked.

"We'll even give you a three _Stone Handicap_ " Waya continued making me sigh again. "Three _Stone_? Just who are you kids?" he asked again making me frown.

"We're _Insei_ : I'm first, Hikaru's third, and Isumi's second" Waya said gesturing to each of us. Isumi complained about the _Handicap_ again and I agree.

This is the reason it wasn't a lot of fun before. They were all muttering about us being _Insei_ before a man stood up saying he's their _Team Captain_. They were all arguing about who was _Team Captain_ and who was playing.

Waya said we don't care who plays making me sigh. "I would say as many rounds as we can so everyone who wants to can" I muttered seeming to annoy the patrons.

They thought I said something else apparently. They were fired up by the aspect of us washing _Stones_ before one spoke. He said that Waya has to keep his promise and right now I'm wanting to wash them because he said that.

Waya was playing the man who spoke first, Isumi's playing the one who spoke second, and me someone I don't recognize. "I really don't like that you keep making these bets Waya" I sighed.

Waya and Isumi said they won't lose. Waya said it before I spoke and Isumi after I spoke. The _Games_ were easy but they were decent to.

All of us placed a _Stone_ that worried our opponents at the same time. Mine was actually long before them but he resigned at it.

"Thank you for the _Game_ " I smiled as I cleaned up the _Stones_. I washed some _Stones_ while the others were playing which raised questions. "I don't like how Waya keeps betting it is all" I smiled at the men who asked.

Time Skip: _Sunset_

We all won our _Games_ which Waya was happy about. Isumi sighed relieved about something.

"I'm paying for the food right?" I was frowning hoping they weren't just saying it. "Yes you're paying since you were so persistent. What would we even be getting?" Waya asked.

"We can go to a _Café_ near here, they have good food as well as _Sushi_ " I told him. "That sounds good" Waya was ecstatic about that apparently.

When we arrived there was a _Bar_ for _Sushi_ , _Salads_ , _Breakfast_ , _Desert_ , and a _Banquet Table_ along the wall. We were shown to a _Table_ in the middle of it all before we went to get our food. Waya got _Sushi_ , I got a _Salad_ with _Huckleberry Vinaigrette_ , and Isumi got a _Green Apple Omelet_.

Time Skip: Done Eating

"How much does this even cost?" Waya asked as I took out my _Wallet_. "13815.72 _Yen_ , 4605.24 _Yen_ for each of us" I told him.

"And you have that much?!" he asked making me nod. "I have way more than enough" I smiled as I gave the money to the _Waitress_ and left a tip. "So that's why you said you'd pay for everything" Isumi asked shocked but I just nodded

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:53 A.M. on January 28, 2017.**

 **1) Means 'Fresh'. I don't know if he actually has a name in this so I gave him one.**

 **2) Means 'beginning' and is the new student Hikaru got during the** ** _Exams_** **.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Friday.**


	35. Pro and Insei Quadruple Jigo

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Pro and Insei Quadruple Jigo

Hikaru's POV

Taking out my _Wallet_ as soon as I entered the _Go Salon_ my arm was grabbed. Apparently Souga wanted to start right away.

"And the _Table Fee_?" I frowned as I was dragged. The _Owner_ was hesitant to say something before he said it was fine. Souga placed two _Stones_ before we started the _Game_.

Akira's POV

Arriving at the building I walked in. Seeing the _Sponsors_ who called me here I bowed in greeting upon approaching them.

An older man behind me told two children, a male and female, not to put their cup on the _Go Board_. "I'm glad they're playing just for fun before the _Festival_ starts" I smiled watching the two. "Who will I be playing against today?" turning to the men.

A _City Counselor_ , his _Secretary_ , and two of his _Financial Supporters_. The men were asking me to lose to the _Counselor_ because he's hard to deal with when he loses.

The reason for this was because he was the main _Sponsor_ for the _Festival_. So nothing bad happens he needs to be kept happy so he _can't_ lose against me. He told me that he likes to show off by playing a low _Handicap_.

"That's fine I promise, will he play me though?" I was a bit concerned about that part. He was supposed to a female _Pro_ which I heard he was excited about.

Before they could answer the _Sponsor_ came in irritably asking why no one greeted him. The younger of the two apologized saying they didn't expect him so soon. The man had come early to see the one he was supposed to be playing, Chieko Sakurano.

I hadn't listened much to the conversation but bowed politely when introduced. I wasn't a female _Player_ so he wasn't interested.

He never said it out loud but I knew from his tone that that is what he means. He had called me a 'snotty nosed kid' which showed what they had warned me about. He asked for _Ice Tea_ saying 'never mind' before that.

The older man apologized but I shook my head saying it was fine. I could tell the man didn't have much respect for the _Game_ when he placed his empty glass on a _Board_.

A _Pinkette_ was the one who picked it off to wipe the _Board_ clean catching my attention. Apparently my staring caught his because he looked right at me after. When the _Games_ were about to start they talked about their _Handicaps_.

The man to my right chose five, to my left six. The _Pinkette_ put down three so the _Counselor_ put down three as well.

"Are you ready to begin?" asking this politely so I didn't sound entirely rude. They said they were before I bowed about to start the _Game_. I don't like being a _Pro_ right now.

I have to lose a _Match_ on purpose and that isn't _Go_. The _Counselor_ told me to stop looking so serious startling me.

Looking up he told me _Pro Games_ are very social ones so I have to learn to be friendlier. That's going to be kind of hard though. I have to play four people at the same time which is hard for new _Pros_.

The _Secretary_ asked if anything was wrong but I shook my head forcing a 'natural' smile. "Nothing's wrong" I told him placing a _Stone_.

Hikaru's POV

The _Game_ ended with me winning by seven points. Souga had 64 while I had 71. Arata Doumoto said he's playing next.

The _Owner_ asked if I find it hard to count points. "No I don't" I smiled tilting my head.

He asked me to intentionally end it in a _Draw_ making me smile. "Of course" I chirped surprising them. "The most I got to for remembering and playing simultaneously with a _Tie_ _and_ a _Mini Go Game_ is four.

I still remember them from eight or more years ago" I smiled turning to the _Board_. Arata was smiling before we started the _Game_.

Sai was excited to see this making me frown as I played. He's supposed to be playing at some point. I did get a _Vadem Clio Circa 1999_ a month ago so Sai can play _NetGo_.

Akira's POV

After ten moves, just like with Hikaru, I can tell how strong they are. The ones on my left and right are average _Players_ their _Handicap_ perfect for them.

The _Counselor_ isn't as good as he thinks he is, which I had known from the start. The _Secretary_ was the strongest but he doesn't realize I'm planning to make them all a _Tie_. A _Tie_ for all of them means I don't lose but I also don't win.

I'll be listening to instructions but I'll also be staying true to _Go_. Right now I'm wanting to know how long it took for Hikaru to do something like this.

I was closing the gap with each of them but it was slow. To my left I was sixteen behind, my right was ten. Sacrificing _Stones_ with the _Counselor_ we would be _Tied_.

I was six or seven behind the _Secretary_ though. Placing _Stones_ on each _Board_ when it was my turn.

I don't think the _Secretary_ gets what I'm trying to do though. With the _Secretary_ I can force him to attack to gain two points. With the one on my right I can gain four with a _Reverse Sente_.

If I play right with the _Secretary_ it'll go according to plan. I see right to the end though Hikaru could've done it faster.

The _Secretary_ won't allow that either way so I have to adjust each time. After a bit of adjusting the man played his last move. Placing mine that was the end of the _Game_.

"There's nowhere left to go now" the man told me. He thinks he won but both of us had 63 points.

He was surprised making me hide a smile. I told him that he played _Atari_ with the _Stones_ too soon allowing _White_ to claim the center. "Except for those few things you did very well" I smiled leaning back.

After a bit I won against the man who was on my left. He said it was a _Draw_ before saying that I didn't expect him to take four of my _Stones_.

I was being polite in telling him what would've been the best move saying it was what I thought he would do. The next _Game_ to finish was the _Counselor's_ with each of us having 77. The last was a _Draw_ as well making me stop a smile.

I really want to know how much Hikaru can do better than me at with a _Tie_. They were all confused by this before I asked to go through the _Game_ from the first _Stone_.

When everything was done I heard the _Secretary_ and the man from earlier talking. He said that they were more amazed than angry. That the _Counselor_ should be humbled once in a while.

Bowing I apologized to him when I got his attention. He told me if I want to make a point I should be a bit more subtle.

Time Skip: Later in the _Afternoon_

Hearing my name I looked to my left to see Ashiwara. I stayed in my seat however when he asked if I really played four _Boards_ simultaneously. Telling him it was nothing I leaned back slightly when he leaned forward.

He told me it wasn't nothing mentioning the 'important' _Matches_ I'll have to play. The _Dan Promotion Matches_ and _Honninbo Title Matches_.

He said I'd tire myself out by playing unnecessary _Matches_ before asking if something was bothering me. "Nothing has been bothering me Ashiwara-San" standing up to look out the window. He said he doesn't believe me because I've been preoccupied lately.

He said it wasn't like I have someone chasing after me making me chuckle slightly. "It's the other way around actually" I smiled leaning against the wall.

"He's a stronger _Player_ than anyone I've _heard_ of and his father is having troubles" I sighed when I looked at my _Phone_. "He acts like me in being polite, he can play adults but has friends. He stopped playing about four years ago under _Doctor's_ orders.

He doesn't want me to chase him because he doesn't think of himself as a _Go Player_ " smiling sadly I looked up at him. "But it's not really that big of a deal" I smiled a forced one that I know looks casual and natural.

Hikaru's POV

I tied the _Game_ easily after a while smiling as I did so. They started arguing on who would be playing next making me sigh. "Can't you both play instead of arguing about it?" rubbing my temples in the process.

I was getting a headache from the _Games_. Normally it's blood but it can also be headaches.

The _Owner_ asked why I was so adamant about playing three making me sigh. Cleaning up the _Stones_ I pulled a book from my bag. "These are _Games_ I played simultaneously either with _Blind Go_ , _One-Color Go_ , _Picture Go_ , etc." I told him.

"Did you force a _Tie_ in all of these?" he asked once all the _Stones_ were in their _Bowls_. "Yes.

Some _Dans_ , some _Titles_ , some _Insei_ , etc." I shrugged. "Finished" I sighed after the Games were done before Kawai ruffled my hair. My dye's going to come out if he keeps doing that.

"I asked you to stop for a reason" I told him when he asked what the black stuff was. "It's _Hair Dye_ " I sighed as the two behind me argued who would play next.

"You can both play me" rubbing my temples again since the headache increased with the extra _Games_ and arguing. After finishing with four _Boards_ I got _Ties_ on all of them. "Why don't we play four till another person arrives to play a fifth?" Souga asked making me smile.

"Of course!" I chirped, I was glad I get to play without them arguing. Their silence lessened the headache to a mild ache instead of bordering a _Migraine_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:46 P.M. on February 1, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	36. The Big Korean Ego

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I think I got Hikaru's heritage in the other chapters wrong. I think I kept putting** ** _Italian_** **or** ** _German_** **instead of** ** _French_** **. I do not know** ** _Korean_** **by the way and cannot find the subtitles for it so I'm guessing in this, I also do not know most of the** ** _Languages_** **Hikaru does in this**

" _Different Language_ "

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: The Big Korean Ego

Hikaru's POV

Waya and Isumi found out I tied all four _Games_ somehow confusing me. "Yeah I was supposed to play five after the fourth but there weren't enough people. The _Owner_ was there but his wife wouldn't let him play for some reason" I shrugged.

"I've been playing basically all _Summer_ and I'm glad my _NetGo Account_ wasn't hacked" I smiled confusing them. "Are we going to another _Go Salon_ Isumi?" tilting my head to change the subject.

Grabbing something from his pocket he said he'd forgotten all about one till yesterday. "Isn't that a _Korean Go Salon_?" furrowing my brows but they didn't seem to have heard me. "Have you been here before?" he asked but I shook my head.

"I just know most of the _Go Salon's_ around here from people who visit my Grandpa's house" I frowned. "I see, I had gotten it from a nice _Player_ I had beaten some time ago" Isumi said.

He sounded confused but I didn't look up. "Let's go then" I smiled turning to head there. It's not very far from the _Train_ _Station_ so I know the location.

Sai was excited about meeting new people making me smile. 'Yeah it's very exciting Sai' checking to see if my _Phone_ was still in my _Jacket_ pocket.

I was wearing a _Diesel J-Moti Jacket_ , a grey _Triblend V-Neck_ , navy blue _Dylan slim fit jeans_ , and black _High Top Pumas_. I had to wait for Waya and Isumi because we had to take a _Train_ to get there. They were mainly the only ones talking but I don't mind.

We arrived after the fifteen minute _Train Ride_ making me smile. "Can you wait for me I have to get a _Drink_?" leaving them for a bit.

When I bought what I was looking for a young man came in the door. We walked past each other but until I heard something drop did I actually notice him. "Excuse me?

Aren't you going to pick that up?" I asked him. He didn't answer so I picked up the _Band-Aid_ box instead.

When it was put away I tapped him on his shoulder. "Sorry but did you hear me?" I was trying to sound polite before I noticed something when he turned around. He wasn't from here.

Bowing in apology I left the store bumping into Waya on the way out. "We've been waiting forever!" he complained making me scratch my neck.

I hadn't meant to take that long. Getting off the ground he asked if I was okay. "I'm fine" I smiled walking to where Isumi was.

Isumi asked what happened making me smile. "Waya knocked me down" I shrugged making the mentioned sputter.

"Don't blame me for that!" Waya told me as I walked up the stairs. When the doors opened I bowed slightly. I haven't played _Korean Players_ face to face before or even met one so it was concerning.

Waya seemed to have just realized that this place doesn't have many _Japanese_ _Customers_. He asked Isumi if this was the place hearing an affirmative hum in response.

When the one at the _Counter_ asked for us to come in I bowed again walking after. Hearing words in _Korean_ startled me since I haven't heard it in a while. "So you were _Korean_?

I wasn't certain when I saw you" I smiled softly knowing he couldn't understand much. He was a bit annoyed apparently after the one at the _Counter_ asked him what I was talking about.

" _I didn't know what language you spoke so I couldn't explain earlier_ " I smiled surprising them. "You can speak _Korean_ Hikaru?" Waya asked so I turned my head at him. "I can speak, write, and understand:

 _Korean_ , _French_ , _Japanese_ , _English_ , _Chinese_ , _Arabic_ , _Dutch_ , _Maori_ , _Somali_ , _Latin_ , _Khmer_ , _German_ , _Italian_ , _Marathi_ , and _Cebuano_ " I smiled. "I thought _Go_ became extinct here" the young man answered my earlier speech.

The man at the _Counter_ told him not to be like that before he introduced us. "This is my twelve year old nephew Su-Yeong Hon" he said making me smile. He said he was visiting for a while before I looked at his hands.

"He plays, and from what I can tell he plays a lot but hasn't had much luck" frowning at this seeing the surprise on everyone's face. "He plans to become a _Pro_ " making me smile again.

"That's really cool. _Korea_ , _North America_ , and _China_ are supposed to be leading in the _Go World_ " I was happy to actually see someone from another _Country_ becoming a _Pro_. "We're _Insei_ as well" Isumi told the man who said we must be good _Players_.

"Aren't _Yeon'gusaeng_ supposed to be superior to _Japanese Insei_?" I was a bit confused at that. " _Japan_ has a lower young _Go Pro_ rate than the other _Countries_ " frowning I saw the man do the same.

"That doesn't mean there aren't new _Players_ who could be better" he told us making me smile at him. An older man asks for me to play Su-Yeong making me shrug. "That's only if he wants to, no one can force him to" this confused Su-Yeong.

I don't think he understood what I said. "I haven't played many _Korean Players_ up close either" I mumbled angering the patrons for some reason.

"He didn't mean it like that everyone" the man told them but it was too late. Su-Yeong challenged me to a _Game_ under the pretense that I didn't think there were any _Korean Pros_. " _I really didn't, I haven't played any except online_ " stepping back a bit.

I ended up bumping into Waya on accident when Su-Yeong said I was soft and that I must've lost those _Games_. Shaking my head I didn't like where this was going.

"Su-Yeong that's enough!" the man scolded stopping Su-Yeong from continuing to bad mouth me in _Korean_. The man earlier told me that compared to _Korean Insei_ _Japanese_ ones are soft. "These are _Internet Games_ I've played against _Korean Pros_ when I was five" I told him handing a book to him.

" _If you think we're 'soft' play me and find out for yourself instead of basing it on things you hear from others_ " sternly telling the young _Insei_ this. He had sat down taking out the drink he had bought earlier.

Third Person POV

"One loss at the start and three wins after" Amano spoke reading over Hikaru's scores. "Ogata _9-Dan_ and Akira Touya seem to have taken an interest in him" Amano continued getting another man's attention. "You mean Hikaru-Sama right?" the man asked.

"Why that _Honorific_?" Amano asked intrigued by it. "He's been playing for years but had to quit on his ninth _Birthday_ after a _Game_.

Poor kid was in a _Coma_ for a few days while his opponent went missing right after. Scared both families because each event was so sudden" he explained. "Do you know why?" Amano asked.

"No, have you seen the _Koreans_ lately though?" he asked. "They've been doing very well" pulling a _Paper_ up to look at an _Article_.

They talked about how it was looking bleak for _Japan_ but that _China_ was doing well. _Japan_ had lost three straight _Games_ against them in the _Tournament_. "Touya _Meijin_ had given us someone to cheer for in the _Tengen Tournament_ though" the man was being optimistic.

After a bit Amano wondered if Hikaru Shindo could be the new blood to save _Japan_. A _Player_ as good as Touya and respected by everyone.

Hikaru's POV

Su-Yeong was saying he'd learn more from playing one of the _Customers_ instead of kid like me. "You've seen my _Matches_ what do you say?" I asked the man behind me. "I think it's the opposite, you're playing is unbelievable" I could tell he was shocked from his tone.

Pulling out the _Chair_ confused me before he gave the _Book_ to the one at the _Counter_. The _Player_ placed down two _Stones_ saying he'll play a _Teaching Game_ with me.

Twirling his hat on his hand I was getting a little angry. Hitting the hat off his hand I spoke. "Egotistical _Players_ have no right to call themselves _Insei_ or _Pros_ or even _Go Players_.

You disrespect _Go_ and it's _Players_ by saying things like that. I don't consider myself a _Go Player_ but even that's crossing the line" my bangs covering my eyes as I spoke.

Taking my _Jacket_ off I placed it on the back of the _Chair_ sitting down. Grabbing a _Stone_ I told him I wasn't playing a _Teaching Game_. "I'll play 2/50 my normal play and see how that goes for you" I smiled agitated with the _Insei_.

"Hikaru that's dangerous" Isumi told me making me sigh. "I don't care" I bit out shocking them.

Placing two _Stones_ down Su-Yeong ended up placing down an odd number. That means I'm playing _White_. We switched _Bowls_ which I was careful with.

I smiled at what Waya and Isumi were talking about since they're right. A _Stadium_ full of home fans despite _them_ being the ones at home.

We started as soon as Su-Yeong placed his. I didn't need time to think since I already knew where to move. Hearing the three behind me speak I frowned.

"Nobody's perfect as Hikaru had said earlier, he wasn't wrong" the man said as I placed _Stones_. Hearing what he said about Su-Yeong's past was familiar.

Mine however had to do with my father and his work not dropping down a _Class_. "Don't listen to them Waya. Just because not many kids are interested in _Go_ in _Japan_ compared to _Korea_ doesn't mean they're better" I smiled placing _Stones_.

Seeing he was stuck in the past I placed a _Stone_ down getting his attention making me sigh. He told me I'd have to tell him my name when this is over making me smile.

"You'll remember it I promise you that" I was actually having some fun with this _Player_. Akira _will_ be fun to play but _only_ if he stops being so serious all the time. Sai agreed with this making my smile widen.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:36 P.M. on February 1, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	37. Game of Apprehension

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Game of Apprehension

Hikaru's POV

Hearing a familiar voice in the background I continued playing. I wasn't surprised that Su-Yeong doesn't want to lose again.

Anyone would feel the same after that many losses. How he acts however I am not going to go easy on him. 2/50 isn't going easy, going all the way is brutal against a _Title_.

The _Match_ continued but I do wonder if he can read a _Game_. I was tempted to read many moves ahead just for that.

What Sai said made me smile. The _Game_ is good despite it starting out as an argument. Seeing I was slightly behind I smiled seeing a variety of moves ahead.

Placing a _Stone_ several moves ahead worried my friends but made Su-Yeong even cockier. Seems he can't read ahead.

Knowing this I frowned a bit disheartened. After a bit I captured a _Stone_ seeing he still hasn't caught on. No one has it seems.

Smiling at what Sai thought of me I placed another _Stone_. He thought I was playing at a level above everyone else in the room.

As I continued placing _Stones_ I got a bit bored. He still hasn't realized and it upsets me because even Akira could see this. Most likely because he'd be paranoid or too observant but he still would've.

I thought that before I saw realization in his eyes. "'Your ego can become an obstacle to your work.

If you start believing in your greatness, it is the death of your creativity' a _Quote_ by Marina Abramovic" I smiled. Continuing to place down _Stones_ when he continued doing the same. He had gotten over the shock quickly.

It's easy to play a cocky _Player_ but it's fun to play a friendly _Player_. He placed a _Stone_ nearest to him and I knew he wasn't thinking correctly.

I placed a _Stone_ nearest to me to go after a _Stone_ there. Seems he just realized that making me sigh. I captured his _Stone_ regardless of what he tried to do to protect it.

I lost _Territory_ but I set up a few traps along the way. No more moves could've been made after that so I looked up when he didn't move.

We rearranged the _Stones_ to count. I got four more of his _Stones_ while we did this. I ended up winning by 1.5 points which doesn't surprise me.

Taking out a _Handkerchief_ I coughed into it worrying Waya and Isumi. I flinched at the tears I saw after I put the _Handkerchief_ away.

I'm never going to be able to get used to that. Su-Yeong asked what my name is after I wiped my mouth of the blood. "That would be Hikaru Shindo" I smiled knowing my eyes were a bit dull.

He couldn't stop his tears making me smile. He finally admitted to himself that he was ashamed of losing.

He left after he was given back his hat making me stand up but braced myself on the _Table_ right after. Seeing Su-Yeong's glare made me smile before he was completely surrounded by people. Hearing my name I looked up to see Yun-San.

"Greetings Yun-San I thought I heard your voice" I smiled before I stood straighter. "Who's he Hikaru?" Isumi asked in my ear making me jump slightly.

"This is Yun-San the _Kaio Go Club's Advisor_ " gesturing to him with my hand. "Fubuki-San has been wondering if you were okay" Yun said making me nod. "We've met three times now if memory serves.

Your _Games_ against the _Teams_ even before playing against Akira were amazing. Akira showed so much emotion to be able to play you in the _Tournament_ and I was glad to put him in the _Third Seat_ just to see that _Game_ " he told me.

I only nodded knowing Isumi and Waya were shocked. "Your playing style has improved this time. Was this the one Fubuki-San mentioned to me when you were younger?" he asked but I only looked away.

"It was close but not really. _Hayago_ is close to what I used to play with older versions of _Go_ mixed in.

I also put a lot of traps in the way I used to play. How I played Su-Yeong wasn't going easy but going all out is brutal for _Titles_ " I sighed. "Now I have to go mom will be worried if I don't get back soon" he nodded.

Time Skip: _Night_

Waya complimented me on the _Game_ before Isumi mentioned the _Pro_ _Exams_. He didn't believe they're starting next week already.

They said they were going before they stopped. "The _Matches_ are at the _Study Center_ instead of the _Go Association_ so remember that" Waya told me. "I know, see you guys later" I smiled giving a small wave.

Isumi did the same before they went off again. Turning around I asked Sai if he was ready to go home.

'Are you okay Sai?' I asked walking down the street. "I'm fine Hikaru" he told me but I know he's lying. I also know that it has something to do with his existence here.

No one mentioned any of the _Games_ Sai had played but I feel he was reminded of it somehow. "We can play _NetGo_ at home if you want to Sai.

I don't need a lot of sleep lately" I smiled making him a _bit_ happy. It wasn't by much. I don't like feeling Sai's apprehension.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:55 P.M. on February 2, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	38. Continuous Wins

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I've been way too obsessed with watching _Supernatural_ and playing _Pokemon Sun_ that I didn't write when I was supposed to.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Continuous Wins

Hikaru's POV

I was reading a Book on the _Train_ that was heading to where the _Pro Exam_ is held. It was called ' _The Things They Carried_ ' by Tim O'Brien.

'I have to pass this _Exam_ ' I was determined to do this for my parents. Adjusting my navy blue _Collared Button-Up_ I got off the _Train_. When I reached the building I put my _Phone_ in the pocket of my black _Jeans_ hearing Waya call my name.

Walking into the building together I took off my violet sk8 hi _Vans_ putting them where they're supposed to go. "Are you going to be okay taking the _Exam_?

Tsubaki's supposed to be here today" Waya asked when I walked up to him. I nodded smiling. Hearing Fuku greet us I did the same when I caught up to Waya.

Reaching the _Break Room_ I greeted Isumi before almost falling over. Tsubaki greeted me saying it's been a long time.

"Yes it has, I had meant to tell you this earlier but I'm sorry" bowing when I apologized. "What's with the apology? You don't need to apologize" he said chuckling at me.

"I was rude to you the last time, there was a lot going on but that isn't an excuse" I informed looking him in the eyes. "Don't mention it it's in the past" he told me patting my shoulder, hard.

"Aren't you glad you made it to the _Finals_ kiddo?" he asked excitedly making me nod. "Of course I am, playing with Kawai-San and the others again made me really excited for it" I smiled. "Who's 'Kawai-San'?" Tsubaki tilted his head confusion covering his face.

"Someone I used to play against six years ago. He always ruffles my hair" I smiled chuckling a bit.

"I hope we can finish our _Match_ this time around" he told me smiling and I hoped the same. "I do to" I told him. The _Organizer_ told us that if we want a _Box Lunch_ we have to order it before ten by the door.

He asked if I was getting some but I shook my head. "No, I packed my own but thank you for asking" I smiled placing my bag on the Table.

"What are we gonna do?" Sai asked making me smile. 'Why don't we check out where I'll be playing?' I suggested which he agreed to. He told me to lead the way so I did.

Upon reaching the room I sat down on the edge near the wall. 'We play three times a week: _Sundays_ , _Tuesdays_ , and _Saturdays_.

This year the _Exam_ has over twenty-eight _Finalists_ but lasts around two months' explaining as I read. He asked if we have to draw like we did in the _Prelims_. I nodded telling him only the top three pass the _Exam_.

Seeing the man I beat the _Second Round_ of the _Prelims_ he had a cocky smirk on his face. Hearing Ijima call my name I placed my Book down.

"What is it Ijima?" I asked when he sat down on my right. He asked if I made it to the _Finals_ on a By (1) making me shake my head. "If that's the rumor I'm not surprised he was cocky" sighing I read my book again.

"Who was?" he asked in return. "The one I won against in the _Second Round_ of the _Prelims_ " I answered simply turning the page.

My name was called when we were told to grab a number like before. Standing up I headed to the Table to get mine. I ended up getting number 7 which I showed to the man.

Ijima ended up as my opponent which I don't mind. The rules were simple really:

Three hour time limit.

One minute for a single move as _Overtime_.

 _White_ has a 5.5 _Komi_.

We were told to begin after we were given the rules. I had gotten _Black_ and played when I was supposed to following the rules given. It was 12:30 when we stopped the _Clock_ for _Lunch_.

Feeling weight on my back twice I heard Tsubaki ask me if I want to go to _Lunch_ with him. "Only if I pay" I smiled making him tell me to not get smart with him.

Third Person POV

"Their getting along well" Isumi said shocked by this before Waya spoke. He suggested it was because of them taking Hikaru to a few _Go Salons_. Ijima was shocked and angry at this voicing it.

"He said he hadn't played in many before so we took him to some" Waya explained turning to Ijima. Ijima yelled that Hikaru is their competition and they just made him stronger.

"Those who are destined to be strong will become stronger no matter what you do. Besides he's been playing _Titles_ and _Pros_ long before he became an _Insei_ " Waya told him. This shocked Ijima.

"Then you shouldn't have helped him! You're both idiots" Ijima yelled storming away from them. "We're not stupid.

Morishita-Sensei said that I've gotten stronger since we started playing with Hikaru" Waya told Isumi. "Your game has improved since then" Isumi agreed smiling softly at him. Waya exclaimed that he feels it and that this is the year he'll pass.

"Let's check out the _Pairings Chart_ " Waya told him heading to where it's at. "I'm playing Shindo on the second to last day" Waya informed sitting down in front of the _Chart_.

"We're playing against each other in _Match_ thirteen" he continued. "I'll be playing Shindo before I play you" Isumi smiled hands on his knees as he bent over to read. Isumi asked if Ijima was right.

If they did the right thing. "We'll look pretty stupid if we don't pass and he does" Waya told him laughing.

"I think we should at least wish him luck. He is doing it for his parents" Isumi advised. Waya agreed with a nod.

Hikaru's POV

It was 1:15 by the time the _Matches_ started again. Despite the forty-five minute _Lunch Break_ Ijima was still nervous.

He resigned with his _Clock_ stopping at 1:32 and mine at 2:03. Cleaning up the _Stones_ Ijima left making me frown. Something, or someone, upsetted him during the break.

On day three _School_ started up again. I was reading ' _The Book of Five Rings_ ' by Miyamoto Musashi for my _Advanced Literature Class_ while I was on the _Train_.

It was interesting in some regards. After the _Match_ I placed down the _Stamp_. Writing that I had won by 6.5 points.

I went to another _Match_ after that was done winning that one as well. I continued winning till I got six in a row for a while.

Akira's POV

Looking at the _Matches_ from the _Pro Exam_ I saw that Hikaru had won six _Matches_ in a row. I was glad he's doing well but I wonder if his playing is different from when I played him last. He's one of the only four to have won every _Match_ so far.

He had given me his _NetGo Account_ from a few years ago but I haven't looked it up yet. Hearing mom inform me of someone from the _Go Association_ calling me I got up.

Answering the call I thanked her. When she left I heard them ask if I can give Ochi lessons at his home. Asking if I heard them correctly by repeating what they asked they asked if I was too busy.

"I'm sorry but would you mind telling them no for me? I have some _Games_ I need to focus on right now" I answered them.

I felt a bit guilty for asking. He mentioned that Ochi was an _Insei_ making me debate it. I can always ask Hikaru if he can show me his _Games_.

He has a lot on his plate with his dad though. "I'll see if I have time in between _Matches_.

He most likely wants to pass the _Pro Exam_ " I answered sighing low enough so they don't hear it. "Can you send me some dates and times when I can go over and I'll call back to make sure?" I asked a bit tired right now. I thanked him when he said he'll _Fax_ it to my home.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:03 P.M. on February 8, 2017.**

 **1) I do not know if it's spelled this way so I'm sorry if the spelling's wrong.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	39. Problematic

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Problematic

Hikaru's POV

Walking into the building I took my black _Loafers_ off. Tsubaki told me we get to play against each other today.

He was so excited he didn't get to sleep. "I'm gonna show ya that all the _Games_ you've played till now have been lucky streaks" he told me and I just nodded smiling. "I don't mind if you do or don't" placing my _Phone_ in my pocket.

"Think you can talk back to me now huh? What happened to the kid from before who was so nervous?" he asked making me freeze when I walked past him.

"My dad wasn't texting or calling and neither was my mom. Dad was supposed to text or call mom _and_ me every hour but he didn't. I was nervous because I knew something was wrong and that was it" I know my voice sounded cold but I don't care.

Walking into the _Break Room_ I heard Fuku call my name. I greeted him before I spoke to Tsubaki again.

"Can you take me for a ride on your _Harley Davidson_ sometime?" (1) I smiled walking over to sit down across from Fuku. He left mumbling that he wouldn't lose to me. We started the _Matches_ not long after that.

Time Skip: _Lunch Break_

Sipping my _Italian Chamomile Herbal Tea_ Tsubaki asked why I didn't play the last move. "Because I didn't want to.

They won't know the move that I'll pick anyway so it puts pressure on them as well" I shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything?!" Tsubaki yelled making Ryo tell him to be quiet. This started an argument between the two.

Mentioning a cushy job was a stupid thing to mention. Tsubaki explained why he had to quit in an angry tone making Ryo feel guilty.

He was about to yell at him again for insinuating that it wasn't a good job before someone else spoke. He told him that the reputation of the job doesn't matter because they don't understand. He told us he's always worked part-time because of that.

Ryo asked if he was serious getting his attention. He mentioned that he's taken the _Prelims_ five years now.

He was surprised that Ryo hasn't recognized his face by now. It is his first time making it pass the _Prelims_ though. The one to my left asked if Ryo lives here in _Tokyo_.

When he said he does the man told us that he lives in _Nagano_. He explained that it costs almost 20000 _Yen_ to get here and he normally stays for the day on _Tuesdays_.

On the weekends he stays at a friend's place here in _Tokyo_. The one to my right said that he doesn't just have money problems but too many things on his mind. He was a bit dull when he explained that he sometimes can't get to sleep.

He'd much rather spend the night at a friend's place than in a cramped _Hotel_ room. A good change of pace to help him relax and all.

Tsubaki told Ryo that the _Tokyo_ students have it easy but just got ignored. Because of this he switched to asking why he's not studying for _College_ like the others. "There's no point in _College_ if you become a _Pro_ " was his answer.

Another man mentioned that many do this. They get into one of the top _Universities_ and then focus on the _Pro Test_.

Another mentioned that those in _High School_ normally go to _College_ to get more qualifications. "What _College_ are you planning to go to Hikaru?" Tsubaki asked. "Don't know yet, so far I've been suggested for _Wilkes University_ , _University of Louisiana_ in _Monroe_ , and _Gardner-Webb University_ " (2) I shrugged.

"That's a lot, how old are you?" the man beside me asked. "I'm only in… _Seventh_ _Grade_?" I wasn't even sure which grade I was in.

The man across from Tsubaki mentioned that people would listen to him more if he didn't shout all the time. This however caused him to shout. Then someone mentioned that some of the things he says really irritates people.

He stood up telling the man to 'come here' and say that. This made me laugh from how he's so quick to yell.

Scene Change: _Match Room_

The _Matches_ started when I heard Sai thinking. He was thinking about how the _Players_ are so different but what brings them together is their passion for the _Game_. I ended up beating Tsubaki which he was hesitant to resign from.

I won my eighth _Match_ without a problem but I don't think I'll win the next. I have a feeling something bad will happen.

Akira's POV

I told my mom I'd see her later before I left to board the _Train_. Tonight was the only night I could find that was free for me. The others I either had _Games_ set up or I was to meet with Hikaru for _Study Sessions_.

Just like Hikaru I intend to take _College_ courses online. Hopefully I'll get into _American InterContinental University_ for an _Entrepreneurship Degree_.

Ochi has yet to lose a _Match_ but it's the same with Hikaru. Hikaru is likely Ochi's biggest rival in the _Exam_. I just hope he doesn't think I only want to tutor him to learn about Hikaru's _current_ style of play.

Scene Change: Ochi's House

Reaching the address given to me I pressed the call button on the wall by the gate. I spoke my name before the gates opened revealing the one who made the appointment.

Reaching the place we were supposed to play I started the _Game_ with him. I think I was playing to win even though this is supposed to be a _Teaching Game_. A while into the _Game_ I could tell that Ochi's a strong _Player_.

He's not as strong as Hikaru but he could be the second best. When he plays Hikaru I hope he can show me how the _Match_ went.

Ochi acted a lot like a kid when his grandfather asked if he was alright. Ochi had run straight to the _Bathroom_ as soon as I won the _Game_. When he sat down I spoke.

"I was told it was a _Teaching Game_. I saw that you wanted to go all out so I didn't hold anything back.

Do you want me to review the _Game_ now?" I asked moving the _Stones_. He said that he already has an idea as to why he lost. He said that he was a bit aggressive on a part of the _Board_ when he should've extended.

I told him that was half of the reason since he spends too much time looking at _Territory_ when he should focus more on using his strongest to attack. I told him a place he should've moved where it would be solid.

He was quiet and when I looked up something was bothering him. His eyebrows were furrowed being the main indicator. "I've been monitoring the _Matches_ online for a while now" I started.

"Only three have been undefeated so far. You, Isumi, and Hikaru" I told him before he told me that was wrong.

Hikaru had lost today making me freeze. "Who beat him?" I asked a little confused. "He wasn't beaten.

He had to go to the _Hospital_ because his mom got into a _Car Accident_ " he told me. I was worried about this because he never told me.

"He never told me about that" I spoke aloud. This confused him before he asked if we actually speak. "Yes Hikaru and I speak frequently.

We have _Study Sessions_ for _Colleges_ and _High School_ every week" I explained cleaning up the _Stones_ again. "I ask him about his _Matches_ sometimes but he never tells me anything useful" I smiled a little disheartened.

"What do you think of Hikaru's play?" I asked when I closed the _Go Bowl_. He told me he doesn't think of him as a threat which is a very bad thing. "Underestimating your opponents is never a good thing Ochi-San" I told him a bit stern.

"And how would you know?" he asked a bit angry with me. "I've lost many times to Hikaru, he wasn't even playing how he used to and I lost" I smiled softly.

"Would it be alright if I teach you till you go against Hikaru? I may have lost three times to a _Player_ he's played in the past and beat but it wouldn't be too much trouble would it?" I asked. He started yelling for some reason making me sigh.

He mentioned me not having any real reason to care about Hikaru making me frown. "How about this?

Hikaru's not chasing me, I'm chasing him" I smiled taking my leave after I bowed to his grandfather. His grandfather walked me to the door for some reason before I was outside. "I appreciate you coming out, maybe we can schedule another appointment if needed" he asked.

"Of course, just call and I'll see if I have time" I smiled at him. Bowing I headed towards the _Train Station_ to head home.

Hikaru's POV

I was playing a _Game_ against Sai again when he started talking. I nodded telling him that I know in a soft tone. I didn't want to sound rude.

At some point he started yelling and I don't know why. I was actually glad my mom wasn't here to hear all the yelling.

Time Skip: Next Day

At the building we're taking the _Pro Exam_ in I got a call from Akira. Taking my _Phone_ from my _Jean's_ pocket I answered the call. "Have your _Games_ started yet?" I heard right when I answered.

"No not yet, why are you calling Akira?" smiling since he doesn't call so much anymore. "I was wondering when we'll have our next _Study Session_?" this however made me frown.

"I don't know, I have to visit my mom for the next few days" I explained a little upset. "Why didn't you tell me about that by the way? I had to hear that you lost because your mom had a _Car Accident_ from Ochi" he told me.

I was a bit surprised by this but not at the same time. "Sorry I had a lot on my mind that day" I frowned since it was true.

My dad had stopped breathing and was diagnosed with _Chronic Bronchitis_ that day. "I have to go now Akira I'll call you back later" I smiled reaching the doorway. Ending the call I saw Isumi walk in, I greeted him as usual but he was shocked by this

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:40 P.M. on February 8, 2017.**

 **1) Took a guess and that was the closest I could find on _Google_.**

 **2) They're from the top 30 most affordable writing _Colleges_ from 2016-2017. **

**I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	40. The Forfeit?

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I know this makes no sense and I am so sorry for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty: The Forfeit?

Hikaru's POV

Isumi greeted me still a little confused for some reason. "Hey! What's wrong?" I chirped still smiling.

"Nothing Shindo" he said walking past me. I really didn't like that part. He's treating me like I'm not his friend despite the _Exam_.

It's an _Exam_ where only three will pass but that doesn't mean we're not friends. "He's nervous that's normal Hikaru" Sai told me not seeming to have heard my thoughts.

"That's not an excuse" I said aloud coldly before I told him we're going to the _Match Room_. Looking at the _Pairings Chart_ I saw Ochi and Isumi haven't lost a _Match_ yet. Seeing Isumi pass by I watched him sit down at a _Board_ in the back of the room.

"He hasn't played any of the _Top Players_ yet so his big _Matches_ are still to come Hikaru" Sai informed me. I only nodded frowning.

"And his first is with you" Sai finished before an announcement came on. It said we're to make our way to the _Match Room_. I sat down by the wall where we're supposed to.

A man walked in greeting us before he said we can take our seats. We all got up heading to where our _Boards_ are for the _Match_.

Adjusting my shirt's collar I sat down at the _Board_. Isumi sat down across from me before asking if I was nervous. "No, I'm treating it like a _Game_ between friends like always" I smiled.

We started our _Match_ when we were told to with me as _White_ Isumi _Black_. After a minute I placed my _Stone_ which is as much as he took to do the same.

Isumi fisted his hand so I'm guessing he's been told that I had gotten better or something. I've improved as quickly as I had when I first started playing this _Game_. He placed his _Stone_ I placed mine, went on like that for a while.

Time Skip: Lunch Time

We had to stop our _Clocks_ when it was time for a break. My time was at 2:41 while Isumi's was at 1:30.

Isumi stood as soon as I stopped it making me sigh. Heading to the _Break Room_ I wanted to text Akira but wasn't sure if he was busy or not. I said I would call after the _Match_ was over not during the break.

Third Person POV

Seeing Shindo walk out of the room Ochi looked at his _Board_. 'His play isn't very good' he thought before he looked at the time.

'What is he playing? Is it _Speed Go_ or something else?' he asked himself when he saw that Hikaru didn't take a lot of time. He saw that he only used a minute for the nineteen _Stones_.

'Isumi used half his time what is he thinking?!' Ochi was more than a little concerned about this. In the _Break Room_ it wasn't much better.

"Why're you not eating? Please don't bring even more gloom into this place" Waya said a sad smile on his face. "Most of them have realized that they don't stand a chance" was all Isumi answered.

It wasn't an answer that Waya wanted to hear from his friend. He said he was going to get some air.

All Isumi said it was that it was too hot for him out there. "You make yourself sound old, see ya later Isumi" Waya told him picking up his empty box. He left the room after he threw the box away.

Ochi arrived asking why Isumi was playing so cautiously. "Shindo's lost only one _Match_ and that was because he had to leave because his mom got into an accident.

Those who play him _should_ be cautious" Isumi answered a bit blankly. He was only looking straight. "Don't tell me you're scared of him?

You overestimate him, you and Akira both" Ochi told him making him move. "I'm not overestimating him.

He's beaten _Korean Pros_ , beaten _Titles_. That was all before he turned eight, caution is good in a _Game_ against him" Isumi said. He was a bit offended now and not just for himself.

"You mentioned Touya a bit ago how do you know him?" Isumi asked just realizing this. "He was at my house two days ago.

He said he's the one chasing Shindo not the other way around" Ochi told him. "I'm not surprised, he and Akira talk a lot" Isumi answered softly. He looked back at his food with a worried smile.

He was a little upset that he learned that what Hikaru said about Akira was right however. Ochi was still talking about Shindo when I was out of my flashbacks.

He said that it was like he was only entered so everyone would get a chance to win. I think he's talking about Shindo anyway. "Let's head back now Isumi.

I want to ask Hikaru why he's upset that there's no cure for his dad" Waya said worrying me. That's not like Hikaru. He was worried something happened to his dad before.

Hikaru's POV

I was doing some stretches outside when my mom called. "Hey what is it?" I smiled sadly since she doesn't call unless something's wrong.

She told me she's getting out of the _Hospital_ today making me sigh as I continued stretching. "That's good. Why do you sound upset if you're getting out?" I asked.

"I'm visiting your father after that" she informed making me stop. "Is there something new wrong with him?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"No they were asked to put on a _Respirator Mask_ to help stop the spread" she told me. "That's nothing new they should've done that earlier" I told her a bit angry right now. "I'm sorry dear and he should've agreed to it then but he didn't" she told me.

"So? There's no cure for it" I told her ending the call.

'I'm going inside Sai' I told him sipping my brink from a _Flask_. People would often think it would be alcohol but it's actually _Tea_. Sitting back at the _Board_ I looked through all the moves again.

Sai told me later on that something was bothering him. I believe he meant Isumi because when I looked up through my bangs I saw him.

He was even more worried by something someone said. He really needs to stop listening to people and follow what he thinks is right. I may not think much of myself as a _Go Player_ but when I play I follow my heart.

We were told to start so we did. I heard a chorus of 'thank you for the _Game_ ' making me smile sadly.

Isumi had to go into _Overtime_ even before Ochi came to watch worrying me. This isn't him. He feels he needs to become a _Pro_ now or he won't ever be one.

I was at 2:35, only a minute a move, nothing more and nothing less. After a bit Ochi left making me smile.

He doesn't think much of me, leaving so soon is proof enough. Isumi was nervous after that which no one can blame him for. Even if he makes a mistake at some point during this I wouldn't have the heart to stop it.

I have a feeling he sees someone behind me and I know it isn't Sai. It made him more nervous. No one knows about Sai except for me and I haven't told anyone.

I saw he made a mistake with an _Atari_ at the wrong side. I smiled a bit since I knew it would happen but I didn't say anything.

I know he regretted it as soon as it happened, the proof to that was his eyes. They were blown wide. He knew he made the mistake and what would have to happen because of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:25 P.M. on February 10, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	41. Winning and Losing

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: Winning and Losing

Hikaru's POV

Looking up when Sai said Isumi should be disqualified the latter didn't say anything. He's shocked at his mistake.

'He's in shock, he was nervous Sai. Until he resigns or until someone wins I won't stop playing. Quitting, confronting, or anything like that without winning means you're a terrible _Player_ ' I told him.

Losing to a cheater means you're no better a _Player_. About to pick up a _Stone_ Isumi resigned.

I was going to say something but when I looked up his eyes were shaded. He cleaned up his _Stones_ with clenched hands. This worried me because he isn't like that.

Cleaning up my _Stones_ after he left I was worried. He was that obsessed with making _Pro_ this year he got nervous enough to make a mistake.

Leaving to record the results I did it for both of us. I wanted to check up on him but I know he doesn't want to talk to me. Leaving the room I went to get a drink.

Paying for a _Green Tea_ I called Akira. He answered on the second ring surprising me.

I thought he would be too busy to answer. "Hey" I said sipping my _Tea_. "You finished your _Match_?" he asked making me smile sadly.

"Yeah I did, he resigned after he made a mistake" I told him sadly. "What mistake?

You don't sound happy" he told me making me smile a bit. "He cheated without meaning to, he was nervous for some reason" I told him. "I see, I have to call you back Hikaru" he told me making me frown but I was glad regardless.

"See ya" I smiled ending the call. Sipping my drink I told Sai that I don't like that _Game_ now.

Third Person POV

Waya and Isumi were playing their _Game_ the next day. Isumi was off because of the _Match_ the day before which didn't pass Waya by. He knew something off worrying him.

He didn't know all of it so he figured Isumi could just get over it. 'You have to get over it, a loss is a loss' Waya thought placing a _Stone_.

'No one here is easy to beat Isumi, especially me' Waya thought placing another _Stone_. This move made Isumi nervous and worried so he resigned. He left without a word worrying Waya even more.

This also made him realize it's worse than he thought. 'I have to worry about my next _Match_ right now' Waya thought clenching his fist.

Hikaru's POV

Playing Fuku wasn't hard but I was worried about Isumi. Placing a _Stone_ I stopped the _Clock_ at an hour. We continued playing ending with a _Jigo_.

I don't know what to put for that so I thanked him for the _Game_ leaving the Room. Heading home I was a bit upset at the _Match_ yesterday.

When I arrived home I didn't see mom anywhere so I figured she was at the _Facility_. She always stays late if she's allowed to. Going up to my room I laid on the bed my eyes closing.

"I wish Isumi didn't quit the _Game_ , I wanted to finish it" I spoke not expecting an answer. It wasn't even a question.

Despite it not being a question Sai called my name. Turning my head I saw him pointing to the _Go Board_ on the floor. "You want to play in Isumi's place right?" I asked smiling when he nodded.

"Sure why not?" I smiled getting off the bed. I replayed the _Game_ as it was the other day.

Move for move. "I don't want to play a _Game_ like that again. I don't want to play a _Game_ where they don't continue despite making a mistake" I told Sai placing _Stones_.

I smiled when he asked if I was ready making me nod. I placed the _Stone_ where I was going to winning the _Match_ when it was over.

Third Person POV

"Hey Isumi" Waya spoke when he walked into the _Break Room_ the next day. Ochi was grilling Isumi about making a mistake the other day. Isumi left without a word at that before Waya accused Ochi of talking about the _Match_.

"He needs to get the _Match_ out of his system" Waya told him looking at the ground. "I can't figure out what's wrong because he won't talk about it" he continued leaning his back against a chair.

Ochi said he made a mistake and that was it. "Unless he resigned very quickly which would make sense, there's no reason he should've lost so quickly. Hikaru may have been winning but there's no way he could've won" Ochi commented.

"A mistake could've affected him during your _Match_ and it definitely affected Shindou. For the first time he got a _Jigo_ in a _Match_ " Ochi explained confusing Waya.

"Seems you're not going to have a problem becoming a _Pro_ then" Waya told him. "Of course, no one's going to beat me. Not even you" Ochi challenged.

Hikaru's POV

Walking into the _Break Room_ I adjusted the collar on my navy blue _Polo_. "Hey guys" I smiled frowning when Waya greeted me in a dull tone.

It was time to start the _Match_ after Ochi left making me sigh. Upon entering the _Main Room_ I saw Isumi. He was in a sort of fetal position making me frown.

'Think he's still depressed?' I asked Sai hearing the _Chains_ on my black _Jeans_ clank together. 'He was worried about someone, the only person he could've been worried about are the two I've played' I told him sighing.

'Su-Yeong and Akira' I frowned before Sai was about to speak. 'I'm worried about him yes but I won't _Tie_ again Sai' assuring him.

At 6:48 we were told to begin the _Matches_. Picking up the _Go Bowl_ after we did the usual to start I opened it setting it down. Placing the _Stone_ we started.

After a while the _Game_ ended with me as the winner. I went to record both of the scores since I asked before I left.

I recorded my score writing that I won by five before I looked at Isumi's. It shocked me before Ochi asked if I was done yet. I recorded my opponent's score before going over to Waya.

He was upset so I know he lost. "You alright?" I smiled slightly hoping he is.

He said that he was okay for a while. He played a good _Game_ before Ochi started jumping the _Board_. It made him go on offensive.

It was weird because he was winning on the left. He said he lost by 2.5 points which was okay against Ochi.

"I'm worried about Isumi Waya, he lost… against Fuku" hesitating in saying who. This got Waya's full attention and a shallow gasp of surprise.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:23 P.M. on February 16, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	42. Learning Match

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: Learning Match

Hikaru's POV

After my _Match_ I went to see how Isumi was doing. He had the same look he had before the mistake.

It made me smile and made it widen when I saw that he won. Honda joined not long after. Waya joined the audience after that, or at the same time, I'm not really sure.

After a while when Asumi and Fuku joined the audience Ochi resigned. Waya asked how they played one part so I showed him.

When I explained one part Honda said it went downhill for _Black_ at that point. I felt bad for Ochi when he said sadly that he has to clean up. "We can do that for you Ochi, I can write down the score if that's alright" I told him.

He nodded leaving the room making me frown. Isumi straightened up before Waya greeted him.

Said he was back before Isumi agreed. He said it felt like he hasn't seen Waya for days. This made me smile sadly before Waya said that Isumi was the one hiding.

When he mentioned my name I jumped from surprise. Isumi looked at me with stern eyes making me look away.

"We have a while before all of the _Games_ are finished" he told me and I nodded. "Yes, yes we do" I smiled softly when I looked up at him. "Why did you _Tie_ with Fuku Hikaru?" Isumi asked making me look at Fuku.

"Tying is better than losing, my natural instinct so I don't lose. If I get close to losing it's natural for me to end up tying without trying" I told him frowning a bit.

After that we left the _Main Room_. Putting on my _Bag_ I remembered I have 14 wins and one loss, that one because I had to leave. Hearing Sai say I have twelve _Matches_ left I nodded.

Leaving the room I caught the eyes of Ochi who I smiled at. "You haven't seen an ounce of my strength Ochi so be careful" closing my navy blue _Haori Jacket_.

Time Skip: Next Day

I was drinking some water in the _Break Room_ when Ochi walked in. "You won against Ijima huh?" I smiled sipping from a cup. "You won basically every _Match_ so you're doing well to" he told me.

He asked me if I had an easy win against Asumi. "I wouldn't say that, no win is easy for me" putting my _Bag_ over my shoulder.

I left the building with Isumi and Waya. We were talking about where we should go to eat. In the end it was a _Café_ that I paid for.

Third Person POV

When Ochi looked at the scores he was excited to see that Shindou lost his _Match_ against Honda. He went to the _Break Room_ happy to know that he may not be kicked out of the running.

He saw Honda seeing his chance to ask about the _Match_. It was a bad idea however. He congratulated Honda for winning asking how it went.

"It was hard at the end. I thought I was doing well but I was about to lose" he told Ochi confusing him.

"Hikaru was .5 points behind and was about to win, before his mom called" Honda explained. Ochi was gaping from the shock. Shindou still hasn't gotten a real loss.

"Shindou's dad got worse so he left the _Game_ , I won the _Match_ but I don't feel like I have" Honda said. He got up leaving the room.

Hikaru's POV

Waking up I was covered in sweat. I can see why they don't want me to see how dad is doing the last year he has to live. "What's wrong Hikaru?" Sai asked making me sigh as I grabbed a cloth off the _Bedside Table_.

Dabbing my forehead I spoke. "Just, I know why they don't want me to see dad when he gets worse" I smiled sadly looking out the window.

"I see, you have time to get it out of your head at least" he told me. I shook my head telling him I don't want to. "I may not like seeing dad like that but it's going to happen.

No one wants nightmares or their parents to die if they're good people" I told him sighing. When I saw the _Sunrise_ it made me smile.

Akira's POV

I was surprised when I got a call from Ochi's grandfather. I set up a time, three weeks before Ochi's _Match_ with Hikaru. When I arrived at his house I bowed telling him that.

"I'm very grateful Touya but next time you come over dress casually. There's no reason to dress so formal" his grandfather said making me smile slightly.

The man left saying he has work but he'll make sure we have _Tea_ later. Ochi said that he doesn't know what I could do in three weeks. I was a bit annoyed that he didn't come to me because he wanted to.

"I'd like you to call me _Sensei_ the next three weeks" unbuttoning my _Jacket_ and taking a seat. "I won't know that you'll learn something until you start showing some respect" I explained.

"When our time is done, in three weeks, you can call me whatever you see fit" closing my eyes. When I heard him walk closer I put my _Jacket_ on the _Chair_ to my left. "A few lessons from a _Pro_ won't do much good otherwise everyone would do it so you are right.

However because the opponent is Hikaru I believe I can be of at least some assistance to you" settling back in the _Chair_. He said I was obsessed with Hikaru making me smile.

"I am intending to get him to play how he used to. He played 50 if not 100x better five years ago" I smiled. "I do have other commitments so I may not come in all the time but I don't want you to have other _Pros_ help you" I told him sternly.

"Hikaru tends to play some moves having to do with _Shuusaku_ or from the _Heian Era_. It would be good to look over and play the _Games Shuusaku_ played.

There are about 400 that have survived" I told him opening the two _Go Bowls_. I told him I would show him a _Match_ to see if he recognizes it. "Hikaru played _White_ against a _Korean Insei_ named Su-Yeong Hon.

A _Coach_ of mine from _Kaio_ saw the _Game_ at a _Go Salon_ he frequents. He memorized it then played it for me" I answered simply.

At the end he asked if Hikaru was really playing _White_. Said that he thought Hikaru made a mistake but was anticipating a battle in the upper left. I just nodded since I know that already.

"Apparently Isumi and Waya took him there. They were shocked at how many _Languages_ Hikaru knows and the many _Korean Pros_ he'd played online" I told him smiling.

"If this is his current level there's no way three weeks is enough time" Ochi told me but I shook my head. "It's enough now that I'm teaching you" I told him. Hikaru had actually asked me if I would teach him.

He wants to see how far I can teach someone in this amount of time. I told him 'challenge accepted' but I want to see it for myself as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:25 P.M. on February 16, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	43. Your Rival? Why? How? When?

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Sorry this took so long.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three: Your Rival? Why? How? When?

Hikaru's POV

Hearing Tsubaki speak about hanging by the edge for dear life I spoke. "'Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts' Winston Churchill.

Later Tsubaki-San" I smiled waving bye to him. On the 20th _Match_ I have eighteen wins and two losses to my name.

On the 21st I won that one as well. I felt bad for my opponent but I didn't give pity. If I did I would disgrace the _Game_ more than I already have.

After I wrote my score down I went into the hall almost running into Tsubaki. I apologized before he asked if I won.

"Yeah I did" I smiled a bit sad. I know he's reached the age limit for the test which is why I was sad. He complained that he was too old to take the test next year and now he knows he'll never pass.

I know that isn't true though. People have an unlimited source of power and zero limitations.

He asked me if I asked to ride his _Motorbike_ before making me nod. He tossed me a _Helmet_ surprising me but I still caught it. He said he'll give me a ride to the _Station_.

I know the reason why but I feel like he shouldn't for that reason alone. When we were outside I saw the one who now has seven losses.

Out of everyone he seems the most upset about it. After a few more seconds of watching I followed Tsubaki again. We were on the street when I held onto Tsubaki.

It was his idea so I don't fall off. For the most part it was fun.

I could hear some of what Tsubaki said but most was garbled. "I have two losses" I told him the cold wind biting my skin. He told me the difference between us making me frown.

Said that I improved while he didn't which isn't the case. He asked if my name was Shindou making me nod.

I'm guessing he felt it because he continued. He said he was passing on his dream of becoming a _Pro_ to me. I nodded a bit shocked to hear it.

When I was dropped off I got off the bike handing him the Helmet. "Thank you for the ride, it was fun" I smiled.

"That's good, I'll be cheering for ya but don't slack off. I won't forgive ya if you do" I smiled at this before he ruffled my hair. After he drove off Sai told me he was worried when we first met.

I was confused about this. I don't think I was that scared or mean to him.

Or avoided him for that matter. "Come on let's go" I smiled leaving. He didn't follow so I called his name.

He turned his head to me after a while nodding. I know something is bothering him though, I don't know what it is but I wish he'd tell me.

Akira's POV

"That's not going to work Ochi" I told him sternly. "I've taught you how to play this a few days ago. It should be easy to understand" sighing a bit.

He asked why I was so serious about this making me sigh again. He said he's had inspiration to play _Games_ like the one I showed him.

I was exasperated with him today. I didn't show him it for that reason. "I know your skill level and it isn't _that_ good" I told him holding back my exasperation.

He asked me why I was so preoccupied with Hikaru making me sigh before I cleaned up the _Stones_. "I told you I'm chasing him not the other way around.

This is why" placing _Stones_ before I explained it. "This is a _Game_ played two years ago without a _Handicap_ " smiling a little at the memory. "I was _White_ " I told him when he said the move _Black_ played.

He kept asking who _Black_ was getting more desperate each time I didn't answer. He said _Black_ was a strong _Player_ , he exposed _White's_ weaknesses.

After I placed a _Stone_ he asked if it was Hikaru without the name. "Yes, at least a friend of his he beat before" I smiled, sternly this time. He was frantic when he said he's played against Hikaru.

Played him in _Study Sessions_. I placed the last _Stone_ telling him that was when I resigned.

"He told me after the second _Match_ that he can't play me how he used to. I became obsessed with playing him again without knowing why he wouldn't. He's a talented _Player_ , a legendary one.

He can copy anyone's play style, see how the _Game_ will end by seeing just ten of their moves" I told him when he said it can't be Hikaru. "So he just copied someone else?

That doesn't mean he has real skill" Ochi told me making me sigh. "Believe what you want but he does. Now let's play" I was getting tired of explaining things to him.

Seems I'm not cut out to teach someone who wants to be my rival. I placed a _Stone_ with a loud click after I cleaned the _Board_ again.

Hikaru's POV

"I resign" was all I heard snapping me from my thoughts. I took out a cloth when I felt something in my throat. Coughing into it I saw red blotches.

I haven't done that in a while so it was very surprising. "Win 20 Hikaru" Sai told me making me smile.

I went to watch Isumi's _Match_ after I wrote down my opponent's score as well as my own. Waya joined not long after so I smiled at him before turning back to the _Game_. After a while Isumi made a mistake which Honda caught.

He made an important move when that happened shocking Isumi and the others that were watching. It took a while of zero movement for Isumi to resign.

Honda was excited that he didn't lose against Isumi. There are five _Matches_ left so if he keeps winning he might have a chance for a _Playoff_. Sai asked what that was so I explained.

I just told him that if there's a _Tie_ for third place they play a _Match_ to decide who passes. I felt eyes on the top of my head sending chills before I looked up.

When I saw Honda looking at me with intense eyes I looked down immediately. I can't stand to be looked at like that for no reason. I only have two losses but I don't really know what that would mean.

Technically it means I'm tied with Waya so I might be placed in third but I don't know. Ijima and Waya past me talking about the _Match_ between the two.

Honda had played a _Wedge_ which turned out to be a good move in Ijima's opinion. I was worried when they started talking about Isumi having no way to win it back. If Isumi walked in at this moment I don't think he'd be very happy.

Ijima said that the _Wedge_ made Isumi lose eight points. Because it was at the end game he couldn't have taken them back.

That was when Isumi came in. He never said anything and just took his bag making me frown. Ijima said that was it for Isumi but Waya disagreed.

"You already have to be in a _Playoff_ Waya" Ijima said making me look at them. I wasn't sure if that was what I had to do but I guess it is.

Waya said he wasn't going to lose making me sigh inaudibly. We only have five _Matches_ left. I'm not going to lose any more _Matches_ if I can help it.

Third Person POV

On the twenty-fifth _Match_ Ochi, of course, had won. He went into the hall after he wrote down his score.

Shinoda (1) congratulated him for his win because even with two more _Matches_ left he's guaranteed to pass. "I bet you were nervous huh?" Shinoda asked smiling. "No not really, shooting for a higher goal will mean passing the _Exam_ will come naturally.

That's what someone told me anyway" Ochi said telling him what Akira told him. "What could be more important than passing the _Exam_?" Shinoda asked in surprised but was very curious.

When Ochi said beating Hikaru Shindou was more important Shinoda chuckled. "I see, that will take a few years, maybe a lifetime" Shinoda said smiling all the while.

"I would love to see how that _Game_ will go, I do hope Hikaru shows me sometime. Good luck on your next _Matches_ and again congratulations" Shinoda said leaving somewhere. Waya decided to be polite when he saw Ochi.

He congratulated him but it was shot down. Ochi said he didn't really mean it irritating Waya.

"You can at least be polite and say thank you. I bet politeness isn't even a part of your vocabulary" Waya accused. Ochi asked if he won his _Game_ before Waya zipped his bag closed.

"I won, all the others did to. Shindou still has only two losses, all because he had to leave early" Waya said irritably.

"You probably don't care though, you never seem to" Waya told him putting his bag on. "Your next _Game_ is against Shindou right?" Ochi asked making Waya nod. "When I beat him we can both relax, watch the others battle for third" was his answer.

"I'm not going to take it easy. As far as I'm concerned the _Matches_ against Shindou are the only ones that matter" Ochi told him.

This surprised Waya into asking why he thinks of Hikaru as a rival. "I want to find out where he gets his strength" was Ochi's short answer. "Good luck, I'm looking forward to see how you'll do against him" Ochi said clenching the _Chair's_ back.

'I need to see it for myself. I won't lose to anyone especially not Shindou' Ochi thought angrily.

Scene Change: Waya's Room

Waya was playing _NetGo_ in his room against a _Player_ named 'tamotu'. A few more moves later the _Player_ resigned. He decided to play one more before bed seeing the name ' _sai_ ' online.

"That can't be _Sai_ though, his 's' is an upper case not a lower case" sighing Waya decided to watch the _Match_. After watching a few moves he got angry.

"How dare you pretend to be _Sai_ , you're terrible and he was a legend!" Waya yelled closing the window. I had thought it was Hikaru at first since he knew about my chat with _Sai_. He however, I found, was way better than _Sai_.

Every month _GoldenKirin_ won/played 500 _Matches_. He was on every day for seven months every year for five years. Sai however only won/played 250 _Matches_ a month.

I'm not going to lose to him because he doesn't play as good as he used to. He doesn't even have a strength that was shown to Ochi. It makes no sense as to how Ochi would even know how good a _Player_ Shindou is

Hikaru's POV

I was playing against Sai again wondering if he's getting bored. I know he is but why isn't he saying anything about it?

Placing a _Stone_ I was worried that he might not want to play me anymore. "Only two _Matches_ left, my next one's with Waya" I smiled looking at Sai. "Yes, I know you'll do great Hikaru" he told me.

I only nodded before I spoke again. "Do you remember what he told me after I finally joined the _A-League_ " I asked.

"Waya made me want to play _NetGo_ again, I got better at playing because of it" I told him. "So that's why you've been playing online so much?" Sai asked making me nod. "I let you play to Sai" I told him placing down a _Stone_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:27 P.M. on February 17, 2017.**

 **1) I'm not sure if this is his name so I took a guess. Sorry if it's wrong.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	44. The man From the Tournament

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four: The man From the Tournament

Hikaru's POV

I was playing Sai again tonight. When he pointed at the place he wants his _Stone_ I placed it there.

This continued for a bit before I heard Sai think. He thinks I've gotten better. He hopes it's because of him that I'm like that. I smiled before I placed down mine.

This surprised him before he pointed to it. "That looks like a move I would make Hikaru" he told me in surprise.

I was glad about that though. This kind of style I developed from watching Fugiwara-no-Sai in the _Heian Period_. "I've pictured myself in your shoes for so long when I play.

It had become my style of _Go_ since I was young" I told him. "We're always playing and it's fun for me to play you again" I told him realizing my mistake.

I don't think he got what I meant though which is good. He pointed to a point on the _Board_ before I heard his thoughts. He wondered for how long we would play together.

I don't know that answer but I want to cherish it for as long as I have it. I decided to try and get his mind off of it.

When his time comes it comes. I just hope that when it does I can play as I used to, without the curse. "Waya's going to be tougher than Ochi'll be.

I know he's training with Akira but I don't know if he'll be as desperate to win" I told him. It surprised him when I started talking about something besides our _Game_.

"Waya and I have the same number of losses so whoever wins this _Match_ and the next will go down to third place" I continued. "I'm sure Waya's nervous as well Hikaru" he told me. I wasn't really nervous I just wasn't sure what to expect.

"Let's continue" I smiled before I saw him do the same. He told me 'we should' before I started placing down _Stones_.

Time Skip: Next Day

Walking into the building I took off my black Leather Boots. I took off my black Mandarin Collared Jacket as well since it was a bit hot in the building. When I arrived in the _Break Room_ I saw Ochi and for some reason it made me nervous.

I pulled at my navy blue V-Neck's collar hearing the chains clack together on my black Jeans. Greeting him he did the same.

He told me Waya was already in the _Match Room_ before leaving. I took my Satchel off my shoulder placing it on the table. I heard someone ask something so I turned around.

"Do you know where I can order my _Lunch_?" he asked making me nod. "Right over here" I smiled before showing him.

Stopping in front of it I pointed to the opened book before telling him it was there. Stepping back so he can write down his order I went over to Sai. He told me that Shinoda can't be here today so he's filling in.

That made sense but I wonder what's wrong that he can't be here. He asked my name when he was done ordering before I briefly bowed.

"My name's Hikaru Shindo" I told him when I stood. He asked how I've been doing before I told him. "I'm only at two losses right now, if I win one more _Match_ I'm through" I answered simply.

He wished me luck before I nodded bowing again. "Thank you but I have to be going now" I told him leaving the room.

He stopped me again by calling my name. He asked if I know him from somewhere but I know a lot of people. It would take me a while to try and find him.

I told him that I didn't but he said I look very familiar. "I apologize for keeping you" he told me bowing in apology.

I was shocked when he said that I was from the _Youth Go Tournament_. When he said that I remembered him. "I do apologize for that, I didn't even know I did it" I told him bowing again.

He figured then that I had a talent for _Go_ and that since I was close to passing the _Exam_ I have real talent. "I heard from a few people about you after that incident.

Fubuki-San, Shu-San, Kawai-San, and a few others. They said you were a great player before you were even five years old" he said. "Yeah I was, I never considered myself a player though" I told him.

"Good luck in your next two _Games_. I look forward to seeing them" he told me before he waved 'goodbye' walking away.

"Thank you" I told him before I remembered Yun-San. He said close to the same thing as he did after my _Match_ with Su-Yeong. I heard Sai's thoughts making me freeze.

Not long after that though we were told to head to the _Match Room_. Seeing Waya at the _Board_ already I walked in sitting down across from him.

I really hope he's not the same as Isumi though. When he asked if I was ready for 'the big game' I smiled glad that he isn't. "Of course!" I chirped before the fill-in said that when we're ready we can start.

We started the _Match_ with me going first. I placed the _Stone_ on the top right _Star Point_ hitting the _Clock_.

We continued like that for a while when I saw he was stuck in the past again. I heard Sai think that the _White Stones_ are in a secure position. I do agree with that but it's nothing I can't handle.

For some reason Waya thinks he has me which isn't true. He's seen my _NetGo_ _Matches_ so he should know what works and what doesn't.

It took me a minute to place down a _Stone_ once Waya did the same. He wants to get rid of the _Stone_ I put there which isn't a surprise. If it stays there I win the _Game_.

After a few more moves I took a minute to place another _Stone_. Waya was worried I would go somewhere.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:17 A.M. on February 23, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	45. Second to Last

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five: Second to Last

Hikaru's POV

I was going to place a _Stone_ when I heard clacking on a _Go Board_ not too far away. The person was about to resign. I heard a choked 'I resign' and it sounded familiar.

I turned my head to see it was Honda who had resigned (1). I wanted to see how each move would work which will take more than one minute.

It does take a while to see past a dozen moves after all. I decided to look where Sai might go in a _Match_ against Waya. I placed a _Stone_ where I figured it would work.

Waya had figured I would play it and after a few more I placed another _Stone_ that had him hesitate. I heard Sai say I found it which I was happy about.

That would mean I can win in Sai's perspective as well which is good for me. Waya placed a _Stone_ stopping it at 1:43 and I did the same at 1:53. He was going to place a _Stone_ , the _Eye_ I'm guessing, but Waya can't ignore his group.

Ignoring his group isn't like him and no matter which way he plays I'm going to win. I could tell Waya was worried about something but I'm not sure what.

Even if he loses this _Match_ he only has to win the next one, maybe not win it, and still make it to the _Pros_. After a while Waya resigned making me frown. I thanked him for the _Game_ and he did the same.

When he didn't stand up I was about to before he said Sai's name. I froze at this wondering if he found out that was a move Sai would've done.

He told me that I played as well as Sai but it was weaker than the _GoldenKirin_. This made me frown since I don't know where he's going with this. "Thanks I appreciate that Waya.

I look up to Sai more than both of you could know" I told him getting up. I left to write down the score.

Akira's POV

Closing the door I asked Ochi how his _Game_ went. I feel bad about how I've been treating him lately. If I was treating him well he wouldn't have asked 'if you're interested' in a slightly rude tone.

I walked past him when he said that he won his _Match_. "You'll have the best _Game Record_ that way" I told him smiling slightly.

He said I couldn't care less making me shake my head. "That's not true Ochi. You've proven how good of a _Player_ you are" I told him taking my seat.

I told him I'm impressed before he asked if I was going to ask about Hikaru's _Game_. "I already know about it Ochi, regardless of our schedules we have talked" I told him.

Ochi was sulking when he asked me that before I sighed asking how Hikaru did. "He has two losses however in reality he has no losses" he told me. I just nodded since he's right.

The losses Hikaru has gotten were because he forfeited the _Matches_ in favor of hurt parents or the _Hospital_. Seeing his furrowed brow I sighed again.

"I am interested in you Ochi but you were likely to pass from the start. Others haven't figured that of Hikaru" I told him. Hearing the door open I stood when Ochi's grandfather came out.

"Good evening sir" I bowed. He said he just had to thank me for what I've been doing for his grandson.

With my help he was able to pass the test in top position but I don't think that was my doing. It's the _Player's_ potential in a _Game_ that wins not the one who helps them. He told me to feel free to sit down and I bowed thanking him again.

When I sat down he told me he's planning to throw a party congratulating Ochi. He said that it would be an honor for me to go as well so I thanked him before speaking again.

"It would be more appropriate to hold it after the _Pro Test_ is done don't you think? Many parties and gatherings are held after it's done" I suggested frowning a bit. "You're very right Touya.

Holding an event before it's even done could result in a loss which wouldn't look good on his record" he told me. "You don't seem convinced Kosuke will win his _Match_ though" he continued sounding like it's a question.

"'It is always dangerous to underestimate anybody' a quote by Abdulla ll of _Jordan_ " I said simply. He does agree with me but how I'm talking seems like I don't trust Ochi's abilities. "Actually sir it has nothing to do with that.

Hikaru and I are both looking forward to how much Ochi will grow after I teach him. Wouldn't that imply that Hikaru's much stronger than Ochi?" I asked surprising both of them.

His grandfather asked Ochi if Hikaru's that much of a threat making Ochi overreact. He basically yelled that Shindou isn't a threat. He asked me if I'll treat him like a serious _Rival_ when he beats Hikaru.

"Beat me in a _Match_ or come close and I will. Until then it won't be a serious one" I told him a little shocked by this.

He told me that if he wins he wants me to get him into my father's _Study Sessions_. "It would be better to join Hikaru's not my father's" I told him sternly. "If that is what you want I'll ask my father" I told him when he scowled at me.

I didn't listen to what Ochi's grandfather said because it didn't seem all that imperative for me. It seemed only a little imperative for Ochi though as he was still glaring at me.

Third Person POV

One of the men from the _Go Association_ asked Shinoda if there was going to be a _Playoff_. "I believe there should be" Shinoda told him looking at the _Score Sheet_. "Isumi has four losses and Waya has three, if Waya loses than there will have to be" Shinoda said continuing.

"If Hikaru-Sensei loses his _Match_ , which isn't likely, Waya and him will be tied. If they both lose Waya will have to fight Isumi for third place" Shinoda finished.

Hikaru's POV

I heard Ijima and Asumi talking about me before I tuned them out. I don't want to hear what they think about my _Match_ against Ochi. I heard Asumi ask me how long I was here making me sigh.

"Just a while" I answered placing my bag on the table. "Why didn't you tell us you were here?" she asked making me narrow my eyes at her.

"I tried, you were too busy talking to hear me. I did tune your whole conversation out so don't worry about that" I told them. She said my name but said 'nevermind' instead of actually speaking.

"Is anyone in the _Match Room_? Or have you not been there yet?" I asked unsure.

"I think Fuku's in there but I haven't seen the others" she answered simply. "I'll go check then" I told them before I left the room. I stopped outside the door though pretending to talk on my _Phone_.

She was going to wish me luck but thought it wouldn't make a difference. "If he loses then he might have to face Waya in a _Playoff_.

He faced him last time so it's a lot of pressure" Asumi answered Ijima. I sighed putting my _Phone_ in my black _Cargo Pants_. Sai asked me if we were heading to the _Match Room_ now but I shook my head.

"I want to get some fresh air first" I told him before I stopped. I only stopped because I saw Ochi.

Out of surprise I said his name getting his attention. He asked if I was ready to lose to him making me sigh. "I look forward to see how well Akira taught you about me and my friend" I told him easily.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:45 P.M. on February 23, 2017.**

 **1) I like the Bus Driver at this point, he's such a kind man.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	46. A Battle of Rivals?

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Italics for emphasis if it's not bolded now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six: A Battle of the Rivals?

Hikaru's POV

"That's what Akira told me to, why is that?" he asked me making me frown. "I always look forward to seeing how someone will advance" was my _simple_ answer.

"I see" he said before he walked past me. I sighed a bit before I looked at the time on my **Phone**. "Just to let you know, when I beat you Akira's going to see my strength making _me_ his **Rival** " Ochi said surprising me.

"I don't care if Akira thinks of you as a **Rival** or not. He thinks that of everyone" I told him simply putting my **Phone** away.

I don't know how he reacted to that but I do know he left. Sighing again I got a call. It was mom checking in with me.

For some reason she keeps getting into accidents. **_Kitchen Fires_** , **_Car Accidents_** , falling down stairs, etc.

Third Person POV

Ochi walked into the **_Break Room_** seeming to have worried Ijima and Asumi. He started shaking when he put his hands and forehead on the window. "What do you think's wrong with him?" Ijima asked very confused.

"I think he just got done talking to Shindou" Asumi answered unsure if Hikaru's the reason or not. "Are you sure he's going to be okay Ijima?" Asumi asked when Ochi started mumbling inaudibly.

Ijima said it was weird that Ochi was psyching himself out since there's no pressure. Then rationalized it by saying that's just how Ochi is. Asumi said that she thinks Ochi will win, doesn't think Hikaru can pull it off.

She asked Ijima if he thinks Waya and Shindou will end up in a **Playoff**. She didn't realize however that Waya was right behind her when she asked.

That is till he asked her if she was talking about him behind his back. She nervously greeted him when she looked at him. He did the same but he wasn't nervous when he did.

"How are you feeling? Your next **Match** is against Fuku and if you lose you have a tough battle against Isumi" she told him snickering lightly.

This however agitated him because he already knows that. Ijima asked if Waya realizes that if Isumi loses, a big if, then they both enter the **Finals**. Waya said that Isumi will win his **Match** without a problem.

Hikaru's POV

I stamped my hand for the first time in a while. Sai told me the time has finally come making me nod.

'And I'll become a **_Pro_** ' I told him smiling. I sat down at the **Board** before I saw someone at the corner of my eye. Turning my head I saw Tsubaki who gave me a thumbs up accompanied by a smile.

I looked at Ochi to see him glaring daggers at me for a reason I don't get. I sensed Akira behind him for some reason.

I felt the same thing in the hallway to. I don't know for what reason I sense him but it may be because of how much time he's spent with Ochi. It was almost time for the **Match** to begin when I looked at the **Board**.

A few more minutes passed by before Shinoda said that it was time. Ochi and I looked up at the same time before he said we can begin when we're ready.

Ochi played first since he was **_Black_** before I placed down my **Stone**. When he placed down his **Stone** after a minute I did the same. I continued playing when I was supposed to but I wasn't paying much attention.

I heard Sai break down Ochi's **Game** in his head making me smile. A glimpse of Akira's influence in his moves which is true.

Ochi has gotten a bit better since the last time making me smile slightly. He placed down a **Stone** when Sai mentioned wanting to keep the top part of the **Board**. That a **_Peep_** is enough.

I placed down a **Stone** to see what he'd do though I wasn't really paying attention. I heard Sai ask me what I was doing but I told him I'm not paying attention.

Time Skip: 12:30

I heard Shinoda tell us to stop our **Clocks** since it was time for **_Lunch_**. I stopped the **Clock** when Sai told me to eat a proper **_Lunch_**. 'I made my own Sai so you know what I have' I told him standing up.

I had made a **_Broccoli Salad with Creamy Feta Dressing_**. It's a healthy **_Lunch_** **Recipe** I found online.

Waya stood after me heaving a long exhale before he saw me. I was going to ask how the **Game** went so far but he left before I could. He was being rude or acting as if we're strangers.

I ate my **_Lunch_** and sipped my **_Red Lavender Herbal Tea_** before **_Lunch_** was finished. I went back to the **_Match Room_** when it was to continue the **Game**.

I looked over the moves that I could make and the result of each till the end of the **Game**. I have a feeling that Ochi thinks I'm on the run with how long I'm taking. Yes he took control of the **Game** but it will be easy to take back with, I think, five moves.

But that also depends on the moves he makes between then and now. I finished searching and found a spot so I put it there knowing if I take much longer I'll be out of time.

He went for a **Stone** before he realized there was a strategy behind it. I smiled at this since it seems he's getting it now. I know I have two hours left and Ochi's at 1:49 but it's better safe than sorry to move quickly.

Second guessing yourself will make things worse. He went for a **Stone** again and dropped it less than a second later.

Seems he's going through sequences that might go with the move I played. If Akira showed him the **Games** he told me he did Ochi should've found it quicker than this. When he finally did I smiled slightly at the move he played.

He played a **_Peep_** which is something I expected but not something he would've done if he wasn't with Akira. I placed another **Stone** and another when I was supposed to.

I'll set up some traps later on to see if he catches them but not right now. I placed another **Stone** when he thought he had me with the last one.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:12 P.M. on February 23, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	47. Enter the New Pros

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven: Enter the new Pros

Hikaru's POV

I placed down a **Stone** without hesitation before Ochi did the same. After a while of back and forth Ochi was hesitant. Seems he just realized the way my **Stones** are placed.

I took out a Handkerchief coughing into it. Sai seems to think it's anyone's **Game** now but I see to the end.

It seems I'm the one who wins this **Match**. I heard Sai's thoughts regarding Akira back when we met again. He also thought that the next time I play Akira I'll be the one playing.

Akira's POV

Cleaning up the **Board** from my lesson I smiled at the man. He said the more he plays the more he realizes there's so much more to learn.

"There always is but you definitely have potential" I smiled widely to be polite. The woman with long purple hair stood up bowing as she thanked me for the lesson. Looking at the Clock on the wall I saw it was 3:40 before I looked at the man again.

He said he heard that my father defended his **Title**. Asked me to congratulate my father for him.

He also mentioned that maybe I'll be taking the **Title** before saying he'll be cheering for me. "Thank you sir, I'll try my best" I bowed in thanks. He thanked me with a bow before he left.

I heard someone call my name before I looked to see the man from the **Magazine**. "Amano-San right?" I asked unsure.

"Yes it is, do you have a few moments to spare?" he asked. He asked if I could do an **Interview** right now. He didn't wait for my answer and just asked a question about my winning streak.

Currently I'm at twenty. He mentioned the other **Professionals'** winning streaks before asking if I plan to break any.

"No I don't Amano-San" I answered dully looking at the **Board**. He asked if I had any ambitions but I don't want to answer. I'm a bit tired of these.

I only agreed to become **Pro** because Hikaru said I should. He asked my name getting my attention again.

They've been thinking for some time about doing an **_Article_** on me. More so about whether it would be with my father and I but it would be stronger with just me. Some say it's too early and when I heard the **_Title_** I agreed.

Hikaru should also be in it. He's going to be a **_Go Player_** in the **21st** **Century**.

Amano asked if we could get something to eat after I'm done teaching. "I want to go somewhere after this so I'll have to decline" I told him twiddling my thumbs. It's just a matter of if Ochi will want to show me how his **Game** went.

"Are you going to look at the results of the **_Pro Exam_** later?" I asked a bit eager. He nodded saying he should be going there now.

"Could I go as well? There's someone I want to check up on" I asked. He nodded before I left with him.

Time Skip: **_Night_**

I had found out Hikaru won and had called him. I asked if I could see the **Match** but he told me to ask Ochi first.

If he doesn't show me I can come over tomorrow to see it. Or he'll send me an **_Email_** or text. I went to Ochi's Grandfather's house before I pressed the Intercom button.

"I'm sorry it's so late and I should've called but I wanted to know how Ochi did in his **Match**. More specifically what the **Game** looked like" I asked when he answered.

I was expecting him to tell me to go away and I was very close. Ochi had told him he wasn't interested. "Thank you for asking, I'll be going then" I told him before I opened my Violet **_Umbrella_**.

I hailed a **_Taxi Cab_** home before I called Hikaru. "If you're not busy tomorrow can I come over?

Ochi had no interest in replaying a **Game** he lost" I asked Hikaru who answered on the first ring. "If I can't I'll call and tell you" he told me making me smile. I was glad he became a **Pro** even if he may not be.

Third Person POV

Harumi (1) Shindou was in her son's **_Teacher's Office_** hearing good things about her son. She was glad that he'd gone **Pro** and happy that his **_Teacher_** thought it was so sudden.

"He's been playing since he was young. We made him quit two days after his ninth birthday though" Harumi told her shocking the woman. "Due to the circumstances and what's been happening I'm glad but worried" Harumi continued.

"Why? Is he going to be missing a lot of **School**?" Kameyo (2) asked a little worried herself.

"I believe he is. I know he'll get paid but he has too much money from past **_Go Lessons_** and **_Study Sessions_** " she told her. "Hikaru plans on going to **College** so I know he won't skip **High School** like Waya will.

I've never once been worried about that. He has plenty of friends because of **Go** and a job already tutoring **_Go Players_** in the **Game** and with **_School_** **_Work_**.

It goes well on an application" Harumi said kindly but abruptly. Kameyo and Harumi said they both don't understand the world of **Go** at the same time. "I feel bad about not telling him I came to see you here" Harumi told Kameyo.

"It's a good thing he doesn't become a real **Pro** until next **_Spring_** isn't it?" Kameyo asked when Harumi made to leave. "Yes it is.

Oh yes I have to text Hikaru" Harumi said a bit flustered. "I had completely forgotten" she said seeing a text from Hikaru on her **_Phone_**. She texted Hikaru that she was fine.

Hikaru's POV

I was at **School** worried when my mom didn't report in. As I walked down the stairs I got a text making me sigh in relief.

I didn't know Mitani was walking around the corner and bumped into him on accident. "Sorry about that Mitani" I bowed slightly. "It's fine Hikaru, are we still on for **_Friday_**?" he asked making me smile.

"Of course, you need help in **_Chemistry_** right?" I asked smiling at him. "Yeah, good luck with being a **Pro** Hikaru" Mitani told me and I nodded thanking him.

Time Skip: **_Sunset_**

I went by the back of the **School** to hear some voices. "Want to see if the **_Go Club_** is playing or not?" I smiled before Sai nodded. He didn't see a reason why they wouldn't be.

Seeing Akari open the window I crouched down walking silently forward. When I was under the window I heard Kumiko ask if Akari knows I'm a **Pro** yet.

"Yeah Mitani told me" Akari said a bit irritated. Probably wanted me to tell her myself. I heard their conversations after that making me grimace.

'I don't like parties Sai' I told him when he asked what was wrong. I heard not long after that Kaneko came in.

After a while I stifled a laugh when they were surprised to hear Mitani talk. He had asked what the fuss was about when they were talking about him. I smiled when Mitani said he wasn't going to be a **_Captain_**.

'Come on Sai, I have to **_Email_** Akira the **_Kifu_** ' I smiled getting up. When I was about to leave the grounds I heard a voice ask me something.

Asked if I was going to be a **Pro**. "I start next **_Spring_** " I answered simply. "I won't be able to compete in **Tournaments** for the **_Go Club_** though" I told him. He said that it must not be fun being a **Pro** making my eyes narrow.

"I've made more friends, someone who's never had one does, and I'm making my parents happy" I told him before I left. I smiled as I thought of Akira walking back to my house.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:45 P.M. on February 28, 2017.**

 **1) I don't think it says Hikaru's mother's name so I gave her one. It means 'Spring Beauty'**

 **2) Don't think she has a name either so I also gave her one. Means 'Tortoise' symbol of long life.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	48. Title Talk

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I now have 12 Trophies, 3 Plaques and Medals, 2 Ribbons, and 28 Badges. 2 Trophies not from Bowling, 1 Medal not from Bowling, and neither Ribbon is from Bowling.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight: Title Talk

Hikaru's POV

We were eating at the Café/Fast Food place that has what Waya and I both wanted. I had ordered a Huckleberry Chicken Salad and Chocolate Chai Herbal Tea. He told me that Isumi quit the **_Study Group_** and being an **Insei**.

"I'm not surprised. He said he probably won't be able to handle it if he didn't become a **Pro** this time" taking a bite of my Salad.

"Did you try talking to him?" I asked sipping my Tea. "I went to catch him at the **_Session_** but he wasn't there. That's when I learned he quit.

Shinoda-Sensei said that it wasn't such a bad thing for him" Waya told me. When I asked if he told him why he said that everyone deals with it their own way.

Isumi just needs to figure out where he stands. "He's not wrong Waya, space is normally what people need. A new perspective is another way to put that" I told him.

I sipped my Tea again before Waya said that Shinoda talked about Isumi trying again next year. How Shinoda said it he sounded so sure making me smile.

Waya moved his tray over asking if I was interested in him teaching me how to record **Games**. I smiled at this when he took something out of his bag. Because we're **Pros** now we may be asked to record **Pro Matches**.

I nodded asking if I could see one. He nodded handing it to me before I saw immediately what we had to do.

"Record how long it took for each move to be made and the total time for the **Game** itself" I smiled. "Is this the only reason you asked me here Waya?" I asked smiling. He got angry from the question making me lean back slightly.

As soon as I saw what I had to do I memorized everything I needed to know. Now that I remember I already did something like this before.

He said he only wanted to help me out making me sigh. "How long will it take before I can play someone I already know Waya? Akira or Touya- ** _Meijin_** for example" I asked sighing a bit.

"Five years at the least, as long as you keep winning **Matches** " he told me. "Well at least there's a chance" I sighed.

I wanted to face Touya- ** _Meijin_** sooner because Sai might leave soon. I want to play Akira again to see how much better he's gotten but I want to be able to play online for Sai. I heard a snapping noise in front of my face before I snapped out of it.

"Are you even listening to me Shindou?" Waya asked. I could tell I annoyed him.

Third Person POV

"It seems Hikaru Shindou made it to second place in the **_Pro Exam_**. What a wonderful **Player** " Kuwabara said when someone said he didn't know him. "I passed him in the hall six Months ago.

I could tell he was a strong **Player** when I saw him and what I heard of his past with **Go** , that's legendary" Kuwabara smiled. "When I passed him walking out of the Elevator I sensed something extraordinary and looked him up after" he finished.

The man asked if Kuwabara thinks he has potential making the **_Honninbo_** nod. "Very much so. He was a **Go Teacher** when he was very young and beat many **Titles** then to" Kuwabara said before he left.

Hikaru's POV

I was at home when I hesitated to open the **Go Bowls**. "Do you want to play online or here Sai?" I asked worried he may not want to play me.

He said either one is fine making me sigh. I know that's not true and he should know I know that. When I saw he wasn't paying much attention I placed the lids back on.

The day after I went to the **Go Salon** to talk to Arata and Kawai. I haven't seen them in a while after all.

When I arrived Kawai decided to put pressure into ruffling my hair when I greeted them. "How come you took so long to tell us you became a **Pro**?" he asked making me smile slightly. He had me in a headlock when he asked me that.

" **Tutoring Sessions** for **Insei** and regular Students" I told him. He kept hanging on me when I tried getting his arm off.

He told me to remember him when I earn a **Title** making me smile. "I will Kawai-San" I told him before he finally let me go. "Win four for us ok?" I heard one of the men say making me smile.

The older man mentioned that Kouyou Touya will soon be the holder of five **Titles** surprising me. "What do you mean?" I asked curious about the **Title**.

"He's won the first two **Games** so it's looking good for him. He's going for the **_Ouza_** **Title** " the men told me making me smile. "It's out of five **Matches** right?" tilting my head before Kawai put me in a headlock again.

"He has one more win to get the **_Ouza_** **Title** " he scolded before someone else spoke. He said that Kouyou Touya's also defending his **_Tengen_** **Title**.

"That's another **Title** right?" I asked before Arata smiled sadly at me. "Yes it is Hikaru-Sensei. You haven't learned about the **Titles** yet have you?" Arata asked and I nodded.

"I've been a bit busy" I told him before Fukawa came over. He said I could look over the **_Go Weeklies_** he's been collecting.

"Thank you" I smiled bending over to pick them up. "I hope they're useful to you Hikaru-San" Fukawa told me. "They will be now I have to go" I told them waving as I left.

Time Skip: Night

I spread the **Newspapers** out on my floor before I picked one up. "This one has Touya- ** _Meijin_** on the cover.

Says he's facing Zama- ** _Ouza_** " I said putting it on the ground. "Here's the record" I told Sai flipping it so he can see. I flipped the page when Sai said that was only a part of it.

I looked at another **Newspaper** seeing another **Game**. "This one is the defending **Match** for Kouyou Touya's **_Tengen_** **Title** against Ichiru Kise" I smiled placing it behind me.

"Do you want to see the other page?" I asked when I saw he had a serious look. He nodded so I did. I looked at another one to see that Touya- ** _Meijin_** has six straight wins.

I placed it behind me to not be in Sai's way before I looked at the clutter. I really wish it was in a sort of order.

I saw one that was from last **January**. Akira played the **_Ouza_** last **January**. Ironically that was the **Match** featured on the cover.

I looked over at Sai to see that he wants the page turned. Turning the page I went back to the **Newspaper**.

"I wonder who I'm gonna be paired with during my **_Shinshodan Series_**?" I wondered out loud. Sai told me to spread the paper out making me chuckle lightly. Sai's always been older than me and we're obsessed with the same people.

Akira of course is younger than his father who Sai's obsessed with. Akira is obsessed with me who is younger than Sai.

I spread the paper out more before I went over to the window. Opening it I looked at the sky. It was beautiful at night when the stars are out.

I started playing Sai after he was done and after a while I didn't like his look. He was stern as always but the way his eyes were was different.

Sighing I started cleaning up the **Newspaper**. Hearing the **Phone** I went to get up. Mom went shopping about an hour ago but won't be back for awhile.

Going downstairs I picked up the **Phone**. "Hello, Shindou residence Hikaru Shindou speaking may I ask who is calling?" I smiled when I answered.

He asked me if I heard of the **_Series_** that I told Sai about earlier. "Yes I have" I told them before they said I have a Match. "Who will I be playing sir?" I asked a little nervous.

"I'll be playing Touya- ** _Meijin_**? Are you positive?" I was a little confused.

"I see, I'll ask him why when I see him again. Thank you for telling me" I smiled. Sai's going to have a chance to play his Rival.

The only way that'll happen without him finding out, unless I tell him, Sai'll have to be Handicapped. I don't know if he'll go for it though.

Turning around I saw Sai on the stairs. "Guess you already heard huh?" I asked scratching the back of my head. He told me that he'll be playing in my place.

Akira's POV

I was glad that the Interview was over because they only asked questions I didn't care much for. That is before my father asked Amano if he knows about a **Match**.

The one where a top **Player** plays one who is just starting. Amano was excited and shocked at it but I wasn't. My father has been curious about Hikaru for a while.

Mom has to since I've actually been leaving the house to be with a friend. My father told him that the only condition is that he gets to choose who he plays.

Amano was surprised again before he asked who he has in mind. "My son is great friends with a recent **Pro Player** that I'm currently interested in. I haven't played him in two years but even then the **Game** wasn't finished.

I would like to play Hikaru Shindou Amano-San" my father told him. I smiled slightly at the shocked looks the two gave him at Hikaru's name.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:01 P.M. on March 2, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	49. The Handicap

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine: The Handicap

Hikaru's POV

"How'd you know I was going to ask that? There's one condition though Sai" I told him. He was surprised when I said this.

"There _has_ to be a Handicap for you. If there isn't people will suspect me for being **_Sai_** again" I told him.

"I keep asking if you want to play online on my Account but you keep saying no or it's my choice. Come on I have to get some sleep" I smiled before walking up the stairs. "Maybe you can play him online sometime without a Handicap" I smiled before I went to sleep.

Third Person POV

Waya told Ochi that Hikaru is playing the first **Match** and Ochi is playing next week. He hoped to play his **Match** in the **_Shinshodan Series_** soon.

When he opened the door to the room to watch Hikaru's **Match** they were both surprised at the guests. Ogata **_9-Dan_** and Kuwabara **_Honinbo_**. They immediately bowed greeting them before they went to sit down.

They sat at the farthest table from the duo. Ochi asked Waya why two top **Pros** were watching the first **Match**.

He was confused about this before Waya told him that they may be interested in Hikaru. "Ogata-San was watching Hikaru's **Match** in the **_Wakajishisen_** **Match**. He invited Hikaru to the **_Meijin's Sessions_** to which he declined" Waya informed him.

"He was on his way to the **_Study Session_** I was in. He mainly taught **Pros** and **Titles** though so he wasn't taught anything" Waya told him.

Ochi was confused and asked if that was true which is why Waya answered the way he did. "Master Kuwabara might be interested in Shindou to. I don't know why he would be here otherwise" Waya finished.

Akira's POV

I walked into the room to watch Hikaru's **Match** to see Ogata and Kuwabara. Ochi greeted me which was a surprise.

I didn't expect him to be here. "Good evening Ochi, Waya" bowing my head slightly in greeting. Kuwabara asked if I was Touya- ** _Meijin's_** son making me nod.

"Yes I am, Akira Touya but please call me Akira" I bowed. "Are you also interested in Hikaru Shindou?" he asked me.

"Yes and no, he called telling me that he'll be playing **_Imitation Go_** against my father today. It'll be interesting since he said the one he'll be imitating will more likely be having a large Handicap" I told them. "My father and Hikaru played a **Game** two years ago but didn't finish it.

That's why my father requested to play Hikaru and why Hikaru's playing **_Imitation_** " I informed at Ogata's shocked look. "I see, I see.

I knew there was something legendary about that boy" Kuwabara said. I smiled at this before I heard Ochi ask Waya who Hikaru was. It made me smile a bit wider.

When the **Match** was about to start I heard Kuwabara ask Ogata if he wanted to bet on the **Match**. Ogata said it would be interesting making me smile.

I had heard the shocked word from Ochi and Waya which made me cover my mouth. I was trying not to laugh. A Reverse Komi is different with my father Kuwabara started.

"Akira-Kun says that Hikaru will play **_Imitation Go_** with a large Handicap. Let's bet to see who wins with the Handicap" Kuwabara suggested.

I smiled sadly at this because I don't think they know the Handicap. I know I don't know it. Hikaru doesn't either, he said he'll figure it out when he gets here.

"Who are you betting on then?" Ogata asked Kuwabara making me smile when I heard him say Hikaru. "He's imitating someone move for move, that means he's stronger than that person.

If the one he's imitating wins with the Handicap, or is close to winning with it, than I would say Hikaru is better that Touya-Meijin" Kuwabara said. "That is true but from what I've seen of his **Games** he already is" Ogata told him. I was trying hard not to laugh or show emotion at the shocked gasps from behind me.

"So you were going to bet on him to?" Kuwabara asked before I took out a History book. It was one that was published by a **_History Society_** with a special feature.

The special feature is Hikaru's paper on **Go** in the **_Heian Era_**. "I don't have a choice in that matter now. Plus I have faith that my **Teacher** will win" Ogata told him making me smile again.

Twenty minutes into the **Game** no one has placed a **Stone**. There's more to this than just **_Imitation_** but what?

Kuwabara said that Hikaru was really into it before I started reading the book again. I came to Hikaru's paper which was printed in his handwriting. It was very weird for him to use twenty minutes out of two hours in general at the start.

Or at all which is why I think there's more to it. "I think it has to do with the Handicap.

Depending on how much he put on the one he's imitating might change how he plays. He never wastes this much time in a **Game** no matter where he's at. Never" I told him.

Hikaru's POV

I was outside the **Go Association** building getting pictures taken with Akira's father. After they were done we went inside to start the **Match**.

When we walked into the room Touya- ** _Meijin_** said that Akira came to watch today. "I know sir, I told him that I intend to finish the **Game** we started two years ago" I told him. "I see, will you play me outside of this sometime then?

Without any **_Mini Go Games_**?" he asked making me smile. "That would be an honor, after I play Akira that way" I told him smiling slightly.

When we entered the room I smiled slightly when I saw Sai sitting down on the seat. His eyes were intense. He had said that he wanted to play in this room someday.

Unlike him I still can't feel the intensity of a **Match**. I feel I'm close though.

I went through my black leather Satchel when Amano-San said my name. "Sorry Amano-San I had forgotten to give this to Touya-Meijin" I said taking out a packet. It's my paper on **Go** in the **_Heian Era_** , Fugiwara-no-Sai more specifically.

I had put a note on the top saying that the one in here is who I'm imitating. Someone that has no **Kifu** from that **_Era_**.

I saw Touya- ** _Meijin_** grab the **Go Bowl** from the **Board** before I heard someone tell me to sit down. "What is wrong Hikaru-San?" the **_Meijin_** asked breaking Sai out of his daze. 'I told you you can play Sai but not where I have to sit down.

I am sorry about that' I told him frowning at the seat. "It's nothing Touya- ** _Meijin_** -Sama" I told him when Sai stood.

'The Handicap, which one was it?' I thought before Sai asked if it was 15 **_Moku_**. I nodded before I told him in my head that that was the one. 'Are you still willing to play with a 15 Handicap?' I asked.

He was eager to start making me smile at him. Sai sat down behind me when the man explained the rules.

'If that's okay with you it's okay with me Sai' I smiled bowing my head as we started the **Game**. I messed with the collar on my white Polo when twenty minutes passed. He's been obsessing over Touya- ** _Meijin_** for a while.

Said he knows everything about his style. If he truly did he would know what moves he would make to counter.

The **Game** hasn't started and I know how it'll end. Sai told me to place it on the upper right **_Star_** making me nod. I placed it there knowing I have more control now that I've been playing for at most a year.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:45 P.M. on March 2, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	50. Fugiwara-no-Sai?

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty: Fujiwara-no-Sai?

Hikaru's POV

When Touya- ** _Meijin_** moved Sai told me the Star on the lower right. He told me to place the **Stone** at 13,14 **_Boushi_** after that.

I did tell Sai to treat it like he has a 15 point Handicap but he could gain more without that. This means a fight so I put it down knowing it's too early without the Handicap. 13,17 **_Hai_** is what Sai told me after Touya- ** _Meijin_** moved after that.

Touya- ** _Meijin_** placed his **Stone** and Sai pointed to where he wanted his. We continued playing back and forth when I heard Sai think.

He figured that when **_White_** goes to end the **Game** **_Black_** will have a path to victory. I however don't see Sai winning this **Match**. Sai told me 18,16 **_Suberi_** making Kouyou Touya stop to think.

Apparently Touya- ** _Meijin_** isn't going where Sai wants him to. It isn't much of a surprise to me.

I did tell him I was playing to finish the **Game** from two years ago. 18,9 **_Osae_** was what Sai told me to play next. It was back and forth again before it reached the part where Sai would lose.

Time Lapse: Many Minutes Earlier

Akira's POV

I heard the door open to see Amano and the **Photographer**. Amano was surprised to see Ogata and Kuwabara.

Kuwabara asked if the **Match** started on time making me smile. Amano on the other hand looked nervous or embarrassed. Amano sat to the left of Kuwabara before asking if he was here for Hikaru.

"Of course, I had a feeling when I passed by him. Akira here says he put a high Handicap on someone he's imitating in there to" Kuwabara said.

I turned the page in the book to see the word 'Sai' surprising me. "He put a Handicap on himself?!" Amano asked in surprise making me smile slightly. "My dad and Hikaru played a **Game** a few years back remember?

Hikaru wants to finish that **Game** and he was imitating someone in it" I informed stuck on Fugiwara-no-Sai. Amano mentioned how my father requested the **Game** after listing who was interested in him.

I was trying not to laugh when I heard Waya speak. It was getting harder for him to say that he's their friend etc. Instead I covered my mouth with the book.

Ogata mentioned that I thought of Hikaru as a Rival gaining Amano's attention. He asked if it was true so I put my book face up on the Table.

"That's Hikaru's decision. I'm the one chasing him after all. Besides we're friends" I told him easily.

He already knows we are, everyone in this room should already know that by now. "Touya- ** _Meijin_** is interested even without his son's influence" Kuwabara said.

"He started a fight this early? How many **Stones** did you put as a Handicap?" I asked out loud and on accident. Amano asked after a while what Hikaru was doing.

I looked up at the screen to see his imitation was aggressive. How many **Stones** did you put as a Handicap Hikaru?

From what I've read so far of this Fugiwara-no-Sai plays a bit degraded from Shuusaku. Shuusaku plays a bit degraded from Hikaru's imitation. Amano said that Hikaru is far from being my Rival making me sigh.

"That's backwards Amano-San. I'm far from being Hikaru's" I told him.

"My father knows Hikaru is playing a Handicap so he didn't attack those **Stones** " I told them. They were confused as to why Hikaru isn't guarding that group. The group is easy to attack.

I know my father wouldn't if he knew something else was going on. Kuwabara asked Ogata what he thought but it wasn't helpful.

He only said **_Black_** was at a disadvantage. After a bit of playing Ogata said that what the one Hikaru's imitating is looking for wasn't found. Amano said that it may be good for the youth to take risks.

He said that Hikaru took it too far making me sigh. I don't believe he did but I want to find out if I'm right.

I want to see if Fugiwara-no-Sai is who Hikaru has been imitating. When Hikaru resigned everyone went to exit the room. I didn't like that they were speaking so lowly of Hikaru.

It isn't right and it seemed they weren't even paying attention to what I said in the end. Ogata said that he won the bet but that his opinion doesn't change about Hikaru.

Kuwabara said he was going to bet on Hikaru if this happens again. I was glad he said he would. At least he figured out that Hikaru was playing a large Handicap.

Ogata called my name when he opened the door breaking me out of my thoughts. "You don't have to wait for me Ogata-San" I told him.

"Do you still remember what I said earlier Kuwabara-San?" I asked when I stood up. "Of course I remember Akira. You are right though he did put a large Handicap on himself" he told me.

"Do you think any less of him because of this **Match**?" I asked worried. "Not in the slightest my boy.

The others may think he's weak for the **Game** he played but we both know the truth" he told me. I smiled thanking him before I left the room. I debated on whether I should wait for my father, Hikaru, or find Ogata.

Third Person POV

Touya- ** _Meijin_** has read far to see the level of the group of **Stones**. They are easy to capture but it would be dangerous to do it.

He would rather wait than go in. He placed a **Stone** a little away from the group and closer to him. A soft wind brushed Touya- ** _Meijin's_** bangs before he looked up.

If only slightly did he look up. He looked at Hikaru than at the mass of darkness to Hikaru's left.

'Does this poor play have to do with what he gave me?' Touya- ** _Meijin_** thought. The **Game** has depth but also a bit of mystery and evolved **Kifu**. He saw a glimpse of a Fan confusing him.

He thought he may be seeing things in his old age. Then he sees a face with shaded eyes and long violet hair.

The more he saw the more he realized he has to read what Hikaru gave him to understand. He saw a white sleeved hand holding the Fan. But then Hikaru's hand and he knew there's more to this boy.

He feels a presence that has manifested in his sight. A greyish figure with the same features he saw earlier.

He was going to read what Hikaru gave him some time soon. After some time Hikaru resigned. Hikaru knew it would end this way but didn't expect what came next.

Hikaru's POV

"I would have liked to play without you placing a Handicap on yourself. Or without a Handicap at all Hikaru-San" Touya- ** _Meijin_** said surprising me.

I thought he would figure it out but I feel like he figured something else out to. "I will read what you gave me to find out who you were playing as Hikaru. That you have gained my attention with" he told me.

"I know you yourself are an experienced **Player** but the presence I feel is different" I was confused by what he said. "I want to play an even **Match** against both of you sometime" I smiled when he said this.

I heard the others come in. "An even **Match** Hikaru-San, whenever you like and whoever" he smiled. I nodded agreeing with what he proposed.

"Akira has my number and email if you want to set up a **Game**. I'm not one to insist or ask something until I know that person isn't busy" I told him.

Akira's POV

"Do you know how Hikaru got into **_Go_** again Akira?" Kuwabara asked once I was outside the room. "I know I was the first to play him when he returned to the **Game** but that's it" I told him. I was a bit confused as to why he asked.

"So you're likely the only person to get him to play as he used to" he told me. I was shocked by this before he asked what my full name is.

"Akira Touya" I answered simply. He told me he'll remember the name which surprised me. Hearing footsteps I turned my head to see the **Photographer**.

"How's Hikaru?" I was curious as to how he's doing. I'm unsure if Phones are allowed to be used in there.

"He doesn't seem to be talking or moving for some reason. It's worrying his friends and your father" he told me. Now I want to go in there to see how he's doing.

I followed him to the Elevators before he spoke again. "The last words he said was that you have his number and email.

They were discussing a time and place to play a **Game** without a Handicap for either of them" he said. I smiled at this when he got on the Elevator. It seems I worried him.

"No I'm fine, I'm going to wait for Hikaru" I told him. The doors closed before I went to the room they were still occupying.

Time Skip: Night

Hikaru's POV

I was sitting on the floor in my room glad Sai got to play Akira's father. He's been wanting to play him. "He didn't see your full strength but he does want to know who you are" I told him.

"Now I wonder how I can set up a real **Game** for you and him?" I thought out loud. He asked what I meant by that making me sigh.

"Outside of **NetGo** it would public Sai. He probably wouldn't play someone without the real name and face of the one he's playing" I told him. "If there's no choice in the matter I'll make sure you'll play an even **Match** with him" I promised.

"Do you like Torajirou better Sai? He did let you play more often than I do" I asked getting up.

I didn't really want to know the answer in case he does. "I demanded to play **Games** because I was impatient. I didn't think I would get another chance to play" he told me.

I'm unsure if he's answering the question or confessing. He told me that Torajirou died because he risked getting the epidemic to help the sick.

He said that Torajirou was clever and kind. "I'm unsure if you're confessing or answering my question Sai. I asked if you liked him better than me solely because you got to play more" I told him.

I turned on my side my back facing him before he could speak. I want to at least know he didn't hate his time here with me.

Akira's POV

I was in my father's study watching him replay a **Game**. "Did you ask Hikaru to play an even **Game** against him or the one he was imitating?" I asked. I was a bit hesitant.

Dad placed another **Stone** before saying that he did. "Do you know how much of a Handicap Hikaru put on his imitation son?" my dad asked.

I was a little surprised he even asked a question. "He told me it was fifteen when he walked home with me" I was a little confused. I figured he knew about the large Handicap but asking me how large is odd.

"He told me how to contact him for another **Game**. Mentioned that you have his number and email" he told me.

"Yes I do father. Mom's surprised and happy I have a friend" I said still confused. "Hikaru seems like a good friend for you Akira, I hope he stays" dad told me.

I smiled thanking him. I excused myself going to my room to research the **_Heian Era_** to see if I can find anything else on Sai.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:00 P.M. on March 6, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	51. Episode 50 and 51

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I put two Episodes together because the 'Distant Past' is so short. Episode 51 is 'Kurata-9-Dan Appears'.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One: Distant Past

Hikaru's POV

I heard Sai thinking and I felt bad. He wonders why he was revived in my mind. I was glad, however, that it brings him pride and joy to teach me.

I want Sai to play but he never wants to play online anymore. He asks me to choose which one each time I ask.

I was glad that Sai realized he can't play the **_Divine Move_** in someone else's body but sad at the same time. He hated the existence he's currently in. He wondered how long he would have to wait.

Wondered why he was even here. He never wants to forget Torajirou which made me smile.

I wonder? "Sai… if they find out it's a **_Teaching Game_** … know you're strong anyway" I mumbled pretending to be asleep. He was concerned at first because of what I said about my parents.

About worrying them from playing. When we met Akira he thought that was the destiny **God** gave him.

Sai thought he played Akira about three times. If I remember correctly it was two on a **Board** and one with pixels. Sai had thought Akira had great potential despite being the same age as me at the time.

The third **Match** was online. With me he gained knowledge of modern **_Go_**.

He remembered the **Match** where Akira found out why I stopped playing. When I was in the **_Hospital_** after a **Match**. Both of us made a promise to go **Pro** after that **Match**.

I became an **Insei** after Akira became a **Pro**. I passed the **_Pro Exam_** not long after that to.

Sai thought I became stronger, or at least showed more of my potential. Around a time was when he stopped playing people other than me. He never thought about the times I asked him who he wanted to play against though.

I did ask if he wanted to play online or with me, he never gave an answer. Never thought one either.

He asked in his head if I don't intend to let him play anymore. I tried not to move or show any sign that I was awake. I don't want him to stop thinking.

I want to know what he won't tell me out loud. I heard him ask **God** why he was brought back in my mind again but silence reigned after that.

Time Skip: Morning

When I woke up it was to Sai telling me to. He told me he wanted to play me making me sigh. "Let's play **NetGo** instead Sai?

Won't that be better than playing me every day?" I asked getting out of bed. I signed into his Account after that and started a **Match** right away. (1)

 **~Nin~**

We went to an **_Amateur Go Tournament_** when I heard there was one close by. When I heard Sai say my name I spoke about the event. 'There's **_Tutoring_** _ **Games**_ , lectures, and shops to Sai' I told him.

I saw a Fan in my face before he said 'over there' making me smile. He was having fun going to all of the Booths.

I still remember what he thought a few nights ago. I was brought out of my thoughts when Sai asked to watch a **Game**. 'Then let's go, I also want to watch Ochi's **Game** next week to.

The two were dissing your **Game** ' I smiled walking towards the **Game** area. As I was walking I heard Sai think about not asking me to play another **Game**.

I didn't like hearing that. The reason I started playing **_Go_** again was because he came to play it. I finally have a second chance with him and I'm ruining it.

I did smile when I heard the rest. He said 'too often' which was better.

When we reached a **_Go_** **Game** I heard Sai say the cluster is going to be taken. It's in **_Atari_** which is true but there is a way around it. I covered a chuckle with my hand when neither noticed the cluster.

It was funny and Sai was having fun. He said it was more exciting than a **Pro Match**.

I was asked if I wanted to play but I told her I can't. I know Sai wants to play but this is still a busy area. "This isn't **_Kaya_** " I said when I heard the **Salesman** say there was a Special on the **_Kaya Board_**.

I was yelled at for messing up his business before a man asked what the trouble was about. I decided to tap a **_Go_** **Stone** on the **Board** to hear the difference.

"That is" I told him when the sound was low in pitch. I made sure there wasn't a dent in the **Board** when I placed it down. Someone asked if there was a problem before the man said that I placed a **Stone** on what they're trying to sell.

"Actually…" I tried to say before the man behind me told me to be quiet. That if I didn't I would have to pay for the scratched **Board**.

The man behind the **Salesman** told me wood dents easily. Huffing I spoke. "As I tried to say earlier there isn't a dent or a scratch" I said pointing to the **Board**.

He nodded before telling me to not do it again as a warning. I nodded telling him I won't.

I heard a man mention **_Honinbou Shuusaku_** using a **Board** before the **Salesman** from earlier arrived. He said that he got it at an **_Antique Store_**. That Shuusaku went to tutor **_Go_** in **_Takamatsu_** with it.

When I saw the signature I knew it was fake. Just from hearing it I knew it was fake to.

"Another fake seriously?!" I was exasperated with the man. I know many people in business are conmen but come on. The man told me to go away because it's real before the customer left.

"That's not Shuusaku's writing but you already know that" crossing my arms. "I'm guessing that's your writing Gokiso- **Pro**?" I accused tilting my head.

I heard the man from before ask what the problem was again. " **Go Boards** don't last for a thousand years so Shuusaku couldn't have signed it. The best **Go Board** can last twenty to forty years" I told him.

"Mr. Gokiso your **_Tutoring Game_** is starting" the man told him. When Gokiso left he told the **Salesman** that no one will listen to a kid.

I growled at the man before the **Salesman** left to sell. I walked up to the **Board** hearing the man ask if I can really tell it's fake. "Of course I can" I said looking at the writing.

Over the course of a few years writing can change over a period of time. Doesn't matter how long it takes it always changes.

"They've been increasing the prices more than the **Board** is worth and lying about the wood" I told him. He told me that he knew this. He said that it's not **_Kaya_** but **_New Kaya_**.

"That's a **_Spruce Wood_** right? There are many different kinds of **_Spruce_** but only **_Maximowicz_** , **_Tiger-Tail_** , **_Alcock_** , **_Glehn_** , **_Jezo_** , and **_Koyama Spruce_** come from **Japan** " I told him.

"Yes you're right. **_Kaya_** is more expensive than **_New Kaya_** so some **Vendors** pass it off as **_Kaya_** " he told me. I nodded knowing that to be true.

"And because events like this are sponsored by **Pros** you had to hire him?" I asked. He nodded before he said he would keep an eye on the **Vendor**.

He also apologized for what happened before leaving. 'Wanna watch another **Game** or no?' I asked Sai before turning around. I hadn't got an answer which is why I did.

Seeing Sai was angry I wasn't surprised. 'Sai?' I asked concerned.

He told me to look somewhere so I did seeing Gokiso. He was playing someone who didn't pay for a **Board**. Walking over there I saw it was a horrible **Game**.

I see how he can win though if he wasn't facing an angry person. The man said he doesn't have a chance before I leaned down to his shoulder.

"Of course there are, you can find them sir" I chirped. Gokiso asked if he wanted to continue before he said he didn't want to. That I could play for him.

Gokiso told me to sit down so I did. 'Do you want to play this one Sai?' I asked.

"When I win you have to take the **Board** with the forged Shuusaku signature off the display" I told him. "Let's begin" smirking as Sai told me to play 14,4. After a while the **Game** was almost at an end.

Sai's amazing as always. Kurata came by before Gokiso started messing it up.

He said he would've liked to have seen it making me smile. "I can replay it for you, it won't be too hard" I told him. I did see at least ten of the man's moves from earlier.

"Don't forget your promise Gokiso- **Pro**!" I told him when he wasn't out of hearing range yet. Kurata asked if I won making me nod.

"The man from earlier would've as well if he wasn't being pressured to resign" I told him. Kurata took a seat as I cleaned up the **Stones** asking if it was true what he heard. I just nodded not wanting to be here any longer.

He asked if I was a **Pro** making me look up at him. "I became a **Pro** this year" I told him simply.

"The name's Hikaru Shindou Kurata- ** _9-Dan_** " I smiled. He said he knows me from **_Go Weekly_** before asking about the promise. I told him about the **Vendor** before we went over there.

He started making everything right and even asking him for the list of people who bought **Boards**. He then asked about the **Board** with the forged signature.

I took out my Phone when he asked if I was sure. "Here, this is a picture of Shuusaku's signature from his house" showing him the picture. "You're right this isn't Shuusaku's signature" he told me looking at it again.

"Can you do something about this?" Kurata asked the man from before. The man told the **Salesman** to take it off the display making me smile.

Finally something was being done about this. I don't like people messing around with anything **_Go_** related. Kurata told me not to be proud about beating Gokiso.

It would be a big deal if I beat him instead. "How strong are you Kurata- ** _9-Dan_**?

I've never seen you play before" I asked surprising him. He said he's almost at **_Meijin_** and/or **_Honinbou_** level. Said that he was more scared of the people below him than above him.

The ones above him are more desperate to keep their **Titles**. He asked what my name was again before I told him.

He said not many people don't know how strong he is before asking a woman for her Fan. It was **_Store Merchandise_** that he was writing on. I took the Fan before I took another out of my bag.

"Here ma'am" I told her handing her a blank Fan with black stained wood instead of Oak, Birch, or Pine. I also gave her 2847.89 **_Yen_** for the Fan Kurata ruined without paying.

"You're supposed to pay for something before you ruin it. It's considered rude and vandalism if you don't" I told him. He just told me that he'll remember my name.

He left saying I'll regret not keeping his Autograph. I really don't think I'll regret it though.

Leaving the building I asked Sai what he thought of it. He said it was amazing before I asked if he was satisfied. He apparently was because he repeated it twice.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:20 P.M. on March 7, 2017.**

 **1) I finished writing that part at 4:54 P.M. on March 7, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	52. Ooteai Start!

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two: Ooteai Start!

Hikaru's POV

I was playing Sai again since he was playing online all weekend. Ochi and Waya lost their **Matches** and now it was **_March_**.

Scene Change: **Study Session**

For some reason Waya thought I asked _what_ an **_Ooteai Match_** is. The **Teacher** told Waya to be quiet before Waya said I don't know what it is. "I asked 'when it is' not 'what it is' Waya" narrowing my eyes at him.

I was currently playing a **_Teaching Game_** with a **_6-Dan_**. Waya said that he's never seen anyone so stupid making me sigh.

"If I'm stupid do you know the lead Ship in the Yamato Class of the **_Imperial Japanese Navy World War ll Battleship_**?" I asked leaning back on my hands. "Or which two Ships were the heaviest Ships ever constructed" I smiled. He was stammering seeming to try and find the answer.

" ** _Yamato_** and her sister Ship, **_Musashi_** , are the heaviest Ships ever constructed. **_Yamato_** is the lead Ship of the _Yamato_ Class" I told him.

Everyone started laughing when Waya blushed bright red. The answer was in the question so I can see why he's embarrassed. They started talking about **_Ooteai Matches_** after that.

I continued playing the **Game** with the **_6-Dan_** before the **Teacher** got upset. He told one of us to stop Akira.

Waya told Saeki to not talk about Touya in front of the **Teacher**. This made everyone laugh before I continued the **Game**. After it was finished I went over what she did right and what she did wrong.

I went home after that and waited for when I had to go to the **Ceremony**. It wasn't long before the day arrived though.

I smoothed out the navy blue Button-Up Dress Shirt I was wearing since I have to leave soon. Putting on my casual black Dress Jacket I put my Phone in my black Khakis. Mom said I look nice making me sigh.

I folded a Violet Handkerchief into my left Breast Pocket buttoning the first two on my Jacket. "I have the **_First Dan Certification Ceremony_** soon.

I hope it's okay" I told her. "Don't forget your **Application** and **Resume** dear" mom told me as I walked down the stairs. I grabbed my black Satchel from the door side table.

It has what she told me about in it. "I know mom.

I'll see you later" I told her when I put my shoes on. I turned pecking her on the cheek before I left the house. I found Akira on the way so we walked together.

"Hey Waya" I smiled waving when we entered the room. He turned around greeting me.

"Hey you're early. Why is Akira with you?" he asked. I looked to Akira before looking back at Waya.

"Met him on the way so we walked together" I smiled. "Shindou-Kun!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I turned to see Kurata who looked a bit upset. He told me he's not giving me his Autograph anymore. "That's okay!" I told him before I sighed.

He left so I turned back to Waya. Akira asked how I know him making me smile slightly.

"I went to an **_Amateur Event_** and he helped me stop a **Vendor** and **Pro** from selling fake Merchandise" I smiled. They were shocked before Waya mentioned that **Pros** are getting **Awards** today. Akira's getting the **_Best Win/Loss Ratio_** and **_Longest Winning Streak_**.

"Why didn't you tell me Akira?" I asked putting a pout to my tone. "I don't think you gave me a chance all the way here" he told me smiling a bit.

That's the first time I think he almost laughed at what I said. "I wonder who our first opponents might be" I chirped before Waya spoke. He said it might be him making me smile.

"I hope it's either of you" I told them before he spoke again. He said it might be a **_2-Dan_** or a **_3-Dan_** instead of a **_Shodan_**.

"Shouldn't you be going now Akira? I'm sure people are going to want to talk to you" I smiled. "They can talk to me here, your first **Match** is against me by the way" he answered.

Ochi came by greeting us before we did the same. Amano-San appeared not long after asking if Akira read the Email yet.

He said Akira's first opponent is someone but the mentioned cut him off before he could say it. "I know Amano-San" Akira told him in a polite tone. A man on Stage said they were about the start the **Ceremonies** getting the crowd's attention.

I was called up first so I stood on Stage as the man read what he had to. I went back to Akira and we talked till we had to leave.

Time Skip: After the **Ceremonies**

I was in a room to Waya's left since we had to sit down at a Table. We were told we could open the Envelopes. "They're the **_Ooteai Matches_** right?" I asked before I pulled mine out.

"Yes you're correct Hikaru-San" the one across from me said. He continued by saying they're all the **_Ooteai Matches_** for this year.

I went to the back of the Booklet to see that Akira was right. He is my first opponent. I smiled at this as I looked at his name.

"Why don't you show him how strong you are?" Sai told me. I had a bad feeling about this **Match** though.

It's the same feeling I had when mom gets hurt and/or dad gets worse. I know it's not directed towards them but Akira this time. "It seems Akira was right, I'm playing him" I told Waya when he asked what was wrong.

Scene Change: Hikaru's House

I heard mom tell me I had mail from the **_Go Institute_** so I went downstairs. I'll be playing Akira on the fourth.

On the fourth I went to the building for the **Match**. It turns out I was late because Saeki came early to relieve any stress I might be feeling. I left him to wait for a while which I felt bad for.

He told me about his first time making me smile slightly. "I don't stress about **_Go_** Saeki, I stress about family and friends" I told him.

I went over to the **Match Board** when he asked what I was worried about now. "I don't think Akira's going to make it today" I answered simply confusing him. Saeki asked what I was eating for Lunch today but I shrugged my shoulders.

"Would you mind eating out with us today then?" he asked when we took off our shoes. We arrived at the **_Match Hall_** which is where the **_Insei Study Sessions_** are.

"Who are you playing today Saeki-San?" I asked smiling at him. "Sakurano-San from the women's division" he told me. I nodded since I know her.

I sat down where I was supposed to have a **Match** with Akira when people started filing in. After the **Matches** started I knew something was wrong.

Akira isn't here yet and he's been wanting to play me today. I want to check my Phone but it's in my bag in the **_Break Room_**. A man told me to come with him making me worry.

As we were walking down the hallway my vision started to tunnel. I put my hand on the wall when it blackened for a second.

When it cleared the man asked if I was okay. "I'm fine what happened to Akira's father?" I asked him. He was surprised I knew it was Akira's father and not Akira.

"I get the same feeling when my parents get hurt or worse but it was towards Akira" I told him. "I see, Akira's father collapsed earlier today so they're heading to the **Hospital** right now" he told me.

He had a frown on his face before he asked if I needed a ride there. "No that's not necessary. Mom will make me quit **Go** if I end up in the **Hospital** again" I answered quickly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:56 P.M. on March 7, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	53. Match Set

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three: Match Set

Hikaru's POV

Hearing him ask if I was okay about the missed **Match** I said 'yes' worried for Kouyou Touya. He's Sai's rival as well as mine in a way.

He's also my friend's father. "Where's the **Hospital** Akira?" I asked him on the House Phone. I would've used my Cell but it's transferring something.

"Thank you Akira. I'm glad he's going to be alright" I smiled hanging up when we both said our versions of 'see you later'.

Sai asked if Touya- ** _Meijin_** was alright making me nod. "As I told Akira I'm glad he's alright" I told him smiling. "He's still at the **Hospital** to recover" as I explained I picked up the pad of paper.

He told me we should see him and I know why he wants to. He's worried about the closest, widely-known person to achieving the **_Divine Move_**.

Scene Change: **Hospital**

Upon reaching the **Hospital** I headed to the front Desk. "Hey Hikaru, you know your dad and/or mom aren't here right?" Akane asked making me nod. "I'm actually looking for Kouyou Touya, he's my friend's father" I told her.

"He's in the same room your mother's always in" Akane told me making me smile. "Thank you Akane-San" I smiled waving 'bye' to her.

When I reached the room I hesitated in knocking. Shaking my head I knocked hearing that I could come in. "It really is the same room" I smiled.

"Good morning" I smiled softly bowing a bit in greeting. Hirose asked Ichikawa if they should leave making me shake my head.

"That's not necessary Hirose-San, I won't be staying long" I told him looking around. "I came to see how Touya- ** _Meijin_** was doing. I was surprised to hear he's in the same room as my mom normally is" I smiled.

"Your mom?" Ichikawa asked making me nod. "Yeah so I won't be staying very long" I told her.

Ogata was surprised I even came by. "I was worried that's all" I told him putting my hands in my pockets. I was wearing faded black Jeans, black High Tops, and a navy blue T-Shirt with a China Pink Flower on the left sleeve.

I had to rush to get here so I couldn't change into anything more appropriate. "I wanted to get you something but my Grandpa is a bit of a stickler with his antiques" I told him.

"That's not a problem Hikaru-San" Kouyou told me. Ichikawa told Ogata that it was rude because I came all this way. She asked if I was a **Pro** as well making me nod.

She asked if I remember her so I nodded again. "Of course, if I remember correctly you wouldn't let me tell Akira that I played before" I told her.

She apologized making me shake my head. "I'm joking Ichikawa-San, it wasn't a big deal" I smiled. "You played him anyway" she said making me smile.

Ogata said that he wants to see that **Match** saying no one will show it to him. No one from the **_Go Salon_** remembers it clearly either.

"I can draw up a **Kifu** for it if you want? It won't be hard" I asked surprising him. Sai gestured to Kouyou making me nod.

"I heard from Akira you collapsed from a Heart Attack at the **Go Institute** " I said. I didn't even ask the question and he told me he was fine.

He said that they want to keep him another ten days making me smile slightly. They did that to mom to. Hers was less severe than a Heart Attack though.

Sai was relieved before Ichikawa told Kouyou that he should relax for a Month or two instead of ten days. Hirose nodded saying that the **Matches** can start up again then.

Ogata said he can play as many **Matches** as he wants here to. When I heard that I knew what he meant. Ichikawa and Hirose weren't so quick to guess though.

Ogata said that he set up a **_NetGo Account_** for Kouyou yesterday giving me an idea. I want it to work but I don't think he'll play someone who doesn't show their face.

"You're going to play **_NetGo_** then?" I smiled putting my hands in my pockets. "Yes I am Hikaru-San, **Go** is what I do after all. Why are you asking?" he asked looking curious.

"No reason" I told him messing with my Hyacinth Choker I have on my left wrist. Everyone left the room so I debated whether or not to ask.

"Would you like to sit?" Kouyou asked so I nodded complying. "I apologize for getting in the way of your **Match** with my son" he told me when I sat down. "Don't worry about it Touya- ** _Meijin_** " I smiled.

He said that Akira didn't play because the latter didn't think he'd play calmly. He thinks he worried Akira a lot.

"You're playing **_Internet Go_** right? Is it because you're in here?" I asked trying to avoid asking the real question. It was also to change the subject.

"Yes I am, I played Akira this morning and it's great that I can play even in here" he told me. He said he misses the feel of the **Go Stones** so it isn't for him.

He's only playing it because he's here and that's all. "You read my paper on **Go** in the **_Heian Era_** right?" I asked hoping he did. "Yes I did, it's amazing how much you know about the **Era**.

Are you trying to ask me something regarding **_Internet Go_**?" he asked me. "Yeah but I'm not sure if you'll agree to it" I told him.

"It's about Fugiwara-no-Sai right? The one who killed himself in a River?" he asked making me nod. "I haven't played **_NetGo_** in a while but would you mind playing him on it?" I asked.

"The even **Match** right? You want me to play him in an even **Match**?" he asked.

This sounded like a repetition to me. "Yes since I don't want people thinking I'm Sai when I'm not" I frowned before he nodded. "I'll play him.

Would you mind drawing me a picture of Fugiwara-no-Sai?" he asked making me nod. I took out a pen that changes colors and a blank Notepad from my bag.

I started drawing what Sai looks like and even colored it in. It looked decent enough but almost every **Artist** thinks that. Tearing the paper I handed it to him.

"Thank you" he told me taking it. "Can you keep it a secret about who set the **Game** up?

Akira is the only one who knows it's me on the other end" placing a hand over my heart when I asked. "Of course I won't tell anyone Hikaru-San. I did promise I would play him again without a high Handicap" he told me making me smile.

"Could we play it next Saturday? You can rest for a day after your **_Jyudan_** **Match** " I asked.

I know it's hard on Sai not being able to communicate to him himself. "I hope you play seriously during your **Match** , Sai would be upset if you didn't" I smiled. "Of course I'll play seriously.

If I lose than I won't mind leaving the **Go** world" Kouyou said shocking me. It worried Sai which wasn't good either.

"Please don't quit being a **Pro** Touya- ** _Meijin_**! The world would be shocked and asking a lot of questions. That won't go well with you or your family if they pester you for answers" I told him. I was honestly worried only about his health.

No one can stop a determined person from a decision after all. "You seem sure I'll lose" Kouyou stated making me bow in apology.

"It's fine Hikaru-San. You gave him that high of a Handicap for a reason right?" he asked but I know it's a rhetorical question. "I'll be fine and so will my family _if_ that happens.

The **Match** will start at ten and we'll have three hours, how does that sound?" he asked. I looked behind me at Sai seeing him nod.

"The conditions are fine and he gives his thanks" I smiled. Kouyou did the same asking me how Akira's been. For the next few hours we talked about how our lives have been lately, and Akira.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:22 P.M. on March 16, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	54. Sai's Nerves

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four: Sai's Nerves

Hikaru's POV

I was on a three-way call with my students. "Was Kouyou Touya really playing online?" Alann asked. (1)

He was the **_American Representative_** and my student when I was in **_France_**. "Yes but not for long. He's in the **Hospital** but **Go's** his life so it's the only thing he can play" I told them smiling.

"What happened to him?" Frank asked making me frown. "A Heart Attack but he's fine now.

They have him staying thirteen days in the **Hospital** though" I told them. "Why?" Li asked making me sigh. "Don't know but that's what **Hospitals** and **Doctors** normally do" I told them.

"Well I got to get going mina, I'll call you later" I told them. Ending the call I went outside taking a walk in the woods.

It's relaxing out here so it's better to calm my, as well as Sai's, mind. When we got back Frank had sent me a text. I changed my keyboard to the **_Dutch_** one so I can text him back.

I showed Sai a **Game** Kouyou played as I texted Frank, Alann, and Li before Sai asked me to put it away. "Gomen, gomen" scratching the back of my head.

"This move is very smart but none of the other **Pros** saw it" I smiled as I picked up the Newspaper. "Not many people can see moves like this. How can you by the way?" Sai asked me.

"I see a **Kifu** not a **Board** when I play or observe. I can see many moves that can be played and many outcomes because of it" I told him.

"Hikaru dear?! Akari-Chan's here for you!" mom yelled confusing me. She hasn't come to see me in a while, or at all.

"What's up Akari-San? Don't you have **_Go Club_** today?" I asked when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Everyone had something to do so I came here to ask you to teach me" she answered. I was surprised by this before I asked Sai through our Mind Link if he would. He said he wouldn't mind so I nodded agreeing to it.

I headed upstairs when mom told me she'll bring me up my usual. I nodded thanking her as she told Akari that she'll bring up Tea and Cakes for her.

When we entered my room I picked up the Newspaper. "I didn't know you were studying, I'm sorry" Akari said making me shake my head. "It's not a big deal I was done anyway" I told her.

"Have you got stronger or are you still the same skill level?" I asked cleaning up the **Stones**. She said she's gotten stronger because of Kaneko.

Everyone else has gotten stronger to making me smile. "Mitani-Kun doesn't come very often and the **Tournament** in June will be our last one" she told me. She asked if she could place nine **Stones** making me sigh.

"Sure why not?" I asked sarcastically. She puffed out her cheeks saying that I was a jerk.

'You want to play her to calm your nerves right? I was hoping the walk would help if even a little' I told him. He said it did but playing Akari will help to.

She placed the **Stones** on all of the **_Star Points_** before I asked if she was ready. She nodded before I did the normal routine.

I placed the **_White Stone_** at 17,6 when Sai told me to. 16,13 was next and I'm thinking about just ignoring the **Match** and letting my arms do the work. 15,6 was next when I decided to let my arms do the work again.

Sai was thinking that Akari was similar to me back then. I was bored and I felt bad for Sai, I was wanting to at least test my friends.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:49 P.M. on March 16, 2017.**

 **1) I don't know his real name since I don't think it says it in the Anime.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	55. toya koyo's Playing Sai!

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Five: toya koyo's Playing Sai?!

Akira's POV

Mom asked me how long I'll be at the **_Study Session_** today. I just told her I'll be home late and that I may be home for dinner. She hadn't said anything else, never mentioned the **Hospital** either.

"What about father?" I asked since she wouldn't say anything about it. "I was told not to go.

He wants to play **_Internet Go_** without interruptions" she told me. I was surprised wondering why. She was worried since he'll be leaving the **Hospital** tomorrow so he should be getting some rest.

She asked why **Go** was all dad and I think about making me gulp. "I-I'll see you later then" I told her my collar suddenly a bit too tight.

When I got on the **_Train_** I was glad that dad was getting out tomorrow. I was really worried when he collapsed ten days ago. I was supposed to play Hikaru in an **_Official_** **_Game_** that day.

He said he doesn't mind and that he was also worried but the next time I can play him is next Month. The **_Wakajishisen_** **Tournament**.

I can watch his **_Pro_** ** _Matches_** till then and see if he's close to playing how he used to. It won't be too long and I can always play him when we aren't busy. 'Which is rare now' I frowned leaning my head on the pole.

I should ask Hikaru if he said anything to dad the other day. This is the first time he's been absorbed in **_NetGo_** , and he hated it at first.

Hikaru's POV

I turned on my **Computer** seeing my **_YouTube Profile_**. I closed it before I opened the Link to the **_NetGo Site_**. The Touya Family is so stubborn it's annoying at times.

I signed into Sai's **_Profile_** before I clicked down. He wasn't there yet but I looked at Sai.

His eyes were closed so I'm guessing he's getting ready to play when it's time to. I finally found 'toya koyo' so I clicked the button. I selected the right areas and the conditions Kouyou gave Sai are set.

I saw that Kouyou was **_Black_** before I saw the **Board** in my head (1). "Are you ready or no Sai?" I asked making him open his eyes.

He pointed to where he wanted me to go when Kouyou placed his. I placed the **Stones** when I was supposed and I kept seeing the viewers go up. People really want to see if it's really 'Sai' and Kouyou Touya.

I got a Four-Way Call from Alann, Frank, and Li which isn't very odd right now. As I placed the **Stones** where Sai told me I talked to them.

"Yes I'm playing **_Imitation_** … I played **_Imitation_** against him in two **Matches**. The first one we didn't finish because I coughed up blood and had to leave. The other one had a high Handicap" I told them.

They were asking so many questions so I'm glad Sai isn't paying attention to my call. "I'm just glad you're curious, though I thought I taught all of you how to read a **Game**?" I asked knowing I did.

"Yes you did but you also taught us many other things" Alann told me. "What? Did your lessons get turned around?

From how you're talking it sounds like they have Alann" I told him jokingly. "So Sai's playing an even **Game** against Touya- ** _Meijin_** because you didn't finish the first?

And there was a high Handicap on the second so it wasn't a fair **Match**?" Li asked making me smile. "You're paying attention at least" I told him chuckling lightly. Sai decided to attack so I clicked where he pointed on the **Laptop's** screen.

After a while Li asked if Kouyou was doing exactly what Sai wanted. "I think he is but I don't know why" I told them.

"Now who's not listening to the lessons?" Alann asked making me chuckle as I clicked places on the **Board**. "Sai's cautiously attacking with **_Boushi_** which is dangerous for Sai after a while. It's Kouyou Touya's **Game** for a bit" I told them.

Akira's POV

The **_Study Group_** was talking about my father collapsing again from traveling. The young man to my right said that that was why he mentioned us young people taking a **Title** or two from him.

A red-head was late to the group and was surprised to see me when I greeted him. They mentioned how I've been helping them all day today. He asked how my father was doing.

"He's doing fine" I smiled before the man who invited me, the one to my right, spoke. He asked if he even saw the fourth **_Jyudan_** **Match**.

"My father's getting out of the **Hospital** in two days. He's likely playing **NetGo** because that's the only way he can play there" I told them. The one who invited me turned on his **PC** when I said he may be playing right now.

When he looked for my dad he had a lot of spectators apparently. When they looked to see who he was playing I had already recognized the playing style.

Why is Hikaru playing my dad as _Sai_? There's no reason to. Standing up I heard them ask who _Sai_ was.

They thought he was playing a **_Pro_** but that isn't true. He's playing someone who Hikaru must've played despite him dying 5000 years ago.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:50 on March 16, 2017.**

 **1) I just realized I hate not typing things down. I can't remember the type of Computer I had Hikaru got in this story. I know I wrote it down I just don't know which chapter and where.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	56. The Millennial Match

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I won't be able to update next week since I'll be busy during Spring Break looking at houses and visiting my College. I am so sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Six: The Millennial Match

Akira's POV

Many of them said it was near the end of the **Game** but I'm not too sure. They wondered why my dad wasn't expanding like he should to win the **Match**. Two of them decided to play it out to see what they're missing.

I remembered mom telling me that dad didn't want anyone interrupting him. I guess this was the reason why.

So he can play **_Sai_**. Dad played a **_Nozoki_** before they started suggesting what dad might be thinking. "He could be thinking of a **_Sente_** and then take to the right side" I told them.

Someone said expanding might result in a **_Miai_** before the one who invited me spoke. He said I could be right.

Some suggested that **_Black_** might win if he just defends. The one still on the Computer said that dad realized he can't win on defense alone. Said that dad might be wanting to take out **_White's_** territory on top.

"That's right. **_Sai_** can read deep into the **Game** and he won't let my father lead very long without a fight" I told them.

They asked if I know him making me nod. "Yes I do. I played him two summers ago before he disappeared" I told them.

They said that it's the same **_Sai_** playing now. That he was playing Touya- ** _Meijin_** of all people.

Since dad didn't want people coming in today before he logged on he knows who **_Sai_** is. He either read the book and connected the dots or had a meeting with Hikaru who arranged it. Maybe he did both.

Ichikawa said that the nice boy came to see dad. Said that it was Hikaru.

That must've been when they set it up. I just hope Ogata doesn't connect the dots. The one who asked me here asked if I know who **_Sai_** is.

"Yes I do, but it's his secret to tell not mine" I told him. They started trying to figure out how to find **_Sai's_** identity making me frown.

Hikaru doesn't want people to know he's playing as **_Sai_**. I want to call him to find out why he's playing dad but he's busy with the **Match**. I'll call him after I guess.

The people in the room now realized that dad's not going to win. They thought it was close in the first place so no one can blame them.

The young man mentioned how it's the best move in the situation but asked questions to. Questions like how many people would notice it? How many people can make it in general?

Third Person POV

 ** _Black_** is leading and **_Ooyose_** is about to end. There's no doubt coming from Kouyou's opponent, that much he can feel.

The pressure is similar to the pressure he felt from the time he played Hikaru. That was what Kouyou realized before he saw **_Sai_** clearly picking up a **Stone** and placing it down. Kouyou tensed at the move played before placing his **Stone**.

This went back and forth for a while. Many of the men in Akira's group thought it was even but Ogata knew that wasn't the case.

If only by a little bit Kouyou was losing the **Game**. The **Game** continued with a back and forth of placing **Stones**. The imaginary **Stones** hitting the imaginary **Board** with resounding clacks.

Only **_Yose_** was left and Kouyou read to the end of the **Game**. He sees himself losing my half a **Moku**.

There's only one path to take for **_Yose_**. It's difficult to play and easy to stray from but there's only one correct path. **_Sai_** won't make a mistake and will probably see the end result like Kouyou does.

Kouyou ended up resigning much to everyone's surprise. Ogata thinks there has to be another way to continue and many others think the same.

Hikaru's POV

I could tell Sai was happy he won but my students think there must be another way to continue. I do see one which makes it hard for me to say it. "Actually you're right.

If he played two other places Sai would've lost the **Match** " I told them. This surprised Sai and I felt bad for saying it.

"Now I have to go, I'll call back later" I told them ending the call. "What did you think of the **Match** Sai?" I smiled pretending like it was fine. I heard him think saying that God has given him a millennia to show me this **Match** making me frown.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:41 P.M. on March 22, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	57. Hikaru's Light, Sai's Everything

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Hikaru's Light, Sai's Everything

Hikaru's POV

I went to the window when I signed out of Sai's Account. Opening it I felt the wind blow my hair to the side.

When it was done I looked up at the **_Full Moon_**. It was very beautiful tonight but I wish I could see the **Stars** as well. It would be breathtaking if I could see all of it, not _just_ the **Moon** and **Stars**.

Sitting on the window, one leg outside and my back on the wall, I looked at Sai. "I hope Touya- ** _Meijin_** won't carry out his promise" I sighed.

Time Skip: Morning

I got dressed in my white Skinny Jeans with a Chain on the loops, black Button-Up Shirt, and navy blue Suede shoes. After I got dressed I grabbed the **Bouquet** of red **_Verbena_** flowers. I left the house after that heading to the **Hospital** getting there very early.

"I hope he doesn't quit **Professional Go**. Akira looks up to his dad" I sighed asking Sai if he thinks Kouyou will.

Sai was spaced out and didn't hear me making me sigh. "Honestly Sai, you were the one worried he would quit" I was a bit exasperated with him. Walking inside I heard Akane greet me.

I bowed my head in greeting before I left for Kouyou's room. I knocked on the door when I reached it before walking in.

I heard Akiko ask if I was Akira before I rounded the corner. "Sorry ma'am, my name's Hikaru" I told her bowing in greeting. "Oh yes that's right! You're Akira-Kun's friend right?" she asked me.

I was a bit uncomfortable but I nodded saying I am. "Thank you for being his friend.

He doesn't have many" she told me. I just smiled before Kouyou spoke. "Could you leave the room for a minute Akiko?" Kouyou asked before she nodded.

"I'll take those for him Hikaru-Kun" Akiko told me and I nodded. Handing her the flowers I thanked her when she left.

"Are you still retiring because you lost to Sai Touya- ** _Meijin_**?" I asked. He didn't say anything before he asked if Sai was a **Spirit**. I was shocked that he found that out so quickly.

"I felt the same presence playing him that I did when I was playing you in the **_Shinshodan Series_** " he explained. "Yeah he is" I sighed somewhat glad to tell someone the truth.

"I would like to play him again, on the **Net** or off the **Net** " he told me. "If he wants to I wouldn't mind logging in for him to play" I answered smiling sadly. I heard Sai say that it was too late.

He felt the sands of time flowing inside of him. His time is almost up.

"Why would you want to retire Touya- ** _Meijin_**?" I was curious as to why he would say it in the first place. "Retiring may be for the better. I won't have to do anymore boring Interviews.

It's not like I can't play **_Go_** still. I still have this existence" he told me.

I felt bad for Sai when I felt his sadness. He was sad when Kouyou mentioned his existence. He told me that he can play an all absorbing **Match** without it being for a **_Title_**.

Said that the **Game** he played against Sai proves this. He asked one more time if he could play Sai.

"I can try to see if Sai wants to play again but that all has to be his decision" I told him. I heard Sai mention Ogata making me look over. Ogata was by the door saying that I know Sai.

Said that I mentioned Sai. When he came closer and tried to grab me I dodged his arm.

He put too much power and speed into grabbing me that he lost his balance. I took that chance to get past him. I ran out of the room really wanting to get away from him.

I turned the corner when I heard him call my name. He grabbed my arm and I tried to get out of his hold but it didn't work.

All my struggling did was make him angry. He pushed me against the wall making me hit my head. He grabbed my collar making some of the buttons pop off.

It was a new shirt which my mom won't be happy about. It may have cost her 3785.55 **_Yen_** but it was 34 **_US Dollars_**.

He said that if I knew who Sai was to let him play him. "I'm sorry Ogata-San but the most I can do is imitate how Sai plays" I told him. He let go of my shirt letting me pick up the buttons.

"I'm not as good as Sai Ogata-San and even if I was I couldn't play like that" I told him standing up. I felt a bruise appearing on my throat and collarbone.

I couldn't button up my shirt to cover it so I used my hand. "I have to go my mom will be worried if I don't get home" I told him. Hearing the Elevator open I saw Akira who was shocked.

"What are you doing here Hikaru? What's that on your neck?" he asked making me tense.

I don't need him seeing a forming bruise or anything else. "It's nothing Akira. I'll text you later" I told him leaving the hallway and entering the Elevator.

Akira's POV

The Elevator opened and I immediately saw Hikaru and Ogata. I was worried when I saw that Hikaru was holding his throat.

"What are you doing here Hikaru? What's that on your neck?" I asked when I saw something dark purple on his collarbone. "It's nothing Akira.

I'll text you later" he told me getting past Ogata. He was stumbling slightly which worried me even more.

I was going to stop him and ask what was wrong but the Elevator closed. "What happened to Hikaru Ogata-Sensei?" I asked knowing my tone was filled with worry. He told me that Hikaru was in my dad's room before he ran out.

I understood that part before he said that Hikaru and Sai know each other. I wasn't surprised about that or the rest.

I want to know why Hikaru had a bruise on his neck. He said that all he has to do is ask my dad about it making me sigh. I followed him before we entered father's room.

Dad was surprised to see Ogata and I before the latter asked if Hikaru set up the **Game**. My dad told him Hikaru has nothing to do with it making me ease slightly. "Ogata-Sensei can you answer my question now?" I asked getting their attention.

"You already got your answer" he told me making me clench my fist. "I meant about why Hikaru had a bruise on his neck and collarbone!" I almost yelled.

This shocked both of them but worried my father as well. Seems dad doesn't know about it but Ogata does. "Ask Hikaru-Kun, he's the only one who could know" he answered.

I was angry with him for not answering since dad didn't know. It was before I saw him and the only one who was with him was Ogata.

Ogata sat down when he found it impossible to get the answers _he_ was looking for. I heard the door open before mom walked in. "Your friend was here not too long ago.

Did you see him?" mom asked making me nod. "Yeah I did but he had to leave" I told her smiling a bit making her smile brighten.

Hikaru's POV

'That was so close! I thought I was going to pass out' I thought leaning against a wall. I paid for a **_Gogo no Kocha Lemon Tea_** from the Vending Machine when my vision wasn't blurry anymore. "I so don't like Ogata-San right now" I told Sai touching my throat.

"Mom's gonna kill me for getting hurt so easily. Her worrying is too high to be getting visible bruises" I sighed.

Turning around after I took a sip of the **Tea** I saw Sai was upset about something. "Why don't you want to play Touya- ** _Meijin_** Sai? You were begging me to earlier" I was concerned for my friend.

"You can play anytime I'm not playing Sai. Is that alright with you or do you wanna stop playing all together?" I asked.

I was worried when he didn't say anything. He was so obsessed with playing before the **Game** against Kouyou ended. I probably shouldn't have pointed out Kouyou's mistake.

"Please say something Sai" I pleaded but he still didn't speak. I was worried that he wouldn't speak again before I told him we were going home.

Time Skip: Next Day

I changed my clothes before I headed to the **_Study Session_** room. I had put on faded black Jeans, a studded belt, light blue Hooded Vest Jacket. Black leather military combat ankle boots and a navy blue polycotton V-Neck Shirt.

Being greeted when I reached the room I closed the door. Waya said something having to do with **_Sai_** before I walked to sit next to him.

He said **_Sai_** rejoined **_NetGo_** and they were replaying a **Game** he played yesterday. "I saw it to" I smiled when I sat down. They were already near the end where Waya said Kouyou resigned.

"Could I try something?" I asked when they were trying to figure out how Kouyou could've won. I pointed to where I showed Sai yesterday.

They agreed saying it was a good move. I felt Sai's depression after that. Taking out a Handkerchief I coughed into it feeling something moist.

I haven't coughed up blood in a while. Normally with Sai's emotions I feel nauseous.

Hearing what Sai said about a shinning future I have but he lacks I was about to speak to him. I decided against it now knowing I can't here. I would talk to him about it later when I find the chance.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:50 P.M. on March 22, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	58. Kurata Vs Hikaru

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Kurata Vs. Hikaru

Hikaru's POV

I was reading the **_Go Article_** of the Paper and saw that Kouyou had lost his **Match**. I feel like he did that because he was retiring from **_Professional Go_** but I'm not too sure.

Scene Change: School

I was in my **_Math Class_** not really paying much attention. I know Kouyou isn't one to lose on purpose but he is retiring. He may have wanted to pass the **Title** on before he does.

I went to **_Gym Class_** outside after the **Class** ended before I asked Sai something. I asked if he knew why Kouyou lost.

"If I saw the **Kifu** I may be able to see how" he told me but I could do that to. 'Seems you're back to normal now' I smiled leaning on the fence behind me. He asked what I meant before I sighed.

'You've been sad all the time, you even space out on things you usually wouldn't. I was worried you wouldn't ever talk to me again' I answered putting my hands in my pockets.

He looked sad again when I looked at him making me frown. 'Said something wrong again didn't I?' I asked knowing I did. He shook his head saying that I didn't making me sigh.

He always lies to me and I don't understand why. I want to ask him why he thought I had a bright future and he didn't but I decided not to.

Time Skip: After School

Walking somewhere I wondered if the **Kifu** was at the **_Go Institute_**. I haven't been there in a while. They may have changed the layout and the **Archives** may have changed to.

My stomach growled making me sigh. Looking around I found a **Ramen Shop** that I normally frequent when I don't want to head home yet.

I heard the Owner greet me when I walked in before I noticed a familiar face. Kurata was slurping up Ramen like it was the end of the world. I sat down asking why he was in the area.

He said that he's not paying for me because I'm sitting with him making me sigh. "I wouldn't have walked in here if I couldn't pay for the food" I scowled.

"What would you like sir?" the **_Server_** asked making me smile. "I'll have a **_Lemongrass Chicken Soy Sauce Ramen_** " I told him. Kurata asked for Ramen as well before the **_Server_** called back.

Kurata continued to slurp his Ramen. "Have you finished a **_Tutoring Session_** or are you going to one?" I asked making him nod.

"Have you seen the **Kifu** for the **_Jyudan Match_** " I asked wondering if he did. He told me he saw it at the **_Go Institute_** yesterday making me nod. He mentioned that the **_Publishing Division_** sends it over Fax.

"I found out in the Paper that he lost. What kind of **Game** did he play?" I asked but didn't get an answer.

He only answered it with another question. Asked if I think Kouyou plays a balanced **Game**. Attacks when he should but backs off when it's needed.

He told me that it seemed like he was off his usual **Game**. "Guessing it was interesting then?

 **Games** like that usually are" I smiled. He said it was great because he played one great move after another. Said it was more youthful than before as I ate.

I was glad that he ended up changing his **Game** the last **Title Match** he'll play. He left an impression from what just one person is saying.

He mentioned that Kouyou's son played a good **Game** to making me freeze. "You played Akira? When?" I asked wondering why Akira never mentioned that.

He said he beat Akira in a **Match** last month. It was the **_Preliminaries_** for the **_Meijin Title_**.

He also said he made it to the **_Third Preliminaries_** of the **_Honinbo Match_**. Said Akira has no Rivals in the lower **Dan Levels**. He's called me his Rival before so I don't think Kurata knows much about me.

I paid for the food when it arrived surprising Kurata with how much I carry. It's honestly getting annoying that people think it's a lot.

I don't see how 27760.25 **_Yen_** is a lot of money to carry around. We left the **Ramen Shop** when Kurata said that was a good meal. "Would you mind playing a **Game** with me?

I can't really ask for an Autograph for free, I have to work for it" I asked making him stop walking. He asked if I wanted one that badly making me nod.

I honestly don't but I want to play him for some reason. He suggested we find a nearby **Go Salon** making me nod. When we reached the **Go Salon** Kurata said I should pay the Fee.

"I would've anyway" I told him smiling slightly. Kurata made a big stir of the place making me sigh.

He asked for a Table before the Owner showed us the way. I was a bit uncomfortable with the many people surrounding the Table. I feel something off though.

I looked at the **Board** but more specifically the **Go Bowls**. I heard the Owner ask who I was to Kurata but I continued to look at the **Bowls**.

Kurata said that I asked to play him and if I beat him he gets an Autograph. When I opened the **Go Bowl** I sighed. "Knew it" I mumbled but Kurata heard me.

He never said anything but asked if I wanted to play like this. "Sure! I love **_One-Color Go_**.

If anyone forgets whose **Stone** is whose though I won't be very happy, fair warning" I smiled. He nodded a bit surprised. He told me mine was **_Black_** before we started the **Game**.

I placed my **Stone** on the **_Star Point_**. We continued placing **Stones** before I saw the end of the **Match**.

I wasn't surprised that it was gonna be a Tie but I wonder if he'll forget. The audience started losing track after a while making me frown. They're lucky they get the luxury.

Many could say I'm lucky that all I see is a **Kifu** instead of a **Board** and **Stones**. Kurata said that we have a ways to go so they can't get confused yet.

"Yeah…" I said absently leaning back on my hands. We started battling in the upper right corner making us lose them. I started doing a **Kifu** on paper with my left hand as I placed **Stones** with my right.

I wasn't even watching the **Kifu** though. The Owner asked who was winning right now before I gave him the **Kifu** I just made.

"I would pay attention before you lose focus Kurata-San. It's easy to lose track if you talk" I told him making him fume. He thought I was cheating by drawing up a **Kifu**.

"Did I look away from the **Board** at all when I wrote this?" I asked making everyone shake their heads. They said I never once looked away from the **Board**.

I placed down a **Stone** to let him catch up. He placed a **Stone** making a Battle that'll make it a Tie at the end. "Thinking will make you lose concentration to" I told him when his brows furrowed.

After a while he placed a **Stone** making me clench my fist. I realized he forgot where the **Stones** were so I stood up.

"I said I don't like it when an opponent forgets whose **Stones** are whose" I told him. He sputtered asking how I would even know that. "I saw to the end of the **Game** and you never went there.

You were acting suspicious by looking around the **Board**. You went somewhere that gave you less **Stones** than the one you were after.

Of course I would notice" I glowered. "Unlike everyone else I don't see a **Board** and **Stones** I see a **Kifu** " I told him about to leave. "Wait what do you mean by that?" Kurata asked.

"You know how a **Kifu** looks right? Well like that but it goes for every **Stone** put down not for a whole **Game** " I told him. (1)

Kurata asked if the Owner had extra Autograph Papers. He was handed one before he gave me it once he signed it. "You were about to win before I took a guess.

I shouldn't have loss concentration against a fellow **Pro** " he told me. "At least you have better manners than before.

Unless you're self-centered or arrogant no one is below you" I told him accepting the Autograph. "I would like to play you in a proper **Match** next time then" he told me. I nodded thanking him before I was about to leave again.

This time I couldn't for a different reason. A man turned up the volume on the TV showing Kouyou.

The News was talking about the **_Top Go Pro Player_**. Said that he has announced his retirement. Everyone was shocked by this but I just hope it's better instead of worse for him and his family

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:38 P.M. on March 23, 2017.**

 **1) I know it's not a very good explanation so I am so very sorry about that.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	59. A Pro's Retirement

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Nine: A Pro's Retirement

Hikaru's POV

Kurata yelled that he still hasn't taken a **Title** from Kouyou yet. It was insensitive to only care about his own needs more than Kouyou's.

Akira's POV

I entered the building before heading the Main Desk. "My name's Akira Touya, I'm looking for the **_Match Hall_** " I informed her. She nodded telling me she'll show me there.

A brunette man with glasses came by when she left asking if it was because of health reasons that my father retired. "No it isn't, he's perfectly fine" I smiled.

I was glad people were worried about my father. I do wonder if Hikaru's concerns have any merit though. The man was relieved because they don't get very reliable information in this **District** or the **_Western_** one.

He asked if it was true that I don't know the reasons for my father's retirement. "Neither my mother or I know the reasons but I have a feeling my friend does" I smiled.

"Mom said not to worry about him because he doesn't seem torn about his decision" this surprised the man. He asked if dad would be bothered about not being able to play **_Go_**. "Leaving **Professional Go** doesn't mean you stop playing the **Game**.

Many people have come by to play him already" he seemed to be contemplating this before the woman came back. He started to complain about **_Go_** fans making me stop.

"My friend and I can make up for the loss. Please let him have his way" I smiled leaving him shocked behind the Desk. When we reached a Staircase she motioned to it.

She said it's right up the stairs. We went up the stairs before she went through the doors.

Walking over to a **Go Board** at the end of the line of them she told me it was there. I nodded before I heard a familiar voice. When I turned around I saw Ichiryuu which was a surprise.

I didn't expect him to come to **_Nagoya_** of all places. He was surprised to see me as well when he took off his shoes.

There are rarely any **Matches** in **_Nagoya_** which was why he was surprised I was here. He told me his wife's family live's in **_Nagoya_** so he's here for a Memorial. He came to this building because he wanted to see it.

He asked if I stayed at a **Hotel** before saying it must've been rough for me. "Not at all Ichiryuu-San" I smiled a bit awkward.

He asked how my father was doing making my smile ease. "He's playing **_Go_** so he's fine. Morishita-San and Ookubo-San have already visited" this surprised him.

Though it was more the name of the second who had surprised him. "Mr. Kurata had went there as well right?" he asked making me nod.

Miyamachi arrived from the Elevator getting Ichiryuu's attention as well as my own. Ichiryuu was surprised to see him from his tone when he said the man's name. Because they were no longer interested in talking to me I turned on my heel.

Placing my bulky bag on the floor next to where I would be sitting for my Match I took my seat. I thought back to what Kurata said after his **Game** against my father the other day.

Time Lapse: Early The Other/Same Day

Seeing things only through the tenseness of a **Title Match** Kurata had mentioned to my father. Father had just told him that that was only true for Kurata and I. He said for him it's better to be free of those meaningless obligations.

To be fee of the **Matches** that take days to get to and from. Kurata laughed saying that people will come to my father for **Games** instead of him going to them.

Kurata left after their exchange and I went to follow when the door shut. Getting his attention by calling his name I told him I learned a lot from him. I told him I'd get stronger, to get even with him, someday.

He asked if I always look up. Said that there was someone behind, if not very close behind, me.

When Kurata said me and him would become a threat to Kurata in the future I smiled. I think I already know who he's talking about. I was proven correct when he said he became a **Pro** this year and Hikaru's name.

"I'm sorry to say this Kurata-San but Hikaru's light years ahead of me, not behind me" I smiled. This surprised him before he asked if I knew him.

"He's my friend, rival, and study partner in **School** and **_Go_** " I informed listing what Hikaru is to me. "I played **_One-Color Go_** against him the other day. He got upset when I was thinking and forgot where my **Stones** were.

I wouldn't have taken notice of him if it wasn't for that convention" he laughed making me smile. You love the **Game** but don't consider yourself a Player all because you don't yearn to play the **_Divine Move_**.

Time Skip: Present

Kurata-San has taken notice of you as well Hikaru. If I wasn't here I could've watched your **Match**. I'd rather be in **_Tokyo_** in general to find out why my father retired.

You're the only one who knows why. I also want to hang out with you which is odd for me.

Hikaru's POV

I was in the building I would be playing my **Match** in. It'll be my first one today and in general as a **Pro** against a **_Dan_** and not a **Title**. I was dressed in a violet Polo, white Skinny Jeans with a Chain, and I _had_ on black Punk Rock Goth Elmo Ankle Boots.

I saw my opponent sit down across from me making me smile slightly. "Good morning" I bowed in greeting.

I wasn't nervous so I didn't stutter like I probably would have. I could tell the **_3-Dan_** was determined to win. That's not a surprise because I'm a lower **_Dan_** than he is.

I looked down at the **Board** and it looked smaller this time. I know I can win even without that but I'm glad it feels more like I can than before.

Sai thought I was walking down the path to the **_Divine Move_** which I've already reached. Matching your strength to your opponent's isn't hard. Especially when you've been doing it for so long.

When the **Game** started I took a breath messing with the four **_Slate_** and **_Shell_** **Go Stones** in my Pocket. I placed down the **_Black_** one below the top right **_Star Point_**.

I was starting to show five years of my **_Go_** experience. Not all of my experience since that'll be reserved only for Akira my first time trying. The **_3-Dan_** was struggling with the **Game**.

It wasn't really a surprise though, not to me anyway. He wants to change the flow but that'll be even more difficult than taking **Stones** and territory.

He's going for **_Eyes_** but that won't work. I'm going to take a huge lead while he plays around with me. I've seen to the end a lot quicker than I normally do.

A few more of his moves later I had him speechless. He was shocked by the move I played.

He managed to connect after a bit more moves but I already infiltrated his territory. When he placed down a **Stone** it seemed he's taking a risk. Attacking the left side that is.

I decided to retaliate instead of defend against his attack. I also set a few traps there to.

The man resigned and it seemed he was having trouble. Not with the **Game** but with contemplating how a 'newbie' could be that strong. It wasn't hard since I've been growing as fast as when I first started the **Game** five millennials ago.

Akira's POV

The man I was playing resigned from the **Game** once I placed down a **Stone**. Thanking him for the **Game** I headed to write the outcome of the **Match**.

I got a text on my red **_Sharp Aquos Phone 102SH_**. It was a gift for my birthday last year. I don't know who got it for me but mom said she knows the sender very well.

It seems he won his **Match** with ease from the picture he sent. There weren't many **Stones** on the **Board** and he finished by taking up only 1/7 of the time given.

About twenty-five minutes of the allotted time. I walked out of the building smiling. 'Knew you'd win Hikaru, I won mine to thanks for asking' I sent.

It was a bit sarcastic because he didn't even ask. Walking to the **Hotel** I was staying at I mulled over some things.

I wondered why I met him that day in father's **_Go Salon_**. I wondered why he kept chasing me already knowing the answer to that specific question. I also want to know how exactly Sai appears so vividly around Hikaru.

Hikaru's POV

I was at home playing Sai when I tried breaking him from his trance. "How'd I do today Sai?

Was I doing well? His persistence was almost annoying. Just because he's a higher level **_Dan_** doesn't mean the ones below him are weak" placing a **Stone** on the **Board**.

"It's your turn Sai" I told him but it was probably a bad idea. I was proven correct when he yelled at me.

He said a certain move was unlike me and not well-placed. I wasn't surprised by his brazenness though. It made me upset that he was so harsh about it regardless.

I was worried about him and didn't notice where I placed my **Stone**. It'll be easy to fix but the harshness wasn't like him.

Harsh tones with gentle and kind people normally mean they're in denial over something. "It's a bad move that I didn't know I played Sai. I think we should stop for tonight" I told him standing up.

"Wait! Why?" he asked in surprise and urgency. "You're not paying attention and it's worrying me.

I'd rather not be yelled at or scolded for worrying about someone I care very dearly for" I told him. It quieted him in his surprise before I went to lay on my bed. I took out an English Book, a book by James Rollins. (1)

Sai asked if I would continue playing making me sigh. "If you pay attention than I will" I told him to which he nodded eagerly.

Time Skip: Next Morning

I ran down the stairs when I got an alert from Grandpa's property. His Shed has been broken into by a thief or a robber. "Was Grandpa's Shed really robbed?!" I asked frantically.

"He just called dear, only a few things were taken. You can see if you want anything from there when we're sure nothing of value was taken" she told me.

I was glad that was it but I hoped the **Board** wasn't taken. Grandma and Grandpa were okay from what mom said before she left the house. She was still wearing her Apron when she left so I was a bit confused.

I didn't even have time to ask if I could go there to see if the **Board** was taken or not. Sai was worried asking me to go there and see if it was.

"I know Sai and I want to, I really do, but I don't know when I can" I told him. My worry shone in my tone making him step back. He was close enough to touch me in his worry for his medium.

Scene Change: Grandpa's Shed

Grandpa told me a bunch of Pots, Plates, and Wall Scrolls were stolen. He was however glad that I came because I was worried.

"Despite being in the **Hospital** dad told me not to. Said all of it was junk which isn't true" I smiled climbing the Shed's stairs. Grandpa was shocked stammering for clarification on what I just said.

"Grandma thinks it's time to clean out the Shed anyways" Grandpa told me. I smiled before I found what I was looking for and I didn't like what I saw.

I ran my hand along the bloodstain seeing it has faded. It was a darker but brighter red the first time. Now they were a maroonish and wisteria color.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:24 P.M. on April 1, 2017.**

 **1) I'm reading a book from him now and I'm obsessed with it.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	60. A Friend's Unspoken Goodbye

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I know some people wanted him to continue being around but at least he played a lot more before he left.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty: A Friend's Unspoken Goodbye

Hikaru's POV

Sai knew this would happen but so did I. That doesn't mean I want it to happen though.

Grandpa came up with a small box before asking if it's this I want to take with me. "Yeah it is. I promised Kouyou Touya I would" I smiled shocking him.

"I see, I have a box that should be big enough for a **Go Board** " Grandpa smiled. "After you're done would you want to see a **Play** with Grandma and I?" he asked making me nod.

I love seeing **Plays** with them but I don't do it much anymore. I was happy before I remembered I have somewhere to be tonight. "I want to but I can't" I frowned making him walk over to me.

"I have **_Tutoring Sessions_** two days and one night in a **Hotel**. There are supposed to be 150 people there" I sighed as Grandpa got the box.

It was a plain white one before he filled it with fluff so it wouldn't chip the **Board** in transport. "You seem to like playing Hikaru. I tried to get your parents to let you before, they disagreed because of your health" Grandpa apologized.

"It's fine Grandpa" I smiled before he was about to leave. "Since you came all this way why don't we play a **Game** " he suggested.

"After I pack the **Board** away I will. I'll even give you 1000 **_Yen_** if you beat me" I smiled. "Why you!" he balled a fist before we both laughed. I placed the **Board** carefully in the box before Sai said we should go home.

He wants to play me now because I can play Grandpa anytime. I picked up the box turning my back to him.

"Didn't you say you'll _always_ be here? Grandpa's getting older and is already showing signs of old age. I may not have a lot of time with him to play, maybe not even tomorrow" I told him.

I walked down the stairs when he yelled that he's going to disappear soon. I froze on the step my vision blurring a bit before I blinked.

Vision no longer blurry I walked back up the stairs. "You said you have a while Sai. You've been here for a thousand years already.

Worry about that when you start to not when you haven't" I told him voice breaking a bit. I walked back downstairs making sure I'm not going to cry.

He's my friend as well as someone who could help me play how I used to. If I can't play how I used to there's no point in playing at all. "Are you coming or not Sai?" I asked when I didn't hear him following me.

Time Skip: Next Day

I arrived at the building I'm supposed to play at. Walking to a Table with a white cloth I greeted the man there.

He said my name in a surprised tone before he searched through a stack of papers. He gave me my schedule telling me my Room number. 303 was what he said it was.

I was with Nagai and Yokoi before I read the paper. I saw Ogata before I sighed.

I don't want to go anywhere near him. Despite my bruise being gone I still felt it when I see or hear Ogata or his name. Looking at Sai I frowned.

I shouldn't have said those things to him. I did play him when we returned home and I let him play online but that didn't change his mood in the slightest.

I was playing a **Game** with one of the people at my Table when the event started. Ogata was playing Haruko for the **_Jyudan_** **_Title_** or something. By the time it was 11:23 I was discussing the **Game** with some older men.

I pointed to a **_Sagari_** saying it isn't too useful and explained that escaping wasn't enough either. He said he sees now before I heard a familiar voice.

The voice made me jump before I turned to him. He said I don't have to be so scared which was when I realized he was drunk. He leaned forward making me lean back.

He told me to let him play Sai. I was about to tell him I don't know Sai when he told me to let him play.

Sai said it won't amount to much because Ogata's drunk anyway making me sigh. 'Not everyone who is drunk won't remember what they did while drunk Sai. I'll let you play but I don't think it's fair to you because he's drunk' I told him.

"You can play me Ogata-San. Imitating Sai's easy" I smiled.

The older men told me not to when he's dunk before they left. He said he'd settle for me seeming to not have heard the last part. He stood up telling me to follow him.

'I'm letting you play him so can you at least say something Sai?' I pleaded. He was still upset and I was still worried.

He didn't answer so I stood up with a frown. Following Ogata to a room I heard Sai's thoughts. He's misunderstood his purpose for so long.

Though in some religions it's a sin to commit suicide. Some people may think that would be the reason he's forced to exist like he is.

I fisted my hands as I heard the rest. He's jealous of my existence but it's more like he doesn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave Torajirou either.

When we reached the door Sai apologized to me because he's leaving soon. My vision blurred again but just like at Grandpa's I blinked them away.

Ogata turned on the lights before a man on the floor groaned turning on his side. Ogata apologized not knowing he was asleep. The man said he didn't care making me smile sympathetically.

Ogata turned the lights off before telling me we can play like this by the window. I nodded seeing the room turn a bluish color.

When he told me to sit down I sat in the chair on the right of the **Board**. It was farther from Ogata, who was at the Fridge. It was also to the left of the wall that had the window.

"That's going to give you bad headache tomorrow. Do you even have any **_Aspirin_** , **_Ibuprofen_** , or **_Naproxen_**?" I asked concerned when he had a can of **Beer** in his hand.

"I'm drunk already Shindo-Kun. This isn't going to make much of a difference" he told me. "I might not be able to play that well in this condition though" he told me.

"So if he beats you you won't mind?" I smiled. I don't think he understood what I said because he told me to challenge him in a _real_ **Game**.

He has high expectations for me apparently. He said that the first **Match** of my **_Pro Career_** he and Kuwabara made a bet. Kuwabara betted on me and Ogata betted on Kouyou.

Despite knowing the truth in this when he said he wanted to bet on me I pretended like I couldn't trust what a drunk tells me. He called me a punk but said I was right.

He's actually drunk this time, like he's finally starting to feel the joy of becoming a **_Jyudan_**. I didn't interrupt him when he talked about his problems. About no one recognizing him until he keeps his **Title** by next year.

He finished his drink before he visibly got even more drunk. He told me to let him play Sai making me shake his head.

"As I said I can only imitate his play, you're going to have to settle with that" taking the lid off the **_Go Bowl_**. I placed two **Stones** down before he took out the **Stones** to see who goes first. It was me because it was sixteen **Stones** , an even number.

We started the **Game** Sai telling me where to go. By the time the **Game** ends I told him he lost.

I was going to put the **Stones** away when Ogata told me to wait. I know he's going to make the connection even though I said I can imitate Sai. "You're really drunk Ogata-San, you messed up on an easy life or death problem" I chided.

As I continued putting away **Stones** he said to forget about his mistake. Said that I played in a weird position on the top right threatening his cluster of **Stones**.

He said he played poorly so it ruined his **Game**. "You're really drunk so that's not a surprise" placing a bottle of **_Ibuprofen_** on the table next to him. "My friend here gave them to me when he found out you were dunk.

Said they would help if you didn't have any" I smiled as I put away his **Stones** as well. When I put them on the **Board** I stood up ready to leave.

I told him good night before I reached the door. He started mumbling and I realized he was about to make the connection. He made the connection but figured it was ridiculous.

Imitation is never perfect. Only one person can play their way and that's themselves.

'Are you coming Sai? Or do you want to stay with him?" I asked before he turned to me. He walked past which I guess was my answer.

Time Skip: Sunrise

I headed to the **Train Station** after I told them I was going home. I had no more work here so I left early in the morning.

When I was on the **Bullet** **Train** heading home I ended up falling asleep. In the fogginess of my mind I heard the stop name before mine. Because of that I woke up apologizing to Sai for falling asleep.

Scene Change: Home

When I entered my room I took off my navy blue Puma Super Backpack. I also took off my white Leather Jacket revealing my light blue button-up.

It was tucked into my white skinny jeans which were inside my black boots. Opening the window I froze when Sai asked me to play a **Game**. "Okay, and I'm sorry for what I said at Grandpa's" getting off the bed as I spoke.

When I sat formally on the ground Sai was still standing. "You can sit down Sai" I suggested with a soft smile.

As I placed my **Stones** I also placed his. At some point I heard Sai thinking to himself. He said Torajiro existed for him, he exists for me, I exist for someone and that person also exists for someone.

I kept hearing his thoughts before they were gone. "It's your turn Sai?" I said when I saw a light hoping it's not what I think it is.

"S-Sai?" I hesitated looking up. Seeing small yellowish-green bulbs I knew that what I had thought wasn't wrong. He can't be gone though, not yet.

He has to playing a trick or something. Looking around the room felt like it was in slow motion.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:49 P.M. on April 6, 2017. I was almost crying at the end of this again.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	61. Visiting an Old Friend

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Can you guess who the old friend is? is it Sai or is it Torajirou?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-One: Visiting an Old Friend

Hikaru's POV

"Sai? Where'd you go?" I asked hoping more than anything that it's a trick. I lost him last time I don't want to lose him again.

I got up looking through every room in the house. When I saw mom I heard her ask if I was alright.

"I couldn't have left him at the **Hotel**. We were playing **_Go_** a few moments ago" I said spacing out a bit (1). She asked who I was looking for making me shake my head.

"A friend of mine. He needs to be watched in case something happens to him but I can't find him" I told her.

She asked if I needed help but I shook my head. "I can find him on my own" I smiled knowing no one would be of any use. No one else can see him.

Scene Change: **_Ichigaya Station_**

I got off the **Train** heading to the **_Go Institute_** since he could've gone there. Getting on to the Elevator I saw it reach Floor 3.

"We've never been separated so far in the two years he's been with me. Why'd it have to change now?" I wondered getting off when the doors opened. Searching the rooms I've been in with Sai in the **Institute** was a lost cause.

When I walked outside I remembered that I had forgotten the **Go Board** in Grandpa's Shed. I left quickly to Grandpa's when I remembered that.

Scene Change: Grandpa's House

"You forgot the box here Hikaru. I was just gonna call you" Grandpa said when I went into the Shed. "I know that's why I'm here Grandpa" I half-lied.

Opening the box I saw that the tears and bloodstains were completely gone. My vision blurred when I remembered the faded stain.

When I remembered him telling me he was going to disappear soon. He wouldn't have left without telling me he was going to when it happened. I told him to worry about it when it happened.

Whenever he worried about something he would always tell me or he would show it without meaning to. Grandpa asked why I was taking so long before I closed the box.

"Sorry! I'll be going now" I smiled when I picked the box up. When I headed down the stairs he asked if I needed help. "No I'm good" I smiled when I walked past him.

Entering the house I told mom I was home running up the stairs. I had to wrap the gift up before I even try to find Sai.

I found the red wrapping paper with orange **_Holly Tree_** shapes on it. Wrapping it carefully but swiftly I added an evergreen bow with an anchor-shaped **_Fire Agate_** in the middle. When I finished it was 2:40.

I decided to try and find him but I don't have any idea on where to look. If I was Sai where would I want to go?

Somewhere I like, somewhere nostalgic, somewhere peaceful. Torajiro! He could be at Torajiro's. Torajirou was born and raised in **_Enoshima_**.

If I remember correctly a way to **_Enoshima_** is by **Train** from **_Hiroshima Station_**. That costs 47562.70-56432.2 **_Yen_**.

That would also take 11 hours and 4 minutes. If I go there from **_Tokyo Station_** it would only take 4 hours and 59 minutes and cost at most 17250 **_Yen_**. Picking up my bag I headed out.

I stopped thinking about whether I would be back by tonight. If not I'd have to call mom and tell her I'm going to **_Enoshima_**.

Hearing a honking I heard Kawai ask if I need a ride. I got inside the **Taxi** thanking him. He asked where I was going.

" ** _Tokyo Station_** " I answered simply with a smile. He asked if I was going to **_Enoshima_** where Honinbo Shuusaku was born.

He wishes he could go before he told me he's gonna drop the car at the **_Office_**. He told me he was going with me which I smiled at. It's not going to be much of a sightseeing trip though so I'll feel bad for him.

Scene Change: **Train**

As we passed **_Mount Fuji_** Kawai was being loud. I think he's drunk or way too happy about a trip.

He told me to make the most out of vacation trips making me shake my head. "This isn't a vacation trip for me" I told him. He either didn't hear me or didn't bother answering.

"That's the **Bus** to **_Enoshima_** right?" I asked when we got outside. I ran to it since it was going to leave soon.

We got on the **Bus** me paying the fare since I didn't pay him for the **Taxi**. "I want to check out Torajirou's places" I told him. "The **_Shuusaku Memorial Museum_** is only a fifteen minute walk when we get off" he told me.

Scene Change: **Museum**

We entered the **Museum** in the back of Torajirou's house before Kawai mentioned **Go Boards**. "Torajirou-San played on it right?" I asked when I looked at it.

"You mentioned that name before but who is he?" Kawai asked. "Torajirou is the master's childhood name. Yes it is the **Board** he played on.

He used it when he played with his mother" she told me. Looking at the writing I saw that it was really different from the signature on the fake **Boards**.

Scene Change: **Cemetery**

The woman said that Shuusaku's **_Grave_** is right ahead of us. I ran ahead wanting to see the **_Grave_** before they arrived. Seeing the **_Grave_** I kneeled in front of it.

I took out the three **_Thorn Apple Flowers_** I bought before we reached the **Museum**. Placing them in front of the **_Grave_** I also took out a bowl of **_Red Raspberries_**.

They were kept fresh in my bag for some odd reason. I placed it down before I was startled by a bird. I headed back to Kawai who told me I took a lot of time with the **_Graves_**.

He said he had no idea I looked up to Shuusaku so much. I shook my head saying that I didn't so much as I'm grateful to him.

He said he has another place picked out for me. **_Housenji Temple_** in **_Takehara_**. The woman at the **Museum** told him that was where Shuusaku played **_Go_**.

Scene Change: **_Housenji Temple_**

We sat down formally in front of some **Go Boards** that the man showed us. They were used in the time of Shuusaku.

'So this is where Sai and Torajirou played' I wondered before I walked over to the door. The man said that it's important to preserve them. He also said it's important to let people see them to.

Time Skip: Night

"You're going home?! At night?" Kawai yelled.

"Unless there are other places yes. I have **School** tomorrow and I don't want mom to worry" I told him. "There are two other places Hikaru-Sensei" he told me.

His voice was softer this time surprising me. "Then I'll stay overnight but I'll have to call mom" I told him taking out my Phone.

Time Skip: Morning

I started eating the Lunch Kawai bought since I paid for the **Train** , the **Bus** , the **Hotel** , and everything else yesterday. He told me to take my time eating because he's leaving. "Where are you going?" I asked a bit confused, I was in a daze I guess.

He mentioned the **Go Salon** we passed on the way here. He told me to pick him up when I'm done making me nod.

I wish I had taken Sai here when he was still around. He probably would've loved it here. I went to pick up Kawai but it turns out he picked some kind of fight with someone when he lost a **Game**.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:09 P.M. on April 6, 2017.**

 **1) He knows he's in denial and that it's worrying his mom.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	62. Graves and Ghosts

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. To answer a review I got, though this may seem rude I do not mean it to be, have you even watched Hikaru no Go? He acted almost just like he did in the series. He doesn't want to worry his mom either. If she were to hear him freaking out in front of a Go Board, something that he has went to the Hospital and was in a Coma for, how would she react? Also he was in the Kitchen when she was talking to him so how would she yell from the Kitchen that question? This story follows the storyline of the series. I am truly sorry if this sounds rude or mean I do not ever mean to be like that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Two: Graves and Ghosts

Hikaru's POV

Apparently they betted money but Kawai wasn't happy about it. The bet was apparently 50000 **_Yen_** which I don't think Kawai can scrounge up.

It was just a misunderstanding since the muscular man thought five fingers up meant 50000 not 5000. "Kawai-San, I thought you were going to stop betting!" I exclaimed. An elderly man came by asking if I know him.

"He was my student eight or more years ago" I told him. "Then warn him never to mention he's a **_Giant's_** fan around here.

This place is the land of the **_Hiroshima Curbs_** after all. Shuuhei was the one that got them on the topic of **_Baseball_** though. He insulted the **_Curbs_** so I can't blame Shuuhei for getting upset" he told me.

"Oh no" I said when I heard Shuuhei say that he got the **_Go Lesson_** off cheap. "Kawai-San! What is wrong with you?

If you're going to fight and bet I'm dragging you home and paying myself" I told him. "You spent too much of your money yesterday and it's just one more **Game** " he told me. Shuuhei seemed to have recognized me or something when he challenged me to a **Game** instead.

He said he would forget about the money if I win against him. Kawai asked if Shuuhei even knew who I was.

He said I was Shindo, a **Pro**. This got everyone's attention on me making my face heat. Shuuhei said that the first **Match** I played as a **Pro** was horrible making me glare at him.

"I was playing **_Imitation Go_** and added a 15 point handicap on myself. I'd say that was a very good **Game** " I told him when I walked over.

"I imitated my **_Teacher_** , my friend, and someone I admired that day. Do _not_ disrespect him like you just did" I glowered making the patrons freeze. "You're playing him Hikaru-Sensei" Kawai said making me nod.

They started arguing before I scolded Kawai. "You promised you were never going to disrespect **_Go_** Kawai-San.

What do you think betting is?" I asked him. "I'm sorry Hikaru-Sensei I promise it won't happen again if you beat him" he begged. "I'll beat him but not for that.

You're going to stop betting whether I win or not" I told him. We started the **Game** capturing observers even before we started.

After a while I heard the elderly man mention there being a Grave for Torajirou in **Tokyo**. He explained that his student made a Grave in the **Palace** and the one near his home. So my student's disciple made a Grave for him to.

"Well it seems I have to play my favorite **Mini-Game** " I smiled. "Which one Hikaru-Sensei" Kawai asked.

"The one that lets me win a **Game** against a Player using only five minutes" I smiled. This shocked everyone before I looked ahead in the **Match**. I played **_Speed Go_** putting a **Stone** down barely a second after Shuuhei did.

"Nice job Hikaru-Sensei" Kawai said making me smile. It seems I'm getting faster at this.

From what one of the men were saying anyway. He said that it seems I'm speeding up. The man who mentioned the Graves said that I'm playing quickly but solidly.

"After seeing five of another person's moves I can predict every move of a **Game** with 100% accuracy. I can even see how much a person will advance in any given time.

You do better in the second half of a **Game** just like the **_Curbs_**. You're worried about the top corner because it left you behind" I said. They were surprised but also doubtful.

He was trying to play a game-deciding move but I saw that already. Too many scenarios are going through my head about how I could win this **Game**.

Every move he could play and the best counter to it as well. When I heard someone say that I'm thinking while Shuuhei is I smiled. "You're right.

 ** _Speed Go_** is good when you have to end a **Game** quickly and if you want to psyche your opponent out. If you can't read ahead or think of every countermeasure in the time your opponent takes to move you'll make a mistake.

You have to do that to master this **Mini-Game** " I told them. I played when I should, the **Game** was close to finish. All that's left is for him to resign.

When he resigned I felt something crawl up my throat. Taking the violet Handkerchief from my breast pocket I coughed into.

I felt the wetness from the blood before I folded it into the pocket again. "So where's Torajirou's Grave?" I asked. He told me it was in **_Sugamo_** or **_Honmyouji_**.

Shuuhei stood telling us to wait. I wasn't scared of the man or whatever he was going to say.

I know he's kind. He said he would give us a lift to the **Station**. As we were on the Beach side highway the two started arguing again.

"Can you both stop fighting, I do have to get home soon" I told them. Shuuhei said that since I'm in a hurry he'll drive me to **_Hiroshima Station_**.

He pushed the Gas Pedal making Kawai hit the seat with a thump. He was driving recklessly after that making us jerk side to side. Kawai said that Shuuhei's driving is worse than his.

"It's not worse, it's equal Kawai-San" I told him. Shuuhei said he lost today mentioning my name before he continued.

"I'll be in **_Tokyo_** in the **Summer** for the **_International Amateur Tournament_**. Will you play me again then?" he asked. I smiled about to answer but Kawai said he's not going to let Shuuhei play.

Scene Change: **Cemetery**

I know I had worried Kawai when I ran off but I couldn't care. I was glad I went to see my student and Sai's friend but it was probably not the best plan.

By the time it was Sunset I was sitting down on the steps. Kawai found me asking why I was running around so much the past two days. "My friend is missing.

I figured I could find him around anything having to do with Torajirou but that was not the case" I told him. He asked why I couldn't just tell him that making me smile slightly.

"If he wasn't at any of those places he most likely no longer exists" my vision blurring when I spoke. "He has a weak body and could go at any time, knew that when I met him again. You're not supposed to take your eyes off of him" I frowned standing up.

"I'm going home, mom's probably worried" or not. When I got home mom told me to tell her where I went but asked if I had fun.

"It was fine, still couldn't find him" I told her. My voice was shaky before I entered my room. Putting my bag down I leaned on the wall.

I was tired from the **Match** and the running. I slid down the wall because I couldn't stand anymore.

I'll go take a look at Torajirou's **Matches**. They're likely in the **_Archives_** at the **_Go Institute_**. Standing up I walked down the stairs.

Mom asked where I was going making me stop. "I'm going out to look for him one more time" I told her putting my shoes on.

"It's almost dinner time Hikaru!" she yelled but I had already closed the door behind me. When I reached the **Institute** I forgot that I don't know where the **_Archives_** are. After a while of searching I came across someone when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

He asked what I was doing here so late making me shake my head. "My friend disappeared May 5, two days ago, I can't find him.

I came here to clear my head. I can't find the **_Archives_** though" I told him. He told me to follow him making me smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:26 P.M. on April 7, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	63. Hikaru's Reason

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Three: Hikaru's Reason

Hikaru's POV

The both of us walked down the hallway when he spoke again. "Why do you want to see the Archives Hikaru-San?

It seems like an odd thing for you to do" he asked. I smiled since he is right in that respect. We turned a corner when I answered him.

"I just want to see some old **Matches** that I haven't seen in a while. I may remember them from a while ago but it's still good to see the original Kifu" I smiled.

He took out a key before he unlocked the door. When he turned the light on I saw stacks of Kifu everywhere. Some on chairs and desks, many in glass cabinets.

"The oldest ones we have here is the Bouyuuseirakushuu" he smiled. It felt nostalgic being surrounded by so many Kifu.

I walked forward seeing if I could find a few from Torajirou's **Period**. The man asked if he could help me find anything. "Since there are so many it would take me a while to find" I sighed to myself.

"So there is someone you need help finding?" he asked. I smiled at the slight irony of that statement.

I know the man I've been looking for has long since been dead but now he's gone. "A few friends of mine from **Go Salons** have played and mentioned Shuusaku's **Games**. I remember the **Games** clearly but I want to see the original Kifu for them" I smiled.

"I see! I think he's from Kaei" he told me when I heard a door slide open. I went near the table that was slightly cleaned where an empty chair was.

Someone must've cleared it so at least one person can read the Kifu. I reached for a familiar Kifu before some fell. I'm glad I'm quick otherwise all five would've touched the ground.

They fell because when I grabbed it I was startled by the man when he said he found them. "Be careful Hikaru-San" he said making me apologize.

I carefully placed them back on the shelf before he placed the tattered Kifu on the Table. "I'll leave them here for you. I'll come by in half an hour since I'll be leaving then.

If you finish before then come and find me or if you're not done by the time I get back I'll have to trust you to lock up" he told me. I nodded thanking him before I sat down.

I picked up a faded dark green colored Kifu. I opened the book many of them uninteresting before I got over halfway through. This move was actually interesting.

This move attacked all of the surrounding sides. After seeing a move like this one his opponent would lose all willpower to fight.

I had witnessed this **Match** as **_Honinbo_** Shuwa at the time though. I wish I had seen Sai play like this the last times he played on the Internet. He played about a thousand **Matches** every week.

I was dead tired every morning because of how many **Games** I let him play. I felt my eyes water missing how he used to play.

I, once again, led him down a path where nothing was left for him. To his knowledge that must've been what it was like. "So many times I've let you down and I couldn't even tell you the truth" I frowned.

I didn't want to get a tear on the Kifu so I closed it. Moving it aside I covered my eyes with my left hand slumping in the seat.

For the first time since he left I let the tears freely fall. It was my fault again for his death. He would want me to keep playing regardless of that but…

Akira's POV

Looking at the Elevator I was worried about Hikaru. He wasn't answering any of my emails, texts, or calls.

Ashiwara asked what was wrong but I just shook my head. Looking over to him I said it was nothing. At least nothing he needed to worry about.

'What happened Hikaru? I know your father isn't getting worse any faster than normal.

I didn't hear anything about your mom getting hurt or ill. I never even heard if _you_ fell victim to either' I thought worry gnawing at my heart. I went to the room we were to play in looking at the empty pillow a column back two rows left.

I hoped I would see you play in a **Pro** **Game**. You haven't even contacted me about any Study Sessions, **_Go_** or **School** related.

The **Game** was about to start so I focused on the **Board** for a while. The **Game** started so we said the usual starting line. Despite being worried I know I should play as usual so I did winning the **Game**.

Waya said that Hikaru never told anyone he was sick if he even is. My worry for him has turned to an agitated worry.

I slammed the side of my right fist into the wall. From the shocked gasp behind me I could tell it shocked Waya. 'Where are you Hikaru' I thought angrily but still worried.

Hikaru's POV

Looking out the window in **_Historical Literature Class_** I worried about my friends. I know they'll ask questions at some point.

Do I tell them the truth? Tell them that I can't stand even touching a **Go Board** because I just lost a good friend. Or do I lie and say that I'm not playing **_Go_** again.

I can't lie to Akira or Kouyou if they ask. Though I know Akira's gonna be mad if I don't talk to him soon.

When the bell rang I went to a Classroom to ask something. When I asked about Sai Fugiwara he was shocked. "The only information in the history books about Sai Fugiwara is what you wrote.

It was proven to be correct but everyone working on the project still hasn't found much about **_Go_** in the **_Heian Era_** " he told me. "We still don't know much about the **Era** or the people in general.

I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help Hikaru-San. Good luck with the article" he told me. I only nodded thanking him for the effort he put in.

I wrote what he said on my notepad but it won't make for a good article. As I walked the halls I wondered what other evidence could be found about the **_Heian Era_**.

I was asked to do an article on the subject of my Essay. The theme was 'Games of the Heian Era' and subject was 'Go'. It was due by the end of the week and it was coming up fast.

I heard Akari approach asking me about the article I was doing. "Eavesdropping is a terrible thing to do Akari" I told her simply eyes shaded.

I walked faster before she said she only needed a one **Stone** Handicap against Kaneko now. When she asked me to play her sometime I stopped. I guess I'll lie to anyone but Akira and Kouyou.

"I'm not playing anymore Akari" I answered simply. She said I was a meanie because I taught her before.

She asked how my **Pro Matches** were doing making me pinch the bridge of my nose in agitation. "I said I wasn't playing anymore so how do you think they're going" showing my agitation. As I walked away she asked what I was talking about again.

The next few days went as a blur. I did tell Kuwabara that I will play again but not to tell anyone about that.

Akira's POV

I headed to Hikaru's **School** walking onto the grounds. I was worried and angry that he hasn't told me what was wrong. About why he isn't going to any of his **Matches**.

I heard a window open when I was by the room I went to the first time I came here. Akari asked what I was doing here.

"Do you know if Hikaru went home yet?" I asked. I didn't show any worry or any emotion since I don't really do that. I was however nervous talking to another student my age.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not in his Class" I frowned at this. Another female student said he was in the **Library**.

"Thank you Kaneko-San" I smiled finally remembering her name. She walked over when I was about to head there. "Go up the stairs and turn right on the second floor, it should be on your right" she told me.

I already knew where it was because Hikaru showed me. I thanked her anyway heading there.

Hikaru's POV

I was reading a book but I think I had fallen asleep. When I opened my eyes pulling my head up I jumped. I jumped because I was surprised to see Akira here.

"It's bad for my heart when you sneak up on me Akira" closing the book I was reading before. It's **_Yukiguni_** , the original name of **_Snow Country, and Thousand Cranes_** by Yasunari Kawabata.

"Why are you here anyway?" placing a hand over my heart to get my breathing normal again. "Why didn't you come to the **_Wakajishisen_** Hikaru? Is there a reason you're not going to your **Matches**?" he asked.

I knew he would ask at some point but I was still surprised he did. "I lost a friend not too long ago, that's all" I told him.

"Who? How?" he asked making me smile slightly. "All you need to know Akira is that I still have a reason to start playing again.

It just won't be anytime soon" smiling sadly as I stood up. I had already checked the book out so I grabbed it and headed outside.

I started running when I remembered Kouyou saying that he wanted to play Sai again. I heard Akira yell at me to text him which I guess is the reason he ran after me. I did run off before he could say anything else.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:20 P.M. on April 13, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	64. The Swindler

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Four: The Swindler

Hikaru's POV

'I'm glad I finished that Test early and that the **Teacher** let me sleep' I smiled walking through the halls. 'I have to hurry and get to the Club' I told him.

He was happy I said that before something hit my head. Seeing something tan fall down to my left I sighed. I picked up the Baseball rubbing my head slightly.

"Where exactly were you hitting that?" I asked agitated. I didn't get much sleep because my mom had to go to the **Hospital** the night before.

"You should've been paying attention" he told me before I walked over. "And you should've watched for patrons" I told him grabbing the Bat from the man. "Even I could hit better than that and I'm not allowed to play sports" I told him.

The Pitcher told me to show him before I readied the Bat. When he pitched I swung when it was close enough to.

It ended up being a Homerun before Kaga yelled for some reason. I went over to the **_Shoji_** Clubroom window asking what was wrong. "My favorite Tea cup fell off the Table when someone yelled 'Homerun'.

It startled someone making them jump and knock it off" he told me. He held up the Tea cup making me frown at it.

"I'll get you a new one Kaga" I bowed before he said I'd better. And to not get a terrible one. I do know a good Antiques Store that sells ceramics and I do have the money to pay for one.

Scene Change: **City**

Sai pointed out a Tea cup in the Shop I was heading to making me smile. The price tag showed 5000 Yen.

When Sai mentioned a type of Flowerpot I was ecstatic. I followed him inside even though I was going to go in anyway. The Owner was new but I wasn't surprised.

The new Owner started talking about the origin of the **_Keichou Flowerpot_**. The one he was trying to sell it to already knew about Sanwa Yaemon though.

I didn't like the question that the man gave. About the origin of the **_Keichou Flowerpot's_** name. That wasn't the reason it was called that but the new Owner said it was.

Sai told me that this one was a fake making me sigh. I knew this man when I was younger and he never changes.

He always got in trouble for buying fake products and putting prices on them. Sai's familiar with them because Torajirou had his own views of them. The Indigo is bland, the finish uneven, even the shape doesn't of the class that Yaemon's would.

The man said the price making me laugh. "For a fake that's how much you're having him pay?

You never change" I smiled. "It's a fake? What do you mean?" the man asked.

"The Indigo is more brilliant than this in Yaemon's work. The finish isn't so uneven and the shape of a real one has class" I told him.

"You have the same good eyes as usual Shindou-Kun" he told me. He smiled making Sai shriek. Apparently he looked like a Toad when he smiles and Sai hates Toads.

The man asked if the price was really a lie making the Owner say he slipped. Said that he slipped in front of the 'foolish target' making me scowl.

He said he likes my eyes even more so than a few years ago. I glared at him for that comment because I've never liked it. He said there are two types of people in the World.

"Yeah yeah, people who have an eye for things and idiots who don't. I heard that line from you twenty times in two months and it was annoying and wrong" I told him.

The man took a call and what he answered the other made the other man try to run out. I tried to stop him before a little girl ran in. She was just a child and was looking at a **_Keichou Flowerpot_**.

She said it was her Grandfather's before the Owner and her fought over it. She said it was her Grandfather's and that it was stolen six months ago.

He had taken it from her before Sai looked it over. Sai said that he saw it once in a **Palace** in **_Kyoto_**. I snickered at the man when he said it was a cheap **Pot**.

The man told her to bring 100000 **Yen** if she really wants it. He smiled again scaring Sai.

The man from earlier said that if it was just a cheap **Pot** why it's 100000 **Yen**. "Because he chooses the prices and the customer chooses whether to buy it or not. He's always been stingy when it came to buying but a swindler when selling" I smirked.

She tried getting it back before she was basically thrown into the display table. The impact made a Tea cup fall.

"Are you okay?!" I worried before the Owner said he wasn't. I was fuming at the man even before he pushed her down telling her to pay for it. I walked over to her dispelling my visible anger in front of her.

The Owner said that it's worth 50000 **Yen** which the man doubted. "Since you play **_Go_** sir would you mind playing me?" I asked.

He asked if I really play **_Go_** making me smile. "Have since I was three. Your father, the previous Owner of this Shop, knows that.

If I win the Tea cup is free" I told him. The man said that I was crazy making me shake my head.

The man said that the Owner has a **_5-Dan Certificate_** making me sigh. "I've played **Titles** before I was four I can handle a **_5-Dan_** " I told him. "You don't have to play if you're scared.

I won't take it easy on you since I hate self-righteous and arrogant brats" he said walking past me. When we went into the room we went to decide for color.

I put down two **Stones** but he had five. That means he goes first. He said that it's been a while since he played **_Black_**.

16,17 **_Komoku_**

18,5 **_Hame_**

8,18 **_Kaketsugi_**

I continued placing **Stones** where Sai told me to. Sai told me to place one at 2,17 **_Ate_** so I did.

I saw that the man was nervous from his placement. Guess Sai's too good for him. The man who was about to be swindled could tell it was completely one-sided.

He said he doesn't play very well but even he can see that. The Owner asked how he could lose when he did.

'I already know the secret Sai, I have two' I told him. "How about we switch **Stones** sir? If I can turn it around and win then you have to agree to give the **Flowerpot** back to her" I said.

He got angry at this before I sighed. "If you don't see a way that can happen don't get so angry" I told him switching **Bowls**.

16,2 **_Kiema_**

I continued placing **Stones** as Sai said before I saw he was nervous again. 3,9 **_Cut_** Sai told me before I did that. I continued placing **Stones** before placing the last one.

"Now you have to give the **Flowerpot** back to her" I smiled. "Excuse me sir but can you pour the water from that **Flowerpot** into this one?" I asked getting up.

I headed to the **_Keichou Flowerpot_** picking it up. He came over pouring the water into it. The little girl was confused because her Grandfather always stored it away.

They were shocked when they saw flowers appear at the bottom. "I own two like these.

One has red **_Coxcombs_** and the other **_China Pink_** flowers" I told them. I smiled at the **Flowerpot** in my hands before I spoke again. "There's a set of five, a legendary set as well as his final" I said.

The Owner said it was his making me pull the **Pot** away from his grasp. The water barely moved as I pulled it away.

"There are only two people in this world right? You're the same as you were four years ago" I told him. I had to head home before I gave the girl my number.

"For if you want to see the two I have, just call" I smiled. She nodded before I waved bye to them.

Scene Change: Home

When I got home Sai asked if we forgot something. I sighed before I shook my head. "I had forgotten I already bought it from there" I told him.

Time Skip: Next Day

"How much did this cost?" Kaga asked when I gave him the Tea cup. It's a **_Kutani yaki ware Yunomi Kacho Japanese tea cup_** that cost me 4801.44 **Yen**.

"4801.44 **Yen** " I told him. He was surprised before he nodded asking if I have the receipt. "I bought it four years ago where would I have kept the receipt?" I asked.

He nodded before he thanked me for it. I nodded before I told him I had to go.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:30 P.M. on April 13, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	65. Moving Up in Go

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Sorry this is short.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Five: Moving Up in Go

Hikaru's POV

I was at the Playground I went to when Sai played Kouyou the first time. I sat down on a Swing before pulling out the four **Go Stones** in my pocket. I heard my name being called so I looked up.

It was Waya. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

I sighed before I put them in my pants pocket again. "Nothing really, why are you here?" I frowned as I stood. He said he was on his way to my house.

He said Morishita's furious making me look away. He said I've been skipping the Study Sessions before asking if I said anything to the **_Go Institute_**.

"I told Kuwabara-Sempai and he gave me a deadline. If I don't return to **_Go_** in a certain number of weeks then I'll no longer be a **Pro**. It's about a month longer than normal though" I told him.

He asked if I was in a slump or something giving me a headache. "If I tell you will you leave it be?" I asked.

He nodded before I took in a breath. "A friend of mine went missing near the end of **_Golden Week_**. I have yet to find him and he constantly needs to be watched.

If he isn't at any moment he could die" I told him. It was slightly true as it was the story I told my mom when he disappeared.

I never gave him a time so if he tells someone I still have room to either make up more lies or tell the truth. He told me that he has his own place now. Says that our **_Insei_** friends visit every Saturday.

He wants me to come by sometime. He grabbed my arm making me yank it away.

I stood still in shock holding my arm where he grabbed me. I wasn't looking at him. "M-Maybe but not anytime soon" I whispered.

It was loud enough for him to hear but I don't know why I yanked my arm away. He told me about the **_Ooteai Matches_** and this year's **_Pro Exam_**.

Even about Isumi going to **_China_**. He told me Isumi will definitely pass this year and I nodded. He asked if I was going to tell Isumi that I've been missing my **Matches** when he becomes a **Pro**.

"And I told you that I was given a deadline before I'm put back as an **Insei**. Doesn't matter if you're a **Pro** or a **Title** you can't stop playing for a certain amount of time.

It shows that you're not committed to the **Game** " I told him. "I have to go Waya" I told him before I ran the other way from him. It's the longest route home but I don't mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:05 P.M. on April 13, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	66. Akira Voices Being Pro

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Six: Akira Voices Going Pro

Akira's POV

I was playing a **Game** against Ashiwara before I spoke. "Shouldn't you have played **_Keima_** there instead?" I wondered.

"It'll strengthen **_Black_** in the middle if I play **_Kosumi_** to your **_Keima_** " Ashiwara argued. "But if **_Black_** played in the corner the **_White Stones_** would be in trouble" I countered. He said it was fine to make a one-jump into the center.

"Here's some **Tea** you two" Ichikawa told us placing the cups down. "Do you have time to play a **_Tutoring Game_** with me today Ashiwara-San?" the man asked.

He accompanied Ichikawa for some reason. He always comes by but I don't even know his name. "Of course!" he answered excitedly making me smile.

It was an unnoticeable smile though. "Akira-Kun's going into **Junior High** next year.

Aren't you becoming a **Pro** then?" the man asked. "What do you mean?" I asked more than a little confused. "You're good enough to pass so are you not taking the **_Exam_**?" she asked.

Ichikawa went to ask Ashiwara the same thing. It was because even he passed the **_Pro Exam_** which I believe was an insult.

I felt bad for him but I didn't say anything. "You should've taken it this year so why are you so hesitant?" the man asked. "I just want to get a little bit better is all" I frowned.

"You're bored aren't you?" Ashiwara asked. That wasn't the case but I guess it's starting to be.

I stuttered slightly when I tried denying it. "I'm right" he said prompting Ichikawa to ask what he meant. "There's no one Akira's age that's able to be his rival.

That must get pretty boring" he answered her leaning back in his chair. Ichikawa reprimanded him for saying what he did.

I tried denying that myself lately so I said it out loud hoping that if I did it would be true. "I don't really want… a rival" I said. That didn't sound convincing so I just said something I know is true in some way.

"I want Ogata-San or my father as my rival someday" I smiled. It was forced and I think it looked that way to.

"And what about me?" Ashiwara asked. I knew I would slightly regret this but I told him he was just a friend. He got upset at this but it was a funny outburst.

It made Ichikawa and the visitor laugh and made me smile a real smile. I'm dissatisfied with becoming a **Pro** right now but I do wonder why that is.

Time Skip: Another Time

I was replaying a **Game** my dad showed me one time. It was a **_Kifu_** of a strong Player. Dad said it was a kid who beat the **_Meijin_** before the last one.

I heard Ichikawa call my name before I looked up with a smile. It disappeared when I saw a young boy about my age.

I stood bowing slightly before I asked if he was a customer. "He wants to play you, is that alright?" she asked. I nodded clearing the **Board**.

"So… how strong are you?" I smiled as I cleared it. "I won the **_Meijin Children's Tournament_** " he told me.

"That's incredible! You must be really strong then" I smiled. I lost my smile though when he said that it wasn't. He said it wasn't because I wasn't there.

"I have to beat you… for other's to recognize me" he sat down after he said the first part. Finished when he was actually sitting down.

"I'll get some **Tea** then, alright?" I heard Ichikawa say. I think she was smiling but I'm not sure. "My name's Isobe Hideki.

When you lose you have to promise to tell everyone you lost to _Isobe Hideki_ , understand?" he asked me. "Of course! Your name's Isobe Hideki right?

Do you mind if I start **_Nigiri_**?" I smiled cheerily as I placed the **_White Stones_** down. He was going first before I said the words that start the **Game**. I focused my attention fully on the **Game** when I straightened back up.

He place his **Stone** on a **_Star Point_** and I did the same after about a second or two. I placed another **Stone** on the **_Star Point_** on the bottom right opposed to the top right.

I continued placing **Stones** after he did expression never changing. The **Game** was starting to bore me when we got to the end. It was starting to bore me because he's not very good.

I really shouldn't have started playing against adults when I was younger. Isobe resigned finally ending the **Game**.

Ashiwara said his moves are too focused on Territory. Said that it wouldn't work on me. "You would've had to move into the **_White Zone_** and base it on survival.

Despite that you're very good" Ashiwara told him. I could tell Isobe didn't believe that though.

I shaded my eyes as he cleared the **Board** of his **Stones**. He said he had to go but I have a feeling as to why he had to. He didn't want to be here any longer after losing.

I cleaned up my **Stones** before hearing the entrance slide close. "Who was he Akira-Kun?" Ashiwara asked.

I tried to remember but it was hazy. He told me to tell people I lost to him if I did but I guess I don't have a reason to remember it now. "No idea.

I don't think I have a reason to remember it anymore" I told him. He told me that was harsh when he sat down.

He told me to become a **Pro** already when I hesitated putting the **Stones** away. "You're right I should" I told him placing them in. Unless there really is someone out there who can be my rival before then.

Scene Change: Home

I had finished a **Game** with my father before we went over it. "Your **_Kaketsugi_** , good or bad, led to a decent shape.

Actually, it strengthened **_Black_** a great deal from the shape it was in" father told me. "All in all you played a good **Game** in such a long while" dad praised. I was surprised by this.

"Your Handicap may go down to two **Stones** in the ever closer future" dad told me. I smiled widely at this before I was stunned when he said he sees great hope for me.

Scene Change: **Town**

Running to the **Go Salon** I wanted to replay the **Game** dad showed me. Opening the door I greeted Ichikawa when she greeted me. I took off my bag asking if she could hold it for me again.

Ichikawa asked if something good happened shocking me. I smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Father complimented my **Game** this morning. It hasn't happened in a while" I smiled. An older man with Glasses said my dad brags about me all the time.

"Is that true?" I asked disbelieving. "Yes he does.

He's very proud of you to, you should live up to that" Ichikawa told me. I nodded before I went to a table to replay the **Game** I have yet to finish the other day. I hadn't known dad expected so much of me.

I need to recognize my own strength. I won't ever be overconfident in that regard though.

I'll stand at the top just like my father. I'll pull along those who follow me to. I'll forget my worries and walk straight ahead.

I finally finished the beautiful **Game** wondering if a four year old really played it. I also wonder who exactly that four year old was to play such an advanced **Game**.

I closed the **Go Bowl** before I heard another kid's voice. "Can I play him?" I heard making me look up. The boy who spoke was wearing an express white Hooded Vest, violet Polo, white Skinny Jeans, and sleek black boots going to his mid-calf.

He was well dressed for someone who looks around my age. I smiled slightly before I stood up.

"You're looking for someone to play right?" I smiled. He nodded before I walked to the Counter. "My name's Akira Touya" I smiled.

"Hikaru Shindou it's a pleasure Touya-San" he greeted head bowed. He acts older than his age to.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:38 P.M. on April 19, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	67. Lost Friends

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Seven: Lost Friends

Hikaru's POV

I walked down the stairs of my **School** in my white Skinny Jeans, light blue Button Up, Hyacinth Choker on my wrist, and sleek mid-calf black leather boots. I still miss Sai but I don't know how to play like I used to. I'm now able to touch a **Board** but that was only to clean it.

Grandpa spent a lot of money on that **Board** and I don't want to ruin it. I heard and saw Asumi making me look away.

"I've heard you haven't been going to your **Matches** " she told me. She was maneuvering her head to try and look me in the eyes. She said Waya was worried before I spoke walking past her.

"Can you please stop asking?" I asked her my voice cracking. No matter long Sai is gone I'm still gonna be upset over not seeing him again.

 **~Nin~**

Third Person POV

Mitsuoko was with one of the **Teachers** explaining that her son is putting being a **Pro** on hold. "You mean he's quitting right?" he asked a little shocked. "No he's not quitting.

He's taking a break because one of his friends died recently" she told him. He was surprised by this before he nodded in understanding.

"His friend died May 5th and he went to some monuments that were created for his friend's idol. He looked up to Torajirou a lot apparently" Mitsuoko explained. "He promised he would continue being a **Pro** for his father's sake though.

Akira Touya's as well, he just wants to get used to his friend being gone before then. To move on somehow" she explained.

Hikaru's POV

I was looking out the window when I heard Akari call my name. She asked me to explain something which confused me for a bit. "Why is your score filled with forfeits?" Akari asked.

She had the latest version of **_Go_** **_Weekly_** with her. "I stopped playing for a while is all" I told her.

She thought that was because she sucks that I stopped wanting to play her. I looked back out the window. "You seem to have a very short, or very selective, memory Akari-Kun" I told her.

"Does that mean you quit being a **Pro**?" I didn't answer her as what I said should've been enough. Ceasing to play for a small window of time doesn't mean I quit playing altogether.

"I never said that Akari-Kun" I told her before Mitani arrived. "I don't know what happened but you have to get over it. If you don't soon then you'll have no choice but to quit" he told me.

"I told Kuwabara-Sensei I wasn't quitting and the reason why I stopped. When he heard the reason he extended that time limit" I told them.

"The time limit was extended a month so I'm good till I can get over it somehow" I told them. "Get over what?!" Mitani yelled surprising me. I looked back out the window before he huffed saying that he's no longer studying with me.

That's fine except for the fact that he's the one that needed help not me. I wonder what it would take for me to play again though.

Time Skip: Night

I was getting calls from a **_9-Dan_** about my reason for forfeiting the **Matches**. I keep telling him to ask Kuwabara about it but it seems that isn't working anymore. I decided that since I couldn't sleep I would clean the **Goban** till I was tired.

Time Skip: Morning

I heard someone familiar ask if I was going home before I turned around. "Hi Kaneko-San" I smiled.

She asked me to do a favor for her since I don't have anything important to do. "I do have my **_Literacy Club_** and a new article to write for the **School Paper**. I also have an article to write for **_Go Weekly_** to keep my **Pro** extension" I told her.

She asked me to play Mitani making me frown when I turned to her. She told me he's been playing really hard for the **Tournament** but he can't practice with anyone.

"I honestly wish I could Kaneko-San but he doesn't want anything to do with me. Can't blame him after how I've been acting without Sai around anymore" I told her. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"He disappeared on May 5th while I was playing **Go** with him" facing away from her. Mitani and Akari made their presence known before I shaded my eyes with my hair.

Akari asked what was wrong trying to look into my eyes like Asumi tried. "Good luck finding your friend?" Kaneko said. Akari said the **Tournament** was next Sunday telling me to try to make it.

"I have an Article for **_Go Weekly_** and the **School Paper** due that day. I-If I have time I might" I told her.

Time Skip: Next Sunday

I was wearing my white Leather Jacket, violet V-Neck, black Jeans, and white suede wedge sneakers. I was pacing in front of the **School** where the **Tournament** was being held. I was slightly surprised I finished the Articles in time.

When I walked into the room where the **Tournament** was held I immediately saw Mitani. He was the farthest away before I saw Akari.

Because she was closer I decided to take a look at the **Gobans** there. I walked over looking over her shoulder. It was an easy **_Life or Death Problem_**.

She picked up a **Stone** before I saw her choose the right place to put it. I messed with the **Stones** in my pocket before I heard someone say my name.

When I looked up I had the sudden urge to run. Because of this I turned around and quickly ran out the room. I ran down the stairs and finally came to a stop on the sidewalk far away from the **School**.

The next person to ask me to play I will. I hear Isumi is coming into **Town** soon, if he asks I might just play him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:31 P.M. on April 19, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	68. Isumi Returns

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Isumi Returns

Hikaru's POV

I smiled when I heard a mother and her child. The child was running so she told them not to trip. I was laying on the Slide in the **Park** when I saw a flock of birds fly off.

Third Person POV

Amano greeted Isumi when he entered the **Institution**. "It's been a while Amano-San" Isumi bowed slightly.

"Narusawa-Sensei told me who were studying in **_China_**. When did you come back?" Amano asked quickly. "Would you mind telling me what the other Players are like there someday?" Amano asked when he got his answer.

"I'll talk to you later, see you then" Amano said walking past him. "Wait Amano! Have you heard anything about Shindou-San?" Isumi asked.

It got Amano's attention so he stopped and turned around. "Yes I have. He's been submitting entries for **Go Weekly** every Sunday" He told him.

Isumi was surprised so he asked why he'd do that. "Kuwabara- ** _Honinbo_** -San suggested that be his work as a **Pro** for another month before he's forced to quit" Amano answered.

"Does he know why Shindou-San hasn't gone to his **Matches** then?" Isumi asked really worried now. "Yes he does. He told us that he can't tell us why Shindou-San stopped but he can say he will continue playing" Amano answered.

"I think you can catch Ogata-Sensei if you hurry. He asked about Shindou-San to" Amano suggested with a small smile.

Isumi took that suggestion to heart as he went to the Parking Lot. He made it there in time to catch Ogata. Ogata had offered him a ride if he wants to talk.

Scene Change: Ogata's Car

"He played you Ogata-San?" Isumi asked. "I had challenged him when I was drunk towards the end of **_Golden Week_** but yes.

It was the night of the **Go Seminar** that the **_Go Institute_** put on" Ogata answered. "I haven't heard of him going to any **Matches** or the **_Wakajishisen_** since that day" Ogata finished. "Was there anything odd when he played you Ogata-San?" Isumi asked.

He really wanted to try and find some hint about what was going on with his friend. "As I said I was drunk" Ogata answered easily with a small smile.

Time Skip: Some Time Later

Ogata dropped Isumi off on the side of the road when there was some traffic. "Thank you for the ride" Isumi bowed. "Don't mention it.

If you find anything out from him tell me" Ogata said through the open window. Isumi went to the **Go Salon** he was dropped off at to talk to Kawai.

"So he hasn't been here either huh?" Isumi asked when he sat down at one of the tables. "I hope the little guy's okay. If he didn't pay for almost everything that two day trip I would beat him up the next time I saw him" Kawai said.

"There must be a reason why. What did you say about you two visiting Shuusaku?" the Owner asked.

"You mean **_Honinbo_** Shuusaku right?" Isumi asked. You could hear the surprise in his voice. "It was towards the end of **_Golden Week_**.

I bumped into him during work. I'm a **Taxi Driver** you know" Kawai said but Isumi wasn't interested in that.

"What happened?" He asked. "He looked like he was going on a trip so I asked where. When he said **_Enoshima_** I said I would accompany him.

Because **_Enoshima_** is where Shuusaku was born I was interested in it as well. Hikaru-Sensei ran around everywhere" Kawai answered listing the places.

 ** _Shuusaku Memorial_** at **_Ishikiri Shrine_**

 ** _Housenji Temple_**

Itosaki Hachibanguu

 ** _Jikanji Temple_**

"We even went to **_Honmyouji Temple_** in **_Sugamo_** when we returned to **_Tokyo_** " Kawai told him. "How was Shindou-San during the Trip? Was he acting differently?" Isumi asked.

"He was panicky though he did tell me why. I understand why that would make him act like that" Kawai told him with a frown adorning his features.

"Can you tell me what he told you?" Isumi asked. "That's for Hikaru-Sensei to explain not me. If it's still affecting him like this than he must still be upset" Kawai told him.

Time Skip: Next Morning

Isumi was looking at a piece of paper as he walked around Hikaru's Neighborhood. He kept making turns in the blazing heat of **Summer**.

'Why'd you stop? What made you so upset that you couldn't attend your **Matches**?' Isumi wondered as he searched. He finally reached the house.

Walking up to the door he knocked. "I do apologize for not calling before I came over" Isumi bowed slightly.

Isumi had been taken to Hikaru's room before Mitsuoko said Hikaru will be home soon. "I'll bring some **Tea** and **Cakes** up. I've already made them so it's really no trouble" she told him.

Isumi was surprised, he was just about to decline. Before he could even get a word out she had already closed the door.

Isumi noticed something when he looked around. It was Hikaru's **Goban** with a navy blue cloth on it. He walked over picking the cloth up.

"You really haven't been playing have you Shindou-San?" Isumi asked as he noticed the dust on the **Go Bowls**. He picked up the navy blue cloth seeing a black outline of a Cuckoo bird swooping down in front of a Cross.

"Navy blue for style and refinement. Cuckoo birds are good flyers but are seldom quitters. A cross is the symbol of self-sacrifice and reconciliation" Isumi breathed.

Hikaru's POV

I got home from **School** when I heard mom say my friend is here. "Okay thank you" I told her before I went upstairs.

Opening my door I greeted Isumi easily. "I brought the **_Luminous Lemon Herbal Tea_** and **_Mini Apple Spice Cakes_** " mom told us.

I nodded before she spoke again. "I'll get some **_Financiers_** and **_Ambrosia Plum White Tea_** for you Hikaru" she told me. "Maybe later mom" I smiled slightly.

I know she knew I was upset still but she set the **Tea** and **Cakes** down before leaving. Isumi sat down after she left before I did the same.

"It's been a while hasn't it Shindou-San?" Isumi asked. "Yes it has, you were in **_China_** right?" I smiled. "I was studying there the last two months yeah" he answered.

I stood up walking over to my Bookcase. There was a French Flower Pot with some Pink China in it.

"I got back a few days ago. More importantly what's been going on with you?" Isumi asked. I flinched slightly at this.

Despite telling some people parts of what has happened I still don't like people asking about it. "Waya said that you've been skipping everything having to do with **_Go_**.

The **Study Sessions** , even your **Matches**. The one thing you haven't been skipping is your weekly subscriptions to **Go Weekly** " Isumi said. I was surprised he did that much research in just a few days.

I smiled slightly at the thought of him rushing around to find out what was wrong. He asked if I stopped playing because I realized I couldn't catch up to Akira.

"That's not even close Isumi-San. Besides he's the one trying to catch up to me" I told him. "Then I take you know of this?" Isumi asked giving me the recent **Go Weekly**.

It said that Akira was in the Finals of the third **Match** for the **_Honinbo Title_**. "Yeah I know" I smiled.

Third Person POV

"I do wonder what is wrong with Shindou-San though. To grab the attention of Kuwabara-Sensei, Ogata-Sensei, and Kouyou Touya" Amano said. "He promised he would submit an Article to **Go Weekly** explaining the matter when he plays again" Kuwabara told him.

"There's no need to worry about him as long as he comes back" Kuwabara said as he snuffed out his Cigarette. "I, for one, am not worried about his Professional status" Kuwabara finished leaving the room.

Hikaru's POV

"Shall we play a **Game**?" Isumi asked when he went over to my **Goban**. I was surprised by this before he picked it up. He placed it down in front of me when I sat down.

"I'll clean it Isumi-San. You're my guest" I told him taking the rag from him.

I carefully cleaned the **Go Bowl** before he asked if I remembered the last **Game** I played with him. "Yes I do. I wouldn't have stopped you from playing if you had continued" I told him.

"So you did notice?" He asked with a small smile. It was odd looking because his face was still stern.

"Of course I noticed, I've been playing **_Go_** for so long" I told him. He nodded before I finished cleaning the **Go Bowls**. "Let's play a clean **Game** this time" Isumi said making me nod.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:24 P.M. on April 20, 2017. I finally found where Hikaru is going to live in the Sequel. Now I just have to make the Schematics for his House and everything else before I write the Sequel.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	69. The Promise

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Nine: The Promise

Hikaru's POV

I placed down one **_Black Stone_** before Isumi revealed the three **_White Stones_**. That means I'm playing first.

We both told each other 'good luck' before I placed a **Stone**. I wasn't even thinking as I placed down the **Stones**. That is, till I realized I was playing how I used to.

Is this when I'm finally able to play without consequence? When Sai leaves?

I hadn't felt any sort of pain when I placed the **Stones**. I grabbed the lower left but Isumi must think he has some strength. I don't think he realized I'm placing traps.

Akira's POV

I was wearing the white button-up, evergreen tie, black slacks, and the Brooch Hikaru had given me. The Brooch is a **_Victorian Vintage Emerald Sterling Silver Feather Pendant_** which I know costs a lot.

I don't know why he gave them to me but I accepted the gift. I was also surprised by the fact they fit. I placed down another **Stone** before I hoped that Hikaru will come back.

He said he would and he looked to have been very determined when he said it. He also wanted to do this for his parents but I don't entirely know why. More **Stones** were placed before it was nearing the end.

Hikaru's POV

When I placed a **Stone** to complete a trap I saw him place his **Stone**. That complicates things but only barely.

We continued placing **Stones** before I moved down. He won't attack right now because of that. His formation was becoming sparse though.

After a few more **Stones** were placed I was ahead in territory. The **Game** became even after a few more.

I could tell Isumi has gotten a lot better but I still win this **Match**. I've seen till the end and I do win. I have to reduce **White's** influence on the right side.

When I went to place my **Stone** I saw a familiar fan making my eyes sting. I placed down the **Stone** before looking back out of reflex.

When I turned back to the **Board** I heard a *click* but didn't see it. All I saw was a blurry **Kifu** before I felt a tear fall. I heard Isumi say my name before I spoke.

"The move… I just played. That's the same move he would've used" I said aloud.

I felt more tears fall as I remembered that how I used to play incorporates what I've learned. Incorporates moves from **_Players_** I've admired over the last 5000 years. I wiped my tears with my light blue Handkerchief.

He said my name again before I spoke. "Maybe I can play… how I used to again" I said a sob racking my body in the middle.

"You've been struggling through something haven't you?" Isumi asked. I nodded before I tried talking again. "I stopped playing the day I found out my friend had died" I told him.

I was glad my voice wasn't shaky. "He disappeared in the middle of a **Game** and I didn't notice.

His body is weak so you have to watch him or something bad will happen. I spent two days looking for him before I found out he died the day he disappeared. He told me the day before then he was going to die soon" I told him.

My tears fell faster before I wiped them away again. "I'll play again Isumi-San.

I planned to play as soon as the next person challenged me to a **Game**. I decided that yesterday" I told him smiling. "I see, that's good to hear" he told me.

I nodded before I placed a **Stone**. The **Game** ended not long after with me as the winner.

I waved bye to Isumi thanking him for coming by. I changed my clothes before I left the house. I was wearing a light blue button-up shirt, white jeans, and sleek black mid-calf boots.

Scene Change: **_Go Institute_**

Opening the doors I saw Kuwabara. "Kuwabara-Sensei! Um… the **Match**?" I asked.

He nodded before speaking. "Touya-Kun's on the fifth floor. Make sure the article is typed up by Sunday" he told me.

I nodded thanking him before I ran past the two **_Go Players_**. I ran up the stairs not wanting to wait for the Elevator.

Akira's POV

After the **Game** Amano asked if he could interview me upstairs. I nodded easily hoping Hikaru will continue playing soon. I was worried about him.

I heard the man I played against say that what she just said was rude. Said that my father has nothing to do with it.

He congratulated me on entering the **_Honinbo League_** when he saw me. I bowed thanking him before he thanked me for the **Game**. I heard heavy breathing to my right before I turned my head in shock.

Hikaru's POV

'Please still be here' I pleaded as I reached the fifth floor. I tried to catch my breath before I heard Akira say my name in shock.

I walked up to them when Amano asked what I've been doing. I saw something in Amano's hands before I smiled. "You won?" I smiled.

"Wha… What are you doing here?" Akira asked in shock. "Isn't it obvious?

I said I still have a reason to continue playing. Today isn't 'soon' is it?" I asked. He was even more shocked by this before he finally smiled.

"I see, so we can study again?" he asked with a small smile. I nodded smiling widely glad that he isn't upset for waiting so long to hear me say that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:56 P.M. on April 20, 2017.**

 **Hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	70. Hikaru's Return

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seventy: Hikaru's Return

Hikaru's POV

I was wearing my red Skinny Jeans, black V-Neck Sweater, and black mid-calf leather boots. I also had my silver chain and studded belt on and my Hyacinth Choker on my wrist. "I'm going to the **Match** mom" I told her.

"Are you really going?" she asked. I could hear the slight hope in her voice.

Looking over my left shoulder I saw she had her hands clasped in front of her chest. "Yes I'm going. Could you arrange it with the **School**?

I would do it myself but I have to hurry" I asked. "Of course dear" she smiled.

Smiling back I left the house going to the **Institute**. I reached it greeting the man at the desk. I also greeted the woman who was manning the Cash Register for the Go Shop.

When I got out of the Elevator I greeted the two there. The man, most likely my opponent for today, was shocked.

He probably thought I wasn't going to be here. Bad luck for him it seems. I placed my boots on the ground beside the Shoe Rack.

I reached the room before looking at the board. Seeing where the **Goban** I was assigned was I headed over.

Grabbing the **Go Bowl** I placed it in front of me as I formally sat down. I got a text from Akira making me sigh. 'What is it Akira?

Aren't you busy right now?' I typed. 'Not at the moment no' he told me.

He should be having a **Match** today. This room if I'm not mistaken. 'I see, I hope you're not lying' I told him.

'I wouldn't lie to you Hikaru' he typed back immediately. 'I'm kidding calm down' I told him chuckling slightly.

'Are you already at the Match Room?' he asked. 'Yeah I am, where are you?' I asked in return. 'Just arrived' he texted.

Looking up I waved at him smiling a bit. He nodded at me before he took his seat.

He was wearing what I bought him making me smile wider. I was surprised he was wearing it at all because I wasn't sure if I got the right size. I did ask his dad but he gave a different answer than his mom did.

More people started taking their seats. My opponent sat across from me seconds before the buzzer sounded.

"Good luck" bowing my head slightly. We started the **Game** but I wasn't going to play my very best until I go against Akira. Akira will see my best play first.

From the few moves already played I can see that I'm the one who wins this **Match**. I continued placing **Stones** as if I was on auto-pilot.

Third Person POV

"Suzuki-Sensei was glad that Shindo-San cheered up enough to play again. He learned that Shindo-San's friend died the day he stopped playing. He was worried about him" Kaneko told the **Club**.

"He was thinking of quitting and now he's ditching to play. Man he's selfish!" Mitani sulked.

"You have no room to talk about being selfish and besides his friend disappeared when he was playing. He found out he died not long after he disappeared. I wouldn't want to play for a while if that happened either" Kaneko defended.

"He probably just went back so he doesn't have to study for Exams" Mitani sulked again. "Hikaru already took them Mitani-San" Koike said.

"What do you mean he already took them?!" Mitani and the others asked. All except for Kaneko that is. "He took them after **School** for the amount of time we're normally supposed to.

He scored high enough to graduate early" Koike explained. The conversation continued on before Koike asked what he can do by himself.

"Tsutsui-San created this **Club** by himself. Hikaru-San joined and I tagged along. Hikaru-San somehow got Mitani-Kun to join as well starting it off" Akari told him.

She then explained the order in which everyone else joined to the present time. "It's yours now" Natsume said making Koike happy.

Mitani teased him for it before he told him to beat **_Kaio_** someday. Kaneko said it was impossible making Natsume chuckle in his seat. Everyone was happy and they've changed for the better to.

Scene Change: Waya's House

Waya finished his drink with a satisfied sigh before asking Isumi if he went to Hikaru's house. "Yeah I did" was his simple and only answer.

Asumi asked how he was making Isumi smile sadly from the memory. "His friend disappeared when they were playing a **Game**. He looked for him for two days and found out that he died the day he disappeared.

He missed his friend and didn't want to play a **Game** for that reason. He's fine now though" Isumi said at the surprised and sad looks he got from his friends.

"We played a great **Game** when he told me his reason" Isumi smiled. "At least he's okay" Waya said trying to drink an empty cup. He realized that making an odd expression that had everyone laughing.

Hikaru's POV

I stopped my Timer before he decided to fight back. I responded how I normally would my eyes never missing the ways I could win.

There were ten ways I could, so many forms for the outcome. I need to finish this **Game** quickly though. I may have passed the Exams with the highest score possible but I need to write the Article.

The one that explains my reason for not playing in my **Matches**. I had gotten Amano and Kuwabara to agree that it would be a world-wide Article to.

What I have to say in it includes everyone. I heard a gasp and I know who it is. 'Why do you have to scare your opponent so much Akira?' I smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:36 P.M. on April 26, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	71. Akira Vs Hikaru

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-One: Akira Vs Hikaru

Hikaru's POV

Murakami seemed to have thought he was going to beat me. That is, sadly for him, not the case.

He wasted a lot of moves thinking that giving me even more territory. Murakami resigned before I bowed my head thanking him for the **Game**. I was glad that I get to play again and this time without any pain.

He cleared his **Stones** before I started clearing mine. I saw a shadow over the **Board** after a bit of cleaning.

"Do you have a minute Shindo-Kun?" the man asked. I nodded hesitantly carefully placing the **Stones** in the **Go Bowl**. We went to his office where he asked if I was coming to my **Matches** from now on.

"Yes I am, I do apologize if I caused you any trouble" bowing my head in apology. "I see.

The pairing for the **_Preliminaries_** of the **_Meijin Title_** were sent out the other day" he told me. I nodded telling him I received it. "Your opponent for the first round was Touya- ** _3-Dan_** right?" he asked.

"Yes, my opponent for the first round is Akira" standing straight again. "I don't know when your **Match** will be but good luck" he told me.

I nodded before I asked if I could leave. "Are you in a hurry?" he asked. "I have an Article for the **_Go Weeklys_** due at the end of the week and I haven't written it yet" I smiled sadly.

"What is it about?" he asked a curious tone to his voice. "It's the reason why I wasn't attending **Matches**.

An apology for those who played a certain Player on **_NetGo_** as well" I told him. He nodded before he wished me luck with that. With that I was dismissed.

Time Skip: Second Match

I finished my second **Match** easily before I left the room once I cleaned up. I found Amano so I dug through my Satchel.

"Here's the draft for the Article. Can it possibly be published for after my **Match** with Akira?" I asked. He nodded saying that was doable.

"Thank you Amano-San. I'll be late for a **_Study Session_** with Akira and Mitani-San if I don't hurry" I smiled waving bye to him when I entered the Elevator.

Akira's POV

I won **Match** after **Match** really hoping I'll finish this up soon. I have a **_Study Session_** with Hikaru and his friend this afternoon. I saw Zama walk up not long after I finished my **Match**.

He was next one and hopefully my last. I greeted him before he shared his thoughts.

It really has been only less than two years. That also means I've been friends with Hikaru for about two years now. That's a long time to have a friend in past experiences.

 **~Nin~**

I was at the **Institute** when I saw Kurata. He asked what I was doing here when I don't have a **Match**.

"I have to teach some **Pros** better ways to play the **Game** and how to play a few **Mini Games**. Why?" I asked confused. I was glad I already graduated and was accepted to one of the **Schools** I picked.

No **School** meant even more time to catch up on the **Matches** I didn't attend. "I saw the **Preliminary** pairings for the **_Meijin Title_**.

You're playing Akira the first round!" he sounded excited making me smile. "Yeah I am. It's going to be fun to" I was ecstatic about it.

"Why's that?" he asked making me shrug. I heard the chains on my ripped black Jeans jangle before I answered.

"He's been so busy we haven't been able to hang out or get the **Match** scheduled" I sighed. "I have to go or I'll be late" I smiled bowing my head as I passed him. He told me to bring his half-signed autograph making me stop.

He said it was for encouragement making me sigh. "Sorry but I don't need encouragement when playing a friend.

Or anyone else for that matter" I told him. I still have the autograph but it's in the back of my closet on the shelf. I didn't want to throw something that means a lot to someone away.

"You have a lot of confidence to say that when facing Touya-Kun. He did say he was the one trying to catch up to you" he told me.

I wasn't surprised by this before I told him that I really have to go. I walked away before reaching the door. I took off my black leather combat army ankle boots and my black leather zip up jacket.

I played the **Game** teaching Saeki how to play **_Teaching Go_** and **_Picture Go_** at the same time. I was slightly surprised I was able to play in my violet Base Layer V-Neck.

I'd forgotten I had this **_Session_** today which is why I was wearing it. At the end of the **Match** it showed a picture of a Tiger. "Was that hard or easy to understand?" I asked smiling a little.

"Easy but I think I'll need more practice" he told me. I smiled at this before I shook my head.

"Practice does make perfect but pace yourself as well" I smiled happily. "Keep that spirit up Shindo-San! Saeki-Kun learn well from Shindo-San" Morishita said. "And Waya-Kun!" he said scaring the one mentioned.

Waya told him not to take it out on them making me sigh. "Catch up to Shindo-San Waya-Kun" Morishita said making me smile slightly.

"There's no way that's going to happen… but I'll give it my best!" Waya exclaimed. He didn't want to suffer Morishita's glare anymore. "Will you play me next Shindo-San?" Shirakawa asked.

I nodded smiling wider. "Of course! Please do" gesturing to the other end of the **Board**.

Time Skip: Night

I got home when mom said I have a notice. I smiled asking if I could see it. "Well it is yours dear" she said handing it to me.

"Did you have dinner yet?" she asked from the Kitchen. "Yes but I am still hungry" opening the envelope.

"I'll make some pastries for you then. Are Huckleberry Croustades okay?" she asked making me smile. Grandma used to send those to us all the time.

"That'll be great mom, thanks!" I smiled. I looked at the date of the **Match** when I walked up to my room.

The **Match** is two weeks from now and I'm really excited for it. Akira faxed me his **_Kifu_** of the **_Honinbo Title Matches_** yesterday evening. It was to pay me back for not making the **_Study Session_**.

'I wonder if you'll notice the moves in my **Go**? The ones that are the same as Sai's but not entirely Sai's **Game** ' smiling fondly at the thought.

It wouldn't surprise me if he did. I heard my Computer ding before I got up to check my E-Mail. It was the pictures of Grandma's house that I inherited May 16th.

I was a good house and perfect for the many things I've had an interest in. It's the perfect atmosphere in **_France_** on a **Private Island** in the **_English Channel_**.

Time Skip: Day Before the **Match**

Walking past the **School** I was writing in my Ipad's notebook. I was trying to decide how I should lay out Grandma's house since I decided to keep it. I was going to move out once Akira graduates.

Akari called my name making me stop writing. I shut the Ipad's flip case. It was a white case with black vine designs going around the edges.

There were also China Pink imprints outlined in black as well. "You're playing Touya-Kun tomorrow right?" she asked when I stopped.

"Yeah why?" I asked a little confused. We don't talk much so I don't know why we're starting now. "Don't you get nervous the day before the **Match**?" she asked.

"No I don't. I don't see a reason to be.

I either win or I don't it's simple. Though it's not like I won't get disappointed if I lose" I smiled. It was a small smile though.

"You had such a stern face when you were walking" she told me. "I was trying to see how I was going to layout my new house" I told her.

She was shocked before she asked where it was. "It's not in **_Japan_** so not anywhere close" I answered blandly. "Do you have some time right now?" I asked remembering that she was wanting to play me.

"Yeah why?" she perked up. "Would you like to play a **Game** with me?" I asked easily.

Akira's busy with **Matches** and I don't have any appointments. I don't start online **College** until the Fall either. I have nothing to do today so I might as well indulge her.

She blushed before leaning forward saying she'd love to play me. "Then let's go.

We can play as many **Games** as you want since I don't have anything else to do" I smiled. She nodded catching up to me. "You've changed a lot Hikaru" she told me making me smile again.

"Oh? Well you have to Akari-Kun" I told her.

She was more chipper when she walked beside me asking how. "You blush more often and you've gotten smaller" I told her. She said that I just grew not denying the first part.

I chuckled at her before she said I was a tease. I'm teasing her most probably because I'm really bored.

Time Skip: Next Day

I was wearing my black Cargo Pants, white V-Neck, and black Vans high tops. "I'll see you later mom" I smiled putting on my shoes. "Good luck dear and have fun" she called.

I nodded before I left. I texted Akira that I was heading to the **Institute**.

He texted not long after saying he was doing the same. I wished him luck in our Match closing my Phone. I put it in the left leg/pocket on my calf.

Scene Change: **Institute**

"Hey guys" I smiled when I saw Saeki and Waya. They both did the same before Waya said Isumi called yesterday.

Apparently he passed the **_Pro Exam_** making me smile. "That's great!" I exclaimed happy for him. I knew he would but I was still happy about it.

Mashiba said that Isumi passed to despite 'muddling' along for such a long time. Waya said Mashiba's name in annoyance before the latter spoke again.

He said that once Isumi's a **Pro** he'll climb up really fast. When he was heading to the Match Room he was mumbling something. "I won't lose to you Waya" he called back before he continued on.

"So you're playing him then?" I asked. "Yeah and you're playing Touya-Kun" he returned.

I heard the Elevator open so I looked over. "Not true at all" I heard Akira answer whatever Ochi said. Akira was wearing something different today.

He wore a light green Smith & Tweed Cable Knit Sweater Vest over a white button-up. He also had on black Jeans and black Suede Shoes.

"That's a new outfit. Who got it for you?" I smiled. "Very funny Hikaru, it's still formal attire" he told me sarcastically chuckling at the start.

"True true" I smiled. We placed our shoes on the rack before we headed to the Match Room.

"Seems we finally get to play each other in an official **Match** huh?" I smiled. We were looking at the Board for our **Goban** of the day. "Yes we are.

The last time was the Third Board **Match** in the **_Go Club_**. You beat me that day" he told me.

"I was playing a **Mini Game** " I sighed out. "That makes it even worse of a loss for me. It was still an informative **Game** and I wouldn't change it though" he smiled.

"It's been two years and over four months since we've been friends. Two years and four months since that **Game** " Akira said making me smile.

"Time really does fly huh?" I shrugged seeing him smile. "Yeah it does" he told me lightly before he went to the **Go Board**. We sat down at our respective seats before I spoke.

"You did really well against Zama-San. Even if he's the former **_Ouza_** that was a very well-played **Game** " I smiled.

"Yes it was but I never did expect to win on the first try. I'll just have to get better the next time" he told me making me nod. He didn't take on a stern expression and his shoulders weren't tense but he did have a determined gleam in his eyes.

"And you're sure to win in a month to a year" I told him. "Today I'll show you how I used to play and what I've learned.

A no holds barred unlike the ones I've been doing" I smiled seeing his shocked expression. Snapping my fingers in front of his face he shook his head slightly. We chose for color.

I placed down one **_Black Stone_** which was the right call since he placed down five **_White Stones_**. This meant that I would be going first.

We started the **Game** and it seems as if Akira wants to play **_Speed Go_**. I smirked at this as I placed down **Stones**. I, personally, want to take our time but if **_Speed Go_** is what he wants than that is what he'll get.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:22 P.M. on April 27, 2017.**

 **The app Hikaru is using to design the layout is the same app that's used for the Diary in 'Read it and Weep'.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	72. Sai's in Hikaru's Go

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Two: Sai's in Hikaru's Go

Hikaru's POV

We placed our **Stones** quickly as if we were playing **_Speed Go_**. My speed was the same as when I used it in **_Enoshima_**.

This is the first real **Game** I've played against Akira and I want him to remember it. I looked ahead and saw many moves. There are only three ways that I can win.

We played a **_Pincer Match_** on the bottom right of the **Board**. I respond correctly in less than a second.

Akira's POV

As expected of Hikaru to respond so quickly. I placed some **Stones** when I remembered being shown a **Match** of his. It was against a **_Korean Insei_**.

It was a great **Match** making me smile before I asked if Hikaru really played it. "I happened to see him when he was playing in a **Go Salon** " Yun told me.

Both sides were good enough to be **Pros** but that's how Hikaru's always been. "Shindo-San is **_White_** while **_Black_** is the **_Kenkyuusei_** Hong Su-Young" Yun said. I smiled since I already knew that.

"I wanted you to see it because I don't think Shindo-San showed it to you" he said. I nodded smiling a little bit sadder now.

I then remembered going to Amano to hear about Hikaru's results when he came by. Then I remembered my conversation with Kurata. He's done so much more in the two years he's been playing again than I have my whole life.

We continued the **_Pincer_** he pulled me into and I knew I was going to lose it. He's going faster than I thought anyone could go.

As soon as my **Stone** is down another one appears without warning or movement. I realized something even more than I did before. He was going to be my rival in **_Go_** till the end of time.

When Hikaru placed a **Stone** I froze. Despite knowing that Hikaru played as Sai before he said he was going to play how he used to.

Does this mean he incorporated Sai's moves into his playstyle before Sai was created on **_NetGo_**? Where had that hand I saw come from? That wasn't Hikaru's it was Sai's.

I hesitated in grabbing a **Stone** from shock. I don't even know why I'm shocked.

I haven't seen any of Sai's moves in a while so I guess that was why I was shocked. I placed a **Stone** before I remembered something. I guess Sai was the shadow Hikaru didn't want me chasing.

I wouldn't chase Sai though. Sai's for my father and the World to chase not me.

Third Person POV

One of the men from the Paper said that they have Akira Touya for the **_Jr. Tournament_**. Many of them were saying they can only count on Akira. "We also have Shindo-San" Amano suggested.

The onlookers were shocked to hear that. "Isn't he the one who didn't come to his **Matches**?" one asked still shocked.

"If I remember correctly he's the one who beat Su-Young and made him want to try becoming a **Pro** again" Amano said. He had heard this from Isumi and Waya because they were talking about it. "Ogata **_Jyuudan_** , Kouyou Touya, Kurata-San, Kuwabara **_Honinbo_** , and even Players from other **Countries** like Shindo-San.

He's beaten **Titles** and **Pros** before he turned four and mastered everything there is on **_Go_** " Amano said. This intrigued the others around him.

"You mean Touya-San requesting a **Game** from Shindo-Kun in the **_First Dan Series Game_** right?" one asked. Another said the **Game** was terrible making Amano shake his head. "Akira-Kun mentioned that Shindo-San put a big Handicap on himself, which would explain the quality.

Kuwabara **_Honinbo_** agreed and neither him nor Ogata **_Jyuudan_** or Kouyou Touya changed their minds on him. They were continuously interested in him" Amano said.

"When I learned that Touya-Kun sees Shindo-San as a Rival and seen his **Games** before he turned nine I also count on Shindo-San. He's an extraordinary Player" Amano said. There was a small smile on his face as he remembered the Article Hikaru wrote.

"How has Shindo-Kun done since he started again?" one person asked. "He played and won all eight **Games** by more than ten **_Moku_** " Amano said.

This left everyone speechless. "I hope young people keep replacing the top Players" one man said when his voice could work. "The older Players won't give up _that_ easily" another said chuckling.

"It's exhilarating thinking about the future" Amano said surprising the others. They turned to him one asking his name in surprise and confusion.

"With Shindo-San and Touya-Kun. Ochi-Kun, Waya-Kun, and the others. All of them are forming a new wave" Amano explained.

The place was very lively after that explanation. No one knows what the future holds however.

Hikaru's POV

It was Lunch time and both Akira and I were panting. We were that into the **Game**. It was more like we were playing a **Sport** than a **Board Game**.

Saeki, Waya, Ochi, and Tsujioka were watching us play. There was a 'complex' battle where I played the **_Pincer_**.

I felt bad for Saeki when Ashiwara dragged him away to eat. He didn't want to eat by himself apparently. Akira never eats during a **Game** making me frown.

"You really should eat when it's time to Akira" I told him when they all left. We had stopped the Clock on Akira's turn so it was alright to talk to him.

I've set a few traps but I wonder if Akira noticed them. He's smart enough to realize I place traps. "Come on Akira, I'll treat you to lunch" I smiled when I stood up.

He didn't say anything and didn't make a move to get up. I sighed at this before I told him I would go ahead.

When I reached the door I smiled slightly at the name he said. "Sai" Akira mumbled making me stop. I turned around before I spoke.

"*Gasp* you speak! I'm not surprised you noticed" I smirked. "I don't know why I was shocked at the move you made.

It reminded me of 'Sai' who you played on the Internet. Your playstyle is more advanced than his though. I guess that is what shocked me" he explained.

"Unfortunately I'm not him, he's just my **Teacher** and friend" I told him. "I've never been chasing him Hikaru" Akira bit out sternly making me smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:25 P.M. on April 27, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	73. Heian Fans

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Three: Heian Fans

Hikaru's POV

"I know Akira" I smiled gently. "When you played me in the **Go Salon** the first two times it was as Sai right?" he asked. "You've incorporated his moves in your **_Go_**.

I don't really know how to explain it but I know this time and then are different. You weren't imitating anyone in either.

You were following how you play in this but not in the first two" he said. He is right, it doesn't make sense. To anyone who doesn't know that is.

"Now let me see if I can see where your mind is going with this" I smiled making him look at me. "You're saying I played that move because it's how I would've played" I said.

He nodded so I continued. "I played the first two **Matches** with you as Sai but I wasn't imitating him" he nodded again. "But you didn't see anyone there telling me where to place **Stones**.

You don't think you're making sense because of that" he hung his head then. I smiled at this but continued talking.

"Your father figured out the secret to Sai when he was at the **Hospital**. I want to see how far you can take the theory" I told him. His head shot up when I mentioned his father and eyes went wide with the rest.

"If you get close to guessing who Sai is and figure out how I met him" I said making him stand. "I may tell you everything about myself and him" I finished.

I headed to the Elevator knowing Akira was going to follow me soon. I pressed the down button before I heard footsteps. "Figured that would get you up" I smiled.

I walked into the Elevator before he did the same. "So you won't then?" he asked making me sigh.

"I said I would someday. You're smart you've probably already figured some of it out" I told him before I continued. "You do know me better than anyone else" I smiled the door closing.

Time Skip: Night

"I'm home mom" I said before she asked how it went. "Well I'm tired.

We played **_Speed Go_** so it ended quickly but we discussed it for _so_ long" I complained. "No need to tell me who won dear, I only worry about your health" she told me. "Worry about yours first" I told her.

"Do you want to take a shower or have something to eat?" mom asked. I shook my head before I told her I was going to bed.

Reaching my room I shut the door. Taking off my clothes I changed into my navy and light blue plaid Tirupur pants. I saw the edge of my Celtic Eternal Heart Knot* tattoo when I pulled them up.

The tattoo was located on my left hipbone. There's also a Single Spiral** tattoo on my right shoulder.

I went to bed once I put my clothes in the hamper by my bed. I don't think it took long for me to end up in a dream. I was wearing the same clothes I played Akira in.

I felt something familiar before I looked to my right. I saw the long, purple hair flowing before anything else.

I was surprised to see Sai of all people in my dream. "I played Akira today, you probably don't really know what I'm saying though" I smiled. "I won it to" I smiled before I saw him do the same.

I smiled even wider at this glad that he at least reacts. "We're going to play a lot of **Games** when we're not busy.

I haven't told him I'm moving to **_Jethou Island_** though" I frowned. "I know you didn't want to leave but I don't even know what you thought of me. You didn't want to leave because of me but I don't even know what that means" I smiled sadly.

"I hope you were at least happy before you had to go" feeling tears well in my eyes. He smiled his eyes half-mast making me nod.

He was happy, at least right now he is. He looked away somewhere and I realized he had to go. "I miss you Sai" I said feeling a tear fall. I heard slight movement before looking up to see his fan held out.

I reached out to it before I gripped it. He disappeared again before I woke up.

I felt a tear fall when I said his name out loud. I covered my eyes with my right arm before even more fell. I miss my friend.

I got out of bed wiping away my tears. Laying belly first on the ground I grabbed out an old chest from my bed.

It wasn't big but it didn't need to be. Opening it I took out the Fan I had when I lived in the **_Heian Era_**. Opening it I looked at the valley of China Pinks and Coxcombs.

There was a big Apple Tree painted in the middle of the flowing valley. The Fan was painted in watercolor.

It looked like watercolor anyway. I closed the chest before I pushed it under the bed again. There were three things total in the chest:

Sai's Fan

My Fan

Painting of Sai in black and white

"I'm off mom!" I told her leaving the house. I was wearing my black Haori Jacket, navy blue Polo, white Skinny Jeans, and sleek black mid-calf Boots.

"Where are you off to? Did you forget anything?" mom asked making me stop at the gate. "The **Go Salon**.

I'm going to wait for Akira there and do some research on **_France_** while I wait" I told her. "Okay, did you take your Laptop?" she asked.

"Yeah! I also brought my Ipad in case I finish early" I told her leaving. I reached the **Go Salon** before I told Ichikawa why I was here. "Oh I see, you can work where your usual **Goban** is at.

There's a plug in nearby as well" she told me. I nodded thanking her before I took my seat. As I waited for Akira I did research on **_France_**.

There was a lot of things to do if I'm not busy with jobs so it's a good place to live. There's also a lot of subjects to write papers on to.

I did finish early since Akira would be here in an hour. I decided to work on the layout of my new house till he arrives. Hearing the door open I looked over to see Akira there.

He walked over as I put my stuff away. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Since the time when **School** starts" I answered with a shrug. He sighed before I decided to teach him something. It was how to play **_Teaching Go_** with younger Players.

He was getting frustrated making me smile. "It's going to take some time to get used to it is all" I told him.

The three around us started laughing at Akira for how he was acting. Apparently they've never seen him flustered or annoyed. The guys left when Akira got angrier.

"I'm done! How can people do this?" Akira yelled throwing up his hands. "It just takes time Akira" I tried but that didn't work anymore.

"Takes time? Takes time?! You've been trying to teach me this for four weeks!" he said.

I sighed at this since he's not gonna stop for a while. "You can see to the end of a **Game** easily Akira _and_ judge the strength of your opponent.

With those skills it's going to be easy but you have to get used to slow **Games** " I told him. "I am used to slow **Games**! I've played **Games** that have lasted hours even days" he said. "That's not what I mean" I sighed as he continued yelling.

"I think it's time I head home. Arguing in public will ruin your reputation" I suggested.

That quieted Akira when I went to grab my bag. "Wait! I'll stop complaining" he told me. "Akira it's also almost Sunset we both have things to do tomorrow morning" I told him.

He sighed in resignation before I said I would call him when I get home. "Sure" he said as I left the table.

"Sorry about that again" bowing my head to both Ichikawa and the newcomer. "It's fine just give Akira a break with that" Ichikawa said. "I would if he wouldn't keep asking me to teach him it.

He has a kid's **Tournament** and **_Teaching Session_** to go to. He has to teach kids how to play but he can't if he isn't decent at it" I told her.

"I see, so he wants to learn how to play for his career?" she asked. I nodded before I left the **Salon**. At some point I met up with Waya before we walked home together.

Time Skip: Another Day

It was the third round in the **_Honinbo Match_** and I was playing a **_3-Dan_**. I don't mind but I do want to play more challenging Players.

Akira isn't challenging but he gives up more of a fight than others do. In three years he'll be at my level and we'll be able to play the **_Divine Move_**. I continued placing **Stones** as the **Match** continued.

Time Skip: Lunch

Standing up I stopped the Clock. "Are you going out Shindo-Kun?" Waya asked.

"Yeah, I promised Hiroyuki-Kun I would eat with him. He's been working hard to record the **_Title Matches_** " I smiled. "Okay, I'll see you" Waya told me.

I nodded before I went downstairs to meet my friend. "Hey!" I smiled when I saw him.

"H-Hi Hikaru-San… you dropped this earlier" Hiroyuki said handing me my fan. "Oh! Thank you I was wondering where it went" I smiled. "Order anything you want when we get there as thanks" I smiled.

We headed to a **Diner** that makes a wide variety of food. It wasn't long before we finished and exchanged numbers to talk again.

Scene Change: **_Go Institute_**

I saw Waya when he entered the room so I greeted him. "It's a Fan from the **_Heian Era_** " I smiled. "It was painted by an **Empress** which she gave to her youngest brother for luck in his Teaching job" he was surprised.

We went to the Match Room before we both finished out **Games**. I won after five more minutes.

Time Skip: Another Match

I was playing the girl Akira scared when I was playing Murakami. It wasn't a hard battle but I put my Fan on my lap anyways. It calms me down when I remember my sister.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:59 P.M. on April 27, 2017.**

 ***'Eternal Love'**

 ****'radiation of ethereal energy' 'birth, growth and death' 'expansion of the consciousness, its perseverance and knowledge'**

 **Hiroyuki means 'widespread happiness'. He's the dark haired Match Recorder.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I do have one more chapter in this but besides that this story is complete.**


	74. Hikaru's Article

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. There's a rectangular space where a picture of Hikaru and a black outline of Sai playing go where the first two paragraphs are. The last one before the mention of the website is Sai with his fan open in front of his face.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Four: Hikaru's Article

By: Hikaru Tensei Shindo

This article is a bit different than my previous ones. This one is worldwide as it involves every player in the Go World. This is my apology and explanation for why I missed so many of my Matches.

I was going through something on May 5th that made me not want to touch a Go Board. This thing is what people normally go through in their lives. I lost a dear friend and teacher that day.

The reason this explanation involves everyone who plays Go is this. His moniker on Internet Go(NetGo) is 'Sai'. I know this because I was the one that made his account so he could play.

Many of you wanted to know who Sai was well here it goes. Sai had a fragile body and immune system so he couldn't travel far. You have to keep a close eye on him or he might die. That is what happened on May 5th.

Sai and I were playing a game that day after I got back from a Tournament. I was tired but he can't play the game very often. In the middle of the game I looked up to find he wasn't there.

I searched for him endlessly for two days. I only stopped when I found out he had died not long after he disappeared. I haven't been able to play a stone since that day so I haven't been going to matches.

Sai has always had a curious and playful nature. He turns serious when he plays a game but the rest of the time he acts like life is a game. 'Work hard, play hard' I guess is a way to describe him.

He loves many things but hates when people disrespect Go. He favors celery, apples, beef, and buttermilk. He's easily flustered and craves attention when he doesn't have it.

He cares for others but is self-centered when it comes to the amount of time he plays Go. Sai was a wise, elegant, childish man as well though. He doesn't like people worrying about him but he easily gets lonely.

1

* * *

Birthday: May 8, 1981 Favorite Bird: Bobolink

Favorite Tree: Pine Favorite Instrument: Cello

Favorite Flower: White Poppy Favorite Composer: Mozart

Favorite Era: Heian Occupation: None

Death: May 5, 2002 Fragrance: Rose

Favorite Go Player: Torajirou (Honinbo Shuusaku)

Sai's never been one to want to cause trouble. He may care for others but if someone is in a fight of some kind he won't step in. He wouldn't think something like that involves him.

I want to apologize again for not attending my Matches or saying anything sooner. By the time you may be reading this Sai's account has been taken down. As a way of apology to those who wanted to play Sai again I put up a new website in memory of him.

There are games he's played unofficially and officially. Chatrooms in case you want to complain or ask any other questions. Even pictures of Sai and where his grave is located if you want to pay respects.

I know this apology doesn't count for much as it can't bring Sai back, or the games I missed. I at least wanted to let you know this.

The website is **_YasurakaniNemureSai . net_**.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:11 P.M. on April 28, 2017.**

 **The two pages are on the same page. The first one is on the left and the second on the right like an actual Newspaper.**

 **I do hope you liked this chapter and story. This story is now complete.**


End file.
